Dance with Me
by tinaababy
Summary: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner? AU & AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dance with Me  
**Rating: **,  
**Summary:** A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments: **Based loosely on the t.v. show _Dancing with the Stars_ and because Edward/Bella are my new favorite ship.

**Hmmm. I'm not sure what was going on in my head when I wrote this. I guess I thought it would be interesting to write Edward/Bella this way. DWTS is a reality dance show for those who don't know what it is. I mainly watch it because my mother adores the show, but I found myself liking it. And even though there hasn't been many "A-list" celebs on the show it is still pretty darn entertaining. And the costumes are pretty. LOL. Oh and I've taken ballroom before. It's hard really. But it's fun. So give this a try please. And let me know if this is horribly bad. Be constructive if you want. But don't flame me please.**

**RuthPerk from PTB-Project Team Beta is helping me make the necessary corrections. Thank you, Ruth!  
**

**OK happy reading!**

* * *

**January 22nd 2008**

Edward POV

_"Major league baseball player and heartthrob, Edward Cullen, was seen last weekend with a perky blonde. The duo met at the local restaurant Fire, and later were pulled over by the authorities for drunk driving. This is Edward' Cullen's second DUI to date. His rep could not be contacted for comments."_

"Jasper, turn that shit off!" I cried.

My best friend, and manager, gave me an exasperated smile but reluctantly turned off the t.v.

"Edward, we have to do something about this," he sated, looking tired.

I swung open my fridge and ducked my head inside, looking for something to drink.

"Edward?" he questioned.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We need to get rid of this gossip and bad press."

I closed the fridge. "And what do you suggest we do?"

"You know, you wouldn't be in this situation if you would just grow up," he grumbled.

"I pay you to do your job. Shut up," I spat back at him.

"But you don't pay me to be your friend." he amended. "Your contract is up and no one has shown any interest to pick you up. They're all apprehensive because of your cocky behavior," he explained.

I opened up my sports drink and took a long drink. I knew he was right. I was an asshole, and a cocky one at that. It's not that I couldn't play fair or that I wasn't a team player, I was a very committed player. But I knew how good of a player I was. After getting into the major league at the young age of eighteen, coupled with the fact that girls everywhere seemed to take notice of an up and coming athlete, my ego was pretty big and all that mattered was materialistic things.

Even though there were many rumors around me, and I was painted as something of a womanizer, I had never done half the things those magazines said. Sure a lot of them came on to me, but I'm not that superficial. It was tempting, but my mother raised me better than that. Esme Cullen is the epitome of motherly love. She loves me and my brother and sister wholeheartedly. She raised my older brother, Emmett, and I to be respectful of women.

But, it seems now my reputation had finally caught up with me. Or so it seems. Six years of being in the major league and my contract came to a halt. No one wanted me, and that sucked major balls. I knew I desperately needed someone to put up an offer. Any team would do at this point, at least according to Jasper.

"I don't see why my behavior has anything to do with my playing ball."

"They're afraid you're unreliable and a fight risk."

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and stared back at Jasper. "That's bullshit. My rep can't have that much effect on this."

"Fraid so."

"This sucks, man! What am I supposed to do? I'm too young to retire." I stated.

"Well, Alice and I have been thinking. We think it would be good if we tried to clean up your image a bit. You're twenty-four years old, yet you act like a hot-shot kid of eighteen. Time for you to grow some balls, dude."

"Oh, fuck you!" I cried.

"Edward, as your friend, I say, you should consider the options. And as your manager I say, if you don't fucking listen to me, you won't be playing ball at all," he screamed back.

Damn it. I knew Jasper was right. In all his accusations. It was either Jasper's way or be a one-hit wonder, fading into nothingness.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and sighed. "What do you suggest we do?"

He sat down and pulled out his BlackBerry. "I have a few options." He was scrolling through his BlackBerry and motioned for me to sit down. I took a seat next to him on the kitchen table.

For the next couple of hours, Jasper and I argued back and forth about what we wanted me to do. His ideas ranged from having an ESPN documentary on me, an in depth interview on me, hiring someone to pose as my fiancee, and making generous donations to charitable organizations.

Now, some of them weren't so bad. But I hated the idea of the documentary because it made me feel old. And I am most certainly not old. The interview wouldn't be so bad, but there's no guarantee that that alone would help me clean my reputation. I would no way in hell hire some whore to pose as my good-girl fiancee. I may be an asshole, but I'm an honest asshole. I, of course, already make many donations to charitable organizations so that wasn't going to help much.

All these ideas didn't seem good enough. Jasper explained we needed the general public and the people in major league to see me- the real me or the real me pretending to be better. We needed something personal yet it had to have some boundaries. A reality show was considered, but I said that I wouldn't sign up to date twenty women like the "Bachelor" and I wouldn't do some MTV reality show. I wasn't that desperate.

When it seemed like all my options were coming to an end, Jasper suggested a contest reality show, something that could show my competitive side yet something new so that the people could get to see me from another perspective. But what? I'm an athlete, I play baseball. What could I possibly do?

"How about _Dance X?" _chirped the voice of my younger sister, Alice.

Alice is Jasper's wife and my younger sister. She's only two years younger than me, but she dotes on me a bit. And I on her. We're pretty much a tight brother and sister duo.

"What the hell is _Dance X?"_ I asked. "And when did you get here?"

She walked into the kitchen and placed herself across from Jasper and I.

"_Dance X_, is only my second most favorite show ever!" she screeched. "After _Project Runway_, of course. And I just got here. I have a key to your place, duh."

"I don't think I like it, it's called _Dance X_ and it already sounds cheesy," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "It is not cheesy. It's beautiful and sexy and competitive."

"Explain," said Jasper. Alice beamed, she had gotten Jasper's attention.

"_Dance X_ is a ballroom and Latin dance competition. It has a vast and diverse range of celebrities and athlete's and comedians, all competing for a little trophy. It pairs these people," she gestured to me, "with a professional ballroom and Latin dancer for fourteen weeks. Everything is captured on camera. The professional teaches you a different type of dance each week and you perform on stage and get graded. The audience at home votes for who they like best, based on looks, personality, or the best dancer. It's a popularity contest, but it helps if you actually look like you can dance. Each week they eliminate a contestant until there's only two left standing, and they have this grand finale and announce the winner."

I looked at Jasper, he was smiling. He seemed to like the idea. Uhh. No. That will not do.

"Edward, would you do it?" Alice asked.

Is she fucking kidding me?

"Edward, it would give you a chance to clear your dirty reputation and you'll be surrounded by beautiful female dancers, who are half naked. What's not to like?" she asked. She was trying to make it appealing to me.

I cleared my throat. "How would it clear my rep?"

She smiled and said, "It would clear your rep by having a cameraman attached to you every single practice. They would see you trying to take something new on."

"What if I stink at dancing?" Holy shit, was I considering this?

"Well, that's why you have a professional teaching you. I'm sure you're not that bad." she chided.

"Fourteen weeks you say?" Jasper piped up.

Alice nodded her head. "Prior to the season premiere the celebrities and their professional partner have four weeks to get their first dance ready but after that they have less than a week. It's a challenge, Edward."

"I don't know..." I said uncertainly.

Alice nodded again. "I see, you're afraid that you'll make an even bigger ass of yourself. It's ok, I didn't think you'd go for it anyway." She walked over to the fridge and looked at a takeout menu. "I'm ordering pizza."

Jasper looked at me and said, "We should try, Edward."

"What the fuck? Are you out of your mind?" I asked.

"It's perfect, if you think about it. Challenging, different, surprising, personal, and everyone knows dancers are hot."

"People are gonna think I'm a pussy," I said.

Alice laughed.

"Shut up Alice!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry. But the fact you said that, means that you are considering it," she all but laughed.

I glared at her. It was way out of my comfort zone. It was a hell of an idea. But it couldn't be that bad, right?

"If it makes you feel better, four athlete's have won _Dance X_ and only three of them are retired," Alice informed me. "The show is always looking for current athlete's and stars. They like variety."

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing, "Dancers are hot, right?"

"Very hot," Alice agreed. "And this show is so popular. Over twenty-five million people watch, and all the news and media outlets are always at the show. After each performance and elimination night, you do press. So, you will most definitely be media covered."

"What do you say, Edward? Jasper asked.

I was stuck. I knew I needed something like this dance show to prove myself. That I could change and/or and be responsible and stop acting up But it was a fucking dance show. On the other hand, the idea of dancing with a half naked girl is something I didn't exactly want to pass up. Even if I didn't win, at the very least, I'd spend four or five weeks with some dancer.

"I'll do it, if you can get me on that show."

Bella POV

**January 26th 2008**

"Cheers! To a fantastic last show!" cried Jessica Stanley.

We all clinked our glasses together in a toast. We were in Vancouver, and it was our last show of the Winter Tour for _Dance X_. In the past five seasons, we've had three tours, two winter tours and a summer tour.

I looked all around me and saw the cast and crew of our tour. Many of these people and I go way back. Most of us are dancers, and some of the cast are celebrity contestants or winners from our show.

I was the reigning champion, having just won season five of the show. I was paired up with a young Disney teen actor. He and I got on well, and we had managed to get to the finals and win. He was young and sometimes immature, and I felt a big sisterly love towards him. I've only been on the show for two seasons. Miraculously I had managed to win in my sophomore season.

The show was garnering new audiences every day. It really depended on our cast for that specific season. I've been a fan of the show since its inception, and I was honored to be given an opportunity to be a part of the show. Growing up in Forks, Washington, I had always been (and still was to this day) a clumsy girl. And that's solely the reason why my parents enrolled me in dance classes. It was ballet first, for the obvious grace it gives you. But then when I was nine years old, I started dabbling into ballroom and Latin dance. I loved how prim and proper the ballroom dances were; it gave an intensified grace.

Even though I'm a dancer, I still manage to fall on flat surfaces. On the hardwood dance floor, I'm graceful and elegant. But put me in a pair of flats and let me walk on the sidewalk, I end up tripping. I'm a graceful dancer, NOT a graceful person.

It was the middle of January now and the winter tour had just finished. In a matter of weeks, the producers would call us to inform us of our new celebrity partners. We get the basic 411 on our new partner, who they are, what they're known for, where to meet them. And surprisingly us dancers can size them up just by reading their occupation. Athlete's normally do quite well on our show. But there are a few who are just not made to dance. And as for the entertainers, they can do quite well, too. They're comfortable with the glitz and glamour of our show.

"Bella! Come here!" called Mike. I looked over at him, he was holding a drink in one hand and had his other on his wife's Jessica's waist.

I went over to them, "Yeah?"

Jessica turned over to me and said over the music, "Wow do you think you'll get next season?"

"Uhhh, I don't know. Maybe someone really difficult, because I won this time. You know the network likes to spice things up," I responded.

Mike nodded. "Yes, they hate two-time champions. Gotta give the rest of us a chance, Bella." Jessica slapped him playfully on the arm. "Mikey!" she chastised him.

I laughed it off, "Yeah, I bet I get some guy who can't dance at all."

**February 10th 2008**

It was yet another hot day in Los Angeles. It was the middle of February and you would think the weather would be cold and rainy. I've come to learn that in Los Angeles there are only three seasons. Spring, Summer, and Fall. In L.A., there really is no winter. No snow. No weather below 50 degrees. Very much like Phoenix, but oh so different from Forks.

I'd only been living in L.A. for about a year. I mainly live here because of my job. And I have to say, I do quite like it here.

Today I was having a "girly day" with my friend and fellow co-worker, Angela Weber. Angela and I go way back to our dance competitions. We'd met about five years ago in London at the Junior Blackpool competition. Many of the other dancers, both male and female, could be so mean. There's a difference between competitiveness and downright hardass. Angela was a rare friend. Though she loved dance, she wasn't a hardass by any means.

I normally don't like doing girly things. That may be hard to believe because I'm a dancer, and being on the show, I'm used to being plucked, spray-tanned, glitterized, prodded, poked, all in the name of show business. And the costumes we wear leave nothing to the imagination. But I endure it for my job and for the love of dance. Off the dance floor, I usually wear jeans and ratty t-shirts, hardly any makeup and Converse.

Angela and I had done a little shopping, and now we were on our way to the nail spa to get mani's and pedi's. I'll admit the time length to get our nails done gets on my nerves but the feeling is pleasant. We were seated next to each other in the plush leather chairs, our hands being filed and our feet in the warm water. The t.v. was on and it looked like one of those gossip t.v. shows.

The host was announcing _Dance X_ rumored contestants. Go figure.

_"In shocking news, it is rumored that baseball star, Edward Cullen is going to be on this season's Dance X. His rep and the show's network have yet to comment."_

"Oh, my God!" Angela squealed. "I so hope he's going to be on the show. How cool would that be?"

I looked over at her, puzzled. "I don't know who he is," I confessed.

Angela stared at me dumbstruck. "How the hell do you not know who Edward Cullen is?"

"I don't watch baseball," I told her.

Angela sighed, "You don't have to watch baseball to know who Edward Cullen is."

"Is he that famous?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. He's almost on every cover of the tabloids magazines, and he's very handsome."

"Why is he on the magazine covers?"

"Oh, he's a bit of a Hollywood type of athlete." She saw my puzzled expression the further explained, "He's a ladies' man and has had some DUI trouble. You know, so Hollywood."

"Oh," I said.

"But he's so handsome that women overlook his faults," Angela finished.

"I hope he doesn't do the show," I said.

She cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because if he's anything how you said, then I hope none of us have to put up with him," I told her. She shrugged and we went back to enjoying our time at the nail spa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Dance with Me  
**Rating: **R (Language & Adult Themes)  
**Summary:** A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments: **Based loosely on the reality t.v. show _Dancing with the Stars_ and because Bella/Edward are my new favorite ship.

So I was pleasantly surprised just how many of you added this into your story alerts. Thanks.

Thank you, RuthPerk, for beta'ing this. :)

Here's some pre first meeting jitters for you. Happy reading!

* * *

Edward POV

**February 15th 2008**

I woke up to the sound of my BlackBerry buzzing. I tried to open my eyes, but there was a slight pounding pressure in my head. My hand moved to find my buzzing BlackBerry as my eyes were unwilling to open.

Finally, my hand found my loud and noisy blackberry. On its own accord, it pressed the "send" button.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Edward? What the fucking hell are you doing?" yelled a loud and pissed off Jasper.

"Sleeping."

"What the hell, man? You need to get your ass down here fast." he reprimanded me.

"Why?"

"The producers of the show are finalizing your contract for this season. You're to meet us at the local _Panera_, remember?" Jasper asked.

Oh, shit. That was right. This week, the announcement for the new cast would be made and I was to meet my partner for the season. I'm pretty sure the producers needed one last signature from me.

"I'm on my way," I said. And with that, I hung the phone up and scrambled out of bed. I pulled on a pair of jeans, grabbed a t-shirt, and padded towards my kitchen. I had a slight hang over. Since yesterday was Valentine's Day, better known as **"singles awareness day"** I pretty much stayed in and ordered in. I probably drank way too much. Emmett would have called me a pussy, but thank goodness he's in New York.

I popped some Tylenol in my mouth and drowned it with some water. I grabbed my keys and headed out.

Within fifteen minutes, I had made it to the bakery where I was supposed to meet Jasper and some producer from the show. I found them sitting outside obviously waiting for me. I took a seat next to Jasper.

"Edward, this is, Carl, one of the production producers of the show," Jasper said, gesturing to the guy seated across from us. He was a middle aged man with thinning hair and a pleasant demeanor.

I reached out my hand to him. "Nice to meet you," I said.

He grasped my hand in his "Likewise, Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward. And, I apologize for my tardiness."

He smiled and waved off my apology. "That's okay, Edward. All I need is your signature and that will be all."

I nodded, as he pushed forward a paper document. I looked over at Jasper, silently asking him if I should read it first. Jasper just nodded, giving me the ok to sign. I signed it and Carl pocketed the paper.

"We will be making the announcement in a few days. Our host, the host of the show that is, will be announcing it on _Good Morning America_." He then took out another paper and handed it to me. "Here is the basic info on your partner. She will be meeting you this week and after that the camera will be on you twenty-four/seven."

I nodded again. And he stood to leave. After Jasper and I said our goodbyes, I took a look at the paper he had given me.

It gave me my professional partner's name. _Isabella Swan_ it read. _Ballroom and Latin dancer,_ _Junior Blackpool Champion, International Grand Ball Champion, Current Dance X champion. _I was to meet her on the eighteenth at ten o'clock in the morning at a dance studio here in Los Angeles. Jasper peered over my shoulder to glance at the paper. He carefully scanned it, then asked, "You wanna goggle her?"

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You know, goggle her to see what she looks like and all that," he explained.

"Why?"

"Just so you know who she is and what she looks like, before you meet her."

I thought for a moment. I could very well use modern technology to my advantage and look her up. She may even be doing the same to me right now. But really, I knew squat about this show and had never seen it. I decided to just go there and be surprised. She sounded like a great dancer and that's what mattered, right?

I shook my head "No, I want to meet her without any pretenses."

"Whatever you say." Jasper agreed. "You excited?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. We'll see how it goes."

Bella POV

**February 15th 2008**

I was racing through the already busy streets of Los Angeles. It wasn't even lunch time yet and already the traffic here was unruly. Ugh. I hate L.A. traffic. Everyone drives recklessly and there are so many cars.

The day was bright and sunny, clear skies and the weather was warm. Today was the promise of a new season, I would be picking up my package from the show's offices. Every season, we dancers would get a phone call from one of the producers asking us or telling us we were up for this particular season. We were all under contract, so it's not like we didn't know we would return. But then again, some of us balance out the show with actual dance competitions. Some of us still compete.

Finally, I had made it to the office. And after parking my car, I breezed right through the front doors. I asked the person behind the counter for my folder and she happily obliged me.

I was feeling very happy. I always liked the show and being a part of it. Every new partner was different and good in their own way. And it was nice meeting and being friends with a diverse group. I took my folder from the girl and thanked her. I decided to open it up right then and there. I was antsy about my new partner. I was dying to know!

I hastily opened up the folder and read the paper.

_Edward Cullen-Major League Baseball player._

"Oh, my fucking God! NO!" I shouted, absentmindedly. I realized I wasn't alone, and the receptionist looked at me warily. I blushed a deep crimson and mumbled an apology and quickly made a beeline for my car.

There in the confinement of my car, I looked through my paper again. Surely this was a joke? _Edward Cullen_? The one Angela was talking about? No, it couldn't be. He was so wrong for the show. He'd make a joke out of it and waste my time.

I'm not one to pass judgment on people. I like to give everyone a fair chance, but Angela had said he's been plastered all over the magazines and his reputation is bad. If he sounds this bad, then surely there is some hint to the rumors? Rumors are rumors and they're false, but they are based on some form of truth. A very fabricated form of truth, but still...

Now I'm supposed to teach him to dance. He's my partner and we're glued to each other for the next four weeks. Maybe I could do this. I mean, I'm a professional, it's just a job. There really is no need for me hyperventilate. Besides, he could be the total opposite. He may even surprise me.

All of a sudden my phone started ringing letting me know that I have a text message. I picked up my phone and read the message. It was from Jessica.

_Come meet Mikey and me for lunch at In-N-Out. We need to eat junk food one last time. Let's talk about our partners!_

_xoxo,__  
__Jess._

Hmm, going to eat was tempting. Maybe Jessica and Mike could give me some advice? I wrote back a quick reply and within minutes, I was cruising down the lanes.

Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton were the king and queen of the ballroom and Latin world. Jessica was friendly to your face, but behind closed doors she would probably turn her back on you. She was catty, but harmless. Mike thought he was all that and then some. They are perfect for each other.

When I first started on the show, Jessica had tried to take me under her wing. But when she found out I was less than boring, she put her efforts on other things. She didn't dislike me, but she didn't like me either. She treated me as an annoying little sister. I put up with her mainly because I've had to work with her, and because she isn't that bad.

I saw Jessica and Mike already sitting out on the patio area. After parking my car, I walked over to them.

"Hey, little Bella!" Mike greeted me.

Jessica gave me a hug, "Hi, Bella."

I returned their greetings and then we went to line up to order our food. As dancers, we need to take care of our bodies. It's good to be healthy, but we dance so much, and ballroom and Latin dance really works all your muscles. I, myself, don't eat healthy at all. I'm fine with my body shape, and what can I say, I like food.

We sat down in the patio area, soaking up the sun. After a few minutes of chit chat, Mike went to retrieve our order.

"So, who'd you get?" Jessica asked excitedly.

I gulped down more of my strawberry milkshake, "Edward Cullen, who'd you get?"

"Edward Cullen! Oh, my gosh, trade me!" Jessica cried.

I started laughing. We couldn't trade partners. That really wasn't allowed.

"Edward Cullen?" Mike asked. "What about him?"

Jessica turned to Mike, taking her fries from him, "Bella is going to be Edward Cullen's partner this season."

"No shit. For real? Edward Cullen?" Mike asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I can't imagine why he's doing the show."

"The dude can play mean ball. Have you seen him?" Mike asked us.

I shook my head.

Jessica giggled. "Honey, he is gorgeous; but, he's a bit of a playboy and he's got quite the reputation."

"I heard that from Angela. But I still wonder..."

"I can't believe you got him though! Ugh, just my luck," Jessica said, dismayed.

"Hey!" exclaimed Mike, pretending to be offended. Jessica rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Just kidding Mikey!" Then she winked at me, I held back my laughter. Jessica was really over the top sometimes.

As we ate, I found out that Jessica had gotten the young gun of the season a tweeny singer. He was best known for a role in one of the _Disney_ channel movies. Guess he testing out his strength in Hollywood. And Mike had scored a once upon a time _Sports Illustrated_ model. He was happy, and Jessica didn't seem to mind. But of course she didn't mind, she had Mike completely whipped. After four years of marriage, and ten years of dance partnership Mike and Jessica were inseparable.

We continued to eat and talk about the new season. We'd have to all choreograph the opening routine to kick off the show. Mike and Jessica took it upon themselves to choreograph that. And after settling on a day next week, we said our goodbyes. Mike would be leaving in a few days to meet his partner somewhere in Florida. Jessica and I were staying in L.A. to meet our own partners.

When I got in my car, I was still undecided about Edward Cullen. Jessica hadn't helped much. She basically re-affirmed what I already knew except for the fact that he's gorgeous. I'd never heard of Edward until today, and had no idea of what he looked like.

I decided that I would go to a grocery store and just peruse the magazine aisles. I don't read the gossip, but maybe it would give me a certain insight on who Edward Cullen is and then maybe I could prepare myself. Of course, I had to take it all with a grain of salt, but there was no harm in reading the stuff.

As I was driving, I began thinking about why it mattered to me if Edward Cullen was my partner? Why did it matter what was being said about him? Did his reputation make me dislike him? I don't even know him. In the past, I had never put much thought into my partner's personal lives and I had not cared much. I treated them as I would any other person, with respect and dignity. I tried to at least so Edward Cullen should be no different.

I ducked into the local _Albertsons_ grocery store and went straight to the check out center. There were some eye-catching magazine headlines. I scanned to see if Edward's name was anywhere on the front. His name wasn't, but I did purchase a couple of magazines anyway. Just to be safe.

In my car, I flipped through the pages of the _OK, and Us. _There was lots of mindless dribble, basically stuff I really didn't care to look at. It seemed that Edward wasn't featured in either of these magazines. I was secretly grateful for that. If he had been in the magazine, God only knew what I would think.

All in all, it was better to go into this with an open mind. I wasn't here to judge him. I was here to work with him, and for my own sanity, I would tread carefully. I took another look at my paper from work. It said I was to meet Edward on the 19th at the studio.

I took a deep breath, and exhaled. Four more days until I meet Edward Cullen.

* * *

So how was that? Sad that Edward and Bella haven't met yet? Don't fret, they will meet, and once they do take note that they will be glued to each other for a long time.

Till the next time.

Tina


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Dance with Me  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments: **Based loosely on the reality t.v. show _Dancing with the Stars_ and because Bella/Edward are my new favorite ship.

Wow. This story is getting a lot more praise than I thought it would get. And thanks to everyone for your kind encouragement. I am enjoying writing this and I've got some ideas I want to write about for future chapters. This story is just starting so stick around!

Thank you, RuthPerk, for beta'ing!

* * *

Bella POV

**February 19th 2008**

I woke up this morning with a good feeling. All my negative thoughts and over analyzing about Edward, and his so called reputation were gone. I didn't know him, and therefore, I should make my own assessment about him. I would find out how he is soon enough.

Today was my initial meeting with Edward and our first practice. Today would be a day of many firsts for him. I held back a chuckle just thinking of what he got himself involved in. Every time I meet a new partner for the show, it got a little awkward. It's awkward because we really don't know each other, but we have to be dancing rather close and intimately. I'm a pro, so this was just work for me. But sometimes for the layman, it was rather awkward.

Our first dance would be the smooth and elegant Foxtrot. A really classy, ballroom dance. Edward would have to be dapper and handsome looking. I'd have to go over to wardrobe and start designing his costume. But before that, I'd have to go over what he's comfortable in wearing. Edward would also need good posture and be light on his feet. Truthfully, I already had a lot high hopes for his potential. Even though I haven't met him yet, and I had no idea what he was capable of doing, I still had the preconceived idea of him.

As I got out of bed, I took a glance at my night stand, the clock said 8:23 a.m. Hmm, I had time for a shower and then I'd have to go straight to the studio. I went to my dresser and opened up the drawers. I pulled out a set of undergarments, pulled out a white wife beater, and black yoga pants. I really wasn't looking to dress to impress we were going to dance, so I had to be comfortable. The camera would be there today. They were to record our first meeting and, hopefully, some good footage for television.

I went to the bathroom and started the shower. As I stripped out of my pajamas, I thought about how today would pan out. I was excited now to be starting another season. And truth be told, I was even excited to meet Edward. I had deliberately not searched on the internet on news on Edward. I hadn't Googled him, and I still hadn't seen what he looked like.

I wondered what he looked like. Both Angela and Jessica had deemed him as **gorgeous**, but everyone's beauty is subjective. What if he wasn't gorgeous to me? What if he looked like any other average guy? Ummm hold on. Why am I thinking about his looks? I shouldn't be debating whether or not he is gorgeous looking. What am I doing? I groaned. Ugh. Today was starting out way different than I thought.

It was 9:45 when I got to the studio. There were a couple of familiar cars in the lot. I saw Jessica's Lexus, today she would be meeting her partner, too. I still had some time, so I walked across the street to the coffee shop, getting myself a latte. I don't like to eat breakfast, so caffeine was all I took in the morning.

I paid for my latte. Walking out into the cool morning air, I started making my way towards the studio. I saw another car and some vans in the lotnow. Guess the camera crew is here.

I padded up the steps and after waving "Hi" to Jessica, I went inside studio B. This was my studio for today and I was glad that it was unlocked. I surveyed the room and saw the stereo in the back left corner. Once I saw the stereo, I remembered I had left my dance bag in my car. I placed my latte on the little table by the stereo and took off in a sprint, trying to make it to my car and back before Edward or the camera guys got in. As I was jogging down the stairs, I literally collided into a massive form who was making its way up the stairs. The person had good reflexes, because a pair of strong arms steadied me.

I tired to steady myself, and with the arms still holding me, I stood still. I lifted my head to see who had saved me from a potentially injury. When I looked up, I was met with a nice set of green eyes. Emerald, to be more specific. It was hypnotizing. The person, or rather man, cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?" His voice was nothing but a soft whisper. It was as if he meant for only us to hear him.

"Y... yes, I'm fine." I managed to say. Uhh, Bella. Say thank you, you idiot. I inwardly groaned. This guy probably thinks I'm rude. "And, uhh thank you," I said.

He took his arms off my waist and took a step back. Looking at me, a smile formed on his lips. Since he was standing back, I could now get a better look at him. He was tall must be over six feet tall. And he was a bit lanky, but I'd say he was muscled. His hair was this unbelievably beautiful bronze color. Yes, it was safe to say this guy was handsome.

"You're welcome," he said, with a smile. And then he motioned for me to pass.

I smiled timidly at him, then descended the stairs.

Before I knew it, I was outside getting my dance bag. The clumsy me had made a re-appearance just moments ago. And now, I was in a daze because of that beautiful stranger. I shook my head, willing myself to get back to normal. I carried my bag and walked up the steps slowly. I didn't want to get hurt and the potential for disaster was already looming over my head.

I pushed the studio door opened only to be greeted by the amazing sight of...

Edward POV

**February 19th 2008**

_"And uhh, thank you."_

Just a mere few minutes ago, I was on the stairs trying to get to dance studio B. The network had a small mix up and had informed me that I was to meet Isabella on the 19th not the 18th like it said on the paper they gave me. I suppose it was just a time mishap. I was on time this morning, and I was hoping I'd get there before my partner made it. At the very least ,I was hoping that we'd get there the same time. But as I was running up the stairs, another bodily form was running down and we would have stumbled all over the place if I had not reached out to steady the person above me.

When I looked at the person whom I was holding, I was met with a very beautiful face. A girl that was running down the stairs, and she had long brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and a full lip. She was beautiful, but not in a breathtaking kind of way. Her beauty was subtle at first, but it was so natural.

It was evident this person wasn't looking where she was going. She was in a hurry, so after I said a generic "you're welcome," I stepped back and motioned for her to pass through. She gave me a very shy smile and walked down the stairs.

I could hear her soft footsteps as I stood there in the middle of the stairs. Her smile warmed my heart. She was a different kind of girl, I could tell just by looking at her. And after living in Los Angeles for so long, different was wholly welcomed. I began going up the stairs again making my way to the studio to await for my partner's arrival.

As I reached the door to the dance studio, I couldn't help but still linger on that girl. She was a breath of fresh air to me and I hoped that she was taking classes here or that she was working around here so I could see her again. I really don't know why I was so fascinated by her, and I had better things to think about, but she was the very opposite of every girl I had ever laid eyes on. She was mesmerizing without knowing it.

I had to collect my thoughts now. In a matter of a few minutes, that door would open and my dance partner would come in and introduce herself. I would be lying if I said I was anxious to get on with this show. I had reluctantly agreed to do it, but it was kind of interesting. And after learning my partner's accomplishments in the dance world, I was even more eager to know her.

I walked to the middle of the room and looked around. On one side, there was a set of mirrors and a ballet bar. On the other side were clear glass windows overlooking the Los Angeles streets. I went over to the stereo and found a cup of hot coffee sitting next to the stereo. It looks like my partner had already been here.

I turned to walk around the room again but was disturbed by the door opening. I looked directly at the door, holding my breath, waiting for the person behind it to emerge.

The door opened and in walked the girl from the stairs. It was her. She was her? She was my dance partner?

She caught me staring, and a rosy blush formed on her pale cheekbones. She had a small duffle bag in her arm and she placed it on the ground. She thrust forward her hand to shake mine, and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to see you," she said with a pleasant smile.

Hmm. Well this certainly complicates things. Or maybe, it's just perfect.

"Hi," I said. I put my hand in hers to return her hand shake of greeting. Her hand felt smooth and soft. "It's nice to meet you Bella, my name is Edward Cullen."

We released our hands and automatically put them at our sides. She then went over to the stereo and got her coffee cup. After taking a sip, she smiled at me and spoke, "So, you're Edward Cullen? I have to say, I didn't even know who you were when I found out you'd be my partner."

I tried to study her face and voice: she spoke with honesty and very warmly. I wondered at her words, though. She didn't know who I was? That's funny. Perhaps she was teasing? I looked at her, and right then I knew she wasn't. She was being brutally honest, she really had no idea who I was. That thought made me smile. But, I had to be sure that she didn't know anything about me. I needed to make sure she hadn't read some gossip magazine and was just bullshitting me here.

"I can assure you, not everything you read or hear about is true." I told her in a even tone.

She looked at me and smiled again. "I haven't read anything about you. Why, is there a reason for me too?"

Hah. She was teasing now.

"No reason." I said with a chuckle.

"Not everyone reads trash, Edward," she informed me. Clearly, she was speaking of herself. I liked her already. We would get along really well.

She went over to her duffel bag and brought it over to the stereo. Sitting down on the floor, she started rummaging through her bag.

I had no idea what to do now and I felt sufficiently awkward. I guess she could see my unease because she spoke up, "The camera guy will be here in a few minutes. But until then, why don't we get down to business?"

I walked over to her and responded, "Sure. What's on the agenda?"

"Well, our first dance is the Foxtrot. And I have our song, but today is a day of firsts. Today, I'm just going to size you up and teach you some basics."

Well that sounded easy enough. I believed I could do anything she threw at me.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Good," she said.

Just then, the door burst open and in came our cameraman. He introduced himself as Eric. After exchanging pleasantries, he instructed for us to put our mic packs on. I had no idea how to put the mic pack on, but Bella knew. I could see her adjusting it on her back. She saw me standing there, helpless.

"Need help?" she offered.

"Yes, please," I said.

"You're a t.v. virgin, aren't you?"

"Uh, what?"

She laughed at my incredulousness. "You don't look like you've had much experience with the mic."

"Oh no. I haven't,," I confessed.

"You'll be a pro by the end." she assured me.

After getting our mic packs on, Eric told us we were going to film our _first meeting_. I found it ridiculous that we'd have to fake our first meeting for the camera, but Bella didn't seem to mind. She just started stretching and motioned for me to go outside and come back in so the camera could get it.

I walked back outside and waited behind the door. The images of Bella stretching were swimming around my head, she looked limber and exquisite. I counted up to ten and then made my introduction.

I gave a knock on the door and then slowly opened it up. I caught sight of Bella and immediately shook her hand again and introduced myself.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Isabella Swan."

She used Isabella this time. I noticed that when it was just us she had introduced herself as Bella, but now with the camera on our backs, she was Isabella. Interesting. Could it be because she preferred Bella, but that she was only known to certain people by that name? Or maybe because she's using her original name for a stage name? I'd have to ask her myself when we were alone.

Eric held the camera and filmed the whole first meeting package. After that, he turned off the camera and told us to just go about the rehearsal and he would be getting it on film. It seemed he could see my nerves, because he reassured me that it'll be like he isn't here. He told me to forget about the camera and just be me.

After our first meeting was filmed, Bella went over to her bag again and got out a cd. She went to the stereo then and placed the cd in the machine. I just stood there, waiting for instructions. She turned to me and said, "Let's get started."

Bella's POV.

I walked over towards Edward and silently sized him up. He looked like he would do well in the ballroom dances. He was almost a foot taller than me, but in my dance shoes, height wouldn't be a problem. If I could work on his posture, then I'm sure he'd look great on the dance floor.

I stood in front of him now and motioned for him to step closer to me. He did as I told, and then I began my teaching.

"Place your right hand in the middle of my back," I instructed.

He put his right hand on my back, but I had to reach behind and place it higher up. He had placed his hand almost at my waist.

"I know that most people dance like that," I said to him, gesturing to his hand placement. "But in ballroom, there are rules and your hand goes here," I put his hand in the proper spot. I looked at him to make sure he understood and his face was unmasked. He clearly was a little embarrassed. I gave him a reassuring smile and continued.

"Put your left hand in mine."

I grasped my hand and I kept looking at him to make sure he did it correctly. He did.

"Good. Now straighten your upper body, but slightly bend your knees."

He shifted around a little, trying to get in the proper dance position. He bent his knees and he tried to straighten his back.

"It feels weird," he said.

I smiled at him. "That's ballroom," I said, dismissively.

He gave me a smirk, then straightened his back once again. I broke out of our hold and went to stand behind him. If he couldn't do what I told him to do, then I would just have to make him do it myself.

I was behind him now and I put my arms on either side of him. I pulled him up a bit, then adjusted his back.

"Stay," I commanded.

I walked to look at him from the front he froze. I smiled. "That is the proper dance position." I then stepped up to him and melted my body into his. I bent my knees and grasped his hand in mine. He put his right hand on my back and I placed my legs in between his. I could tell my sudden placement made him uncomfortable.

"My leg has to go between yours and yours has to go between mine," I told him. "It's dancing," I shrugged.

He relaxed a bit, then I instructed him to step forward with his right. He did and I could feel his leg moving between mine.

"Don't stomp. You're dancing, not walking," I explained. "Keep your knees bent and when you step forward with your right, use grace like your gliding."

He tried again and I was mildly surprised that he could be quite graceful such an improvement from his stomping earlier. As he stepped forward with his right foot, I stepped back on my left. For about a second, we were in tune with each other.

"Good job." I broke our hold then and walked over to the stereo. "I'm going to play our song and I want you to listen to it first, okay?"

He gave me a nod.

I hit the play button and immediately the studio was filled with our song. It wasn't a traditional Foxtrot it was more modern, but nice and easy enough to dance too.

After letting him hear it for a couple times I decided to ask if he had any input or ideas. I really liked to include my partners in every step of the way and keep them involved in everything. After all, I was here to work for them.

"What do you think? Any ideas?"

Edward ran a hand through his messy bronze hair and grimaced. "I think I'll do anything you want me to."

I could tell he was putting his trust into me. And I was glad, because we'd have to trust each other explicitly, especially because we're dance partners.

"Within reason of course," he added, with a hint of a teasing tone.

I laughed. "Okay then. Come here, I've got some ideas."

For the next couple hours, I showed Edward some basics. He grasped them with little struggle and he proved to be very graceful. He had a great sense of musicality. I was really surprised.

By the time it hit lunch hour, Eric had informed us that he was done for today. He told us he had some good footage and would be back for our next rehearsal.

"Do you want to break for lunch now?" I asked Edward. We were both seated on the floor. I was taking off my shoes and putting on a pair of flats, Edward's dance shoes hadn't come in yet. The producers would be getting it to us in the next day or so.

"Sure," said Edward. "Where are you going for lunch?"

"Oh, I don't know. Somewhere close. There's a bakery down the street."

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. He seemed kind of wistful. It was cute.

"Of course not. Let's go." I stuck my hand out to him and pulled him up.

* * *

What did you think? Do they have chemistry? And I had to write their first meeting in typical Bella fashion-her almost falling and Edward catching her. Classic. Alright then, hope you liked this.

Till next time,

Tina


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Dance with Me  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments: **Based loosely on my favorite t.v. show _Dancing with the Stars_ and because Bella/Edward are my new favorite ship.

A big thank you to everyone who is keeping up with this story. It still awes me just how many of you add this to your story alerts. So in this chapter we've go lunch and stuff.

Happy reading!

Thank you RuthPerk for beta'ing!

* * *

Edward POV

**February 19th 2008**

I was in trouble. Before meeting Bella, I was still apprehensive about this whole thing. I knew I had to do something like this in order for me to keep working, but I still had my doubts about participating in reality television. To me, reality television is the demise of all people. It's just seems so fake and over the top. And there are so many reality shows nowadays.

And after signing my name away on that contract, I knew there was no way out of this. I was obligated to be on the show now. After reading Bella's rap sheet, I became a little more okay with the idea of me being on reality t.v. Her resume seemed impressive. Granted, I know nothing about ballroom, but still it said **champion** a few times. Everyone likes a champion, right?

As I was walking up those stairs this morning, I was just a little bit nervous. I had no idea what to expect today. And then meeting Bella on the stairs was a surprise, but a nice one at that. She nearly fell, but I was quick to grab her. And I'll admit, I was reluctant to let go of her. She felt so soft and warm, and she's so tiny. There's just something about her. She was embarrassed that she almost fell, I spotted the blush on her cheeks and it was endearing.

What surprised me was that I ended up thinking of Bella more than I should. And then to my delight, she is my dance partner. I could tell she was surprised that I was her partner. But when we introduced ourselves properly, she was very nice.

She did kind of allude to my reputation. I wondered if she had read any of the gossip magazines or if she's seen _TMZ._ When I tried to subtly ask her if she had read or heard any ill things about me, she assured me she hadn't. Although she could have lied, I don't think she did.

And now we were walking together down the block to get some lunch. It did occur to me that I needed to eat, but I just assumed I'd be eating alone. However, when Bella broke us for our lunch break, I couldn't help but ask her if I could join her. She happily said yes.

For some unknown reason, I wanted to know everything about Bella. Where she's from, her family history, her hobbies, her likes and dislikes, every single thing.

As I watched her from the corner of my eye, I could tell Bella was different,not only her looks, but her personality and demeanor. She seemed to fall into the category of "one-of-a-kind" type of girls. They don't make them like that anymore.

We kept walking, keeping a steady pace.

"You're doing very well," Bella said.

She was talking about rehearsal. Yes, that was a safe topic.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said automatically.

"You're taller than I imagined," she said.

That simple statement gave my stomach butterflies. She's imagined me? Of course stupid. I chastised myself. She probably tried to size you up and shit. It's her job.

"Oh. Is that a problem?" I asked, tentatively.

"No. But if I'm being honest, it would have been better if we matched up a little more in height. But I'll be wearing heels anyways, so it doesn't matter."

I looked down at her then. I'm 6'2 and I would venture a guess and say Bella was around 5'4, I'm almost a foot taller than her. But she'd be wearing heels like she said... And I could always crouch down a bit when we dance. No, wait. I can't crouch down at all. Bella would not like that. All morning she was fussing about my upper body posture. For ballroom, you have to be refined and stiff. Well, maybe this height thing is a trivial matter.

We reached the bakery and I stepped in front of her to open the door. I held the door for her and she raised a brow. Perhaps, Bella has not been treated so nicely? I hardly doubt she is mistreated, but chivalry is dead now. Not many young men open doors and stuff for women. God bless Esme Cullen for raising me to love women.

Bella led the way in and I followed suit. Hah. I thought. Ironic. She leads and I follow. Funny, given that it's the man who leads the lady on the dance floor.

She stopped in front of the counter and I looked up to scan the menu. There was a variety of sandwiches and soups. Bella ordered the turkey club and I got the BLT. I insisted on paying, but Bella reminded me that it was I who had wanted to join her and that it would be fair if we just paid for ourselves. I got the feeling she was an independent type of girl. I liked it, though I still wanted to pay.

After paying for our food, we found a table in the back. Bella adjusted herself in the seat and I took the opportunity to look at her. Bella was beautiful, no doubt about it. But earlier, I had thought her beauty to be subtle, but natural. And I still held on to that idea. She didn't hold a sexual fixation on me, more of a interesting type of fascination. I didn't view her as hot piece of ass but as a woman, equal and stunning.

She stopped fidgeting then. I continued to stare and I wondered if I made her uncomfortable. But I couldn't look away.

"It's not polite to stare, you know."

Damn. She caught me.

I grinned. "I'm sorry."

She smiled back. "It's okay."

Hmm. It's ok? Perhaps I should stare at her more. No, idiot. She'll think you're creepy. And frankly you're almost borderline creepy, if you keep staring. I managed to stop staring and instead played with the paper napkin dispenser.

"Are you hungry? Bella asked.

I looked at her then. "A little."

"Well eat up, because rehearsal will take a lot out of you."

I furrowed my brow. Rehearsal was exhausting? I think not. I'm a fucking baseball player, I know exhaustion.

"I think I can handle it."

She just smiled at me and shrugged.

Our order was up and I went to get it. I carried two trays of food and drink and placed them on our table. Bella thanked me, and then we dug in.

I was again surprised by Bella. Most girls don't eat. Being a dancer, I thought she would be watching her weight or something. But, Bella just attacked her sandwich like she hadn't eaten food in days. She caught my amusement, and blushed again.

"I'm sorry for my poor dining etiquette. I don't eat breakfast, so by lunch time, I'm starving," she explained.

"You don't eat breakfast? That's the most important meal of the day?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I can't eat in the morning."

We continued with our meal. As we were finishing up, I decided it would be best (for me anyway) to ask Bella some questions.

"Where are you from?" I asked her.

"Forks, Washington," she replied.

"Do you go home often?"

"That's not my home."

"What?"

She sighed. "I don't really have a home. My home is everywhere."

That didn't make sense. What does she mean? She was being so ambiguous.

"Care to elaborate?

"I was born in Forks, but after I started competing I lived everywhere."

Ahh. Now, it made sense.

"Cool. Where have you been to?"

"Oh, I started local, and then I did national competitions. I've been to San Francisco, San Diego, Dallas, Las Vegas, Portland, London, Moscow, Brazil just to name a few."

"Wow," I breathed.

She chuckled. "That's me, competing. And I've competed since the age of eight."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-two. And you?"

"Twenty-four."

She nodded.

"So why'd you get into dance?"

"Oh." She blushed again. "I'm a very clumsy person, so my mom put me in ballet at three hoping I'd be more graceful and it worked, but only on the dance floor."

That explains her nearly falling on the stairs. I could somehow picture her as clumsy.

"But you liked dance so much that you've kept with it. Until this day?" I said to her.

"Yup. But what about you, Edward? Why did you get into baseball?"

"I've always loved sports, and baseball is my strongest one. I was scouted at sixteen, and after high school, I turned pro."

"Wow. I'm impressed!"

I grinned. "Thanks."

"Did you go to college?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, but I take online classes when I can. College is something I'd like to do in the future, but I've given up a lot of things because of my dancing. So, to reap the benefits of all my training, is an opportunity I won't pass," she said with conviction.

I was simply blown away by her then. I understood her not being able to fully commit to school. But she didn't seem stupid, and she proved that she wasn't. She viewed education as important and therefore, she tried online classes. But she was clever. For so long, she had committed herself wholly to dance, for her to not participate on the show would be absolutely ridiculous. She deserved to show off her talents. I understood her logic.

"I think that's wonderful," I said, sincerely.

After that, we talked about our childhoods. Bella's was interesting to say the least. Her childhood wasn't a conventional one. She started ballet dancing at three years old just to gain some shred of gracefulness, but then she ended up loving it. By the time she was five, she had started ballroom. At eight, she added Latin dancing. And by ten, she was competing around the United States. She told me when she was thirteen, she went overseas to compete. At the age of seventeen, she won a major competition and it elevated her to become a pro. She said she took a six month break from dancing because she was tired. At that time, she also had enough credits to graduate high school. Bella also told me that because of her training and traveling for dance competitions, she was home schooled. After her break, she went back into dancing. At twenty, she won a few more titles and then she ended up here in L. A., working for the show.

My childhood was pretty normal. I grew up in Chicago, I have an older brother who is now in the NFL,and I have a younger sister who is a fashion designer. I started tee-ball at three years of age. I was always in Little League when I was in elementary school. In middle school, I made the team. I was bright, I did well in my studies. When I reached high school, I made the varsity team as a freshmen. And the only freshmen that year. By my sophomore year I was team captain. Some of the seniors were irked but I didn't care. After I graduated high school I made it to the big leagues. I was signed by the L. A. _Dodgers_, no less. And after six years, I'm out of a job and doing a dancing show.

We had shared our childhood stories and I noticed we had a lot in common. We both were good at what we do from an early age, she with her dancing and me with my baseball. It was safe to say we probably are the best in our respective fields.

I was sad, though, to hear that Bella had given up a lot just for dancing. But dancing is her passion and life. So, I guess it made up for missing out on normal things.

We were walking back to the studio now, ready to begin our afternoon session. Our morning session had gone well. At least I think it did. After we filmed our meeting, we went right down to dancing.

Bella was very businesslike and professional when she taught me. I could tell she took her job seriously, but that she knew how to have fun. She taught me the proper hold position. It was stiff and unnatural, but I'd have to suck it up. She told me what to do with my feet, and then she'd show me. She was careful to repeat herself if I needed her to. And when I couldn't get something right, even after I tried over and over again, she would literally take me in her hands and do it herself.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't relish the feeling of her hands on my body. Though her touch wasn't sexual in nature, I still felt something. I didn't want her like _that_, but her touch was welcomed. She had a calming effect on me, and I liked it.

I asked her what we would be doing in the afternoon session, and she said we would be perfecting what I already know. Repetition, it was.

Bella POV

Edward and I had lunch at the bakery down the block. It was convenient to eat there because it was close to the studio. The walk going there was nice enough, and I started a little bit of small talk.

He surprised me though, when he held the door open for me. Usually when guys (or people) hold the door open, they go inside themselves then I follow suit. But Edward was being a gentleman. It was refreshing.

I had caught Edward staring at me while we were sitting down. Being under the scrutiny of his gaze fazed me. It was like he was searching for something, and I was apparently a very blank slate. He saw that I had caught him, and after I teased him about his staring he played with the napkin dispenser.

Throughout our lunch, Edward and I got to know each other a little more. We shared our background and childhood stories with each other. He seemed very keen to listen to my upbringing. I had spent the better parts of my younger formative years all over the world, thrust into a world of high end competition and glitter.

Edward had a more conventional childhood. He has an older brother and a younger sister, he's the middle child. I've heard the middle child could sometimes be a problem child, but Edward didn't seem to be a big handful in his youth. At least from what he told me. He has a passion for all sports, but baseball is his strongest point. He entered the major league right out of high school, and he's been playing for the past six years.

I noticed that Edward and I didn't share intimate details about our childhood. We just basically gave a doctored synopsis of our younger days, nothing elaborate or personal. Everything was very general. I suppose we could have used _Wikipedia_ to find out what we just shared with each other. But it didn't bother me that we just gave common knowledge of ourselves to each other. Today was just the first of many rehearsals, and we still have a lot of opportunities to get to know each other.

Our morning practice was pretty basic, I sized him up and I showed him the standard ballroom hold position. Of course he, like many men, struggled with the upper body. You have to be stiff and proper, and it is uncomfortable to be in hold. However, Edward took my instruction well. He didn't complain or fuss. And he picked up the footwork well enough. If he didn't get it right after a few times, I would continue to show him. I'd break it down and then we'd do it together. Sometimes, he just couldn't get his body right, and then I'd have to position him myself. I would place his arms here or place his chest forward or back.

It didn't go unnoticed to me that Edward was not only lean, but he has some good muscle on him. He's got to be toned, and it, of course is because he's an athlete. Suddenly, I could picture Edward in a suit, looking handsome and mysterious. He's handsome and tall, just the perfect type of good ballroom candy.

We were back inside the studio now and I told Edward to take his place in our starting point. I hadn't fully choreographed our routine, but I'd showed him enough to make up as I go along.

I turned the stereo on and the music filled the room. I placed myself in Edward's hold and together we started dancing. He only messed up a couple of times, but he was quick to get right back on beat. His musicality still surprised me. Most people who have good musicality are either musicians or dancers. They have a really fine ear for the notes, and I wondered if Edward played any kind of instrument. It never occurred to me that he would, but I was curious.

I broke our hold again to remind him of the steps.

"Remember, it's slow, slow, quick, quick," I said, while demonstrating the footwork.

"The man is the one that leads, so remember, you take off with your right foot," I stepped out with my right and glanced over my shoulder to see if he was paying attention. Edward was studying my movements, and I could tell he was trying to comprehend everything.

"I didn't think it would be this hard or this technical," he stated.

"No one does," I agreed. "But people always underestimate ballroom. They think it's easy flying around on the dance floor, but it takes a lot to look effortless," I explained.

"I think I have a new found respect for it," he grinned.

I laughed with him, "Well, good. I'm always happy to hear that people take this seriously. I know at first it sounds like a joke, but it really isn't."

For the next couple of hours, Edward and I just perfected what he knew. I choreographed part of our opening and all in all it was a good first day.

I was putting away the cd in my dance bag.

"So Edward, what time do you want to practice tomorrow? Or do you want to practice tomorrow?"

He looked at me puzzled. "I was just wondering when our next practice is. I'm still uncertain about the rehearsal times though, none of the producers told me a schedule."

"It's up to you, really, you're the star who's participating in the show. I'm here to work around your schedule."

"Oh. Well, I'm free all the time now."

"Great! So how about tomorrow?" I asked, excitedly.

"Sure. Be here at ten?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll see you then," he said.

I waved. But just as Edward made for the door, he turned back, "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"How many hours do you plan on practicing with me?"

"It's up to you, really. Most of the previous contestants have started out on four to six hour sessions, but it can escalade up to ten or more hours."

His eyes bugged out. "Ten or more hours?"

"Yep. The competitive drive kicks in after a while," I winked at him.

"Incredible," he breathed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Edward."

* * *

What'd you think? I don't want them flirting off the bat but a little is always good. They've got a long road ahead them. So there will be plenty of flirting opportunities to come.

Till next time.

Tina


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Dance with Me  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments: **Based loosely on the reality t.v. show _Dancing with the Stars_ and because Bella/Edward are my new favorite ship.

Longest chapter so far. And thanks to everyone who are reading and adding this to your alerts.

Here we have some announcements and phone calls. Happy reading!

Thank you RuthPerk for beta'ing!

* * *

Edward POV

**February 20th 2008**

I woke up at six thirty in the morning. Even though rehearsal with Bella wasn't until ten o'clock, today was the official announcement of the cast for _Dance X._ They would be announcing it on _Good Morning America_, and I was to call in soon and answer questions. And because _GMA,_ is live on the east coast, I had to wake up very early to call in.

After rehearsal yesterday, I met up with Alice and Jasper. They both wanted to know how my first day went, for entirely different reasons. Alice wanted to know how it was working with a professional dancer and filming our package. Jasper wanted to know if I was okay with being on the show. Too late now, I thought. But I gave Alice a brief account on meeting Bella, and I assured Jasper that working on the show was fine. Nothing bad had happened and I thought it would all be okay.

I made some coffee and then checked the time. I still had about ten minutes until I had to call in. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I still wanted to sleep, but Jasper had somehow managed to get me to call in for the morning. Being my manager, he made a lot of things happen. Most of the time, I just had to go with whatever he planned. His ideas are good and he's very smart. I trusted him and that's what makes us a good team.

Getting up from the bed, I went back to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee, willing myself to wake up and sound coherent on the phone. I wasn't sure what questions they would ask me. I had a fairly good idea that it would revolve around _why_ I was doing the show. And to be honest, I still questioned why I'm doing the show. Last night, Jasper and I had a little chat about how to answer the questions.

_"Why did I do this show?" _

_"To make America like you again. But that's not what you're gonna tell Diane Sawyer tomorrow," Jasper said._

_"So what am I gonna say?" I asked, as I drank my beer._

_"You're gonna say, that your just trying to challenge yourself, and that you're taking some time off to have a little bit of fun."_

_I quirked my brow. "Do you think they'll believe that?"_

_"It's a safe answer. And, it's one that a lot of people re-use in the industry."_

_"Whatever." _

_We ordered another round of drinks, and then Jasper asked me about rehearsal. "How was your first day?"_

_"It was good."_

_"What did you do?"__"_

_"I'm dancing something called the Foxtrot."_

_"Sounds old."_

_"It is," I conceded. "And a little bit boring, but it's surprisingly harder than I thought it would be."_

_Alice turned her interest back at me. "How's your posture?"_

_"Lacking. Bella is always getting on my case for my bad posture. But, she's nice."_

_Alice's eyes went wide. "Bella? Oh Bella Swan? I like her; she won last season."_

_"She's nice."_

_"Nice as in nice, or nice as in I'd like to tap that, kind of nice?" Jasper asked._

_Alice rolled her eyes._

_"Both, I suppose," I replied._

_"You guys are such guys!" Alice cried. _

_Jasper and I held back laughs and then we proceeded to eat our pizza._

It was time for me to call in now, so I grabbed my cell phone and walked out to the living room. I turned on my television set and found _GMA live. _Diane Sawyer was there on my screen along with the host of _Dance X_. He was a middle aged, funny man. I had seen him hosting other t.v. shows and he also hosted the Golden Globes.

I called in then and was met with a very nice Diane. She politely asked the question: Why are you participating this season? And I, of course, gave her Jasper's safe and fool-proof answer: I'm an athlete, and I always welcome a challenge. I think this will be a fun and new learning experience for me. And the timing is perfect, because I'm taking this season off, so everything falls into place. And then there was some teasing from the guy. He mentioned that I'd be donning ruffles sooner than I thought. I ended the call and went back to bed.

It was after seven now and I could still afford another couple of hours to sleep. Although, I was tired and sleepy, I paid a lot of attention to what Frank, the host of _Dance X_, said. Me wearing ruffles? He's got to be kidding me, right? I know this type of show is flashy with the costumes and glitter, but I wouldn't be wearing ruffles. I had to make it known to Bella in no uncertain terms that I want to keep my costumes basic. Plain, if need be. I sure as hell would not be wearing ruffles or sequins or glitter.

I was weary now and could feel my eyes shutting. Sleep would overtake me and then I'd have to get up and start the day. Rehearsal again with Bella. Bella. Just the thought of her made me smile, and I don't know why. It's not like I know her, and it's not like we're friends. Well, we're teacher/student. We're dancing together, but we work together. I hope we can become friends, because Bella really held my interest.

Like I told Jasper, she's nice. Nice in a real kind of way and nice in an I'd-tap-that kind of way. Not that I thought of her in such vulgar ways, but there is no denying that Bella is an attractive girl. But that wasn't why she held my interest. It was her, plain and simple. She is unlike anyone I had ever met and okay, her atheistic beauty is a major plus, but it wasn't that important.

My eyes were closing and I was going to give in to the obvious sleep when my cell phone started ringing. Who the hell would be calling me now?

"Hello?"

"Edward! What the hell, man? A reality show?" came Emmett's booming voice.

I inwardly cringed. I was going to get hell from him. Emmett would no doubt make fun of my sudden brash attempt at getting a job.

"Yes," I replied. Maybe if I kept my answers to a minimum then he wouldn't be so prying.

"So, I had to find out from t.v. that my little brother is going to be on reality t.v.? Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the obvious reason, Emmett."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to hear any of your flack."

"I wasn't going to make fun," he said.

I snorted. "Bullshit."

"Okay, so I was, but that was before I found out which show you are going to be on," he reasoned.

"Huh?" I said.

"Rosie and I watch _Dance X _regularly. I used to think it was a sissy show, but dude, I'm a fan. Have you seen those dancers?" Emmett cried excitedly into the phone.

"Uhh, well no, I haven't."

"I thought you're doing the show? You haven't seen any of the dancers?"

"I am doing the show, but I haven't seen any of the dancers in costume," I clarified.

"Oh, believe me, it's a sight to behold. Ow! Sorry Rose, you know I was just kidding!"

I laughed, now having a very good mental image of Rosalie slapping Emmett on the back of the head.

"Hey, Edward, I'm putting you on speaker phone. Rose wants to talk to you too."

"K."

"Edward?" Rosalie's voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Oh good, you're doing the show?"

"Yes."

"Well you better give us tickets, because Emmett and I are flying out to see the first show!" Rose cried.

"Sure," I said.

"Did you tell Carlisle and Esme?" Emmett asked from the background.

Oh, damn. I hadn't. And I'm not sure Jasper or Alice had either.

"No. I did this all quickly. I'm not sure if Alice or Jasper told anyone," I explained.

"Well, you better tell them. Although I think it's too late, they probably already know. Hell I'm sure the whole country knows now," Emmett said with a laugh.

"I'll call them," I told Emmett.

"Good. Now don't forget our tickets, little bro. I mean it. Rosie and I want to come watch you."

"Fine."

"Thanks."

After chatting some more about him and Rosalie and what they're doing, we hung up and I went back to sleep.

Bella POV

**February 20th 2008**

I was at the coffee shop again, getting my regular latté. Today was the second rehears for Edward and me. The first day had gone well. He really exceeded my expectations, and I was looking forward to going over more things with him.

Today, I planned on working on his lines and picking on him about his usual, sucky frame. I smiled, just thinking about what I'll get Edward to do. I knew he wouldn't complain or so much as pitch a fit. He may be an athlete, but he knew zilch about ballroom. He had to listen to me, I was his life line in this competition.

As I was walking across the street, heading in the direction of the studios, I began re-thinking about Edward. He was a nice guy. But I was curious why he was even on the show. I wondered if asking him would be too forward. I didn't really have a right to know, but it still piqued my interest. And I didn't know about him professionally. From what he told me, he is an excellent base ball player. Mike had said he played "mean ball." And Angela had said he was a "Hollywood type of athlete," meaning he was cocky and a ladies' man. But when I met Edward yesterday, I certainly didn't think any of those things. Edward even told me to not always listen to the gossip. I assured him that I don't read trash, yet I didn't tell him that I had heard trash in regards to him.

I sipped my coffee and surveyed the parking lot. My car was there a long, with Jessica's and two more that I didn't recognize them. Hmnmm. Maybe Edward was here already? I wondered what kind of car he drove. A star athlete like him ought to be driving a convertible, no? I looked at the parking lot again. I saw a dark blue Honda and a shiny, silver Volvo. Maybe Edward wasn't here yet...

Walking up the stairs now, I made my way to the studio. I was fully aware that if I rushed, I could very well end up hurting myself. I rounded the corner and walked into the studio, my dance bag was already waiting for me. I had placed it by the studio before getting my morning coffee.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward's musical voice greeted me.

"Hello, Edward," I replied.

"How is your morning?" he asked.

"So far so good," I commented.

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied.

"Are you ready for more dancing?" I asked him.

A grin spread across his face, "With you? Of course I am."

I blushed. "I've got your dance shoes. You'll need to break them in."

I opened my dance bag and pulled out my own dance shoes and then pulled out two shoe boxes, one ballroom pair and one Latin. The Latin ones had half an inch heel. Many men grumble and complain about the foreignness of the Latin heel, so I was prepared to coax Edward into them. However, he wouldn't need to use them yet.

I slid the boxes across to him, and he automatically sat on the floor. I put on my dance heels, then got up to put our cd in the stereo. I raised the volume, then I went to stand in front of the mirrors. I moved my body this way and that. I put my hands above my head and I stepped backwards. I was trying to come up with some choreography. I wanted to try things with Edward, I needed to see what was best suited for us.

I motioned for Edward to come stand by me. He got up, now wearing his ballroom shoes. I took a look down at his shoes and grinned. He already looked like he belonged.

"I'm going to work on your lines," I told him.

I was met with a blank expression, I held back my laughter. "Your lines," I emphasized the word "lines", "are your arms. It's when you do this," I gestured with my arm. I brought my left arm up and then stuck it pointing out. "It's like your reaching out to grab something," I further explained.

"Stand here." I placed myself behind them and now he faced the mirror.

"Gracefully, slowly, and fluidly, reach with your left arm going out. Like you want to grab something," I instructed him from behind.

He brought his left arm up and skillfully stuck it out like I told him.

"Bam! That was awesome!" I cried.

He chuckled a little, but I could tell he was happy that he did it correctly.

"Alright then, we're gonna attempt some tricks today as well." I said, happily. I was impressed my Edward's natural talent. He seemed to be very in tune with his body and movement, and that helped his musicality.

"What do you mean by tricks?" he asked.

"Hey, every sport has tricks. And you look pretty strong. I think you could lift me, even."

"By all means, teach me your tricks," he said happily.

"First, let's start were we left off. Remember your frame?"

He nodded. "Good," I replied.

For the first hour, Edward and I tried perfecting his frame. Sometimes his shoulders would hunch up and then he'd be hunching over. I suspected it's because he's naturally tall, and tall guys tended to hunch. It's just something they did when talking with other people. They look down at you, so they have a hunch. I had to get on his case and bark at him about his frame. Every time I did, he would relax and pull back. Which is good, at least he's trying.

We went over the basic steps and I incorporated for him to hit some lines. And let me tell you, when Edward hit those lines, it was like BAM! He looked really good! I could see myself choreographing more lines in the future for him.

Eric, our cameraman, came by after lunch. He missed the morning session due to his daughter's doctor checkup. But now, we had our mic packs on and the camera was rolling.

We were in the middle of a spin sequence; I would be spinning and Edward would have to hold onto my hand as I twirl. I would be doing a series of two twirls. Edward would have to spot me, as well as guide me. In ballroom, it's all about highlighting the woman. The man is the frame and it is his job is to make the woman look good.

I was spinning for the second time when I accidentally slipped. But Edward, with his fast reflexes swooped to steady me. He grabbed me before I hit the ground.

I panted a heavy breath then. The slip had caught me by surprise, and Edward pulled me into his strong hold.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into my ear.

I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest. I was used to close proximity with my dance partners, but very rarely do I slip on the dance floor. But when I did, my partners were usually too slow to catch me. Now here, in Edward's, arms it was nice. He was once again, holding me securely, just like when we first saw each other on the stairs.

"I'm fine. I just lost my footing," I said.

He released me then and I stood in front of him. "Thanks," I smiled.

"Anytime," Edward replied.

I couldn't help but think he meant it.

We picked up right where we left off. Soon, Edward and I were gliding on the hard wood floor. He had his knees bent and he was actually leading part of the time! I was happy, he was doing really well.

Edward POV

Bella and I were really dancing, at least it felt like we were. She had taught me so much, yet I knew there was so much more to learn. She had taught me the importance of hitting my lines. I had to say, when Bella did it, it looked flawless. But when I did it, I felt awkward and stupid. Yet, Bella got all happy when I did it, so I guess I must have done something right.

As usual, Bella nit picked on my frame, saying something that if I had a sloppy frame, I wouldn't get votes and if I didn't get votes, then I'd be the first one kicked off of the show. So Bella hounded me on my frame, and she worked with me on hitting those lines.

I came to notice that she didn't have our dance fully choreographed. When I asked why, she answered by saying she needed to know what I can and cannot do, and that she liked to choreograph along with her partners. Something about it all being part of the creative process.

I found myself enjoying dancing. Well, I enjoyed dancing with Bella, she's so lithe and graceful. And when we're in hold, I can feel her moving with me. Our legs are entwined and I would have thought that was some move she's doing or flirting, but nope! That's ballroom, as Bella puts it. Our legs have to be in between each others. Who knew dancing could be so intimate?

Eric had left for the day after telling us we seemed to look good on film, and that he would be back for our next rehearsal. Bella and I were putting away our dance shoes when I decided to ask her about costumes. I wanted to keep it basic, nothing flashy or stupid.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Have you thought anything about our costumes?" I hated to be the first one talking about it, but it had to be done.

"Oh! Yeah, what's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Blue," I replied.

She was smiling now, "Cool. okay, for you, I was thinking of an all black suit. And I guess I'll be wearing a blue gown."

"Who designs the costumes?" I asked.

"We do."

"We do?"

"Yes, we'll go over to wardrobe tomorrow and we'll come up with something. Do you have a preference?" she asked.

"Just basic. No sequins or glitter for me," I told her seriously.

"You got it," Bella agreed.

Bella and I left then, we called it a day and agreed to practice tomorrow afternoon. I would have wanted our practice time in the morning, but Bella and the other pro's had to rehearse for the opening night number.

I made it back to my apartment within twenty minutes. It was almost six a clock. Jeez, just ten hours ago, I was talking to Emmett and Rose. Now, I remembered I had to call my parents. No doubt they already knew that I was going to be dancing on reality television.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen are wonderful parents. My dad is a doctor back home and my mom is a stay-at-home mom. Whoever said stay-at-home mom's have it easy never raised children. Growing up with Alice and Emmett, it was a good childhood. My brother is only four years older than me and Alice is two years younger than me. We were a handful growing up and still remain so to this day. My mother is the most patient and loving woman I know. I could tell she would be thrilled about me doing the show, and dad would support me in anything. I wonder if they have seen the show before.

I went to my kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I sat down on the couch then and flipped through some channels. Nothing was on t.v., over five hundred channels and still there's nothing to watch.

I pulled out my cell and scrolled through my contacts list. After locating my parents' number, I hit the _send_ button. It rang a few times, then I heard the familiar voice of my mother.

"Hello, Edward!" came my mom's happy voice.

"Mom! How'd you know it was me?" I asked, perplexed.

"Caller ID silly."

"Oh," I laughed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call, Edward?"

"Is Dad there?"

"Yes, he's right here. Do you want to speak with him?"

"Can you put me on speaker phone?" I asked.

"Of course." It was about ten seconds, then I heard my dad's voice too.

"Edward!"

"Hey Dad."

"What's up, son?"

"Can you both hear me?"

"Yes, Edward we can hear you just fine," Mom said.

"Good. Well ummm... I don't know if you know this or not, and I don't know if you've talked to Alice but I'm going to be on a t.v. show," I said.

I waited for their response. And then all of a sudden, laughter was on the other end.

"Oh honey, we know! We saw _Good Morning America_ today! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mom cried.

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I couldn't officially say until today."

"You could've told us though," Dad reasoned.

He was right. I was lazy.

"I know, Dad it just, I wasn't sure if I would do it, you know?"

"Oh, Edward, we're so happy! We want to come out and see you!" my mom's voice cried, excitedly.

I laughed. I was happy my mom was okay with me doing this.

"I'll get you guys tickets to the first show," I promised.

"Who is you dance partner, Edward? Your father and I watch the show, so we have our favorite dancers and everything," she explained.

"My partner is Isabella Swan."

"The reigning champion," commented Dad.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Oh, she's lovely Edward. I love her style of dance!" Mom gushed.

"She really is Mom. You'll meet her when you come," I told her.

After talking about the show and catching up, I hung up with my parents and called Jasper. As my manager, he would have the power to get me tickets to the show. I knew, as a contestant, I was given a certain number of tickets-I just didn't know how many. I talked with Jasper and asked if he could somehow manage to get a hold of four tickets. He promised he'd see what he could do, and then, we too hung up. It was nearing dinner time, so I went back to my fridge and got out the left over Chinese. I heated it up and was back on the couch watching a basketball game.

Bella' POV

**February 23rd 2008**

Edward and I were really making good progress. He and I practiced almost every day for about six hours each time. I told him before that by the end of the competition, contestants had increased their hours. At the end, some would be practicing for over ten hours at a time. I had reached the ten hour mark last season with my previous partner. He was young and eager to win, so it made sense. However, I told Edward that we'd gradually increase our hours. During the first week, we'd do three to four hour sessions, one on the morning and one in the afternoon. We normally ended rehearsal by five.

Our routine was almost all choreographed now. Edward handled the choreography well enough. He wasn't anywhere near perfection, but he had rhythm and he could move well. He did look good on the dance floor, and I honestly think he could stick around on the show for a while.

A nice thing about dancing with Edward is he really handled me with care. He held onto me securely, but delicately. And he treated me just how every girl should be treated while dancing. For a beginner, he was coming along nicely. One thing I found out about Edward was that he could be funny, if he wanted. Normally, our rehearsals were so serious about dancing and his frame, but Edward knew when it was time to have fun. He wasn't exactly hilarious, but he would make fun of me. Sometimes he'd pretend to be me and mimic my voice in a high pitch and yell "FRAME! WATCH YOUR FRAME!" I would bust up laughing. Sometimes when I showed him the footwork, he'd be making faces and tease me.

We went over to wardrobe one day, and after I discussed our song to the designers, we settled on an all black costume for Edward. He would be wearing a tie and black vest, no jacket though. Even though it was a Foxtrot, Edward had to be fluid in his arms and he had to hit those lines nicely. A jacket would hold him back and restrain his arms. But a vest always looks good, and Edward was tall and lean; he'd make it look good.

My costume would be a midnight blue, backless gown. The material for the skirt would be soft, almost like satin and the bodice would be bedazzled in what else? Sequins. The dress would also be sleeveless. Makeup and accessories would come the day of the first show. The makeup department was very creative and skillful, they took a lot into consideration. They knew me by now and know I like to keep my look to a minimum. I wasn't makeup crazy, and only one set of fake lashes would do for me. Jessica, however, loved to wear three sets of false lashes. She said she liked how it looked on camera. But I'm all for comfort, so one set it is.

Today, Edward and I and the rest of the cast and dancers would be shooting our opening credits. When viewers watch the show at home, we have our theme song and you see the opening credits with the seasons' cast.

We would all be meeting up at a _CBS_ studio and would get all dolled up and costumed. We would do a slew of dance poses and smile for the camera, and then we'd move on to take photographs. They were just promotional photos, stuff that magazines could buy and release. We wouldn't have time to interact with the other cast mates much. All pictures and t.v. credits would be done with just our partners.

It was seven thirty when I got to the _CBS _studio. The reason I was there so early is because I had to go into hair and makeup, and then I'd have to change into my costume. All the girls dancers, and celebrities alike, had to be there bright and early before the boys. It takes a lot time to get ten to twelve girls looking pretty for television.

I was sitting in the hair trailer, talking to Angela and meeting some of the female celebrities who will be on the show. There was an ex beauty queen; she was tall, I bet her legs would look good dancing the Latin dances. And there was an ex-tennis star, she looked fit. I would say, everyone looked good, overall. Every contestant brings something different to the dance floor. Whether or not they can dance, every person is unique and brings something different and good to the show.

Angela asked how rehearsals with Edward were going. I informed her that he surprised me and that I think he'll do okay. She, then, asked me if I thought he was gorgeous.

"Of, course," I replied.

"Have you fallen under his spell yet?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying, he's so gorgeous looking and single. I don't know, Bella, I'm just asking if you have a little crush on him."

"Angela! This is so unlike you!"

She laughed. "It's Edward Cullen, need I say more?"

"Nope." came Jessica's voice. She had just finished her hairdo.

"What is with you guys and Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just that's he's one of the finest men I've ever seen," Jessica stated.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"Bella at least agreed that he is gorgeous," Angela said.

"Glad you agree, Bella," Jessica spoke to me.

"So ,is he any good?" Jessica piped up.

"Yeah he is," I said.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you guys dance."

"Thanks."

Jessica left then to go to the makeup trailer. I went back to wait for a hair dresser to attack my hair with the hot curling iron, and Angela told me about her partner. He was an old television star from back in the eighties. He was nice, but flat footed. Angela said they'd probably be leaving by week four. She wasn't being mean, she was just being truthful and she said he wasn't looking to win anyway.

It was almost ten o'clock when I was done with hair and makeup. I was now dressed in a standard Latin costume. Short, slinky, and full of sequins. It was red and backless, with only the standard dancers bra strap holding it up. My whole torso was covered in the front with just the sides showing, it was a pretty hot number. I was waiting for Edward to come out of the dressing room. It was our time now to film and shoot our opening credits, all we needed to do was pose and have fun.

Edward came out just then, and I gave him a once over. He was sporting the usual back pants, but the wardrobe people gave him a red long sleeved shirt to match my small red dance costume. He looked good, I'll admit. I could totally see him doing a Latin number, and he'd be sexy.

He walked over to me and I could feel his eyes on me. He was looking at me, checking me out, and I could tell he liked what he saw. That made me only a little bit nervous. I shouldn't be nervous, I wear these type of outfits on the show all the time, but under Edward's intense gaze, it made me self-aware.

I told him to follow me and that we'd do some poses and fun tricks. Edward was a strong guy, I bet he could pick me up with ease. We went to our markers and I showed him the _New Yorker step, _one of the basic Cha Cha Cha steps. It was a good pose for camera. We, then, did a little spin sequence. We were just basically doing all kinds of poses until the camera guys got what they wanted. Afterward, we moved on to the photography aspect of the shoot.

Edward and I were facing the photographer, and once again, we posed. I had us doing the _New Yorker_ again. Then, I was on the floor doing the splits while Edward was standing behind me holding one of my hands. Finally, I decided to do a standard leggy pose. I had Edward and I stand together, but I positioned my body to be turned in to his. I brought my right leg and hitched it across Edward, motioning him for him to grab it and hold onto my thigh.

"Umm, what do you want me to do?" he asked nervously.

"Hold my leg," I told him.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yes Edward, it's fine. It'll look good on camera."

I swung my leg over again, and this time Edward held me to him. He put his hand on my thigh and I could feel the cold of his hands contacting with my warm temperature. I shivered.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," I said. We turned our faces to the camera and gave our best smiles.

* * *

Next chapter we'll start to gain more momentum. I'll be going forward with the dates and we'll have some more Edward and Bella interaction (more talking and stuff.)

Till next time.

Tina


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Dance with Me  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments: **Based loosely on the reality t.v. show _Dancing with the Stars_ and because Bella/Edward are my new favorite ship.

Here we have some conversations. And more dancing. Duh. :)

Happy Holidays everyone!

Thank you, RuthPerk for beta'ing!

* * *

Edward POV

**March 9th 2008**

Bella and I were making progress. Each day with her was getting better and better. She was an excellent teacher, and a wonderful person to be around. She knew when to push me, and when to take a step back and let me be. As an athlete, I'm used to coaches pushing me to my fullest potential, but this was a television show and we didn't take it very seriously. Don't get me wrong; we wanted to respect the dances and dancers in general, but we also wanted to have fun.

Right now, Bella was in the middle of teaching me the Salsa. Our Foxtrot was pretty much done. All we did was dance the routine she choreographed and it was mostly for repetition on my part. Salsa dancing proved to be very fun for me. I liked that I could be looser and move around. It was different than the stiff Foxtrot.

When Bella told me that I had to learn two routines by the first show, I nearly passed out. She informed me that one of the contestants would be eliminated right after the first show, if we went on, we would have to learn a new dance routine in four days. She was thinking it would be better if I learned two dances, instead of scrambling to learn one in four days.

Bella and I were taking a water break and I was watching her as she sipped from her water bottle. I had to admit that being here with Bella for six hours almost every day was a challenge. Bella is a beautiful woman, and she's a dancer, that in itself is sexy as hell. But it was her personality that really drew me in. She was smart and witty and clumsy and delightful. The only thing that saddened me was that, even though we'd spent so much time together, I still didn't know Bella.

"What's your favorite ice cream?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked, laughing.

"I realized that I don't know much about you. So, what is your favorite ice cream?"

Bella smiled up at me. "Strawberry, Coffee, and Mint Chocolate Chip."

"Favorite food?" I asked.

"Too many to name," she answered.

"Top three?" I pressed.

"French fries with ranch, any pasta dish, and tiramisu."

"That last dish is not food," I teased.

She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Silly, Bella," I said, laughing.

"Tricks are for kids!" she chimed. We both erupted in laughter.

"Let's take it from the top?" she asked.

"Sure, teach."

For the rest of the afternoon, Bella was trying to work with me on my footwork. Although the Salsa was fun, it required lots of footwork. She was showing me a series of steps and we were facing the mirror. When Bella danced, it looked perfect. When I danced, it looked bad. She contained her laughter, but after she saw my frustration, she decided to work on a different aspect of the dance.

"Chemistry is important. When you dance with me, you have to look at me like you want me," she instructed.

Look at her like I want her? Well alright!

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Come here," she beckoned me with her fingers. I went over to stand in front of her and she brought her arm around my neck while the other grasped my hand. "Look into my eyes!" she barked.

I bent my head down to mirror Bella's position and sought her eyes. She was looking straight at me. Her gaze was fiery, but not sexual. I looked right back at her and tried to give her a smoldering look.

"Look at me like you want me, Edward."

I kept looking.

"There," her gaze never faltered. "That's the look!" She broke from our hold and gave me a high-five. "Good job! That, my friend, is chemistry!"

What the hell? How could she be so cool and calm after that? Oh, yeah. She's a dancer; she's used to doing this.

I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

Bella POV

Salsa dancing with Edward was so much fun. He could really move! And that, again, surprised me. When we were dancing ballroom, he could be quite musical and when we danced Latin, he could get down. I was absolutely giddy just thinking of how far we could go this season.

Edward and I were trying to perfect this trick in our Salsa routine. It was a dip/lift. I would be bending backwards and Edward would have to dip me while lifting me up just enough for my toes to touch the floor. I had my back arched and my head had fallen backwards. Edward had his right arm on the middle of my back and his left arm was cradling my head.

"Now, look into the mirror," I said.

He looked straight at the mirror.

"Hold it! Count to three mentally, and then lift me back to a standing position."

I could see that he was counting; and then, he slowly pulled me back so that I was standing upright.

"Good job. That's our ending pose for the routine."

"Okay," he said.

"So I think we've done enough for today. Meet you here tomorrow?" I asked Edward.

He was sitting on the floor next to his gym bag, taking off his dance shoes. "Yes."

I sat next to him and reached to get my own dance bag. I unfastened the buckle off my heels and placed them back inside the bag. I took out a pair of flats and slipped them on.

I looked over at Edward and found him drinking his Gatorade. I watched as his throat muscles swallowed and I could see that his eyes were closed. I smiled inwardly; Edward was tired!

"So, Edward, are you going tomorrow?" I asked all of a sudden.

His head snapped up and he pulled his Gatorade away from his lips. "Am I going where?"

"To the cast party?" I inquired. At the start of every season, the network's producers have a dinner/dance party. It's a way for all of the cast, dancers, and crew to meet and get to know each other. Normally I don't go out to clubs and dinner and socializing, but it was part of work ,so it was very hard to avoid it.

"Oh, yes. I guess so," he said softly.

"You okay, you sound kind of tired?"

He sighed. "I didn't think dancing could be this rigorous."

I grinned. "Get some rest."

He grinned back. "I will."

"So are you going?"

"To rest?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No, dummy. To the cast party?"

"Yes, I am. And I am not a dummy," he scolded me.

I laughed. "Just kidding."

He playfully ruffled my hair. "It's not nice to joke, Isabella."

Oh my word, that simple gesture made me shiver inside. I don't like my full name much, but when Edward says it, that's a different story.

"Sorry." I replied.

He gave me a smile. "Why did you want to know if I'll be going tomorrow?"

"No reason. I was just curious?" It came out as a question.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Since we're both going tomorrow, may I suggest we have rehearsal earlier in the morning? Just so we can have time to clean up and get ready for the cast party?" he asked.

"Good idea. Let's say we meet here at nine in the morning?"

He nodded. "Sounds good.

Edward POV

**March 10th 2008**

I parked my car in the lot, ready to go inside the restaurant to meet my fellow cast mates. The producers of the show invited everyone to dinner. Bella informed me that there would be a dance floor and bar, so that everyone could socialize.

In all honesty, I didn't really want to go. I was already doing the damn show, shouldn't that be enough? But then when Bella asked if I would be going, I knew I had to go. Screw getting to know everyone else; all I wanted was to see Bella.

The very idea of Bella in dinner/dance attire was enough of an incentive to go. I've told myself over and over, I shouldn't see Bella like that. She and I were working together and it wasn't like we were going to cross that bridge.

I sighed and looked at my watch it read _6:55pm._ Dinner was supposed to be at 7. I couldn't hold it off any longer, so I took the key out of the ignition and got out off the car.

I walked through the front door and saw a bunch of people. I recognized a couple actresses and a young R & B singer. I saw a young woman with dark curly hair. She was attractive and I noticed that she was on the arm of a young man who had blonde hair and blue eyes. Hmm, they're together. Next to them was a tall girl with light brown hair. I kept roaming my eyes and they finally stopped when they saw a petite woman with pale skin and long dark brown locks. I searched her face, Bella.

Bella was standing there talking to the two young women and man. It was evident she knew them well, I suppose they were her fellow dancers. I felt like I should've been able to recognize some of these people, but I didn't. When Bella and I had shot our opening credits, I did get to meet some of the guys, but I hadn't met everyone.

I glanced at my watch again and it read seven o'clock. Anytime now. Bella must have seen me because I felt a light tap on my arm.

"Hi, Edward," she breathed.

I looked down at her and smiled. She looked lovely. Bella had on a pale blue dress that reached her knees and her hair was in soft waves. She wore little makeup and her pale skin glowed in the darkly lit front way.

"Hello, Bella," I greeted her.

"Nice of you to join us," she teased.

"Well I had to come, knowing that you would be here," I teased back.

She blushed and grabbed my hand. Bella lead me over to where she was standing earlier and introduced me to her friends.

The woman with the dark curly hair was introduced as Jessica Stanley. I was informed that she was married to the young looking man with the blonde hair and blue eyes; his name was Mike Newton. The tall woman was Angela Weber. All three of them were world renowned ballroom and Latin dancers.

After we exchanged pleasantries, we were all led to a big dining area. Bella placed herself next to me and I was secretly happy about that. Some older guy did all the introductions and the entire cast began to talk nicely amongst each other. I talked with a couple of the guys; Mike, some young actor, and the R & B singer.

Bella POV

Dinner had gone very well. It was nice to catch up with the people I did know, and it was even better meeting the new cast. Edward seemed to be doing fine conversing with Mike and a couple of the other guys. Every so often, I would look back at him to make sure he was enjoying himself. I don't know why, but I wanted him to have a good time.

Everyone moved into the club part of the restaurant, and a dj was blasting the usual club music. Mike grabbed Jessica's hand and spun her on the dance floor. I couldn't help but smile at them. Even though they're a little out there, it's evident they were made for each other.

I went over to the bar to get myself a drink and Angela went with me.

"Your partner is even hotter in person," she said.

"Angela!" I cried.

She threw her head back and laughed. "I'm just stating the obvious."

I shook my head. "You're so bad."

"He's single, right?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well he didn't come here with anyone. I think that means he's single," she said.

"He could be seeing someone. And maybe she couldn't make it," I replied.

Angela gave me a look. "Yeah, right."

"Why are we even talking about this? He's my dance partner, for god sakes!" I almost screamed.

"So? Our contracts are clear. It doesn't say we can't see our celebrity partners."

I rolled my eyes. "This is so unlike you, Angela."

"What? Can't I wish for you and the hottie to get together?"

"I'm going to sit down," I said. I was hoping to put an end to this conversation and thankfully, Angela took the hint.

Angela and I took seats in a booth not too far away from the dance floor. I looked around the room and spotted Edward talking to Mike and Jessica. He seemed to be ok talking to them.

After I finished my drink, I opted for water. I wasn't a drinker and I was sure if I had more than two, I would be dancing on the tables. That wasn't something anyone should witness, so non-alcoholic drinks it was.

I was taking a drink of my water when I felt someone slide into the booth next to me. I looked to my right and was met with a very handsome scene. Edward.

"Uhh... h hi," I said.

He chuckled. "Hello, Bella. Are you enjoying yourself?"

I nodded. "Mmmhhmm."

"Well, I was just wondering, would you like to dance?"

"With who?"

He smiled. "Me, of course."

"Ummmm," I was hesitant.

"The dancer doesn't want to dance?" he teased.

I blushed crimson. "No, I'd love to."

He got out off the booth and extended his hand to me. I placed my hand in his, and he led me to the dance floor. The dj changed the song to one with a slower tempo. Immediately, Edward brought his hand to rest on the small of my back while the other held my hand.

"Don't pick on my frame," he teased.

"I won't, I promised.

For a while, we just swayed together on the floor. My head was nestled into his chest and I could feel his breath by my ear. He started humming then. It was a tune I couldn't recognize, but the melody was soothing. He held me just a little harder and then he twirled me! He held my hand in his and spun me. We laughed as he pulled me back into his hold. Hmmm, dancing with Edward really is fun.

* * *

Alright, I hope you liked that. Have a great holiday season!

Till next time.

Tina


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Dance with Me  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments: **Based loosely on the reality t.v. show _Dancing with the Stars_ and because Bella/Edward are my new favorite ship.

Hope you all had a great holiday season so far. Can you believe it's almost 2009? Have a happy new year, everyone!

Here we have the premier! Happy reading!

Thank you, RutherPerk for beta'ing!

* * *

Edward POV

**March 19th 2008**

Today was show day. It was the season premier and I was scared as hell. What do I know about performing? I'm not an entertainer, I'm an athlete. What am I doing here?

I shuffled my feet and paced around my trailer. I wasn't needed in hair and makeup for another couple of hours. Oh god, I groaned. Did I just say that? I would have never thought I'd do something like this! Dancing, performing, hair and makeup department; I'm a fucking showman now? What in the hell have I gotten myself into?

And, oh no! My family is here now. Shit.

Emmett, Rosalie, Mom, and Dad were all on their way to the studio. They flew overnight and got in early this morning. Jasper and Alice, thankfully, made all the arrangements and set the four of them up at the Four Seasons hotel. I really didn't have time to see them until they got here, and it would be a few hours till they would arrive.

Originally, I only received three tickets. When Bella found out that all of my family wanted to come and watch, she willingly gave up her own tickets. I told her she didn't have to, but she said she wasn't planning on having her family come, so she forced me to take them. It's because of Bella that all six of my family members are able to come tonight.

I decided to take a run around the back lot and work out my jittery nerves. There's nothing like a good jog to clear the mind.

As I was jogging around the lot, I thought about pre-show rituals. Would I need a good luck thing or something? Probably not. I have never done this before all I could do is hope for the best, and try not to trip while dancing. Tonight, Bella and I would be dancing our Foxtrot. It wasn't my favorite dance, but it was okay. The best part was that I got to hold Bella close. And even though it was just dancing, I liked to hold her close, her tiny body felt so right.

I had worked up a sweat, and I knew the hair and makeup people would have a cow, so I took a quick shower before going to hair and makeup. After that, I had to go to wardrobe, and finally we would then have a dress rehearsal.

I went to the hair and makeup trailer right after I showered. My hair was still wet, and I figured the hair stylists could take care that. I sat down and immediately started talking with one of the guys. I'm glad we all got along and that none of us took this competition seriously. For many of them, it was just something new to try and for others, they needed the publicity. Like me, I thought.

After the hair stylist tried to tame my unruly hair, she just gave up and let it stick out the way it normally does. I laughed at her and remarked that my hair had a mind of it's own. She frowned, but agreed. Seeing as my hair was okay, I headed over to the makeup trailer. I really didn't want to go. I mean, what guy wants to wear makeup? But we had to damn these entertainment shows.

I pleaded and begged the makeup artist to go easy on me. I really didn't want makeup. Surprisingly, the girl didn't put that much on me! I checked the time; my family should be here now. Everyone knew to gather in my trailer before I had to go to dress rehearsal. I also wanted them to meet Bella.

I made my way back to my trailer and could already hear Emmett's hearty laugh. I opened my door and instantly my mom rushed to me.

"Edward! Darling you look so handsome!" she gushed.

I leaned down and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Mom."

My dad gave me a clap on the shoulder. "Edward, good to see you! Are you excited?"

"Scared shitless actually."

"Edward!" My mom chastised me for my choice in language.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Emmett and Rosalie greeted me, and then Alice bounced and asked about Bella.

"Where is she, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Where is who?"

"Bella!" she cried.

"Oh, right. You want to meet her," I said.

Bella's trailer was connected to mine, but I hadn't seen her the whole day. She had to be here earlier than me, because it takes the women longer to "look pretty" in Bella's words. I had Bella's cell number and so I sent a quick text message to her. I asked her if she could come over to my end of the trailer. She quickly replied and in less than a minute, there was a knock on my door.

I walked over to open it and Bella greeted me with a smile.

"Edward," she breathed.

"Hi, Bella."

I took her hand and lead her over to meet my family.

"Bella, this is my family. This is my mom, Esme, my father, Carlisle, my brothe, Emmett and his wife, Rosalie and my sister, Alice and her husband, Jasper."

Bella extended her hand to shake theirs as I introduced them.

My mom and Alice were practically bouncing with excitement.

"Bella!" Alice cried. "You're one of my favorite dancers! I know we're going to be great friends."

Bella blushed and thanked her for the compliment.

My mom then strode forward and gave Bella a hug.

"Bella, Edward said you were lovely. But that word doesn't do you justice." Bella blushed red again and I smiled. My mom looked at me. "She's beautiful, Edward."

Bella looked timidly at me, and I gave a small laugh. "She really is, Mom." I pulled Bella close and gave her a small squeeze.

Bella POV

After meeting Edward's family, I went back to my trailer for a little bit. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text message from my mom. She was wished me good luck for tonight and said she was tivoing the show. I sent a quick "thank you" reply and checked the time. Edward and I needed to get into our costumes. Dress rehearsal would be starting soon, and we would do a run through of the show.

Since Edward knew that our costumes would be coming to us, all we had to do was wait for whoever was delivering it.

It wasn't long until I heard a knock on my door and had a woman hand me my dress. I thanked her and walked to the bathroom to quickly get changed.

In show like ours, the costumes are pretty extravagant and detailed. My dress was midnight blue, with tons of sparkles and rhine stones. It was also backless, so I had to be careful about my bra cups. It was all basically glued together, so that we wouldn't have any wardrobe malfunctions.

I looked myself in the mirror and had to admit that I really liked the dress. Too bad we can't keep our costumes, this one I would definitely want to keep.

I sent Edward a text telling him to meet me in the studio.

Twenty minutes later, all the dancers and celebrities were gathered backstage in the red room. It was all noisy and chaotic. I saw Edward in his costume; he looked so handsome. Black is a sexy color on him. The suit made him look even taller and leaner. His hair was as messy as usual, but it worked. He looked good. I was talking to Jessica and would occasionally let my eyes wander to Edward. He was leaning on the wall, talking to Mike.

One of the managers told us to find our partner and form a line in order. Edward and I were last to dance tonight, so I pulled away from all the others and stood way in the back.

Edward walked away from Mike and went to stand next to me. He linked his arm in mine and pulled me a little closer.

"Wow, Bella. You look absolutely stunning," he said.

I looked up to see his face. His emerald green eyes were staring straight into my brown ones. He smiled softly at me. I think my legs turned into jelly.

"Thank you, Edward. You look very handsome," I managed to say.

He gave me a crooked smile and said thanks.

We all heard the opening music, indicating that the couples were all to take turns coming out on the stairs. After that, we all headed back to the red room and sat down on the sofas and floor. One by one, each couple took a turn on the dance floor and the camera guys were doing the wide shots and camera blocking. We could all watch them from the screen in the back. I had to admit there were a few people who did really well, and then there were a few people who could barely move.

After our dress rehearsal, we were all told to relax and that we would soon go live on the east coast.

I gulped. Even though I'm a dancer and I've been doing this for all my life, the first show always made me nervous. I knew I had nothing to be nervous about, but I took a glance at Edward and he was sweating bullets!

"Are you okay?" I anxiously asked.

He looked at me and tried to smile. "Nervous, actually."

Damn. I had to suck it up and be strong for Edward.

"Don't be. You've got this," I assured him.

He didn't look convinced.

I tugged on his arm. He looked down at me.

I looked straight into his emerald eyes. "Dance like no one is watching. It's just you and me, okay?"

He nodded his head. I sighed in relief.

Edward POV

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to go out there and dance with Bella. I forgot about the cameras and the crowd of people in the studio. I even forgot the fact that it was live television and that over twenty million people were watching me.

As soon as Bella and I got on the floor and waited for our introduction package to air, I locked eyes with her and found my strength. Her eyes were so expressive. In that moment, I knew that everything was going to be okay. She wouldn't let me fall flat on my ass and I wouldn't let go of her.

When the announcer said our names, Bella and I went to our starting positions. As soon as our music started playing, it was like Bella and I had danced with each other for years instead of four weeks. I knew where she would step, and she knew where I would step. We came to the part where we break our hold and Bella was giving me a coy look. It was all part of our routine, and it was all for show, but she looked damn cute. I fed off of her personality and I could honestly say, in that one minute and thirty seconds I had fun.

The judges weren't so bad. I suspected they were more for entertainment value rather than to critique. I mean who makes a comparison of a mountain lion and me? I didn't understand that comment at all.

After the judges' comments we went to a commercial break and I took the opportunity to visit my family for a quick hugs. My parents were smiling so big, and Emmett gave me the thumbs up sign. Bella waved at them and then I followed her back to the red room.

As soon as Bella and I got back to the red room, we were met with more rounds of applause and cheers from our fellow cast mates. Finally, we were back live and received our scores. It wasn't bad, Bella and I were tied for third place!

At the end of the show, we went back to the dance floor and did press. This was one of the reasons why Jasper and I decided that I should do the show. The publicity was worth it, and greatly appreciated. Bella spoke for highly of me and it surprised me. I thought she would tease and call me a klutz or something. I answered as best I could, and told the many reporters that I was enjoying my time learning the dances with Bella, and that I was really nervous.

Bella and I walked together in the hallway. We had just finished with the press line and we were going to go change our clothes. My family and I were going out to dinner, and I invited Bella to come along. My mom wanted her there, but more importantly, I wanted her there. And I told her so.

"Please, Bella," I pleaded with her.

She looked up at me through her set of false lashes. Geez, even with false eye-lashes, she's beautiful. "Do you want me to go, Edward?" she asked.

I looked down at her and without thinking I took one of her hands in my own. "Yes, Bella I do."

She sighed. "Okay I'll go."

I gave her a hug. "Thank you."

Bella POV

Before I knew it, I was seated next to Edward at a little Italian place. Edward invited me to dinner with him and his family. To be honest, I was nervous about going. Normally, I wouldn't get this personal with my partners' families. Don't get me wrong-I was friendly, but we didn't hang out. Not like this.

Edward's family was so warm and welcoming. And by gosh, every one of them was so good looking! His parents didn't look old at all. I would say they were in their fifties and they still looked youthful. Edward's brother and sister were a sight to behold. His brother was big, not fat but big muscled and burly. He was a NFL player I found out. And his sister was such a cutie. She wasn't even five feet, but her little frame was adorable. Emmett's wife, Rosalie, was simply the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, to put it mildly. Jasper, who is Alice's husband and Edward's manager (I found that out tonight), was tall and lean like Edward. But he had blonde hair and blue eyes; quite a contrast in comparison with Alice.

After about five minutes, I fell into easy conversation with the Cullens. They were just so personable. They asked about me and my dance history. I could tell they were impressed that I studied in London for a brief time. It wasn't academically, but learning dance in London is a pretty big deal. I tried to down play it, I really didn't like attention on me and Edward could tell. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and laughed heartily, quickly changed the subject to something else. I gave him a grateful squeeze which he returned by squeezing my shoulder.

As our dinner drew to a close, I had exchanged numbers with Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper said that all of them would be back tomorrow night for the results. Hopefully, Edward and I would make past the first round. I was confident that we would, but since the general public is voting, it wasn't for sure.

We said our goodbyes to everyone. I received hugs from Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. Their kindness overwhelmed me a bit. I have never met down to earth, good people before. I know that sounds strange, but growing up, I was all over the place and was surrounded by tons of competitive bitches and cocky assholes. I didn't go to a regular school, and I had no close friends, so the Cullens really were a breath of fresh air.

Edward walked me to my car and, as I fished my keys out, he reached out and gave me a hug. I leaned into him and brushed my face against his chest. We pulled back and shared a smile.

"Thank you for coming. They like you," he grinned.

I laughed. "I like them too, Edward. You're very blessed to have such a great family."

"Thank you, Bella. And, just so you know; you can borrow my family any time you want," He leaned in to me and gave me a sweet, chaste kiss on the cheek.

I inwardly shivered. The feel of Edward's lips on my skin was... intoxicating. His lips were only on me for a second, and it was such an innocent act, but I liked it none the less.

* * *

Next chapter will deal with week 2 of the competition. And slowly but surely they will realize they have something. :)

Till next time

Tina


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Dance with Me  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments: **Based loosely on the reality t.v. show _Dancing with the Stars_ and because Bella/Edward are my new favorite ship.

Sorry for the wait. The new year, the flu, yea RL keeps us way too busy.

Happy reading!

Thank you, RuthPerk, for beta'ing!

* * *

**March 20th 2008**

Edward POV

Last night had gone better than I could have hoped for. It was the first show, and there was so much to do before going live on the east coast. I was a bundle of nerves. I couldn't help but be shifty and bouncing with anticipation.

My whole family came to watch Bella and me dance. And to tell the truth, dancing in front of roughly twenty-five million people didn't scare me (too much), it was dancing in front of my family that scared the crap out of me. What if I messed up, what would they think? Or, what if I became distracted by their presence? Thankfully, nothing embarrassing happened while I danced with Bella.

I don't know what it is, but Bella had the ability to mellow me out. All I had to do was look at her, and all my fears were gone. When we were all backstage she noticed I was nervous. To ease my fears, she gave me simple advice: dance like no one is watching. Those words did a lot for me. Bella was basically telling me to forget about everyone and just dance with her. It didn't matter that my parents and siblings were watching, it didn't matter that there was 20-50 pairs of eyes on us, it didn't matter that there was about twenty-five million viewers watching from their television,s all that mattered was Bella and me.

When we took the floor, something clicked. I totally blanked, and focused all my attention on Bella, and danced. It was like my body was on auto pilot. I wasn't controlling it; it moved on its own accord.

There's something incredible about partner dancing. When you dance in a club, your movements are free and open, but when you dance with a partner you feel different. Your movements are in tune with each other and the fluidity of the body is amazing. When you dance with a partner, you dance together as one whole instead of two separate entities. Bella and I just meshed so well together. When Bella and I danced, we danced as one.

After the show, all the contestants and their respective dance partners were required to talk to the press. We all lined up on the dance floor and reporters and cameramen came flocking to talk to us.

When we were done talking to the press, all the contestants would go back to the red room and head out to the trailers to change our clothes. I knew my family wanted to go out to dinner after my show obligations were fulfilled and I wasn't stupid, I knew they were expecting Bella to join us. I wasn't sure if Bella would want to go out with me and my family. Bella and I didn't hang out a lot. Most of our time together was spent in the dance studio.

I was determined, yet a little apprehensive to ask Bella to join us for dinner. It wasn't because I didn't want her to go; I did want her to go. But I didn't want Bella to think I had ulterior motives in asking her to join us. It was a friendly invitation, but I didn't want her to read anything more into it. To my surprise, she accepted. And to my even bigger surprise, I almost pleaded with her.

The curious and sly looks from both Alice and Rosalie did not go unnoticed by me. I knew exactly what they were conjuring up in their minds. They liked Bella so much so they would push me to her. What they didn't know, was that I wouldn't need any encouragement from them. I was doing fine on my own. I subconsciously acted quite affectionate towards Bella. I couldn't help it, after spending nearly a month with her, I felt a sort of ease and comfort. I knew when Bella was getting uncomfortable, so I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed to soothe her discomfort. Doing that for Bella was like second nature now.

Today was results day-judgment day, so to speak. All the couples had danced and had an equal opportunity to _wow or dazzle_ the audience at home. It was now left to America to determine who would go home.

I had seen Bella once today. She and I were running back and forth between the hair and makeup trailers. We spoke only for a few minutes and I told Bella my concerns about being voted off. She assured me we wouldn't be voted off tonight. She told me I did my job and that she had faith in our partnership. She was very adamant that we would not being the ones to leave.

Bella POV

Edward was nervous.

I was scurrying from trailer to trailer and bumped into him. We both already had on our costumes and it looked like Edward was going back to his trailer, while I was going back to the makeup trailer for touchups.

"Hi, Edward," I said brightly.

He looked down at me and tried to smile. It came out more like a grimace.

"Hi, Bella," he said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He sighed. "Nervous."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't be. We're not going anywhere. I promise you, we aren't leaving tonight."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

Well to be honest, I couldn't be sure. This show was after all unpredictable. But it was the first elimination, America wasn't crazy enough to vote off Edward Cullen!

"I just am," I said with a shrug.

"If you say so," he mumbled.

Later that day, we went back in the studio and started the show live on the east coast. After the musical guests and some mindless comedic babble, we finally eliminated one couple.

True to my word, Edward and I were not leaving. We were safe to dance again.

When the announcer called our names safe, I turned and gave Edward a congratulatory hug. He breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his strong arms around my waist, squeezing for dear life.

Dear god, this boy was nervous! I did hate the system of elimination. They made us stand up on the platform and wait it out till the end of the show and that blinking red light is annoying. Poor Edward was sweating bullets while we stood to wait our fate.

"Calm down, Edward. We're fine," I whispered into his neck.

He nodded and pulled back from our hug. He sheepishly grinned at me. I winked at him then turned to face the cameras again.

Edward POV

**March 26th 2008**

I sat in the red room with Bella. She and I were first to dance tonight. She said it was because we were last to go last week. Made sense to me.

I glanced at her and she caught me looking. She winked at me and gave me the thumbs up sign. I winked back at her, then continued to wait for the announcer to call us.

This past week in rehearsal was painful. We were perfecting our Salsa routine and Bella added in more tricks than I would have preferred. She said I was coming along nicely and that we needed to wow the audience with pizzazz.

_"You gotta be like, BAM!" she said, while swaying her hips._Bella's POV.

_"Bella, I don't get it," I said while raking a hand through my hair._

_"You dance well, Edward. But you have to make the audience believe your performance. Try to connect with them," she told me sternly._

_"But how?" I asked dumbly._

_"Connection with your partner," she said simply._

_I took two steps forward and draped my arm across her back and swiftly dipped her. I looked deep into her eyes and smirked._

_"Like this?" I asked cockily._

_She lifted her brows, "Yes," she said, slightly out of breath._

_I lifted her to a standing position. "Are you okay, or did my sudden connection throw you off."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a smart ass," she snapped._

_I laughed at her. She stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes. "Very mature, Isabella," I grumbled._

_Bella smacked me on my arm. "It's Bella," she said tersely._

_I feigned hurt. "You hit me."_

_She laughed at me then. "You're such a baby."_

_"Hey can we do that spin trick again?" I asked._

_"The three count spin that ends up hurting the both of us?"_

_"Yeah, that one," I replied._

_"Ok. But I might just take it out." _

_"What? Why?" I asked, outraged._

_"Because we're still not getting it. Every time we try it I always end up smacking you with my elbow." _

_"Practice makes perfect," I said in a sing-song voice._

_"Yeah and we suck," she said._

_"Oh, ye, off little faith," I mocked._

_"Come here," she called._

_I went to stand in front of the mirror and Bella stood with me, her back to the mirror. We grasped each other's hands and I put my other arm securely on her waist._

_"On my count," Bella said. "5, 6, 7, 8,"_

_And then Bella dipped her back on my leg. She came up and spun. Once, check._

_She dipped again, came up, and spun, Twice, Check._

_Dipped again, came up, spun, and then THWACK-her elbow hit me on the face._

_"Oh, my gosh! Edward, I'm sorry!" Bella's voice cried, as I rubbed my cheek._

_I shook it off. "Again," I said._

_"But, Edward I..." I cut her off._

_"Bella, you put this in our routine for a reason. Let's get this right."_

Bella POV

"We did it!" I cried.

"Oh, my gosh, that was amazing!" Edward exclaimed.

I jumped up into Edward's arms and gave him a fierce hug. "You did great!"

Edward balanced me on one arm, with the other he high-fived Angela. "Thanks."

Edward and I had just finished our Salsa and we were a little nervous because I put more tricks into the routine than I normally would have. We were having a hard time with one trick specifically. A series of turns would always result into me injuring Edward. I wanted to take it out but Edward was determined to perform it properly.

After Edward and I got our scores, which were too low in my opinion, we settled back in the red room and watched all the other couples. Our scores weren't bad per se, but I would've given Edward a little higher mark. He was dancing pretty solid, and the tricks he did were so hard. I would have normally used them later in the competition, but Edward was just that good.

We finished up the press line and went back to our trailers. Since tomorrow was another results show, all the cast and dancers were going out. We all had our own dinner plans, but we would meet up at one of the clubs in downtown Los Angeles.

Tonight, Edward's sister and brother-in-law were joining us for dinner. Well, more like, me joining them for dinner. I didn't have any plans after the taping and Edward knew this. He invited me to go to dinner with Jasper and Alice. I wanted to think he was just being nice, but I honestly think he wanted me to go.

I took my own car to the restaurant. We were eating at a local sushi place. I walked into the low lighted quaint place. I was sure Alice and Jasper and Edward were here already. I would have showed up at the same time at as Edward, but I took my hair out and took some of the heavy makeup off. That always took longer than I thought.

"Bella!" Alice's voice called to me from the left corner.

I spun around and waved. I walked over to the table and all three of them were standing up ready to greet me.

I walked over to Alice first and she pulled me into a hug. "Hey, Alice."

I shook hands with Jasper and waved at Edward. He seemed surprised that I didn't hug him but then smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him.

"We've ordered like, the whole sushi menu. I hope you're hungry," Alice said.

"The whole menu?" I asked.

"I like variety," she shrugged.

Within minutes, our food came and we all started eating. I was never a master at using chopsticks. I know for some people it's really easy to use, but for me I always struggled. Thankfully, I saw Alice grab part of a California roll with her hand, so opted for using my hand, too.

"Alice you still can't use them?" Edward asked her, playfully.

Alice finished chewing then answered Edward. "Nope. And you suck."

I was confused. What in the world were they talking about?

Jasper laughed. "Good thing it's only sushi."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Alice looked at me. "I can't use chopsticks to save my life."

"Oh," I grinned.

"Edward has tried to teach m,e but he sucks at teaching, so I still can't use them," she further explained.

"I do not suck at teaching. You are just an impossible case, dear sister of mine," Edward answered.

I snickered. "I can't use them either."

Alice squealed. "Awesome!" She high-fived me.

I giggled and went to take part of the California roll.

"So, Bella. How is Edward in the studio?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, is he a pain in the ass?" Alice inquired.

I looked at Edward and he grinned at me.

"Oh, yes. He's so difficult to teach," I replied.

Alice had a glint in her eye. "Knew it."

I continued. "He's always on time, he's always eager to learn, he follows what I say, he makes me laugh, he teases the hell out of me. Yeah, he's the worst partner I've had," I said lamely.

Alice and Jasper roared with laughter. "Yeah, he sounds like such a bad student," she agreed.

"Okay. Enough picking on me," Edward grumbled.

I patted his arm. "He gets pouty, too."

Edward poked me in the ribs. "Do not."

"I rest my case," I said, laughing.

"Sounds like you guys have fun," Alice said.

Edward spoke up. "We do. Rehearsal time is really fun. Bella is an excellent teacher."

I leaned into Edward. "Awww. That was nice. Thanks."

"What's your next dance?" Jasper piped up.

I clapped my hands. "The Jive!"

"Oooh, fast!" Alice exclaimed.

I turned to Edward, "The Jive is the fastest Latin dance. And it's so fun!"

"Fast? Sounds kind of hard," Edward mused.

I nodded my head. "Oh, it is. Everyone struggles with the Jive."

"Excellent," Edward answered, sarcastically.

Poor Edward. This week in rehearsals will be hell.

* * *

The Jive really is fast. It's quite the workout. But it's fun!

Till next time.

Tina


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Dance with Me  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments: **Based loosely on the reality t.v. show _Dancing with the Stars_ and because Bella/Edward are my new favorite ship.

The text in italics are flashbacks.

Happy reading!

Thank you, RuthPerk, for beta'ing.

* * *

**April 2nd, 2008**

Bella POV

Tonight, we were third to dance. Our dance was the fun and energetic Jive. I liked the Jive; it was a favorite dance of mine. It had a lot of fast footwork-kicks, flicks, jumps-but it was also very technical. A lot of people have a hard time with it. In dancing, you always have to be on time with the beat but the Jive is seriously the fastest Latin dance.

Our routine was pretty fun a lot of basic flicks and steps. Our song was very modern, it was _"Shake It" by Metro Station._ I like to choreograph to the music and tells a story with each dance, so based on our song, I added some hip swinging and subtle gyration. It is what it is, but I cover it up and call it dancing.

Teaching Edward the Jive proved to be a test. For me as a teacher, but for me as a person. Edward was just not getting it. He wasn't as fast as I needed him to be. He was off beat and there were times when both us wanted to scream a bunch of profanities to each other. I pushed and pushed him to his limit. I worked hard to get the best out of him.

_"Triple step!" I screamed once again._

_Edward stopped mid-step. He glared at me, and then groaned. "I am!"_

_I shook my head. "Not fast enough. The song is way faster, keep on the beat." I clapped my hands again. "From the top!"_

_He clenched his jaw then blinked. Edward took his position and waited for my count._

_"5, 6, 7, 8! Triple step. No!" I groaned. Gosh, I would just have to show him again. I stepped in front of him so he could see me performing the steps. "Look at me or look at the mirror," I rocked back on my left foot, and performed the triple step. "Your turn."_

_Edward did as I said. He had the step down, he knew what to do. The only problem was his timing, he couldn't stay on beat. It wasn't his fault though. This dance is hard as is, but he really needed to get this right._

_"Okay. Let's try something else," I hit the play button again and put our song on repeat. "Come here, I'm going to show you something"_

_He walked over to me. "Yes?" he sighed._

_I stood in front of him. "Listen to the beat. Count for the triple step." We waited, and then I clapped my hands in tune with the beat. "Tri-ple-step," I said, while clapping my hands. "You try finding the beat."_

_Edward paused. He looked at me like I was crazy, yet he knew better than to question my teaching methods. He found the beat and clapped his hands like me._

_"Good. But this time, say it, like I did. It gets easier when you count. Say it, out loud," I instructed him._

_He waited again then did exactly what I told him to do. I, then, informed him to keep counting always. In his head, not out loud because the audience will know he's counting and we couldn't have that._

When we're in the red room, all of us cast members snack on candy. We've got tons of variety, sour patch kids, m&m's, peanut butter cups, snickers, gummi worms, (a personal favorite of mine) and red vines. We've all learned it helps to keep the nerves at bay if we pig out a little bit.

I inserted a gummi worm into my mouth and Edward tapped me on the arm. I turned around, with a gummi worm hanging from my mouth.

SNAP! A flash of light made me blink.

I glared at him. The dork took my picture with his digital. A candid of sorts.

"Edward!" I complained.

He just laughed and showed the picture to me. "Awww, come on, Bella. You look absolutely delectable," he chided.

I snorted. "Yeah, right. More like that gummi worm looks delectable," I scoffed.

He smiled. "Are you ready to shake it?" he said suggestively, while wagging his eye-brows.

I gulped. I knew he was kidding, teasing, whatever. But it so wasn't funny! He looked almost serious. The way he looked when he teasingly propositioned me was too much to handle. Gosh, he looked so good in his black pants and white tee shirt with suspenders.

Edward waved a hand at my face, "Bella? Bella?"

I shook my head. "What?"

He grinned. "I think you may have spaced out. We're next!" he said, with excitement.

Great. I'm off to shake it with Edward.

Edward POV

The announcer called our names. Bella and I made our way to the dance floor and we both looked up to watch our rehearsal package from the previous week. Huh. Last week was stimulating to say the least.

_"Bella, I cannot do that!" I said with conviction._

_She looked at me surprised, "Why?"_

_Oh, geez," I grimaced. "I just can't."_

_"Oh, come on, Edward. People do this all the time in clubs. It's not a big deal," she pleaded with me._

_No fucking way would I gyrate against Bella in our routine. This is supposed to be the Jive, for fucking sakes! I saw YouTube videos of Jive routines. You do not gyrate. _  
_"Bella, I just don't feel comfortable." _

_She bit her lip. "Is it because you think it'll be weird doing it with me?"_

_Holy hell. She had no idea of the double meaning in her words. And the fucking camera guy is getting all of this. Swell._

_"Come here," she motioned to me with her fingers. I came to stand with her._

_"Yes?"_

_"Let's just try it and see how it feels, okay?" she asked, smiling._

_Oh, my god. And there go the double meaning words. Fuuuuck, she doesn't know what she's doing to me. Somebody was out to get me, I was convinced. This dancing shit is way more enjoyable than I thought. In good ways and bad ways. We were Jive (ing) to "Shake It" by Metro Station and it's pretty upbeat, but if you listen to the lyrics then you'll understand my reluctance to dance to it._

_She brought her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her hips. We were facing each other and she nodded her head. That was a "go" sign._

_"Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, it._  
_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, it._  
_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, it._  
_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, it._  
_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, it."_

_Bella was very subtly swaying her hips and pressing against me. Her body met mine for only the briefest second. I barely felt it. OK. I could do this. She's a dancer, so of course we wouldn't be full on sleazy club dancing. She had more class than that, and I was eternally grateful._

_"There, that's not so bad, huh?" Bella said cheerfully._

_Uhh yeah not bad at all. She is a genius. I smiled back. "It was fine."_

_She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Told ya."_

"I see you were too busy watching our package, but go to your starting position!" she scolded.

"Right."

Before I knew it, we were sitting down in the red room. We had already gotten our scores. It wasn't so bad,it wasn't so good. We were in the middle and Bella did not like this.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I had it, I don't know what to say."

She looked at me with sadness. "No, Edward. It's okay. You did fine. I told you everyone struggles with the Jive."

I sank back in the couch. The unthinkable happened tonight, I almost slipped. Everyone could tell. And yes, I had a hard time learning this dance and it showed tonight. But there was nothing Bella and I could do now. We did our best and that's all that could be done.

Bella could tell I was disappointed in myself. She kept trying to reassure me that I did good. She told me she was proud of me and that's all that counts.

We were walking back to the trailers. The taping was done, we did press, now all we needed to do was get out of our costumes. Jasper and Alice were at the taping, but left shortly afterward. I was thinking of getting a bite to eat and wondered what Bella would be doing. Usually the cast goes out with their families, but then later on they all meet at some club. Bella and I did that once but I soon found out that clubbing wasn't Bella's forte.

So here I was, walking next to Bella wondering how I'm going to ask her to dinner.

Bella POV

I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be deep in thought. Huh. I wonder what he's thinking about. I knew he was a little bummed out about our routine. Well, not our routine, but our performance. I'll admit the Jive and Edward wasn't the best suited match. Edward is tall and the Jive is best performed by smaller, shorter guys. The bad thing about tall guys and the Jive is that it looks weird when they do the flicks and kicks-it tends to look sloppy. Edward had trouble in rehearsal but to me he definitely improved. I was happy enough.

I glanced at him again. He looked quite handsome in his costume. For our Jive, I put Edward in plain black pants and a white t-shirt with suspenders. I wore a small black skirt and white bedazzled bustier.

We were almost at our trailers. I was really getting hungry and I desperately wanted a burger. But I also didn't want to leave Edward's side. It scared me, but I was attracted to Edward and I wanted to spend time with him. Normally, I would pass this off as just a crush, but I've had these feelings almost the very first time I laid eyes on him.

Right now, I was hoping that he would have enough balls to ask me out. Okay. Maybe not ask me out, but invite me to go eat like he did the last two times. I know he only did per his family's request, but maybe he wanted to ask me. Maybe, he feels it, too.

"You want to get something to eat?" The words were out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. I slapped a hand over my mouth. Damn it. I wasn't supposed to say that!

I felt Edward's hand remove my own and I took a chance and met his eyes.

"I'll meet you out here in ten minutes," he replied.

I nodded my head. "K," I said in a small voice.

And that's when it hit me: I just asked Edward Cullen out. Err. Maybe not ask out "ask out," but we would be going out to eat. Together. I don't know whether to scream for joy or go into shock, and then another thought entered my mind, I was still wearing my costume.

I raced through my trailer door and quickly changed out off my costume and into my regular street clothes. I was wearing a pair of low rise jeans and a t-shirt. Yeah, not date material, but it'll have to do. I looked in the mirror; my hair was curly and set in a ponytail. I would keep my hair style. My makeup wasn't too heavy. I blotted my lips and applied chapstick and a clear pink gloss.

Time to go.

By the time I went outside to meet Edward, he was already out there waiting. I saw him casually standing there clad in his dark jeans and gray t shirt. Good. He was in casual clothing, too. My plan for burgers and fries was coming together nicely.

It didn't take a lot to convince Edward to drive to a diner I frequent while I work on the show. The food is nothing short of awesome, home cooked-esque goodness. The burgers are mouthwatering and I totally pig out on the fries. By the time we were seated I was craving a milkshake, too.

After Edward and I ordered cheeseburgers, an order of fires, and a strawberry and chocolate shake, I decided it would be best if he and I got to talking.

He beat me to it.

"Thank you for inviting me, Bella."

"You're welcome, Edward. But thank you for coming with me," I smiled.

"You come here often." It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah. When I'm on the show, I really need to pig out sometimes. Especially with the amount of hours we dance," I explained to him.

His face fell. "I'm really sorry for messing up tonight. If I had just..."

"Stop," I said. "Edward, don't beat yourself up. It's a difficult dance and tonight wasn't our best, but that's okay," I said gently. "Please, forget about it. I'm cool with it."

"Are you sure?" he nervously asked.

I lifted my brow. "Stop."

He waved his hands. "Okay. Okay."

"What's your favorite color?"

Our milkshakes came and he took a sip of his before answering. "Blue. Yours?"

"Green," I said without thinking. Oh crap. That is the color of his eyes!

"Favorite television show?" he asked.

"Entourage," I said simply.

"For real?" he breathed.

"Yup."

He smiled. "Excellent."

Our meals came and I immediately asked the waitress for ranch dressing. I could not eat French fries without ranch dressing. I used to eat them plain, but then one time I saw this kid dipping his fries in ranch, so I decided to try it. Now, it's the only way I eat them.

Edward and I ate in comfortable silence. For a guy, he ate pretty neatly. I wondered how I looked like wolfing down my cheeseburger...

He finished before me, but that was expected. I'm a naturally slow eater. I was chewing my some fries when all of a sudden, Edward reached out and wiped the corner of my mouth.

"Ranch," he said teasingly.

I blushed. Gosh, I was such a messy eater! How embarrassing!

He laughed. "You eat in a really adorable way."

* * *

One step at a time and they will come together. :) Next chapter is the Waltz and that's all I'm saying.

Till next time.

Tina


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Dance with Me  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary:** A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments: **Based loosely on the reality t.v. show _Dancing with the Stars_ and because Bella/Edward is my new favorite ship.

Flashbacks in italics.

Happy reading!

Thank you RuthPerk for beta'ing!

* * *

**April 9th 2008**

Edward POV

The lights were low and the crowd was silent. Bella stood next to me on the dance floor. We were holding hands and she was facing me directly. My green eyes found her brown ones, and with one look, I knew. I knew things changed between us. She didn't need to tell me what she felt or anything like that. With one single look, I knew.

_I high-fived Bella. We had made it to the next round, and we were in the red room along with the others. The producers were handing out our music. We would soon find out what dance we were to learn. I heard the two dance choices were the Paso Doble and the Waltz. I knew neither of them, so I didn't have a preference._

_Bella__ went up to the producer and he gave her our music cd. On the cd was a sticky note with the name of our dance._

_I peered over her shoulder. "What'd we get?"_

_She looked over at me and grinned. "The Waltz. It's my favorite ballroom dance," she said._

_Her favorite dance is the Waltz, huh? I may not know how to dance it, but I did know it's slow and romantic. I would have to work extra hard for her. It's her favorite dance; I don't want to make her look bad. I need to impress her._

_Right after we got our music, Bella and I scrambled to the studio. She and I were eager to get a head start on the choreography. _

_We were in the studio and she was still wearing her dance heels. She put the cd in the stereo and our song filled the room._

_Nice, I thought. I like this song. It was Alicia Keys "If I Ain't Got You." I had always liked her as an artist and the song was very sweet._

_I met Bella in the center of the floor. She placed my hand in the middle of her back and the other in her own hand. _

_"This is the hold position. Stand up tall and do not bend your knees. Keep your back straight," she said sternly._

_I held her close and fixed my posture. She smiled. Good, I had done one thing correctly._

_"You step with your right foot going forward. Small steps and this is a box step. See our feet?" She put her head down to look at our moving feet. I stepped with my right and she went back on her left. We ended up doing the box step that she was talking about._

_Bella called it quits for the night. She said she needed to get brainstorming on our routine and that tomorrow morning she would have a lot of stuff to teach me. I enjoyed the challenge and told her that I was looking forward to learning the dance._

The music started and Bella spun away from me. I, then, pulled her close to my body and buried my head in her long curly brown locks. I inhaled her scent, it was sweet like strawberries. We were in hold now, and I knew my head position was wrong. I was supposed to be looking sideways, not at her. But I couldn't help it. She was absolutely exquisite tonight.

_When Bella and I met in the studio that Wednesday, she was bouncing with excitement. I had only seen Alice so enthusiastic, so it was a treat to see Bella in such rare form._

_"Happy to see me?" I teased._

_She winked at me. "Yup."_

_Oh, my. I wasn't expecting that. Gosh, she's so cute._

_"So what's our agenda today?" I asked her._

_She clapped her hands together. "I've got some great ideas for choreography. I want to try out a bunch of different things and we'll see what's comfortable for you okay?_

_"Sounds good," I replied._

_She went and put the cd in the stereo and put it on repeat. We always did this on our first rehearsal. She always wanted me to listen to the song before we start dancing. Bella told me it gives me a better feel for the dance and keeps me in tune with the music._

_After it finished for the first time, she motioned for me to meet her in front of the mirrors. _

_"I want to teach you how to spin. You can spin me, but I want you to be able to spin. And do not go all Tasmanian devil on me, k?"_

_I laughed. "I'll try my best."_

_We started by standing next to each other. Bella was on my right side and she positioned my right arm around her waist. Then, she told me to place my other arm in the front of her, so it looks like I'm holding her close to my body. _

_"Now, take your left arm away from me. I'm going to spin outwards and then you let your right arm loose. I'll spin back into your arms and pull me close. Dip your head to my shoulder, like you're embracing me."_

_Bella swiftly spun away from me and when she was back in my arms I did just as I was told. I pulled her in close and rested my head on her shoulder. Bella laid the side of her face against my shoulder blades. In that moment, I knew that Waltz would become a favorite dance of mine._

Bella POV

We were in hold, and Edward was looking the wrong way. His head position was off, but I didn't care. I wanted him to look at me. I wanted him to watch me as I danced with him.

During our rehearsals, Edward was surprisingly timid. He didn't joke around with me as much. He was quite serious this time. And even though I appreciated his seriousness, I missed my funny and playful Edward.

I suppose the reason why he took this dance seriously was because I slipped. I had mentioned that this dance was my favorite ballroom dance. Secretly, I wanted up to get a really high score. I know the scores don't matter all that much, but I just knew that dance was ours. We would totally own it.

Edward picked up the dance steps pretty fast. The hard part was perfecting his execution and getting the character of the dance correctly. Repetition was good for him and he was coming along nicely after the second day of rehearsals.

_"You've got to sweep with me. Arm around my waist and step back with your right foot." _

_We were in the middle of a series of turns. We had to be smooth and fluid. Edward stepped back and now we were doing the rotating part. _

_"Good job. You're really getting the hang of it!" I cried._

_He smiled sheepishly and mumbled a quiet "Thank you."_

_I smiled back at him. He is so cute when he's being modest._

_So far, we had only been focusing on the technical part of the dance. His footwork was good, but his posture was something else. And he wasn't really getting into character well. The dance is quite romantic and intimate. I really needed him to be the leading man in this. He would have to sweep me off my feet. _

_Edward's problem wasn't his footwork and learning the dance, it was his lack of passion. Although, he was serious about this, I needed him to really feel it. I needed our chemistry to sky rocket to the moon. For some reason, every time we would perform close contact gestures and face-to-face parts, I could feel Edward holding back. He wasn't giving me the right emotion, and I didn't know why._

_"Edward, I want you to look at me. You have to play up the romance in this and I'm not getting it from you. Is something wrong?"_

_Edward looked defeated. "I'm sorry, Bella. While I enjoy learning this, I'm still a bit uncomfortable."_

_"It's okay. Just remember what I told you the first time, dance like no one is watching. It's just you and me, okay?"_

_"I'm trying," he said._

_"I know."_

I spun into him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. We were nose-to-nose and Edward's eyes met mine. Suddenly, I forgot we were on the dance floor being watched by 100 people plus the viewers at home. I was getting lost into his deep pool of emerald eyes. There was something there that I recognized. He was mirroring my own expression. It was then that I realized, I had fallen for him, and to hell if I'd ever get up.

_The camera guy wasn't able to make it today. He had to pick up his brother from the airport or something like that. I told him it was ok and that we'd see him another day._

_It was perfect. Edward and I were all alone, with no camera to bother us. This was my chance at getting through his hard exterior and having him show me the real romantic side of him._

_"Edward, I know you're struggling a bit with the character of the dance but I you have to get past that. I need you to dazzle me."_

_He looked down at me and frowned. "I'm sorry, Bella."_

_"It's alright. Just dance with me okay? Let it go."_

_After our lunch break, I decided to work fully on maintaining our chemistry. We dance well together, I could feel the chemistry, but he was still holding back._

_I was in front of him now, and we were very close. Something about this time changed; perhaps not instantaneously, but gradually._

_"Let it go, Edward," I breathed out._

_He exhaled and grabbed me a little bit firmer. I took a chance and looked at his eyes. They were soft and penetrating my dull brown orbs. We stayed like that a little too long. We stared at each other and then I could feel it-he let go._

_Edward released me and I took a step back. I fixed my gaze on the floor. Wow. It's never been like that for me before. I've danced countless of Waltzes and I could conjure up chemistry with a lot of guys, but this time it was different. _

_All week he got the footwork correct, but he seemed uncomfortable with the intimateness of the dance. I could feel him holding back and now, I knew why. _

_I promised myself that it was just a crush. Edward was a handsome guy and that's why I am attracted to him. But no, it was more than that. There was something under the surface between us. He knew it, and so did I._

Edward POV

I released her and looked back at her as she walked away from me. Our eyes met and I almost forgot that we were on the show. The sound of applause brought me back as Bella walked over to me to get our scores from the red room.

_She was staring at the floor and I ran a hand through my hair. All week I put up a wall between us. I told myself she doesn't see me like that and that we're just working together, it means nothing. But I was wrong.,_

_I knew Bella was frustrated with me. She was begging me to "let go" and just dance with her. But if I did that, then she would know my feelings for her. I knew if I danced with her the way she wanted me to nothing would stop me and I would act on impulse. _

_Today, though, I broke down. I no longer had the strength to be away from her. I was weak and I finally let everything go. In that embrace, I could feel her small body pressed up against my own body. We were so close and I could feel her breath on my face. She was alluring._

_I looked back at her and could see hints of rosy pink on her cheeks. She was blushing. My heart fell. She was embarrassed._

_I walked over to her. "Bella, are you okay? Talk to me please."_

_She lifted her head up and tried to smile. "I'm fine, Edward. Thank you for asking."_

_I cleared my throat. "So, uhh, I think I've got the hang of it," I said sheepishly._

_"I'd say you do," she agreed._

We were walking hand in hand back to the trailers. Bella was beaming and so was I. We had gotten a really good score. I did get sucker punched for not keeping my head in the proper place, but I didn't care.

"I'm proud of you, you know."

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah. That was best we've danced and you did very well," she said.

"Thanks. I, ummm, I wanted you to be proud of me," I admitted.

"Edward, I'll always be proud of you," she admonished.

"But, this is your favorite dance. I wanted it to be special and I didn't want to make you look bad."

Bella let go of my hand and went to stand in front of me.

"It is special. It was special because I was dancing with you."

She reached up and lifted her hand to my cheek. I reveled in her touch. Her small hand cupped my face and she leaned up on her tip-toes. Leaning forward a bit, she placed a small, sweet kiss on my cheek.

* * *

So that's progress, right? They're getting more comfortable and brave now. Soon, they'll vocalize they're feelings. :)

Till next time.

Tina


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Dance with Me  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary:** A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments: **Based loosely on the reality t.v. show _Dancing with the Stars_ and because Bella/Edward is my new favorite ship.

They aren't practicing in this chapter. But I wanted to let you all know, that I wasn't going to have them dance the Rumba yet. But after thinking about it, I decided it was the best choice.

Happy reading!

* * *

**April 13th 2008**

Edward's POV.

Bella and I were attending an event together. Being on the show brings a lot of press and attention to the respective contestants and professional dance partners. This event was being held, in Los Angeles of course. It was the Race to Erase MS Event. This was an annual event that many celebrities attend to help in funding the research for a cure against Multiple Sclerosis aka, MS. There would be a red carpet, photographers, live performances, and a fashion show. Being an athlete, I don't normally go to events like these. I do my part to give back and be charitable, but the whole red carpet and flashing lights is new to me. I try to stay away from that, my personal life is plastered enough in the magazines as it is. But this event was helping a very good cause and Bella was going.

The studio had arranged for the both of us to arrive together. There was a car to pick me up and then we would be on our way to pick up Bella and finally we would go to the event. I later learned that almost all of the dancers go to MS event every year. It turns out, that some of the dancers put on a little dance show for the attendees.

I was a little nervous attending this event with Bella. Like I said, we would be arriving together and there would be photographers and news reporters and gossip mags. They all knew of me and with the amount of press the show gets no doubt they know Bella too. It didn't bother me that they knew of either me or Bella; what bothered me was the fact we would be arriving together. It would imply things and that left me with an uneasy feeling. I wasn't ashamed to be seen with Bella but with my reputation she could potentially take a beating and I didn't want that for her.

It was too late though, the studio had made this all possible and I was already sitting here in the back of the car. I would just have to make it clear that Bella and I are just dance partners and nothing more. I couldn't tell them the true nature of our relationship, hell; even I don't know the true nature of our relationship.

For the past two months Bella and I have been skirting around each other. We have a wonderful banter between us. We have an awesome time in the rehearsal studio. But there's always been some underlying sexual tension between us. It also didn't help that we were dancing the Rumba this week. I tried to play it off, just thinking it was because we were dancing intimately but no, the sexual tension was there even when we were off the dance floor. From the first moment we met on the stairway, we could feel it. I'm sure we both did. But now the question is what we do now. We both know it subconsciously yet neither of us has vocalized it. We flirt sometimes and but after that we pull back.

Truth be told, I wasn't sure if I wanted to have a relationship with Bella. I am attracted to her physically and I admire and respect the woman she is. I love her personality but it would be hard for us to pursue a deeper relationship than the "student-teacher" one we have now. The press and paparazzi would have a field day when they found out about us. They would twist words, stalk us, and try to rip us apart. There would be absolutely no privacy for us. We're both in the public eye, and it's a hefty price to pay for working in this environment.

I never would have thought I would be so attracted and drawn to Bella. Normally, I try to steer away from relationships because in this town, all the girls are fake and want you for our name, notoriety, and money. I learned that the hard way a long time ago. But Bella isn't like those types of girls. She's very unique. She may work in the entertainment business but she's not twisted or jaded like so many other girls. She's very genuine and down to earth funny. She doesn't take herself seriously, but rather she takes her work seriously. She's a sexy and fierce dancer and her work ethic is phenomenal. So why don't I want to pursue her? I weighed both the pros and cons of a potential relationship and right now, the pros of being with her were outweighing the cons.

The best thing to do is ask Bella what she thinks. But first we'd have to talk about us and the direction of where we're going or could go. I had to know if she really did feel the same for me or if she was just doing her job. It would be really bad if I found out that she didn't see me in a romantic way and that she was just acting flirtatious for the camera. It does make good television.

The sound of the engine cutting brought me back to the present.

"Sir, we're here. Should I go get Ms. Swan or would you like to do that?' the driver kindly asked me.

"I'll go. I'll be back in a few minutes. Thank you for asking."

The driver chuckled. "I figured you'd want to get her. My wife watches the show; you two are her favorite this year."

"Really? That's awesome! Don't forget to vote for us." I kidded.

"Trust me sir, she uses the landline and both our cell phones to vote for you guys. Not to mention every e-mail address we have to vote online."

"Wow. That's incredible. Tell her I said thanks." I said.

"Will do sir." He answered.

"Just call me Edward." I said simply.

"Ok, Edward. If you don't mind me asking, which dance will you be dancing this week?"

I held back a grin. "The Rumba." I said simply.

The driver raised his eye brows. "Sexy stuff." He muttered.

Oh he had no idea. I laughed lightly, "Yup."

"Alright Edward." He cleared his throat. "I think you should get her now Edward."

"Oh right!" I said surprised. "Be right back."

I got out of the car and shut the door behind me. I surveyed the area. Bella lived in a small apartment complex not far from the dance studio. It looked to be a quiet neighborhood and very simple. I pulled a piece of paper out of the inside of my jacket; I took a good look and read the apartment number. I stashed it back inside my jacket and trudged up the stairs. Bella lived on the second floor and I was grateful that I didn't have to climb so many flights of stairs to get to her. I smiled then just thinking about her. This was a Hollywood type of event, I was dressed in black slack and a white dress shirt no tie and a black suit jacket. Alice had made sure I was stylishly comfortable. She knew I didn't preen, but she always made me look presentable enough. I wonder what Bella would be wearing. Bella has an excellent body and judging by her costumes she looks stunning in anything she wears.

I looked around trying to find Bella's door. I looked to my right and found the right one. Suddenly, I felt like a young teenage boy picking up his date for the very first time. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

***

Bella's POV.

I was strapping on a pair of silver heels when I heard someone knocking on my front door. I knew it was either Edward or some guy form the car service coming to get me. Today and Edward and I only had a morning session of rehearsals because we were going to a event in downtown Los Angeles. I had gone to this event before. This would be my second time attending. I would be going along with Edward and some of the other cast and dancers. The dancers and I would be doing a mixed Latin dance medley later on.

I walked to the door, and swung it open. I was greeted by the handsome sight of Edward in a typical black suit minus the tie. On the average man, it would look plain but on Edward it looked astoundingly sexy. His tall lean form was put on perfect display.

"Hi Edward." I said while pushing the naughty thoughts out of my mind.

"Hello Bella." He replied. He gave me a once over and smiled. "You look very beautiful in that dress."

I blushed in spite of myself. I was wearing a strapless red dress that came to my knees. The bodice was snug and I felt confident that I wouldn't fall out of it. The skirt was light and airy giving me plenty of room to move around. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

"Eh it's nothing. I mean thanks! I wasn't trying to be conceited. Alice helped me. She' acts as my stylist." He stammered.

Oh he was so cute when he got flustered. "You're welcome." I sighed.

"Let me just get my purse and we're good to go." I said.

"Alright." He agreed.

I led him inside and went to my bedroom to grab my small clutch purse. I opened it up and quickly put in the essentials. I walked back out to the living room and headed to the door with Edward in tow, He opened the door for me and we both stepped out. I turned back and locked the door then proceeded to walk with Edward.

Edward pulled me a little closer to him and put his hand on the small of my back. It was such a sweet gesture and I admit I love the feeling of his arm around me. It was so nice and very protective of him. I looked up to meet his eyes but instead I saw his profile. Edward was looking straight and his eyes were focused on the car ahead of us. He looked so calm but I could tell there was something swimming around his mind. I decided to tease him a little.

"Have you been practicing?" I asked him.

He kept his face forward but I could see his lips curl into that swoon worthy crooked grin. "Of course." He said.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

Edward reached out and opened the car door for me. After I got in he slid right next to me. He leaned in and put his lips to my ear, in a very soft tone he said, "I'll show you on the red carpet."

I challenged him. "Is that promise?"

"Indeed." He replied with a smirk.

I shook my head, smiling. I was already anticipating what he had in mind when we got to the venue.

Sitting there next to Edward I couldn't help but feel slightly awkward. Here we are sitting in the back of the car together about to go to a Hollywood ish event. We'd be photographed and interviewed together because of the show. I had done this stuff before with other partners but with my past two partners it was strictly platonic. My first partner was married and my last one was too young for us to be considered to be a couple. But Edward was very different. He is Edward fucking Cullen for crying out loud! He's a major baseball star athlete, and a fine piece of ass. He's always in the papers and girls everywhere swoon over him. And then there's me, plain Jane dancer, Bella Swan. I know a lot of women would kill to be in my place but that didn't make me feel any less insignificant. I can only imagine how we would like it after the photographers took our picture. Sure we're on the show, and there's plenty of camera time on us together, but I'm made up! I'm wearing makeup and my hair is done nicely. I'm made to look good for Edward on camera. Now, I'm wearing a strapless plain red dress and silver heels. Minimal makeup and my hair is hanging loosely down my back.

I guess Edward could sense my apprehension because he draped his arm over my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "What's wrong?"

Hmm, how do you tell the perfect looking man that you feel and look like crap compared to him? Easy. You don't if he's charming and kind like Edward Cullen.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Are you sure Bella?" he mused. "You're kind of tense." He observed.

Oh what the hell.

"I'm just trying to imagine how we'll look on the red carpet in front of all those photographers."

He smiled. "I'm thinking we'll look pretty damn good. I've got the most beautiful dancer on my arm." He said affectionately.

"Edward," I sighed. "I'm nothing compared to you. I mean look at me, and then look at you!"

"Bella, you're beautiful. I said so myself when I picked you up from your apartment." He said.

"I know you did. But come on, we both know you're the better looking half." I said.

"Why are saying these ridiculous things?"

I slouched in my seat. "Nothing it's just weird. I've done this type of thing before, it's just I've never done it with a really handsome looking guy. I... it's different with you." I stammered.

Edward sighed heavily and pulled me closer to him. "You are absolutely absurd Isabella Swan. When we go out there, trust me all eyes will be on you because you are that beautiful. I'm nothing compared to you." He said softly.

"How do you do that?" I asked bewildered.

He looked at me in surprise. "How do I do what?"

"How do you know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" I clarified.

He smirked. "It's a gift."

I checked my cell phone, and the time indicated that it was close to four. Hmm, we would probably be there till dinner time. Or maybe a little bit after. I wanted to work with Edward again on our Rumba routine.

"Can we practice after we're done with this?"

"Of course we can sweetie." He answered.

I smiled inwardly. Edward had never used such cute and loving sentiments with me before. It was oddly nice and I liked it.

Before I knew it, we had arrived and Edward was stepping out of the car. He held the door open for me and stuck out his hand, I placed my hand in his and he helped out of the car. As soon as I was out, there was a big flash of bright light.

"Edward! Bella! Over here! Look here please!"

I tried not to wince. The flashing lights scared the hell out of me. Although I've done this many times, I still am not used to having so much attention on me.

Edward led me down the line of press and photographers. We stayed stationary and posed for pictures. I was leaned into Edward's side and flashing a smile at the many photographers. At one point Edward extricated himself from me. He pulled me so I was facing him and my back to the photographers. He placed right hand in the middle of my back and with his left he grabbed my hand and dipped me. I cried out in surprise.

"Edward!" I yelled.

He laughed. "I told you I practiced." He said.

Before I could stand up, Edward dipped me again in a different position. This time he dipped me in front of him so my head was arched back and my legs were in between his.

"Yes! Edward spin her!" yelled one guy from the press line.

Edward complied and brought me back up and twirled me with one hand. I kept laughing and laughing. I had never had so much fun at these type of events before. Edward and I kept up our dancing antics and the crowd of photographers and news reporters were eating it up.

We finally made it out of the red carpet and inside the venue. There, we were greeted by the foundation's creator and were thanked for coming. Edward thanked the woman graciously and then he we were met by the swag table. At the table we found Mike and Jessica. We chatted for a bit and Jessica reminded me that we have to change for our Latin dance medley.

I followed Jessica backstage and left Edward with some people from the show. He'd never been to this event before but I was glad there were people he could hang around with.

Dancing on the stage with my fellow colleagues is second nature to me. Once the music is on and the lights dimmed, I just forget about the audience and I can be totally in the moment. I get a head rush when I'm on stage and dancing about. I'm aware of my surroundings but I block out all the other stuff that could make me nervous. The dance went well and we received plenty of applause and cheers. It's always good to know that we danced well and put on a good show for everyone. It makes us dancers, extremely proud of our work.

Once I had gotten back into my red dress and left the backstage dressing room I went to sit down next to Edward to watch the fashion show. I'm not that much of a fashion extraordinaire. I don't read the fashion magazines and I don't really like shopping but the show was very fun! There were tons of different models and each one owned the stage. It was a really different experience.

For most of the time, Edward stayed by my side. He never left me alone; the only time we were separated was when I had to go backstage to get ready to dance. Throughout the fashion show Edward stayed seated next to me and I was starting to wonder if he was getting bored. He was very quiet and I wondered if it was because he wasn't used to this type of thing but I quickly remembered that as a star athlete he would be used to going to awards shows and events. So the question is, why was he so distant and quiet?

* * *

This needed to be written because I had to show they can be very "couple like" even when they aren't dancing. And Edward's POV brings a lot of questions that naturally need answers. In the next chapter we'll get to see the night session of rehearsals. :)

Till next time.

Tina


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Dance with Me  
**Rating: **PG-13 (Adult themes)  
**Summary:** A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments: **Based loosely on the reality t.v. show _Dancing with the Stars_ and because Bella/Edward is my new favorite ship.

Thank you everyone for reading this story. I don't thank you guys enough, and for that I'm sorry. I'm very happy to see that you guys enjoy this story. Here we have that late night Rumba practice. I wonder what happens?

Happy reading!

* * *

Edward's POV.

**April 13th 2008 (late night Rumba practice)**

We were on the way back to Bella's apartment. Bella and I decided to go and squeeze in another rehearsal tonight. This was the halfway mark in the competition and although I could care less if we won or not, I did however care if Bella was voted off now. She's such an amazing and talented dancer it would be wrong to see her go and leave the competition now.

Glancing at Bella from the corner of my eye I could tell she was tense. I played tonight's events in my head and no doubt Bella picked up on my lack of socializing. It's not that I wasn't pleasant company tonight, that wasn't the case. I was present and cordial enough, though I was also tense and a little bit paranoid.

When Bella left to change backstage for the dance number I was left behind to chat amongst the other celebrities. A couple of people approached me. People who I never thought I would talk to because they were very famous for me to know them. These famous people talked to me about dancing. These famous people love the show and watch it religiously. I was utterly surprised.

But what shocked the hell out of me were the rumors. People, mainly gossip blogs and other tabloid media such as TMZ we're spreading rumors about me and Bella! They were implying that she and I were doing the vertical tango or whatnot. The rage I felt was almost all consuming. I didn't care if they said things about me. I was used to this kind of thing. But the very idea of them saying sick things about Bella was wrong. I didn't want this for her!

I knew I had to keep my cool and remain calm. I very well couldn't go running out and hunt down the vicious paparazzi and hurt them for spreading rumors about Bella and me. So instead I politely told the famous celebrities that it was just a silly rumor and that Bella and I are strictly professional. You would think these famous people wouldn't listen to trash like TMZ but unfortunately everyone likes a good juicy story every now and then.

And after I heard about the rumors I became very docile and silent for a long while. When Bella came back after she had finished dancing she could sense my change of mood. I'm lucky Bella doesn't pry for information. She's nice enough to let me be and knows I'm the type of person who cannot be forced to spill their guts out to you. I needed to think carefully about this. Bella obviously didn't know about the rumors that are slowly spreading about us. I would have to tell her tonight. This wasn't something I could keep from her.

I liked Bella. Like, really liked Bella, I'm attracted to her. I'm not only attracted to her body; I'm attracted to her as a person. I have been contemplating a lot on whether or not I wanted to pursue a different relationship with her. And I was seriously going to ask her if we could pursue a more romantic relationship. The only thing holding me back was the aftermath of our relationship because I knew the media would be relentless. And now, it seems that a potential relationship with her was diminishing. Those damn rumors just had to start? I wonder what we did to warrant the rumors.

The car came to a halt and Bella was squirming around. "Edward, I'll meet you at the studio in half an hour?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes Bella." I agreed.

"Ok." She confirmed. I got out of the car and then held the door open for her to get out. She put her hand in min and I helped her climb out of the car. I shut the door and then stood to face Bella.

"I'll see you later." She said hurriedly.

I could only nod my head. She waved and I went back in the car. While we were driving I started thinking about telling Bella about the rumors. We would have to deal with these pesky rumors and we would also have to talk about other things.

I got out of the car and went and inside the confines of my home. After closing the door I checked my watch. I would have to meet Bella in about fifteen minutes. I raced up the stairs and into my room. After changing my clothes and grabbing my shoes I bolted down the stairs and ran to my car.

The drive back to the studio was a short one. I'm a fast driver and the studio isn't far away so that helps to. As I parked my car I scanned the lot to find Bella's car. And then I saw it. It didn't surprise me that she was already here. I parked and grabbed my shoes staring up at the sky I silently prayed the Bella would take what I had to say well.

"Hi Edward. Are you ready to get started?" Bella greeted me as I walked inside the room.

"Bella can I talk to you before we start?" I ask her.

"Of course Edward." She says looking at me funnily.

"There's something I need to tell you. When we were at the MS event I heard things." I paused, gauging her reaction. She was looking at me and frowned. I continued, "Apparently there are rumors about you and me. Some media outlets have been running stories on you and me." I picked up her hand and pleaded with her, "Bella I'm so sorry. I don't know why they would spread vile things about you and me. Well ok, I'm used to it but you don't deserve this and I'm really sorry Bella."

To my surprise Bella laughed. She threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm sorry Edward; I don't mean to laugh so much. But really, with this show there are always rumors. The media likes to spin stories on single contestants and their single dance partner. We're used to it really." She explains.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." She confirms. "It's nothing you did. But with the nature of the dances and the fact that we're both single well, it was only a matter of time before the rumors came back to us."

"So you aren't mad?"

"No Edward. I'm not mad. It's just part of the job." She shrugged.

I heaved a sigh of relief. That was better than I expected.

"Was that why you were so quiet earlier?" she inquired.

"Yeah."

"I see. Edward try not to let the rumors bother you. Just ignore them. But if you really can't, we can always tell ET that we'd like to squash the rumors. But in all honesty, it's better not to talk about them at all. People will always have an opinion so it wouldn't make a difference if we denied it." Bella explained.

"I suppose you're right." I reply.

She squeezed my arm and said, "No worries ok? Now come on handsome, it's time to Rumba."

The Rumba is a very sexy and sensual dance. I, of course, knew nothing about it till Bella broke it down for me. It's really the story of the woman enticing the man. She's basically calling him into the bedroom. In this dance Bella has me touching her in areas I would only touch her in private. Our legs are entwined a lot and there's lots of hip swiveling.

Although the Waltz was a turning point for us in a way it wasn't enough. During the Waltz I knew then that Bella liked me the way I like her. The problem is, none of us vocalized or acted on it. We both knew but there was still a line that we were treading. Now, with the Rumba, it seemed both us were slowly crossing that line.

***

Bella's POV.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

I skipped into Edward's arms and he caught me just like I had choreographed. When his hands were on my hips I stood up a little straighter and lifted my hand to touch under his chin. We backed away from each other and did identical figure eight's. I smiled encouraging Edward with my eyes.

We did some basic step sequence and then we were temporarily in hold.

"No, no, keep swaying your hips." I say as he box steps.

"Keep moving them?" he asks.

"Yes, figure eight remember? You have to keep your hips moving. It is a crime if you do not hip sway in this dance." I say in mock seriousness because although it is a crime to not hip sway when dancing the Rumba I know Edward would take my teasing in stride.

"Can we try it again?" he asks.

"Yes." I answer. "But then we're moving onto the one leg dip." I tell him. Edward loves to hate the one leg dip. It's this move where we're facing each other and I lift my right leg straight up onto his shoulder. Edward holds my leg and place and dips me backwards. The reason why Edward hates this move is because our frontal areas sometimes come in contact. And it's gets quite embarrassing for him. I never tell him I know, but he knows that I can feel in certain areas. Oh, and the reason Edward loves the move is because we'll basically the same reason why he hates it.

I'll admit it; I am teasing Edward with the Rumba. Just a little. I know and Edward knows that I like him. And he knows that I know he likes me. The only reason why we haven't actually done anything because there's this unspoken agreement; we're colleagues. We dance together, we're working together on the show there's this sort of invisible line that neither of us were willing to cross. Yet.

"Bella I think we've done that move a lot. I know I want let you fall backwards." He says trying to get out of practicing the move.

Huh. No such luck for him.

"No Edward. We're taking it from the top and we are going over everything." I say with authority. I am the professional here. I know my dancing and he wouldn't dare undermine my knowledge.

He sighs in defeat. I smile inwardly. Yes! Now it's time to tease Edward Cullen.

Normally, I'm not so aggressive in the ways of teasing and flirting. But I'm thinking Edward and I are not going to be anything more than what we are so what's the harm in having a little fun?

As Edward and I ran through our routine again I could feel him losing control of his body. His mind is telling him how to do the steps and where to hold me and touch me. But his body is betraying him. His footwork is perfect but his touch isn't just a touch and his hold isn't just a hold.

His fingers linger on the side of my face just a little bit longer. He holds me just a little bit tighter. And when he's bending me backwards with my right leg strung over his shoulder I know. My own body is betraying me now because all I can do is throw my head back and look at us through the studio mirrors. This position is oddly intimate. With my other professional dance partners it's just a move. A trick so the audience will remember your dance. With Edward it's real. It's very intimate looking and it feels different.

Our eyes connect through the mirror and Edward slowly lifts me back up. We're supposed to keep dancing. There's a small sequence and then we end our dance with Edward hugging me to his body and my arms are wrapped around his neck. But right now we've both stopped dancing. I'm standing there and Edward is looking down at me. His emerald green eyes have taken this smoldering darker hue. And I'm willing to bet that my dull chocolate ones are lust filled too. Before I can comprehend anything, before I can say we have to take it from the top and keep practicing his lips are on mine and I'm too weak to pull back.

I don't know if he kissed me or if I kissed him. I suppose it was mutual. I leaned forward and Edward ducked his head closer to mine. The contact of his lips on mine is something I've never experienced before. I feel fearless and scared at the same time. I'm fearless because I like the way his lips move against mine. The feeling is so soft and perfect. Our lips in perfect synchronization just like our dancing. But I'm scared because in the back of my mind I know this wrong. He's my celebrity partner. I work with him and for him. We're crossing some major lines here.

To soon we break apart. I know I need to catch my breath and I'm too chicken to meet Edward's eyes. I'm looking at the floor and trying to regulate my breathing. What did we just do? I screamed in my head. We can't do this! It would never work and besides we were just caught up in the moment. I chastised myself. Edward was must have sense my unease because he lifts my head up forcing me to meet his eyes.

"I've wanted to do that since I first met you." He confesses.

"Is that a fact?" I tease.

"Yes it is." He says against my lips and then before I can come back with a witty comment he kisses me into submission.

* * *

Just a little FYI, a figure eight is the way you move your hips. For this dance you move your hips in the shape of a figure eight. And yes, their song is "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. So, how'd you like their practice? I'm guessing some of you really wanted them to kiss...?

Till next time.

Tina


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Dance with Me  
**Rating: **PG-13 (Adult themes)  
**Summary:** A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments: **Based loosely on the reality t.v. show _Dancing with the Stars_ and because Bella/Edward is my new favorite ship.

Sorry for the lack of updates!

* * *

**April 13th 2008**

Edward's POV

"Ugh, Edward we need to stop." Bella said pulling away from my kiss.

I stare at her and she's blushing a very pretty crimson color. "I'm sorry Bella." I don't know what I'm apologizing for but it seems an apology was in order.

"Please," Bella says, her eyes pleading, "don't be sorry. It's just, we shouldn't do this." She starts talking with her hands and making funny gestures. I am at a complete lost.

"We shouldn't do what?" I ask in utter confusion.

"We should not cross the line." She says trying to sound serious but she's blushing.

And now, I understand. Bella doesn't think it's wise for us to be unprofessional. I'm such a jerk.

"Bella, can we take a break?"

"Yeah," she says nodding, "a break is good."

I turn away from her and walk over to the stereo. I turn it off and then I walk back to Bella. She hasn't moved an inch.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. Can you promise me to listen?" I ask her taking her hands in mine and rubbing soothing circles on her knuckles.

"Uh-huh." She squeaks.

"Thanks." I reply. I lead over to the little seating bench along the wall and together we sit down.

"Bella, I want you to know that I never planned on this." I paused making sure she was listening. "I never planned on liking you so much. When I started this I just needed the exposure for my career. But after all the time we've spent I find myself, drawn to you. I know I told you that there are rumors about us and I know you said you didn't care but I think we should discuss this. Only because, I like you very much and I don't want to hurt you."'

Oh God did that make sense? Did she really listen to me? Am I a stupid jerk or what?

"Can I speak now?" Bella asks.

"Yeah."

"Edward," she says slowly, "I know I told you I didn't care if there were rumors about us. I know I told you that in this show it's to be expected and well, it is. But, I'm a little nervous now because I like you too and that may complicate things. You're the star in this partnership. I'm your dance teacher. We should keep this professional."

My heart literally sank. She was turning me down. She didn't care that I just poured out my feelings to her. I told her I like her and she says no. Gosh why does rejection hurt so much? Ugh. I'm such a pansy.

"Fine." I say with a lot more conviction than I thought I had.

"Fine?" she asks.

"Yeah, fine." I say airily. "You're right. You're the teacher and I'm the student. This was a mistake." I say indicating to our kiss.

"Ok." She shrugs.

"Ok."

***

**April 16th 2008**

After that night Bella and I remained professional. Whenever we were in the studio I became a robot. I did what she told me to do and I never talked to her about anything that wasn't in regards to the dancing or the show.

We had our Rumba routine memorized and Bella said she was confident in our chemistry and acting performance. Hah. I almost laughed right there in her face. So, she wanted to pretend that there is nothing between us? She wants to go on as if nothing happened. Well that's fine. I can forget about us.

"Edward, did you hear me?" Bella starts nagging again.

Honestly, I wasn't paying much attention to her. "Yes, Bella?"

"Repeat what I just said." She says trying to test me.

"Ok, I admit it. I didn't hear you." I hiss.

She sighs. "Remember the three second rule!"

Oy. The three second rule is: after we finish our routine we're in that final pose. I'm to count up to three and then we walk over to the judges. Bella says if we hold our pose for three seconds it gives the camera guys time to get the right shots. Personally I think it's a bunch of bullshit and she just wants me to hold her longer while we're on air. But whatever, if Bella wants to torture herself then who am I to deny her?

"Yeah. Three second rule got."

"We're next." She frantically whispers.

"We're on commercial break." I tell her.

"Oh right." she mumbles.

I shake my head. I really don't know what's up with her. She's been so nervous and tense the whole day. I only saw her twice and that was when she was running to and fro hair and makeup.

During our rehearsal run through Bella was distant and jumpy. I asked if she was feeling ill and she just says no. It's very unlike Bella to get stage fright. She was born for this. She's a freaking world class dancer. She should not be nervous.

"Are you ok?" I whisper to her.

"Yeah. Fine." She mutters.

"You seem kind of tense." I observe.

"Edward," she says looking right up at me, "forget what I said that night. Please just dance with me."

I look at her incredulously. "What?"

"Forget what I said that night. I need you to really dance with me. Ok?"

"Uhh…. Ok." I stammer.

Bella opens her mouth to say something but she's cut off by the production manager.

"You're up!"

I walk out to the dance floor and Bella follows. We take our places on the floor and then we both look up to watch our rehearsal package for the past week.

Our song starts and Bella and I begin to dance. I let the adrenaline take me over and get lost in this dance of seduction with Bella. We've rehearsed this so many times over the week. I've loosened my hips and I've touched her in ways that I would deem too intimate for public television but it stops now.

All our skirting around each other end now; our kiss wasn't a mistake and I know that she knows that it wasn't. There is something between us and I can feel it when we dance. It's like a freaky sixth sense. I know where she's going to step and she knows where I'm going to step and it's not because of our memorization. It's because of our connection; this out of this world indescribable connection.

We make it to the red room and we wait for the commercial break to end.

"That was hot!" Mike calls from the back.

I look over to Bella and her face is a little flushed and her cheeks are tinted pink.

"Thanks." I reply good naturedly. And then I lean down to talk to Bella. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She whispers back.

The commercial break is over and the judges have our scores.

I almost can't believe it. A perfect score. We got a perfect score for our Rumba performance.

"Oh my gosh! Edward!" Bella says jumping up on my arms. I catch her easily and look at her in shock.

"Is this for real?"

"Yes!" she cries happily.

We sit back in the couches and watch the remaining couples dance. As the show draws to a close I'm delightfully happy because Bella and I are the only ones who received a perfect score. All the other couples did well too but not nearly as well as Bella and I.

As usual we all line up for the press line. Bella is standing right next to me and she looks positively radiant. She's glowing and her smile is huge. I feel really good because I know I'm the sole reason why she's so happy right now. It may be because of the perfect score. But we got the perfect score because we were dancing the Rumba together. So, really, I am the sole reason for her happiness.

The interview questions are all pretty standard. They ask how it feels to get the perfect score and both Bella and I just smile and say it feels great. We've put in a lot of hard work so it's nice to see that we're improving and that the judges see that.

The one thing I didn't count on was Access Hollywood. They asked us a question I wasn't prepared on answering.

"That performance was really steamy, is there any chance of a real life romance between you two?"

I was silent. And so was Bella.

These people just basically asked if Bella and I were dating! What do I say?

Luckily, Bella recovered quickly. "You know, there's always going to be some rumors. In a show like this it's to be expected. And while Edward and I welcome the rumors we can both tell you there is nothing going on right now."

Wow. Bella's a freaking genius. She gave a good solid answer. And she added enough intrigue for people to think what they want.

After the Access Hollywood interview Bella and I both went back to the red room and made our way through the hallways so we could change out of our clothes and head home.

"That was a good answer." I tell her as we pass Jessica in the hall.

"Thanks."

"So, what's this about you and me welcoming the rumors?"

She smiled. "Well, I figure we can't control what other people say so we might as well let them talk about us."

"Uh-huh." I say trying to suppress a smirk. "And what's this about there's nothing going on between us right now." I made an emphasis on the words right now.

Bella stopped in her tracks. "Bella?"

"I… uh…. Well," she started stammering.

"Bella I was just teasing."

"I wasn't." she whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her.

I walked back to her and studied her face. "What do you mean?"

"Edward, I…"

That was awesome you guys!" Angela cried giving us both a hug. Where did she come from? Wasn't this hallway empty?

"Thanks Angela." Bella replied automatically.

Angel beamed and I smiled back in politeness. She looked at me and then at Bella and then back at me. "Well, I got to go" She scampered off leaving me and Bella alone again.

"Are you serious Bella?"

"Am I serious about what?"

"That you weren't teasing." I pressed.

"I wasn't teasing you."

I stepped closer to her, "Are you sure you know what you're saying?"

"Edward." She breathed.

I didn't give her a chance to continue speaking. Instead I crashed my lips on hers and kissed her forcefully. "Is this what you want?" I whispered against her lips. She answered me by kissing me back with just as much force. Her arms snaked around my neck and she pulled my head towards her. I almost forgot where we were.

"Bella," I panted, "not here."

She looked at me cheekily. "Sorry." She didn't seem sorry at all.

We continued walking down the hall and finally we made our way outside in the back lot where our trailers were.

"Edward, can you come in for a while?" She asked as we approached her trailer door.

I nodded and she stepped inside while I followed.

Bella closed the door and then sat on the couch. She motioned for me to sit with her. I sat next to Bella and she grasped my hand.

"Edward, I know I said that it was a mistake. I thought it was just the situation. You know, both of us dancing. The Rumba. But I can't kid myself. I am a dancer. I've danced the Rumba countless times with numerous partners. I told myself that I wasn't attracted to you but that was a lie."

"Bella do you like me?"

"Yes."

"And I like you." I told her. "Would it be the worst thing ever if you and I started dating?"

"I guess not." She replied.

"I promise to be professional while we rehearse and film."

"Good. I would expect nothing less from you."

"So, can I take you out tonight?"

Bella smiled sweetly, "I'd like that."

***

**April 20th 2008**

Bella's POV

Getting a perfect score helps a lot. Last week Edward and I received a perfect score for our Rumba routine. We were the only one's who received a perfect score that night. That gave us an edge over the competition. Of course, the more important thing is captivating the audience at home. After all, they were the one's voting.

As it turns out, Edward and I made it to the next round. This week we were dancing one of my favorite Latin dances. The Cha-Cha. I was very happy with the music that we were given. Our song is Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls.

"Cha-Cha-Cha." I counted out.

"Is it called Cha-Cha or Cha-Cha-Cha?" Edward asked confusedly.

I giggled. "Well, the steps are, Cha-Cha-Cha." I did a series of steps. Three counts.

"But it is referred to as the Cha-Cha or Cha-Cha-Cha. Whatever."

"Weird." He commented.

"Ok no more talking. Do those walks!"

"Yes, drill sergeant." Edward sarcastically replied.

"Now!"

Today was our last rehearsal and we would be leaving the studio to film part of our package somewhere else. The producers give us ideas on how to spice things up and make good television. For the most part the show is a reality show. Its premise is to take two people (the star and dancer) and pair them up. We don't know each other and it's all about our journey together as a dance partnership. Each couple is fun and unique in their own way. There are certain couples who are for comic relief and then there are more dramatic couples and finally there are a few rare normal couples who just click and dance well. I'd like to believe Edward and I are in that category.

Edward has been improving very nicely and he's shown that he can handle more experienced dance moves. Our Cha Cha is pretty insane. We've got the basic steps but I've incorporated some contemporary moves too.

Since our song is pretty sexy I decided in one part of our routine Edward would really take off my buttons. I had gone over to wardrobe during the week and ran my idea with them. Our costumes would be all black. Edward would be in the basic black pants and he would be wearing a long sleeved black shirt. As for me, I would be wearing a skimpy sequined skirt. For my top I'd be wearing a rhinestone clad bustier. But I'd be wearing a long buttoned down sleeved shirt over it.

Last week Edward and I talked a little bit about our non-professional feelings toward each other. I admit I was apprehensive about my developing feelings for him. I didn't think it a wise decision for us to be involved while doing the show. But in the end I didn't have strength enough to just ignore them. That kiss we shared during rehearsal was embedded in my brain and lips forever. I was falling for Edward Cullen and I could not help it one bit.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Edward's voice pulled out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, is the filming crew meeting us there?"

"Yes, they are." And then he looked around for a quick second. He smiled and then leaned down to give me a sweet kiss.

"What was that for?"

"No cameras. I told you I'd be professional while filming." He winked at me.

"That's right." I agreed with him. "But what happens when we get to the field?"

Edward picked up my dance bag and swung it over his shoulder. "I will school you, little girl. You'll be in my dance studio."

I groaned. The producers ran an idea by me and Edward. They thought it would be really cute and funny if we went to a baseball field and Edward would try to teach me to hit the ball. Edward agreed of course and because he agreed I had to too.

I was dreading this. I am a walking danger magnet. If I'm not dancing I'm not safe! Me plus a baseball bat equals hospitalization.

Edward escorted me out the studio and we walked over to his silver Volvo. He would be driving us there and then we would drive back to the studio for a last minute rehearsal.

"Edward," I said as he started up the car, "I'm going to apologize now. I don't want to hurt you and I know if you give me a bat it will only result in disaster."

Edward chuckled. "Oh Bella you're so cute."

"No, really. I may be graceful on the dance floor but off the dance floor I'm a walking disaster."

"Bella, I promise you I will not let you hurt yourself. Or anyone else for that matter."

"I hope you can keep that promise." I mumbled.

It took about twenty minutes for us to get to the field. It wasn't a real baseball field; it was just a local park that had a field. Edward parked the car and then he came over to my side and held the door open.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Bella." He replied. Edward closed the door and locked it. He then went to his trunk and pulled out a long heavy looking bag.

"Is there a body in there?" I joked.

Edward smiled mischievously. "No body. But a few very good baseball bats."

I cringed. "Do I really have to do this?"

"You've been yelling at me for months. You've been teaching me nonstop. Don't you think I deserve a little fun?"

"Trust me, Edward," I said as we walked over to the field, "it will not be fun when you and I are in the emergency room."

"Bella, humor me please. I promise you I won't let anything happen."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

The camera crew was setting up and Edward brought out the bats. I took one look at them and ran for it.

Too bad Edward was faster than I pegged him for.

"Bella!" He exclaimed as he caught me in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

Edward scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I squealed.

"I am teaching you to bat, Isabella. It'll be fun. I promise."

I tried to wiggle free but Edward kept a firm grip on me.

"'Is the camera rolling?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward said laughing. "Everyone will see how stubborn you are."

He set me down and then handed me a bat. He told me I needed to get comfortable in holding it and the weight of it.

After that Edward demonstrated how to swing. He went over to the mound and held the bat firmly. As I watched him in his element I found that he could be quite sexy when he's swinging that god awful bat. His stance was powerful and his hips swayed as he swung. And then his arms. Oh gosh, his arms! He held the bat so forcefully and the muscles in his forearms were making me weak in the knees.

Mental note: watch Edward play baseball.

"Alright Bella it's your turn."

"Huh?"

"Come here, don't be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you." Edward said gently.

I walked over to him and he hands me the bat. He walks to the pitcher's mount and throws a ball at me. I miss. He throws again and I miss.

"Concentrate Bella!"

"I am!" I defiantly said while stamping my foot on the ground.

Edward throws it again and this time by some miracle I do hit it. It goes flying and Edward and I both look up.

"You hit pretty far." Edward said in amazement.

"I did, didn't I?"

He comes over to me and high-fives me. "Good job Bella!"

"Thanks!"

"Ok, we got it!" The cameraman says shutting the camera off. "That was good. We'll get this to editing and we'll see you guys in a few days."

"Thanks!" We both chanted.

The crew packs up the camera equipment and Edward and I gather the balls and the bats.

"So that wasn't so bad, huh?"

I zip up the bag and smile. "No, it was fun. And on a brighter note, I didn't hurt anyone!"

"You sure didn't!" He exclaimed playfully.

I laughed along with him and then on totally impulse reached up on my tip-toes and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. I guess Edward really liked it because his arms ensnared around my waist and held me closer. He applied more pressure against my lips and I threw caution to the wind and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me up with his hands and we continued our very public display of affection.

It wasn't until we heard people shouting and the sounds of camera flashes did we break apart.

Damn tabloids.

"Edward! Bella!"

"Over here!"

"Are you together now?"

"How long have you been seeing each other outside the dance studio?"

Edward and I looked at each other and gasped.

What are we going to do now?

* * *

Uh-oh. Looks like the tabloids have found them. What on earth will they do about it?

Till next time.

Tina


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Dance with Me  
Rating: T  
Summary: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
Comments: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars and because Bella/Edward is my new favorite ship.

I haven't forgotten about this!

Happy reading!

* * *

**April 20th 2008**

Bella's POV

Edward and I stood there. It was like I was frozen and these damn tabloids were just snapping away. Flashes of light and people shouting at us, but I couldn't comprehend anything. I don't know how but Edward suddenly grabbed my hand and led me past the tabloids and he put me in the car. I still couldn't hear anything. It was like my body was on autopilot.

"Are you guys dating?"

"What's going on?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and then said, "Isabella and I are very good friends. I believe you have your photographs to make your own assumptions." He got in the car and dropped his bag in the bag and then slid into the driver's seat. We drove out of the park and back to the city. I remained silent. I really didn't know what to say.

"Bella?" Edward tentatively asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you….. alright?"

"I think so." I replied.

"We need to talk Bella."

"Ok."

"They have our photographs. The pictures will be leaked on the internet first and then it will hit prime time celebrity news stations. Once that happens the tabloids will not leave us alone. You will see them almost everywhere you go. Eventually they will tire of us and go on to another topic." He explained.

In a matter of seconds I had become just like any other celebrity skank. I was caught practically assaulting the Edward Cullen and now we were the topic of interest. I have a feeling my life is about to change.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Well," he replied thoughtfully, "I would advise you to go about you normal routine. Do not pay any head to what they do. They will only take your picture and ask you questions. You don't need to answer. However, I think it's too late for us to deny our relationship. Unless…." He trailed off and I could tell he was keeping something from me.

"Unless?" I pressed.

"Unless you don't want to see me anymore." He sighed.

"I want to see you." I stated.

"Bella are you sure?"

"Yes."

"This isn't going to be easy. They will not make it easy for us. But I think together we can just ignore the whole world and just be."

I liked the sound of that.

"We'll figure it out as we go along." I said.

Edward and I made it safely back at the dance studio. We grabbed our dance bags and went back into intense dance training mode. Edward had the choreography down but now we just needed to perfect his performance and do a bunch of run throughs.

When we first started dancing he got a little nervous or embarrassed. I think the very idea of him shaking his hips makes him uncomfortable. Edward is an athlete and he's just not made to move as a dancer. He's a very masculine and macho guy so moving and dancing to Latin beats is very different for him. Every week I see an improvement in him, and that is what the show is all about. We take a non dancer, someone totally out of their element and see if they can dance. It's like discovering something new about yourself. You would never think a macho athlete could do the Samba but these athletes and entertainers surprise themselves. I'm happy to say that almost everyone who has been a part of the show has come out loving dance.

Right now Edward and I were in the middle of performing one of the tricks. It's a simple Cha Cha trick-after I do a series of twists Edward spins me so I'm looking forward and I drop into a spilt in between his legs. As I was getting up I accidently kneed him in the groin.

"Oh god, Bella!" He gasped.

My mouth was hanging open in shock. Edward and I have had accidents in rehearsal before. We've hit each other on the leg, arm, face, ribs. But I've never hit him in his sensitive area.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Edward!"

He winced and then closed his eyes. I didn't know what to do. I had never done this to any of my other partners. Crap this sucks!

"Edward?" I said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Can I… do something for you?"

He laughed bitterly. "Honey, I think you've done enough to me."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. It was an accident."

"We can take a break."

"A break is good."

Edward walked slowly to the end of the wall and closed his eyes again. I followed him and still not knowing what to do-I just decided to distract him.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you… think that everyone will hate us?"

"Why would anyone hate us?"

"Because of the pictures. You and me together." I explained.

"No. No on will hate us. They've been talking about us hooking up for a while now. My family however, will be sad that I didn't tell them first but they understand how it is."

Oh no! I thought. Edward's family will hate me! They'll think I'm after him because of his good look and his money. He's almost always in those horrid gossip magazines and since he's been on the show he's been getting a lot of good press. Now, with the pictures of us sucking each others face off in a baseball field they'll hate me for bringing this all up again. I ruined Edward Cullen's name.

"Bella?" Edward asked bringing me out of my reverie.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about? I can see the wheels turning in your head."

"I'm thinking that your family will hate me. I'm thinking I've brought you bad publicity. I'm thinking I don't want to be the center of attention. I'm thinking I like you too much probably more than you like me."

"Bella!" He cried. "My family has loved you since they met you. Whatever is between us is between us. My family will support me and they will love you. Bad publicity? It was bound to happen. People like writing false stories about me and I'm sorry for the unwanted attention. And Bella, never doubt my feelings for you. Trust me; I like you a whole lot better than you like me."

"I just feel really bad about this."

"Do you feel bad about us? Or do you feel bad about the pictures?"

"I feel bad about the pictures." I would never feel bad about me and Edward. Never ever.

"Good. I can't tell you how to feel Bella, but in my own experience with these type of things it's best to keep your mouth shut. The more you give them the more they'll take and want more. You need to keep boundaries and you need to learn how to ignore certain people."

"How do you ignore certain people?"

"You just do what you always do. I can't imagine you're a press newbie. You've been on the show for multiple seasons."

"That's true. But they were just interested in my work. Now it's my personal life splashed across the evening news." I said sadly.

Edward came over to me and wrapped hi arm around me. We sunk down on the floor together and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Say that we're over and I will walk away from you. You won't be in the evening news and they will stop hunting you. Say it, and we go back to being Bella the dance teacher and Edward the student. But, if you can't say it, then say you'll never leave me. Say you'll stay with me and endure the media to come. I promise you Bella, I can be here for you. They will eventually get bored with us and go somewhere else."

I couldn't say that I wanted him to leave. The very thought of not having him in my life was unbearable. In that moment I knew Edward would do anything for me. I knew he cared more for my own happiness than his own. And that is why I couldn't say it. So, instead I said the only thing I could.

"I want what you want." And that is the truth. Edward could convince me to do anything. He wanted me so therefore, I wanted him. He said this fascination with us will die away eventually, I believed him.

He pulled me to him and gave me a tight hug "I want you."

"Then I guess I want you." I quipped.

***

**April 23rd 2008**

Today was show day. Over the weekend Edward and I just acted how we normally would. We went to the studio on Saturday and did our wide camera shots and afterward we had lunch. On Sunday we had rehearsal at the studio and did camera blocking and took a trip down to wardrobe.

Now, we were first to dance. I was pretty excited for our dance. The Ch Cha is a sexy and fun dance. I was confident in our choreography and the for the performance as a whole.

I glanced at Edward and saw that he was counting out the steps. I almost laughed. Awww, I've created a little dancer in him. Or not he's just here to make America like him again. And in my opinion America would be crazy not to like him. Screw the negative press since this dancing show he's gotten nothing but praise.

"Are you ready?' He asked.

"Yes."

"The audience is going to love this."

He was so right.

We got a standing ovation and miraculously another perfect score. I knew Edward was diligent in the studio but he really knew how to sell the dance. He played up each genre and it was fantastic.

Of course during the press line we were asked about our relationship status. I let Edward speak about that.

"Bella and I work great together. During rehearsal it's strictly professional. And off the dance floor we're great friends and we've become really close." He said in clear nice tone.

I had to give it to Edward; he remained calm and very professional every time he spoke about us. He gave the gossip mongers enough to confirm and let their imaginations run wild while still being very respectful to me. I admired that about him-Edward is such a class act.

After we changed out of our costumes Edward met me in front of our connecting trailers. Tonight we'd be going to dinner. Nothing really special or romantic just us eating and spending more time together.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said laughing. "I hope we aren't going anywhere high end."

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to his Volvo. "No, we're just going to that diner you love so much."

"Good. I was kind of nervous because I opted for my Chuck Taylors and sweats."

"Bella you could wear a paper bag and I'd still be attracted to you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Cullen." I quipped.

Once Edward and I sat down we both ordered massive cheeseburgers and shakes. With the amount of dancing we do, a little indulging wouldn't hurt.

As we waited for our food Edward and I talked about favorite childhood memories. We have talked about our childhoods before right when we first met each other, but we kept those stories simply on the safe side.

I'd like to call this the getting to know you stage of our new relationship. Even though Edward and I have known each other for almost three months we kept things professional. Of course Edward and I have fun in the studio but like I said when we're in the studio we're all business.

It was nice just treating Edward like any other guy I would have dated. It was also a little bit different since we've spent so much time together but it was like we were colleagues first and formed a friendship which blossomed into a deeper relationship. Things between evolved naturally.

He was telling me about the time he and Emmett took Carlisle's Mercedes for a joy ride. They didn't have anywhere to go but thought it would be fun. They ended up getting home way past curfew and Carlisle was pissed. I then, told Edward about the time I went out after a competition and didn't tell my dance coaches I was going anywhere after the competition. In my defense, I was fifteen years old and I was trying desperately to fit in with the in crowd in Europe. I ended up going to a pub and getting a little too tipsy. By the time my dance coaches found me I learned my lesson but they kept an extra eye on me.

I was finishing up my cheeseburger and Edward was in the middle of telling me why he signed up for the show. I guessed right. Publicity.

"If all goes well I could be playing next year." He finished.

I'd like to say I heard everything he said, but the truth is I wasn't paying close attention. I know, how awful, right? But I was too busy staring intently at his gorgeous face to listen to the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Bella?" He said amusingly. I think he knows I hadn't heard 95% of what he just said.

"Yes?" I said trying to sound cool and nonchalant.

"You weren't listening were you?"

"I was half listening." I replied truthfully.

He laughed. "You know if I didn't like you so much I would be offended."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"So why is that you aren't playing on a team right now? You're gifted enough."

Edward grimaced. "My attitude. I confess I can be an arrogant jerk. A cocky jock."

"So you're not a team player huh?" I joked.

"I try to be." He confessed.

"It looks like someone needs a listen in humility."

"I suppose I do." He agreed.

"Well you're in luck. Because dancing is a partnership and so far you're doing fabulously in the whole team player partnership thing."

"I am?"

"Yeah. You've been a great partner. Totally exceeded my expectations."

He cocked his brow, "What were you expecting?"

"Well, I'll be completely truthful; Angela and I were out when the tabloids spilled the news of you joining the show. I didn't know you but Angela did. She told me you were a famous baseball player and that you were always photographed on the cover of the tabloids. That said it all to me. I thought you were just a cocky jock who womanized and took drugs. I prejudged you and for that I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you're comfortable enough to be truthful Bella. I can't say I'm not surprised about what you thought about me. A girl like you should not be around a guy like me. But I'm selfish so I'm secretly grateful that this reality show brought us together."

Against my own accord I started blushing. Edward's words had a scary affect on me. He could say something profound and heartfelt and I would turn into a puddle of goo. Or he could say a simple sentiment and I would turn into a puddle of goo.

What he just said made me smile and frown in the inside. I'm smiling because it's nice to know Edward isn't turned off by my world-dancing and that he's grateful to have given the opportunity to know me. I'm frowning because what does he mean by saying, a girl like you should not be around a guy like me. What does that mean? It almost sounds like he has a deep unflattering tone to it. I just don't know and I'm afraid to ask him.

***

Edward's POV

Being with Bella is easy. It's easy because from the moment I met her I felt a strong attraction towards her. When I found out she was my dance partner I switched gears a bit. I put away my attraction for her and focused to be the best student partner she's had on the show. I wanted to make her proud and I wanted to do well for her. But somewhere between being a diligent student and trying to forget my growing affections for her Bella and I became one. Now we're not just student/teacher or boy/girl. We're both and surprisingly the transition has been fine. On the dance floor I give her the willing partner and off the dance floor I give her what's left of me.

I knew Bella was apprehensive about going public but there wasn't anything else for us to do but go public. I did tell her that if she wanted I would never see her again and she could have her old life back but Bella must like me just as much as I like her because all she said was: I want what you want.

When Bella told me I exceeded her expectations that lifted my spirits. I know a lot of people have their own reservations about me and try as I might I can't please everyone. This show though, has been helping me a lot. It allowed me to show a different side of myself. Most people either know me because of my behavior on the field or because of all the lies plastered on the latest issue of Us Weekly. Bella is bringing out a lot of good things from me and I just hope I can continue to do well for her.

After we finished eating I took Bella back to the studio lot so she could drive herself home.

"Ready to be put through the ringer tomorrow?" She teased.

"I'm never ready for Tuesdays."

"No one is." She said giving me a sweet kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Edward."

***

**April 24th 2008**

Standing on the stage waiting to be called safe is absolutely nerve wracking. They make you wait for a long time and they put on the cheesy dramatic music and then AHA! You're deemed safe.

Luckily, Bella and I are safe to dance again. But since it's week seven we know have two dances to learn and perform. I honestly think I'm going to lose my mind. Our dances is the Tango and the Mambo. I've seen people Tango before in the movies but I'm pretty sure it's going to be difficult to learn. The Mambo sounds so foreign to me I'm not even going to think about that.

Once we got our music Bella and I changed out of our costumes and then she immediately called an impromptu rehearsal. Bella wanted me to get acquainted with the overall essence of the dance and she also wanted to listen to the music so she could start on the choreography.

When we got to the studio Bella explained that the Tango was a "love/hate" type of dance.

"It's like saying, I love you, but you do things that make me hate you just as well. You ever have a relationship where you love someone but all you do is fight? That is the Tango. It's passionate and dramatic but very beautiful."

Hmm this will be an interesting dance. Bella and I in a love/hate relationship? Yeah, I'm looking forward to this dance!

"The Mambo on the other hand is a very fast and fun dance. Try picturing hot sexy dancing in Cuba. Ever seen _Dirty Dancing Havana Nights_? It's kind of like that." She said laughing.

Note to self: Bella and I need a movie night. _Dirty Dancing Havana Nights_ is on the list.

"Up for the challenge?"

"Yes."

"This week is going to be really hard. You have to give me your all every single time we practice."

"I won't give you anything less." I promised.

"Let's hope you keep that promise."

* * *

Question: would you want me to write that they win? Or would you want them to lose? I only ask because I'm afraid that if I write that they win that might come off as cheesy or tacky? What do you guys want?

Till next time.

Tina


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Dance with Me  
Rating: T  
Summary: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
Comments: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars and because Bella/Edward is my new favorite ship.

Thanks Candy Cullen for beta (ing!)

All I can say is thank you for your reviews and suggestions. Majority rules.

* * *

**April 26th 2008**

Bella's POV

"It just looks really awful. I hate it." I grumbled.

"Tell me what I'm doing wrong and I'll get it!" Edward said.

I bit my lip. "You're doing everything wrong! It's horrible."'

"Bella!"

"Edward!" I shouted. "I've shown you the steps thousands of times and you're still not getting it. I don't understand why the Tango is so damn hard for you!"

I had been chastising Edward all day. The Tango is a classic ballroom dance and it's sexy and passionate and Edward wasn't getting it. The steps are wrong his posture is lacking he's not doing it!

"I haven't done a ballroom dance since week four." He argued.

"That doesn't matter! We're more than halfway through the competition and by now you should be light years ahead of everyone. Do you see Jessica's partner? He's fantastic!"

"You can't compare me to him. It's not fair." Edward pouted.

"I can do what I want! I'm the teacher." I snapped back.

"Bella!"

"No, we need a break. Five minutes then I want you doing those steps in front of the mirror till you get it!"

I sat down on the floor and closed my eyes. This week was crucial in the competition. If Edward really wanted to blow everyone's minds and keep the top spot then he really needed to be flawless.

The hard thing about the Tango is that it has very intricate footwork and it's very subtle. The look of the dance should be dramatic and passionate but it can't be forced.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes. I'm just a little frustrated with you." I said.

"I see. What can I do to make you less frustrated?" He said as he rubbed circles against my neck.

"That helps." I said trying to suppress a smile.

"I'm glad. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Just try your hardest for me?"

"I will."

Twenty minutes later I came to the conclusion that Edward will never be a professional ballroom dancer, but it's ok. He's doing his best and that is all I can ask of him. He may not be getting the steps right now but his character is totally right on the mark.

We were in hold and I told Edward to look down at our feet.

"You have to do this." I said demonstrating the steps.

"That's a lot of intricate footwork." Edward mused aloud.

"Damn straight. We need to one up the rest of the competition. And we need to blow the judges minds away. And in order to do that you need to do your very best. I know you can do it Edward. I wouldn't give you such tough choreography if I didn't think you could pull it off."

For the next couple of hours I have Edward do the steps by himself. I let him watch himself in the mirror and then I pick at his frame, make fun of his footwork, and tell him he's only going to get a four. Edward knows I'm teasing and he knows that I'm trying to make amends for being so hard on him earlier.

I will admit that the choreography I put together for him is more on the Argentine Tango side. I didn't add lifts but there is a lot of fancy footwork and little flicks and kicks. In one of the sequences our legs and ankles are entwined together. It's kind of like we're teasing each other only not verbally with cute and romantic words, but with our hot and fancy leg action.

By the time I'm satisfied with his work on the Tango I move forward to the Mambo. It's a pretty fun dance and this is when I start to pull out the fun tricks.

One trick we will do is a pretty standard one. I bend backwards while still standing and Edward kicks over my torso. Of course he has a hand supporting my back just in case I don't fall. I'm pleased to say the first time I tired that with him he delivered. Another trick I wanted to do was a flip over his back. It was pretty risky move but I was confident that we could pull it off.

One of the things that has changed this week is the fact that Edward treats me differently. He has always treated me with respect and as a friend but something between us changed. Perhaps it was the fact that we both gave in and decided to try and make things work between us in a non-platonic way. Now, Edward puts extra effort into making me smile and he's always so attentive and doting. It's really sweet and I can't help but smile when he acts so sweet while I pick on him when we're rehearsing.

Tonight after practice he wants to take me on the whole standard movie and dinner thing. I suppose because we spend so much time together that we're kind off past the awkward dating-getting-to-know you stuff. Now, we can just go out and it's no big deal. Unless of course you count the many hounding and intrusive paparazzi . They have always taken an interest in Edward and now it is just something that we deal with. I guess that's the price for meeting on a reality show. Go figure.

After practice we each go to our separate cars and Edward promises me he'll get me at eight.

When I got back to my apartment I ran the shower so I could take away the rehearsal practice stench and try to resemble a young woman for our date.

I choose a pair of jeans and a purple tank top and completed it with a white cardigan. I slipped on my flats and tied my hair in a ponytail and then added mascara and gloss. Edward has seen me all glammed up in hair and makeup and full on dancing costumes and he's seen me sweaty and gross. I didn't feel the need to impress him with my good looks or lack thereof. I checked my phone and found a text from him. He was on his way and would be here within ten minutes.

Edward was prompt and punctual and when he greeted me at the door he had this big smile on his face. I felt a little self conscious because he was staring at me up and down! I'm normally used to being looked at since I've been on the show but when Edward checks me out it brings a blush to my cheeks and butterflies to my stomach.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"A little" I admitted.

He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You look beautiful. But that's not surprising."

I smiled at him. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

I locked up and then Edward led me to his silver Volvo and we were off. Our first destination was Sushi Dan's. They have, hands down, the best Sushi in Los Angeles. I'm addicted to their crunchy tuna rolls. Edward is partial to the sashimi.

The drive was quiet and oddly, it was perfect. Edward and I are so wrapped up with the show and rehearsals and we're surrounded with lots of noise and hordes of people in our faces with cameras. It's nice to just enjoy the quiet silence in each other's company. But just because we were silent doesn't mean that we didn't communicate. We would often steal glances at each other. He'd catch me looking at him and I'd catch him doing the same. And every time we caught each other's gazes we'd just smile.

Dinner was a nice affair. We were seated in a little table by a window. The lighting was dim and there were a couple of television screens. It was showing one of the pro basketball games. Edward ordered our food and then we fell into an easy conversation. He talked about the ending of the show. If we were to get into the finals then we'd have another week of press to do. If we won we'd have to jet across to New York and go on the talk shows and media outlets. Also, the studio was thinking about having the professional dancers go on tour again.

Edward revealed to me tonight that he's gotten some offers from a couple of baseball teams. He and Jasper would need to go over the options and if he did choose a team he'd be very busy during the summer.

I realized right then, that we would be separated after the show is over. I guess I didn't realize how good we have it now. We meet through the show and we basically spend 24/7 with each other. It's easy now because we're both working together but what happens if we get kicked off? I'll stay in Los Angeles because it's my home now and I work here. But Edward has the potential to go anywhere. Yeah, he lives in Los Angeles now but if he chose a team he could be moving. Where does that leave us? Oh my gosh! Am I thinking long term with him?

I look across from me and see his beautiful green eyes. He's so adorable now. He's munching on one of the California rolls and he has this smile on his face. Yeah. I guess I am thinking long term with this guy.

"Hey are you ok?" Edward asked me waving his hand in my face to get my attention.

"Yeah. Just daydreaming."

His eyes twinkled. "About me?"

"Maybe." I replied coyly.

"I hope it was something good."

"I was just thinking about us." I admitted.

"What about us?"

"That I'd like to see you long term." I have no idea why the heck I said that. I know guys can be commitment-phobes so why did I just say that?!?

"I'm thinking I want you long term too." He replied.

That surprised me.

"You are?"

"Of course I am." He simply said. And I didn't answer back because that was everything I needed to hear for now.

***

**April 30th 2008**

Edward's POV

"Showtime!" The stage director announced.

Bella bounced back on her heels and waited patiently to be called. This past week has been crazy for both of us. Bella was really cracking the whip on me and she wanted nothing short of my very best.

I knew squat about the dances we were assigned but Bella explained to me what kind of dances they are and what I should do to portray the right essence and character of the dance.

The Tango was a challenge for me. I hadn't done a ballroom dance in weeks and Bella said it didn't matter. No excuses.

Our choreography was difficult. She put in a lot of footwork and it was hard to control my upper body and stay in hold while being light and fancy on my feet. The Mambo was a different story. It was more of a fun part type of dance. We had some tricks we were attempting to pull off and I have to say I was nervous. Its one thing to practice it in rehearsal but it's a whole different thing to actually perform it on live television. If I didn't time it just right and if I hesitated then Bella could I fall or we'd both end up choking.

We were the third couple to perform and when it was our turn I did my usual pre-show ritual. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and then blocked everyone and everything out and focused on Bella. She gave me a wink and then the music started.

I did better than I thought I would. I wasn't even thinking of doing the steps and I wasn't counting either. When I'm out there with Bella it's like my body is on autopilot and Bella and I just dance.

Bella congratulated me. "You did so good!" I smiled at her and gave her a little squeeze. We went to get our critiques from the panel of judges and we got mixed reviews. While they liked our performance for its entertainment value they were left hot and cold with the type of Tango we did. One said it was more like an Argentine Tango rather than the standard ballroom one and even though I didn't quite understand what all the fuss was about the look on Bella's face said it all for me. She was sad.

We went to the back to get our scores and they weren't very low considering the mixed reviews we got. But Bella said she was happy with my work and that's all that mattered to me.

"Bella," I said trailing after her to the quick change area, "what's the matter?" She turned and looked at me over her shoulder, "I'm sorry they didn't like the choreography."

"Oh Bella!" I said. "It's ok. It's not your fault. This is a reality television show and we're here to have fun and to _try_ to please all of the judges but sometimes we can't please everyone. It's not a big deal to me if they don't like it. The only person I want to please is you."

"Edward." Bella replied with a huge grin, "of course I'm happy with your progress. I think you did very well."

"Then that's all that matters."

We changed into our Mambo outfits and I couldn't help it; I had to touch her. Bella was wearing an orange two piece. She had on a bedazzled bustier and she had on little straps. Her whole back was almost bare and I stood behind her, we were waiting for our turn and I lightly trailed my fingers down her body glittered back. I felt her back stiffen and then relax. I could see she was breathing a bit more heavily and I took pride in the fact that it was me that was making her react like this. Her back was smooth and my fingers were slowly trailing their way down.

She looked at me and stuck out her tongue in teasing. I continued to caress her back and then a loud voice said, "We're back Live in 3, 2, 1" I withdrew my hand and Bella huffed in annoyance. I shook my head at her but gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "We can finish this later." I lightly whispered to her.

Before we knew it was our turn for the Latin round. Our Mambo music was a fast and fun number. We had "Pump It" by the Blacked Eyed Peas.

I really liked this dance because it was more like the type of dancing you would do in a club. Of course we did have the technique in there but Bella loosened up and she went for a fun performance. I just hoped we could pull off everything in the performance.

Our dance was so much fun. Bella and I totally nailed our tricks and the crowd was clapping and cheering loudly. Screw the judges. These people liked it and so did Bella.

We braced ourselves for the judge's comments and to our utter surprise they liked it! They praised Bella for her inventive choreography and complimented me on my ability to trust Bella so completely. They also commented that our pairing was one of the best in the show's history. That said a lot to me because Bella is a seasoned pro on the show. She's had a small handful of partners so I was extremely pleased.

After the show ended we went to the press line as usual and we were happy that the reporters were raving about our Mambo performance. They expressed their kind sentiments and I was proud that Bella got her well deserved praise for her choreography. People think it's the star that makes the performance but I disagree. I don't know anything about dance it's all Bella. She's the dancer, the coach, the teacher, the choreographer. She's the most important thing in this show. Without her and her inventive and creative mind we'd be nowhere. I'm just lucky to have been assigned such a wonderful dance partner.

We were walking back to our trailers and once again Bella and I were going out to dinner. It had become a post show ritual for us. Bella loved that diner so much. I would have liked to take her out and wow her but Bella was not that type of girl. She's so unpretentious and down to earth. The diner was her favorite since she'd been in Los Angeles and now it was our place. I liked that. We had a place.

Bella met me in front of our trailers and when she stepped out I checked her out. She was wearing low rise jeans and an ACDC t-shirt. Her curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her ultra made up face was lightened. I suspect she removed some of the heavy eye makeup.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey there. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yes! I need my milkshake fix." She gushed.

I decided to play around with her. "What? You don't need an Edward fix?"

"Oh." She paused, "Well, I don't know. Do you need a Bella fix?"

"All the time." I said as I lowered my head and gave her a kiss.

She smiled against my lips and then kissed me back. "I want my milkshake."

I laughed. "Alright then. We best be going."

Thirty minutes later Bella and I were sitting in a booth. She ordered her usual cheeseburger and fries with a banana milkshake this time. I ordered the same except I opted for a chocolate milkshake.

Bella was swirling her fry into a pool of Ranch dressing and she looked so happy. I marveled that the simplest thing such as junk food and milkshakes could make Bella happy. She was the most normal, beautiful, funny, competitive, and nicest girl I'd ever dated. Yeah. I totally lucked out with her.

"What are you looking at?" Bella whispered urgently to me.

"You." I said simply.

She blushed. I'd never tire of seeing her blush. It was Bella's trademark.

"What?" I questioned. "Can't I admire my girlfriend?"

Bella's face changed. She went from happy to alarmed in zero to sixty seconds.

"Girlfriend?" She asked tentatively.

"Well, yeah. That's what we are, aren't we?" I said cautiously. I was sure we were on the same page…

"If that's what you want." She replied.

"Is that what you want?" I countered.

"I want you forever." She said softly. It was so soft I almost didn't catch it.

I took her hand in mine and looked straight into her eyes. "I said I wanted you long term. I think it's safe to say I want you forever too."

* * *

For those of you who keep up with the US version of DWTS, what did you think? I have to say, I was pleasantly surprised with the results.

So, I ended the chapter on a fluffy term. But we'll pick up th drama soon.

Till next time.

Tina


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars and because Bella/Edward is my new favorite ship.

Thanks Candy Cullen! She has managed to find time in her busy school schedule to beta for me. :)

* * *

**May 1st 2008**

Edward's POV

Surprisingly we made it through another round. Every Tuesday I'm scared out of my mind. Tuesdays sucks! Well, except if you get saved by the voting audience then it's not so bad.

Our next dances is the Quickstep and the Samba. Once again two completely different styles and a whole set of movements that I'm not accustomed to. Our music was set to "I Love You" by Martina McBride and "Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira.

"The Quickstep is going to kick your butt," Bella said with a laugh.

I did not like the sound of that.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because it's the fastest ballroom dance. It's like your sprinting. Oh and I'm totally making you jump."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"We've got our work cut out for us," she sighed. "Tomorrow morning nine a.m. sharp Cullen."

"Oh I like it when you go all bossy on me," I teased.

"Shut up," she said.

That night Bella and I parted ways so we could get a good night's sleep in order to get back into practice mode.

**May 2nd 2008**

By the time I woke up I padded to the kitchen and grabbed a Gatorade. It probably wasn't the best choice to get at eight in the morning, but I really didn't go grocery shopping and I'm not about to hire someone to do that shit for me. If I wanted to do that I could and I didn't see any reason fit to have other people do shit for me if I could help it.

I placed my drink on the countertop and then went to go find my phone. I remember tossing it aside before I fell asleep so it must be around the bed somewhere. After looking for it for a minute I found it tangled up in the sheets. I put my phone on silent during the night and when I brought it back with me to the kitchen I found I had two missed calls and a text message. All of them were from Jasper.

I ignored the missed calls and read his text. It was short and direct.

Wow, I thought to myself. This is going to be a good day.

I sent Jasper a response and informed him I'd be in the studio with Bella all morning but that by lunch time I'd meet him to talk. After I sent the text I drank the rest of my Gatorade and went to the bathroom to take quick shower to get ready for Bella.

Bella was already at the studio when I arrived. She was seated on the hardwood floor stretching. I took a moment to admire her lithe body and I almost forgot what I was supposed to be doing till Bella started screaming at me.

"Huh?" I said.

"I said are you ready to start? The camera crew won't be here till ten."

"Oh," I said. "Yes, I'm ready." I plopped my duffle bag on the floor and retrieved my shoes.

"Which ones?" I asked.

"Um, let's go for the ballroom first."

"You got it."

The Quickstep kicked my butt. It was so fast! And Bella was still hounding me about my footwork. It was like I couldn't catch a break, but I was determined to push through it and do my best. We practiced the Quickstep for an hour and when we took a break the camera crew came in and set everything up. We put our mic packs on and then Bella had me prance around and work on my frame and posture. Before participating in this show I would have called this a sissy sport or not acknowledged it as a sport at all. It's dancing, right? Wrong! It's so effing hard! There are all these rules and my body is not used to moving and working like this. This ballroom and Latin dancing is tough and it is most definitely a hardcore sport.

After we worked on the Quickstep Bella showed me some basic steps of the Samba. It was supposed to be the 'party dance' and when Bella danced it looked incredible, however, when I danced and tried to perform the steps it looked awkward. There's this bounce in the step and I didn't have it. Yet.

I was trying not to get frustrated and Bella reminded me it was only the first day of rehearsals so that softened my mood.

It was nearing lunch time and I remembered I had to meet up with Jasper. When the camera guys left us to get their own lunch Bella began taking her shoes off and putting away her water bottle.

We hadn't been in girlfriend/boyfriend mode yet. And we couldn't since we basically worked super close together. Bella was adamant in telling me that she wanted to keep our personal life separate from our working relationship. Although, that could be tricky I was determined to do this her way. If Bella believed we could remain professionals while on the show then I believed it too.

As she zipped up her bag the door to our studio burst open.

"Bella!" Alice chirped happily.

"Alice!" I cried. I wasn't expecting her at all and when I was about to ask her why she's here Jasper appeared from the doorway.

"Edward," he greeted me with a nod of his head. I waved and then he went to say hello to Bella.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Well," Alice said. "Since you and Jasper have a business meeting I thought it would be nice if Bella and I had a girl's day out. And before you say we can't I promise to have her back in an hour. I know you guys are practicing and I will not take away from your rehearsal time."

"That sounds great Alice," I said genuinely pleased that my sister thought about everything.

"So what do you say Bella? Can I take you away from your man for a little?"

Bella blushed and nodded her head. "Yes, Alice. I'd love to have a girl's day out with you."

"Yay!" Alice said giving Bella a bone crushing hug.

Bella looked at me from the corner of her eye and smiled as she squeezed Alice back. I laughed and when Alice let Bella go I took Bella by the waist and leaned my forehead on hers. "Have fun with Alice," I said kissing her forehead. "We'll come back at two?"

"You didn't tell me you had lunch plans!" she said with a laugh. "Is everything alright Edward? This is just a good business lunch thing right?"

I could hear the concern in her voice and I felt bad that I couldn't inform her of the stuff that was going on. Not yet, I silently scolded myself. You can tell her after lunch after everything is set.

"Everything is fine," I assured her. "Don't worry about me. Go have fun with Alice and then we'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed. She rose on her tip-toes and gave me a kiss. It was a quick 'goodbye' kiss and I pouted when she and Alice started making their way to the door.

"I miss you already!" I said dramatically.

Bella threw her head back in laughter and blew me a flying kiss.

"So," Jasper said clapping his hands together. "Ready to go to lunch?"

* * *

I'm trying to get another chapter out soon. Sorry that this chapter was vague. You'll get some of your questions answered in the next chapter.

Till next time.

Tina


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars.

Thank you so much Candy!

Sorry everyone for the wait, but Candy and I are in school again so it gets harder to update.

* * *

**May 2nd 2008**

Edward POV

Jasper and I strolled down the sidewalk; we were headed to the local bakery for lunch. We ordered a couple of sandwiches and some coffee. Once Jasper and I had our food and drinks we went outside to sit in the patio area. The day was sunny, like any other day in Southern California and the weather was crisp and hot. I ran a hand through my unruly hair in an attempt to keep some of it off of my sweat slicked forehead. I pushed back my Aviator sunglasses to my eyes and picked up my sandwich.

Jasper took a drink of his iced coffee and then wiped his mouth on a napkin. Before he began eating his food he opened up to talk to me.

"Well? Have you thought about it?"

I swallowed my food and sat back in the plastic chair. I have thought about it. It's all I've been thinking about since I've read his text from this morning.

"Yes," I replied. "I almost can't believe how lucky we are."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "I told you this would work Edward. You've been doing splendidly since you've been on the show. Keep it up and this could be in the bag."

I frowned slightly. A few months ago I never thought I would be in this position. In fact I was almost going to quit. But Jasper and Alice's crazy idea for me to join Dance X and now my whole career seemed to be coming back together.

"I honestly didn't think it was going to be like this. Its all so surreal," I lamented.

Jasper had picked up his club sandwich and was halfway through it. He wiped a piece of tomato and then said, "You see? This whole dancing thing is helping you. This show has done wonders for its contestants and the people involved are genuinely one of a kind."

I agree with him on that. The shows production, crew, management, dancers, make up and wardrobe, they all are wonderful. It doesn't feel like work; it's such a family oriented atmosphere and everyone looks out for each other. This show easily is one of the best shows there is.

"So how many offers are there total?" I asked.

Jasper grinned broadly. "Quite a few from California. The Angels, Padres, Giants all have shown interest. And what's more are the Mariners, and the Rockies. We'll need to look over each proposition, but I think it's safe to say that this time next year you'll be playing baseball again."

"I have to think about this. I've only ever lived here in Los Angeles. This is big."

"Well, if you went with the Angels you could still live here," Jasper said.

I knew that, but the Angels were too close to my old team. And I kind of wanted to go further away so it could be like a clean break for me. But on the other hand Los Angeles is all I know. Jasper and Alice live here too and they're the closest family I have. Everyone else lives on the east coast. And what about Bella, she lives here too. Now that we're together I don't know if I can go far away from her.

"Can you bring over the paperwork tonight? I think we need to have a meeting with Alice. This is a decision I can't make on my own. I need you and Alice to think about this too."

"You got it," he said. "How about you text me after you and Bella practice?"

"Okay."

"So," said Jasper. "How are you and Bella?"

I smirked. "Are you fishing for information? Or did Alice put you up to this?"

"Nahh," he replied. "Alice is getting the 411 from Bella right now as we speak."

"Things are going well with Bella. She's a drill sergeant on the dance floor and a sweet person off the dance floor."

"She seems like a good match for you," he commented.

"She is," I replied. "But sometimes I feel guilty. She doesn't know all of me."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I sighed. "She literally did not know me before meeting me for the show. She isn't into sports which are fine, but she doesn't know me Jasper."

Comprehension dawned on his face.

"You haven't told her?" he asked.

"I've told her bits and pieces," I mumbled.

"Edward," he sighed. "You have to tell her what went on back then. She needs to know if you guys are going to continue to see each other."

"I know that Jasper," I cried. "But look at it from my point of view. Would you want to divulge the worst of you to someone you care about? I was or am a fucking cocky asshole. I'm conceited and materialistic. I have a difficult time with the whole concept of team sportsmanship. I'm not a good person."

"Will you shut the hell up?" Jasper hissed. "You are a good person Edward. Since being on the show and being with Bella you've calmed the fuck down. Bella is good for you and she's teaching you stuff you've need to know for years."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"She's teaching you the importance of a partnership. When you dance with her you know you can't do well on your own. Ballroom and Latin dancing is a two person deal. One cannot dance well alone. And in the same way with baseball you need to know that you cannot do well on your own. It's a team sport and not one player can shine without the other players support."

"I never looked at it liked that."

Jasper laughed. "Yeah well, you wouldn't. But can we blame you? You were only eighteen and that alone was enough to make your immature head swell up with arrogance."

"It only got worst as time went on," I muttered.

"Yes, it did," Jasper agreed. "But you're never too old to learn new things. And that is what Bella is doing for you. She may not know it, but she's doing so much more than teaching you how to dance. And, by the way, I heard you and Bella are going to win this competition."

"I don't know about that," I answered. "It's getting tougher and tougher and there are some good competitions that can give me a run for my money."

Jasper waved his hand. "With Bella's creativity and your willingness to please her then I'm sure you guys have a very good chance at winning."

"Bella has won before and I do want to do well for her. Shit. We've already decided that we want more than a fling. This is turning into something serious and it scares the crap out of me, but at the same time it puts a smile on my face. I've never been like this!"

I wasn't aware that I was ranting and when I was done I was met with silence. Jasper just looked at me and when I thought I couldn't take it anymore he smirked.

"Alice was right," he said. "Alice had a feeling this would happen. I see now she was right."

"What?"

"Calm down Edward," Jasper instructed. "It's okay to be scared and happy at the same time. Bella is a good girl and you deserve someone like her."

"What if I mess this up?"

"Well," he said contemplatively. "I can't say that you won't fight and that being with her will be perfect because that's not how real relationships are. But if you care about her then that is enough."

"I do care about her. More than I thought I would."

"Then that is enough for now," Jasper said simply. "We'll talk more tonight. You order the pizza and supply the drinks. I'll bring Alice and the paper work. Are you inviting Bella?"

"No," I answered. "I don't feel comfortable letting Bella in on this. Not yet."

"I understand. Anyways, we need finish eating so you can go back to rehearsal."

***

Bella POV

"Try this on Bella!" Alice said excitedly as she swung another shirt over the dressing room door. The shirt hit me square in the face.

"Ugh! Alice!" I said.

"Sorry!" she squealed.

I giggled. "It's okay I guess."

When Alice said we'd be having a girly day out I really wasn't sure what to expect. Whenever I went out on girly outings with Jessica or Angela it always consisted of getting our nails done and eating globs of junk food. With Alice it consisted of shopping and grabbing coffee.

"You got it?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm trying it on now."

We were at the Kitson Boutique on Robertson Boulevard. We weren't far away from the studio and I was glad. Alice, unsurprisingly, shops here often. I've been here a couple of times, but it was a bit pricy for my taste.

"Okay, I'm telling myself that I can live without this top, but my inner voice doesn't want to listen."

"Ohhh let me see!" Alice cried.

She and I were using the dressing rooms. Hers was right next to mine and we'd been tossing clothing back and forth over the walls.

Spending time with Alice was fun. Though I haven't known her for very long I knew deep down that we would be good friends.

"Come on out so you can show me those pants," I said.

"Okay," Alice replied.

Alice found me a v-neck shirt with short sleeves. It was teal and had a little bow on the bottom. Earlier I found a pair of leather pants for Alice. I picked them up as a joke, but she ended up liking them.

The both of us emerged from our dressing rooms and we faced each other. Alice was tiny, standing at barely four feet eleven and the leather pants she was wearing made her legs longer than they really are. It looked good on her.

"Wow," I said. "I didn't think they could look like that."

"I know right? I love them!" she said. "Oh, Bella please tell me you're going to get that top. It looks awesome on you."

"I don't know," I said hesitantly. "They're a bit too pricy but on the other hand I really do like them."

"Come on, live a little!" she cried. "I'll get the pants and you get the top. I won't be happy unless you do."

"Fine," I huffed dramatically. "You win."

"I always get my way," she smiled.

"I'm beginning to see that," I muttered.

"I heard that," she quipped.

We went back to the dressing rooms and changed and gathered up the clothes. Twenty minutes later we were getting another cup of coffee. Alice got her leather pants and I got my teal top.

Alice and I sat down in the patio area in front of Panera Bread. We both got coffee and a sandwich. It was nice being with Alice. She was pleasant and outgoing. She praised me about my work on the show and gushed about how cute Edward and I are.

"I can't believe how good you make Edward to be! He's so surprising!"

"Trust me," I said. "Every Wednesday morning it's difficult. We always start from scratch and Edward works hard to do his best."

"It's not only him working hard, but he's doing it for you. He doesn't want to make you look bad," she giggled.

I smirked. "He would never have lived it down if he was eliminated first."

"I know," Alice said nodding. "He's macho like that. So very 'guy-ish'."

"He's doing okay today. We just started on the basics of the dances."

"What are you dancing?"

"The Quickstep and Samba."

"Oh, I love the Samba! It looks so fun!"

"It is, but it's a difficult dance to perform. A lot of people struggle with it."

"Well, I'm sure he'll have it down in time."

"I know he will," I agreed.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you love my brother?"

I nearly spit out my coffee all over her. That was not what I was expecting.

"Alice!" I gasped. "I.."

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "But I need to know."

"I think I do," I said. "I know it's still early, but there's something there. Why do you ask?"

Alice smiled wanly. She reached out and grasped my hand in hers. "Please don't think I don't like you. I like you very much Bella. You are so good for my brother, but you have to know my brother isn't the easiest person to work with. He's been a brat to say the least and he's never been very close with others outside our family. He wasn't even close to the team he used to play with. I can see he's been changing since he's started on the show and I'm so very grateful for it. I'm especially grateful for you. It would sadden me to see you hurt because of my brother."

"He's not like that at all with me."

Alice shrugged. "That's because he loves you."

"I don't think…"

She cut me off. "It's true. What I've told you is true about him. He was like that, but since you've waltzed into his life he's been better. He's happy."

"He doesn't talk much about his career. I don't really know that much about him in that respect."

"He probably will tell you about that stuff soon. Right now he's preoccupied with the show and trying to impress you."

I laughed. "That's a lot to handle."

"Eh, he can do it," Alice said lightly.

"Alice, do you know what Jasper is talking to Edward about?"

I had to ask her. It was bugging me for the past hour and I figured since Alice got to integrate me then I could return the favor.

"They're having a business meeting," she replied.

That didn't tell me anything.

"What kind of business?"

"Bella," Alice said. "Edward told you why he's doing the show, right?"

"Yeah."

"The show is helping him clean up his image and he's getting back into his career. Edward has some new options now and he's looking into them. That's all I can tell you."

"Okay," I said in understanding. "Thanks for answering my question Alice."

"It's not a problem Bella. Now come on, I promised your man I'd get you back by two and it's almost time! Edward hates it when I'm late."

Alice drove me back to the studio. The car ride was filled with her joyful singing voice.

"Well, this is where we part," Alice said cutting the engine.

"Thanks for a great afternoon Alice," I said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome Bella. I had a great time!"

"So did I," I said. I got out of her car and waved to her before making my way to the back entrance of the studio.

By the time I walked into the studio Edward was already there waiting. He hadn't put on his dancing shoes yet, but he was stretching on the floor.

"Hey, partner," I drawled.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey Bella, did you have a good time with Alice?"

I sat down next to him and began my own leg stretches. "Yeah, we had a good time shopping. And it was nice having some girl talk and coffee."

"Ugh," he groaned. "Girl talk, do I even want to know what that entails?"

"No," I replied. "And you're not going to know. It's the secret girl code: we never tell our guys what we discuss with our girls."

Edward rolled his eyes. "It's probably better that way."

"It is," I agreed. I placed a quick kiss to his cheek and then strapped on my heels.

"Alright, Cullen, it's time to Quickstep. I want you to glide by the time we're done."

Edward and I practiced for another four hours. The camera crew came back at four and they left at six.

Our practice session was very good. Edward was picking up the Quickstep a lot faster than the Samba, but that was okay for now. We still had two days left to hash out the choreography and perfect everything. Today was just a crash course on those dances.

What I liked about his progress in regards to the Quickstep was that he has the ballroom build. He's tall and a bit lanky. His frame looks good when he dances and he's got that handsome leading man face. I was going to be a little bit ambitious with the Quickstep choreography. I planted a couple of leaps in our dance and Edward took on the challenge gracefully. He still needed work, but now it was just a matter of refining his moves.

The Samba was a whole different case. Edward didn't look fluid enough. He still didn't have the bounce. But he did have the hips. Hey, one out of three isn't bad, right?

Right after the camera crew left Edward and I began taking off our shoes. We were sitting down next to each other and Edward was fast with his shoes. He was stretching his back by the time I had my ballet flats on.

"Be here at ten tomorrow?" I said.

"Yeah," he replied. "Hey, Bella tonight Alice and Jasper are coming over to my place to discuss some things with me. I'm going to be pretty busy tonight so I'll call you when I get home and then I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Edward was informing me that he was going to be busy and therefore I shouldn't call him. Subtle, Cullen. Not.

"Edward you don't have to call me if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that. I just don't want you to be mad if I don't pick up my phone tonight. I've got some things to think about and I need Alice and Jasper's help."

I held up my hand. "It's okay Edward. You don't have to tell me anything unless you want to. I won't pry."

Yeah, right. I'm totally calling Alice. She better give me the dirty details.

"I don't want you to be alarmed," he said. "I saw the look on your face earlier today and I just need you to know that everything is okay."

"What are you discussing Edward?"

Okay, so maybe I am prying.

"My career," he said. "I've got some new things to decide on. Nothing is definite yet and we're still looking at my options. Please Bella I can't talk to you about this right now."

"Fine," I amended. "Just let me know whenever."

"Bella!" he sighed.

"It's fine Edward. You have business to take care of. I don't need to know anything, right?"

"Right."

* * *

If you go back 2 chapters or so you'll see that Edward did tell Bella he could end up playing again. Alice also tells Bella a little of what Edward is going through.

For those of you that keep up with the actual DWTS show: I'm not going to have Edward and Bella dance the Lambada or the Hustle or any of the other "new dances" the show has introduced. I like the old format of the show and that's how I'll write this story. I find it is also much simpler this way.

Till next time.

Tina


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality TV show Dancing with the Stars.

Thank you so much Candy! The girl was on a roll. So let's all be thankful that she managed to beta. :)

This chapter took a mind of its own. But longer chapters make us happy, right?

* * *

**May 2nd 2008**

Edward POV

I threw my keys on the coffee table and booted up my laptop. While my screensaver was loading I got my cell phone out and hit Bella's name. It rang a couple of times before she answered it.

"Hey," I said settling on my sofa.

"Hi," she replied.

She sounded upset still. I know our little disagreement back at the studio frazzled her and I was hoping she'd have cooled off by now.

"Bella, you know there is nothing to worry about, alright? Alice and Jasper are my advisory team. Whenever I need to make a big decision I always go to them. They're the ones who advised me to participate on the show."

"I know," she sighed. "Alice told me you have some business to take care of. Everything is alright?"

"Yes," I reassured her. "You don't have to worry about anything."

"Okay," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I ended the call and place my cell phone on the coffee table next to my laptop.

I hated that Bella was nervous and jittery. She must think I'm in trouble or something. But she doesn't have to worry.

I do. I have a big decision to make. Whatever I decide can influence my relationship with Bella. After the show we go back to our real lives. I'm going back to training and playing baseball and she's going to tour and then be back here with a new partner.

Right now it's easy to be together because we're practically glued to the hip. The show is more than halfway done. After this week it's the semi-finals. And then the finals and then it's time to say goodbye.

An hour later I found myself sitting at the table with Jasper and Alice. They had all my necessary paperwork and were ready to get down to business.

"I'd like to stay in California, but I need to consider all these options. I just don't know," I said in frustration.

Alice patted my hand. "Let's talk about why you'd like to stay in California."

"It's the only place I've ever lived besides Chicago. We've all been here for the past six years. Do we really want to pack up and leave?" I asked looking at them.

"Forget about us, Edward. Just tell us why you would like to stay here," Jasper said.

"I like it here," I said simply.

"Why?" Alice pressed.

"I'm familiar with the area. It has been my home for the past six years. Both you and Jasper are here. Everything I know is here."

"Like Bella?"

I sighed and gave Alice a look. "Don't bring her into this."

"Why not?" she asked. "You guys are together now and this affects Bella too. You can't just string her along."

"I know that," I growled. "Don't you think I've been tying to do the best for both of us?"

"Maybe you should talk Bella. I think she deserves to know what's going on."

"It's too early for that. Bella needs to focus on her life here. If I had to choose right now I'd say the Angels were a good team to go to. I can stay here and none of us would have to move. But I also can't ignore that other teams are looking at me. It gives me room to move in a way."

"Alright," Jasper said. "From a strictly business point of view I'd say we should look into Seattle. Yeah, it's a bit far for us, but they're a good team. And yeah, I'd say the Angels are a good choice too."

"What about the other teams?" Alice asked. "Aren't they good?"

Jasper and I looked at Alice. We love her. But she didn't much about the other teams. Yes, she supports me and Jasper and helps us, but she isn't very knowledgeable in our sport.

"They're okay," Jasper said. "No doubt Edward could play in San Diego and San Francisco. We just don't think we'll be going there."

"We've narrowed it down to Anaheim and Seattle," I said.

"Why Seattle?" Alice asked curiously.

"They're a good team."

"Do we have to decide for sure tonight?" Jasper asked.

"No," Alice and I said at the same time.

Laughing, "I think Alice is right. I should let Bella in on some of this stuff."

"She was worried today," Alice confessed. "I felt guilty for not being able to tell her everything."

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"Nothing that she didn't already know."

"I'm kind of afraid I'm compromising going to a good team just to make her happy."

"Edward!" Alice gasped.

"Don't think like that Alice!" I cried. "You know why I signed up for the show. It was all so I could go back to playing again. I never, ever, thought I would find Bella. Do you think I planned for this? She wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Edward, don't push her away. You can't be selfish now. She's given you so much and this is how you will treat her? By not even considering her? I cannot believe this."

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I am trying to do what is best for both of us-me and Bella. I am considering her why do you think I'd say yes to the fucking Angels right now? It's all for her. Because of her I want to stay here and endure whatever the crap people will throw at us. But there is a part of me that thinks I'm doing this all for nothing. That I am compromising myself for someone that may not even be here two months from now."

"It isn't for nothing," Alice said. "You know that."

"I think we've dealt with enough business for tonight," Jasper said. No doubt he could sense our tension. "Edward has an early rehearsal tomorrow so we'd better let him get some rest. Come on, Alice."

Jasper and Alice gathered the papers and after Alice cleaned up the table they were gone.

***

**May 3rd 2008**

The next morning I had come to the conclusion that Bella and I really needed to talk. Alice was right-I wasn't being fair to Bella by keeping her in the dark. We've made the decision to take our relationship seriously and both of us agreed that this wasn't some sort of summer fling. I cared about Bella and I know she cares for me too.

When I got to the studio I found Bella already setting up. She had her dance shoes on and she was fixing the stereo. She greeted me with a little wave and motioned for me not to disturb her.

I glanced at the studio clock. The camera crew wouldn't be here till after lunch. I quickly put my ballroom shoes on and then started doing some stretches to wake my body up.

"Okay, so today we have to work on your footwork and the detailing on the Quickstep and I'd also like to get further on the Samba."

She was all business today. I could tell by her tone of voice.

I decided to let her be in charge. We could talk during lunch.

The first couple of hours Bella and I worked on the Quickstep. She fixed my posture and then we went over the routine and tried to perfect my performance and details.

I realized by now that Bella pays close attention to the song and lyrics. She tries to make an entertaining story out of the music and weave the dance around it. I think the hard job was keeping the basics of the dance and spinning it with witty choreography. Bella is a fantastic dancer and an excellent choreographer. She's very well liked amongst the show and the audience likes her too.

Since our song is "I Love You" by Martina McBride Bella placed in a couple of leaps in certain areas of the song. Our dance is only a minute and thirty seconds but it has to be timed perfectly in order for it to look good. Another thing Bella put in our routine was a moment where I dip her and we both mouth the lyrics "I Love You" to each other. Of course when we do camera blocking on Sunday the producers will pick up on that and have the camera on us on the day of the show. I did like our Quickstep. It was fast and fun. And we were in hold for virtually the whole dance and holding Bella close was always a nice perk.

By the time it reached twelve thirty Bella and I were putting back our sneakers. I suggested we get some pizza. Junk food was Bella's weakness and I figured we'd burn it all off when we Samba later on.

After putting her stuff away she met me at my car. I had the doors unlocked and she slid in easily.

"I want Pizza Hut," she said as soon as she had her seat belt on.

I looked over at her. "You sure you don't want to go to Olive Garden or something like that?"

She glared at me. "I like the stuffed crust."

I held my hand up in surrender. "Okay, okay. We'll go there."

She gave me a small smile. "Thanks."

Half hour later I found myself back at the studio sitting on the hardwood floor sharing a large supreme stuffed crust pizza with Bella.

She already had three slices before I finished my second.

"What?" she said laughing. "I'm hungry."

"I can see that," I smiled. "Bella, there's something I need to talk to you about."

She held her slice of pizza mid air. "Yes?"

I took a deep breath. "I have some offers from very good teams. Teams from California and from out of state; I'm trying to consider all my options and make the right decision."

"Okay," she said a bit uncertainly. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because if I was to choose a team I would like you to have a sort of opinion."

"I don't understand," she said. "I know you're nervous about what team you pick, but what does that have to do with me?"

I was hurt she said that. What does this have to do with her?

"It had everything to do with you!" I said a bit more harshly than I meant to. "If I stay in California it'll be easier to be with you, but if I was to play for a team like Seattle then maintaining our relationship would be tricky."

"Oh," she said. "Wow, I wasn't sure how serious you were about me so I just panicked and got all worried that you were keeping something awful from me. I tired getting Alice to tell me what was going on, but she only told me stuff that you had already told me. I didn't know what to think. I was confused and worried."

"You didn't know how serious I am about you?" I gasped. "Bella, I told you I want you for real. I want you forever. I mean that, Bella truly."

She put her pizza down and gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I doubted you. But in my defense I just didn't know. I can be a little insecure like that."

"I'm sorry too," I said. "I should have been up front with you from the beginning."

"What team do you want to go with, Edward?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I've narrowed it down to two teams. But I need Jasper and Alice's opinion. If I move away from here they're coming with me. It's not that I'm making them move, it's just how it is with us. It's been the three of us for a long time now."

"Where would you go?"

"Seattle."

"That's not very far from my hometown," she said.

No. I did not want Bella to even consider moving away herself. I couldn't ask that of Bella. Her life is her. Her work is her. Opportunities are better for her here. With her extensive background in dance and performing arts it's just logical for her to stay here. I can play anywhere, but Bella would flourish here.

"Bella, I don't want you to consider moving if I end up leaving Los Angels."

"Why not?"

"Because you're life is here. You have a great job with a lot of opportunities here. What could possibly await you in Forks or Seattle?"

She rolled her eyes. "Gosh, you're such jerk right now."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are," she said. "This job here is great I won't deny that. But I can do so much more than this. I can open my own dance studio if I want. Do you know how many offers I've gotten to branch out and do other things? And the reason I haven't taken a lot of the opportunities is because I like to focus on one thing at a time. My job here is long and stressful sometimes. I'm under contract and I don't have a lot of time to do some of the things I would like to."

"Okay," I said trying to calm down. "Let's talk about my work and your work. And we'll see if we can fix any of our misunderstandings."

Our lunch break ended up to be very long. Bella called the camera crew to come by at five instead of two.

We each took turns explaining our career aspirations and then we talked about our typical work year. What we do, where we go, etc.

I found out that Bella's typical year consisted of two seasons of Dance X with a tour in between. She has little time to rest and vacation and that also doesn't leave her much time to work on other projects like her own dance studio or her own dance clothing line or partaking in other entertainment endeavors. Bella did say that whenever the studio would allow her some time off she'd like to take a vacation for a few weeks and then possibly work on other projects.

I told Bella that typically I would start preseason training in February and that the season starts sometime in April and it ends in October. Obviously I wasn't playing this year, but I could be playing next year. This season just started and I would have to wait till the end of October to work out my contract with whatever team I chose.

During the off season I'd stick around here and then in I'd go back to Chicago to spend the holidays with my family.

Talking about what we do and what a typical year looked liked for us helped us understand each other better.

Bella said after this season she was going back on tour with the other professional dancers and that some of the "stars" would also tour. The tour lasts for about 2-3 months. They travel by bus and have little free time. Rehearsals for the tour would start in early June and then by the fourth week of June they would be on the tour bus starting the dance tour. They would end sometime in August and get ready for another season of the show. The fall season starts in September and ends in November. Bella would tour from December till February etc.

If I was going to play next year then I would have to really work hard to see Bella. This wasn't going to be easy. We're both very busy people with hectic schedules.

"I think we should focus on the show and then we'll talk about the summer and hopefully by the end of the summer we've figured out where I'm going to go."

"Shouldn't you be the one to decide where you go?" she asked with a laugh.

"Before I wouldn't consider anyone in my decision, but now I have someone to come home to."

She smiled at me and poked me in the chest. "I swear you know exactly what to say to me to make me feel better."

"Well, I hope so!" I gathered her to my side and gave her a kiss on the side of her temple. "You make me happy, Bella. I only want to do the same for you."

She stayed next to me and picked up another slice of pizza. "You do make me happy, Edward." She said it so quietly that if I wasn't paying attention to her I might not have heard it.

I rubbed her arm and smiled to myself. One step at a time was all it took. Bella and I didn't have to decide the fate of my career now. We didn't have to think about anything more than what was presented to us. For now, we'd focus on the show and then we'll see.

***

**May 5th 2008**

Bella POV

Edward had the Quickstep routine memorized perfectly. He knew what to do with his footwork and controlled his posture. He held his head high and twirled me effortlessly on the floor. Our routine would be a crowd pleaser, I was sure of it.

Our Samba routine on the other hand was completely different than our Quickstep. Where the Quickstep is light and happy, the Samba is hot and sexy. Edward and I were going to get down and dirty. I put in some good content for him. We had voltas and shadow rolls. We had a small gyration sequence and we were ending with both of us on the floor. Literally.

I was quite proud of my Samba choreography. It was hot and sexy for sure, but it had all the elements of a Samba. Edward did get the steps right. He found his bounce and I think we could really do well this week.

The past two days have been quite stressful. Being on the show is stressful enough, but with the added anxiety of Edward's career prospects and clearing the air about our relationship I was ready for some long overdue hibernation. Sleep was all I wanted, but of course, that would have to wait.

The day Edward and I talked about our careers and what it entails gave me a sense of understanding. Edward's life simply does not mesh with mine. We're both so busy and don't have a lot of free time. Admitting to ourselves that our relationship was much more than a little play or fling was something and admitting it to each other out loud was something else. We both want this to work between us. We both feel the inexplicable chemistry and infatuation to each other. We're drawn to each other and quite frankly, we both love each other. How could I not love him? After being glued to the hip for almost three months we've become a part of each other. I was scared of what comes next for us. Being together is easy now because we have to be. But once the show ends we could depart. I know neither of us wanted this to end.

I tired going over my summer schedule and burst into tears when I realized I was swamped. I didn't have to the time to stop and see him. If we were going to see each other after the show then it would be up to Edward to make it happen. He would have to visit me on tour or he would have to sign up for the tour and that way we'd be together for another month or so. I wasn't sure if Edward would want to go on tour with me though. I know he'd rather get back and do some private training and he has his own career to think about.

I felt like I just couldn't win. No matter what solution I thought of there always seemed to be a loophole in it.

Knowing that I couldn't let Edward go after the show ends scared me; I have never felt this way about anyone before. It felt like I was out of my mind.

I decided to talk to Edward about the possibility of having him tour with us this summer. He would no doubt bring out a lot of fans to see the shows and touring is always fun so maybe he would think about it.

We finished our trip to wardrobe. For our Quickstep we were wearing silver. Edward had a grey suit with a white dress shirt no rhinestones or glitter. For me I had a backless silver dress with flowy material on the skirt. Lots of bejeweled rhinestones for me just like Edward wanted. For our Samba outfits I had Edward in the standard black pants and shirt. I tired persuading him to have an open chested shirt, but he didn't go for it. I was wearing a pink bustier and skirt set.

Edward and I got Chinese take out and brought back with us to the studio. Lately, we've been eating at the studio instead of going out on lunch dates. We were both competitive and this season was really fun. Jessica managed to bring her partner in the quarter finals with me and Edward. Angela was long gone, but she was still here hanging out and participating in the results show.

We sat on the floor with cartons of food. Edward was just talking casually about Jessica's partner. He was an entertainer and he and Edward got along well. They often talked and joked around in the red room during show time.

"Hey, did you get the invite for the movie premiere?" Edward asked.

"The Chronicles of Narnia?"

"Yeah, that one," he said.

"Yeah, it's next Wednesday. Most of us are going."

"Really?" he asked. "The show sets this stuff all up?"

"Yeah, it gives the contestants a good opportunity to plug the semi-final and finals shows. I think we're set to go together."

"Oh, good. It'll be nice going out."

I smiled. "Yeah, it will. So umm, I've been thinking about the summer tour. And I was wondering if you'd like to sign up to tour with us? A few of the old stars are going to be doing it and it's a lot of fun so.."

"I don't know," he said. "It does sound like a lot of fun, but Jasper and I were talking about getting a strengthening couch for me so I could start some early private training, you know, to get me back into the swing of things."

"Oh," I said trying to play it cool. "That's fine. I figured you'd be busy, but thought I'd ask anyway."

"Bella," he said laughing. "You don't have to act so nonchalant. I know why you're asking. I don't want to go one without you either and trust me; I'm working on a way to see you during the summer. I've got some things to plan and think about. Please, don't worry about anything. I'll figure something out I swear it."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! I just don't want this to end, you know?"

"I know," he replied. "One step at a time, remember?"

I nodded. "Yeah, one step at a time."

After lunch the camera crew came back and we rehearsed for three more hours. The practice was our last one before camera blocking tomorrow. We made the most of our time and when we were finished we agreed to go home and then meet up later for dinner. Edward wanted to take me out tonight. We decided to keep things simple tonight. Sushi dinner and then ice cream followed by goodnight kisses and then we'd be at the studio bright and early for our camera blocking and then one more rehearsal till show time.

* * *

Originally, I was going to cover the full week and the day of the show, but Edward and Bella felt like you guys should know what's going on and they wanted to reassure you that the drama wouldn't be extreme heart fail. ;)

Remember in the last chapter Edward didn't want to go to the Angels because it was "too close" to his old team. However, he is considering the pros (and cons) of staying close in California. I'm still deciding on a team for him. At this point it's all about where I want to go with the story and where I'll take Edward and Bella. Give me time. You'll know when I know.

Okay, I realize this is week 8 of the competition and that I haven't given them the Paso Doble yet. While this could be deemed as a trival issue I think we'd like some dominating Edward. No? Just me then? Well, fine, I'll write it for me..... Alright, basically I'll add one extra week to my format. DWTS has 10 weeks (but last season there was 11 weeks so yeah..it doesn't matter though; I'm making my own format lol..) I will give our couple the V. Waltz and the Paso Doble. Yeah, I know. They've danced the Waltz already, but the V. Waltz is different. Besides, I've already choosen their songs. Hah! And okay, I'm already thinking about their Freestyle. Any song suggestion for that dance? I'm open to pretty much any songs. I promise if you suggest a song I will listen to it. And one last thing: I do not know how long I will make this story. When I started it I thought I could end it around 20 chapters, but now it doesn't look like that. The length isn't really that important. Whatever. We'll just "go with the flow" mmmmkay?

Till next time.

Tina


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars.

Thank you, Candy!

This chapter is show day and results.

Also, anyone catch the actual DWTS show last night? I want to learn the Lambada. ;) I told my mom that is how people dance nowadays, and she was all like "No, they don't!" And I said, "Yeah, they do. They bump and grind against each other."She was horrified to say the least. Hahahaha.

* * *

**May 7th 2008**

Bella POV

We were the fourth couple to perform tonight. After being in hair and make up all day I was anxious to perform. Mondays and Tuesdays are always full of energy and anticipation.

When Edward and I took our places on the dance floor we got ready to get into the Quickstep zone. As soon as the music started we fell into our routine and danced beautifully. I know, and Edward knows, that when we dance well we can already sense where each one of us will step before it actually happens. We already have a freaky sixth sense where we're going and how our body moves against each other.

The part where he dipped me and we sang the "I Love You" lyric the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. I couldn't help but smile as we finished our last leap across the floor.

We gave each other a hug and then went to the judges for our comments. Thankfully, they all praised us. I was proud of Edward and to me; it didn't matter if we get 5's I was beyond happy. After we came back from the commercial break we received our scores-a perfect score! Edward gathered me up in his arms and spun me around celebration. Although, we were happy we didn't have time to celebrate it because we had to change costumes and get ready to Samba.

After changing into my Samba costume I sat back down with Jessica. She was trying to get information out of me; she often tried to stick her nose into everyone's business. I tried to play down my relationship with Edward, but she wasn't buying my half assed truths.

"Its okay, Bella. If I was you, I'd totally go for him!"

"Just keep it on the down low, please? Everyone and their mother know already, but I don't want to draw anymore attention on us then we have to."

Jessica smiled. "I promise I won't start up any shit. Really, Bella, I know what you all think of me and that's okay. I really am a nosy bitch, but I'm not evil. Everyone thinks you and Edward are just the cutest things ever."

I was astounded at her revelation. She freaking knows what everyone thinks and says about her! Huh, guess Jessica isn't as stupid as we all thought.

"Thanks Jess," I said.

"Don't mention it," she winked. "And by the way, you're main squeeze is totally checking you out. I think he approves of the costume."

I laughed. This was honestly the most interesting conversation I've had with her.

Another twenty minutes passed and then Edward and I were set to go back out to perform our Samba.

We got into our opening position and then the music started and we got carried away. Edward wasn't flawless, but he was fabulous. He didn't fall or anything major like that, but he had a couple missteps which lead him to be a little off timing but overall he did great. The audience loved our routine and I knew that because when I got up from the floor I looked around the room and the entire place went nuts. They were giving us standing ovations and calling out to Edward.

The judges did call Edward out on his mistakes and Edward took it like pro and let it roll off his back. We received our scores-high marks but not perfect.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I had a few missteps and then I don't know… I tried my best."

"I know you did, Edward. I'm not angry. You did so much better than in rehearsal! I'm beyond happy for you! Don't be such a downer."

He smiled sheepishly. "I don't want to make you look bad. I know how difficult this was for you because I wasn't getting it and I just want you to know…"

I rolled my eyes at him and silenced him with my lips. He kissed me back and then smiled against my lips.

"Did you just silence me with a kiss?"

I shrugged. "You needed to stop talking nonsense."

"Alright, I'll stop dwelling on it. Dinner tonight?"

"Yup, right after the press line!"

We did go to dinner after the show and after all our interviews. Edward and I drove together; so we ended up taking his car and stopping at a nearby deli for a quick dinner. Edward and I were invited to go out clubbing with the rest of the cast so we both said we'd meet them there at nine or ten. Normally, I don't like going out and socializing after work because I was always so tired, but I felt like Edward and I had a reason to celebrate.

We sat down in his couch and ate our dinner. I'd been to Edward's place only a couple of times in the past week. Ever since we'd talked about our jobs and lives I felt Edward slowly crumbling down. He was always so friendly with me, but now since we had cleared the air he's been more open. I liked that he didn't want to hide anything from me. He was as honest with me as I with him. Sure, I didn't really pay much attention to his career. I really couldn't have cared less about his job. I fell for Edward the man, not Edward the star baseball player.

"Do you have to dip your sandwich in Ranch dressing?" he asked in horror.

I laughed. "I eat almost everything with Ranch. This is something you're just going to have to get used to."

"It surprises me because your sandwich has mayo and mustard."

"So?"

And that ended that disagreement. It was a very minor one and a funny one too.

After we ate we cuddled on the couch and watched an old episode of Entourage. I loved being so close and so laid back with Edward. I had to laugh at myself though; we've been getting close since the first day we met. Dancing and rehearsing for nearly the whole day and being in very close physical proximity were enough to wear anyone down. As a dancer, I try to be detached in a way from my partner. Partner dancing consists of chemistry. You need to find that connection with your partner in order to do well and at the same time you have to put up a wall and keep things professional. If you don't then there is a possibility for heartache. I've dated some dancers before, but they were all international and none of them lived here in California. I also have never had a relationship. I couldn't with the amount of traveling and training I did when I was younger. When I moved back here, I went out on some dates, but I never managed to find that someone.

"Hey, it's almost nine. Do you want to change so we can go?" Edward asked as he nudged me with his shoulder.

I stretched my back and nodded. "I'm going to go change."

I went to Edward's bedroom and closed the door. Earlier today, I dropped off some of my stuff so that I could get ready here. I had a little black dress. It was simple and it came down mid thigh. I felt comfortable in it and it looked good enough for clubbing.

I was ready within minutes and when Edward saw me he swooped down and gave me a lingering kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

"That," he said. "Is for all the trouble you're going to give me tonight"

"What?"

He smiled. "Trust me, Bella. When we arrive everyone will be looking at you and I'm going to have to fend off all the admirers."

Oh.

I shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry?"

He laughed. "I'm going to change now. Give me a few minutes."

He disappeared into his bedroom and emerged not five minutes later. Edward had jeans on and he was in the midst of buttoning up his shirt.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup," he replied as he grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone from the counter.

We arrived at Hyde closer to ten. A lot of the cast and dancers were there. Jessica and Mike were hanging out with their partners and Angela was tearing it up on the dance floor. After Edward and I greeted everyone we sat down with some of the cast. Edward has grown close with the R & B star. He's only 22 and he and Edward talk about spots, music, food etc. They're friends and it's cute to see him hanging out with other people.

Angela and I chatted and we talked a little about the movie premier we were all going to on Wed. The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian was coming out and we'd all be going to promote the show.

Angela, Jessica, and I started dancing. We danced for a few songs and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me waist. I looked up, and sure enough it was Edward. He danced with me for a couple of songs and then we went back to the group.

It was nearing midnight now and we had an early day tomorrow. Results show days suck and the remaining couples had to be there at eight am. I told Edward that we should go and he agreed. He finished his drink and we said goodbye to everyone. I felt a little guilty for dragging him away because he was obviously having fun but we had things to do tomorrow.

"You okay?" he asked as we drove back to his place.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry we had to leave. You looked liked you were having a good time."

"I was. But we all have to be at the studio by eight."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Elimination is tomorrow. I hate it."

Edward and I arrived at his place fifteen after midnight. It was getting really late and I told Edward I was just going to my car and going home. At first he tried to argue with me. He said it wasn't safe for me to be driving late at night and that it was Los Angels I'm an easy target.

"Will you stop?" I said laughing. "I've done this plenty of times before, Edward. I can drive myself safely to my apartment. No need to worry."

"But, Bella," he said. "It's late. Just stay here."

I couldn't stay at his place. The truth was I wasn't ready to take that step. He could be so nonchalant and casual about it, but not me. If I stayed the night, it would be too much for me. I couldn't do it, not yet.

"I can't," I said. "Believe me, Edward. I'd like to, but not tonight."

He looked at me for a moment and then nodded. "Okay."

"I have to go," I said.

"Let me walk you to your car."

Edward and I went outside and when we reached my car he leaned down to me and swiped my hair away from my face.

"Call me when you get in?"

I nodded. "I will."

"Okay," he breathed. He lifted my chin up and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss goodnight and goodbye. He pulled back and then kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

***

**May 8th 2008**

The whole morning was chaotic. I shuffled between hair and make up. I hardly got to see Edward, but we texted throughout the morning. By the time the late afternoon hit we all were backstage.

Edward wasn't allowed to kiss me because the nearby make up ladies told him not to. He would only wipe my lipstick off and the make up ladies needed us to be picture perfect for the show.

"Sorry!" I laughed at him. He was quite cute pretending to pout and my resolve was wearing thin. I wanted to kiss him, badly.

Stupid live show!

The show started and they dragged out the elimination. Edward and I were called safe and as soon as we heard we jumped up and down and hugged each other. The elimination continued and Edward and I went backstage to wait it out.

The producers let me know our next dances. We have the Viennese Waltz and then Paso Doble. Those are great dances and I was excited to get started.

After the show ended we went out to the press line. We got asked what our next dances are and I promptly told them. Edward didn't have a clue about either dance so the interviewers and I poked fun at Edward.

When we were done with the press I led Edward backstage so we could get our music.

"Ohh, we've got a nice Viennese Waltz song!" I cried.

"Which song did we get?" Edward asked.

"Iris by, the Goo Goo Dolls," I answered. "I love that song."

"Yeah, me too," Edward replied.

I looked over the next song and nearly fainted. It was such a horrible song! Well, not really. But it wasn't classic Paso Doble. We'd be screwed with the judges.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"They gave us a contemporary song for the Paso. I'll have to get creative with the choreography."

"Which song is it?"

"Let It Rock by, Kevin Rudolf."

"That's a fairly new song," he said.

"I know. I'll need to listen to it a few times so I can start thinking about the choreography."

I clutched the CD's in my hand and then Edward and I went back to out trailers to change and go back to the dance studio to get a head start.

By nine o'clock we had a bag of In 'N' Out and were both sitting on the floor with our backs against the walls. I told Edward we would leave here before midnight and reconvene at ten a.m.

After we ate, I put the music on and let Edward listen to Iris.

"Bella," Edward sighed. "I suck at thinking about the song. I don't know anything about the Viennese Waltz. Just tell me to do something, and I'll do it. I'll do anything you want me to. I trust you."

I smiled. "Okay then. Well, I'm going to show you some of the steps, and you'll mimic me, okay? We'll work on rotations and posture tomorrow. If you can perform the steps with a shed of gracefulness then we'll be okay."

"Hey, I'm graceful!" he said. "You said ballroom suits me better."

"It does," I agreed. "You look very good when you dance."

I showed him what to do with his feet and he tried. He wasn't perfect, but he did very well. I had us in hold position and we tried dancing together. The Viennese Waltz is faster than the Waltz. One of the differences is that you can break hold in the Viennese Waltz.

Edward and I would be twirling a lot more and we'd have to work on his rotations. Tomorrow would be difficult because we had the movie premier to go to in the afternoon. That only gave us a three or four hour rehearsal in the morning and then we'd have to rehearse at night.

It was eleven thirty when I called it quits. Edward and I were getting tired and I had to go over our whole week with him because we were going to be very busy.

"Since we're going to the movie premier tomorrow afternoon we're going to have to cut the rehearsal time short. I think we should end at two and then after the movie we can come back."

"Around eight then?" he asked. "The movie is like two or three hours long and we'll be doing the red carpet and interviews so it's going to take a while."

"Yeah," I said a bit sadly. "We're not going to have a lot of time. And I need to make a trip to wardrobe too."

"Rose and Emmett are flying in on Friday. They're going to spend the week here."

"Oh, that's nice!" I said. "I like them. Rose and I will have to go out sometime."

"I'll let her know," Edward replied. "I'm sure you can manage a shopping trip or a lunch with her."

"That sounds great. I can't wait to see them again. We should go out though, the four of us."

"Okay," Edward said. He put his regular shoes on and put away his ballroom ones. "I'm sure Emmett and Rose would like that."

"Hey, are your parents coming in? There's only a few weeks left to the show."

"Yeah," Edward replied. "My parents are going to be here for Monday's show. They'll be here till Wednesday."

"Good," I said. "You've improved so much since they were last here. I'm sure your mom would like being here for the live show."

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"My mom and dad won't be here till the finale."

"Oh. How come they wait till the end?"

I laughed. "Because I made an agreement with them; they aren't allowed to visit me during the season till the finale. They can be a bit overbearing and I can't deal with the stress they give me. They mean the best, but it's too much to handle sometimes."

"It's okay," he said. "I understand. This is your job and you need to do your best. If they make you nervous and stressed out its better to have them come later."

"Yup, and they understand. It's actually my mother that makes me all jittery. My dad is pretty low key."

We turned off the lights and then we headed to the parking lot.

Edward and I parted ways when we reached our own cars.

"I'll see you here tomorrow bright and early," I said. I reached up and threw my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. He did the rest and closed the gap between us.

"Goodnight, tiny dancer," he said softly. He gave me another kiss on my forehead and I gave him an extra hug.

"Goodnight, Edward." I got into my car and drove away.

* * *

So I realized albeit too late that The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian did not have a LA premier. It was in New York. But this is Fanfic so just work with me, please.

Next chapter consists of the moive premier and rehearsals plus more Cullen family time.

Till next time.

Tina


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality T.V. show Dancing with the Stars.

Thank you, Candy!

This chapter is rehearsal days. Also, the actual dates may not add up to the calendar. The dates itself aren't important; it just shows you the format of the story i.e. the format of the show. You could change the year too if you'd like... if you want it to be 2009 or 2010 etc doesn't matter. :)

I'm sorry for the long wait. School was taking over, and will continue to take over for a few more weeks. This chapter would have been finished last week, but I wasn't happy with it so I had to leave it alone and come back to it. Well, I came back to it, and I liked the result. I hope you guys like it too.

* * *

**May 9th 2008**

Edward POV

Rehearsal started at ten. Bella got down to business and she was pretty impatient and harsh with me. It was quite a contrast to her normal teaching techniques because usually she eased me into the new dances, but because we have so little time this week she had to crack the whip.

She was relentless and critical. The Viennese Waltz was a tough one. It was fluid, graceful, elegant, and romantic. She wanted nothing but the best out of me.

I was good at picking up the choreography, but perfecting the actual dance steps and little details was my weakness. Bella moved me, molded me, and shaped me just the way she wanted me. I was like a puppet and she was the puppet master.

We worked all morning and by the time it hit two we had to leave to get ready for the movie premier.

"You're going to pick me up at three thirty, and we'll do the red carpet and press line from four thirty till six. After the movie is over we have to change and meet back here at ten. I want to rehearse till midnight," Bella instructed.

To be honest, I was quite terrified of her right now. She was all business and although I thought it was hot, it was also terrifying.

"Whatever you say, boss," I replied.

She smirked. "That's the spirit! Listen to me, I know everything."

We left the studio and headed our separate ways.

Alice already left a suit for me. She and Jasper helped me with my media coaching. Basically, they gave me pointers on how to answer certain questions. I couldn't divulge anything about the possibility of me playing again because nothing was certain. I was supposed to plug the show and speak respectfully of Bella. If the media tried to touch on our relationship we were supposed to be vague. Neither one of us wanted to be very open about our relationship. Our main focus was on the show and then from there we'd focus on us and our summer plans.

It's only been days since Bella and I talked about our future. Although it helped us understand one another better, it gave me something to think about. We both agreed that we wanted to continue seeing each other after the show was finished. The tricky thing now was: would we have the time to see each other over the summer? The answer was, yes. The baseball season was in full swing and I wasn't committed to playing for this year. I basically had six or seven months of free time. I talked it over with Jasper and Alice and we agreed that if I joined the summer tour for a few shows it couldn't hurt. I'd be with Bella and I'd be able to keep the public interest. That would help my career and popularity. After the summer I'd have to think of which team I wanted to sign with.

I had to remind myself to take things one step at a time. I couldn't do everything all at once.

As soon as I got home I took a quick shower and threw on the suit Alice left for me. Calvin Klein. Not bad, Alice.

I picked Bella up at three thirty on the dot. She was ready and looked absolutely beautiful in her strapless blue dress. Simple styling, but oh so lovely; she was glamorous.

Bella and I talked about our scheduling for the remainder of the week. We only had this event and then we'd be able to fully work on our dances. She was excited for the upcoming week because these dances were our last ones of the competition and then we could pick two dances we'd like to re-do. Bella and I already planned for the next week. She was confident that we'd make it to the very end. Bella and I chose to re-do our first two dances which were the Foxtrot and Salsa.

We got to the venue a little after four-thirty. The crowd was huge. I suppose I should be used to it seeing it was a movie premier, but I was an athlete and I wasn't used to the big Hollywood type crowd. I held Bella's hand as we walked the red carpet. The photographers were calling out our names and begging me to dance with her and dip her. I happily obliged.

"Edward!" Bella squealed out. I had her in a dip and she was laughing. I caught her by surprise and she was a bit startled, but she hid it quickly and leaned backwards in my arms.

Bella and I did a series of spins and poses for the cameras. I had to say that was the most fun I'd had at the red carpet stuff. I was very glad I had Bella with me.

We moved along the red carpet, and stopped every few seconds to pose for the cameras. After a while we got to the press line and braced ourselves for the onslaught of intrusive questions. A lot of the media outlets were here and I was pleasantly surprised that they weren't fishing for information about me and Bella. They wished us luck on the show and basically told us to enjoy ourselves. They did ask if I was going back to playing ball and I told them it's a definite possibility for me, but that I don't know yet. I had to keep the public interest in me open and still remain as professional as I could.

Bella was quiet when I talked about my career. She smiled and nodded when she was supposed to. She was silently supportive.

The movie was long. It must have been over two hours long and it was a definite family movie pleaser. It had action and some comedy; it was pretty good. Bella and I enjoyed ourselves and that was what mattered. There was an after party and although Bella and I were invited we didn't attend. We had rehearsal and we didn't have much time.

I dropped Bella off first and then we agreed to meet at ten. We'd have a two hour rehearsal and then we'd resume our regular schedule tomorrow.

***

**May 11th 2008**

Our dances were coming along very well. The Viennese Waltz was very pretty and fluid. I was glad I could keep up with Bella. To be perfectly honest, I'd never imagined doing well on the show. I didn't think I had an ounce of gracefulness or dancing ability, but I guess I do. I surprise myself every week, but the credit goes to Bella. She's the one that brings out of me and works me hard. Without her, I'd be completely lost.

Our Paso Doble was interesting. I tried not to think about our song. It was fairly new in the mainstream music industry, and it was hot in the clubs. Bella was very creative with our routine. She wasn't going easy one me, and the dance was very different from the Latin dances. The Mambo or Rumba consisted of swiveling your hips, but for the Paso you had to keep them still. It wasn't like a party rhythmic dance; the Paso was all about dominance and control. I had to man handle Bella in a way. I'd never been this aggressive with her, and it sort of scared me. We never danced with this much intensity and it was very new for me.

"Grab the back of my head, and stare at me. Glare at me," she instructed.

Bella was working on our connection and performance. We'd already gone over my technique and posture, now we had to go over the performance aspect of the dance. It was important for us to play out parts well and sell the dance.

I took my right hand and abruptly brought it to the back of her head and leaned forward to glare at her eyes.

She met my menacing glare with her own.

When we first started practicing the Paso it took me a while to get into the character. The Paso was a very dramatic and aggressive dance. I had to be very masculine and stiff. I had to lead Bella across the floor and dominate her. She was my bull or cape and I was her matador. It sounded so funny when she was explaining it to me, but I'd found my own analogy. I looked it the dance as a funny tongue in cheek thing for our relationship. Bella was the precious lamb and I was her shepherd so to speak. It was my role as her protector to look out for Bella and if need be, I'd be aggressive and be dominant if I had to be.

"Thrust your hips forward," she murmured. "And hold, release your breath slowly," Bella smiled and broke out of our hold.

"You're doing very well," she commented. "This could be your dance."

We turned of our mics and took them off. We filmed enough footage for the day and after having a couple hours of rest we'd resume rehearsals after dinner.

Emmett and Rose were in town. Jasper and Alice picked them up from LAX earlier today. The four of them had lunch, and now Bella and I were going to have a break and spend time with them, separately. Bella and Rose were going to get their nails done, and Emmett and I were going to spend time at my house.

"It feels so wrong," I said making a face. I didn't hate the Paso, but it felt so foreign that I was having trouble being so forceful with her.

"Why?" she asked. "You're an athlete... You know all about competitiveness and aggression. Isn't that like playing baseball?"

"Not really," I replied. "You have to be careful in baseball. You can't glare and attack the pitcher… That's how careless mistakes and injuries happen. I've never had to be so mean to you."

"Hey," Bella said calmly. "Don't feel bad. I've showed you some videos from Youtube and remember; you have to be powerful and dramatic. Don't be afraid to handle me roughly. Remember what I said? It's all about the illusion you give to the audience. You're not really going to throw me around; you're going to make it look like you are."

I sighed. Bella was right.

She told me a few days ago that I wasn't going to mistreat her in the dance. Sure, the Paso Doble was dark, aggressive, dramatic, and passionate, but I was still going to handle her with care. She told me it was all about the illusion. I had to pretend I was man-handling her and dominating her, when I really. Bella was counting out my steps for me and she was the one leading me on the floor. We just had to put the illusion that I was the one in charge.

Yes, I could dance. I had some natural dance ability, but I wasn't professionally trained and being on the show was different than actually learning to dance. Bella was teaching me, but she was being very specific and we were dancing routines; I wasn't really learning how to dance. I couldn't tell you how to Cha Cha if my life depended on it. Well, I could demonstrate the New Yorker, but that's it!

Like I said, I was doing remarkably well with Bella, and I could dance. Bella said so herself, that if I really wanted to learn Latin and ballroom then I could go for it and maybe even turn pro in less than five years. She said I was naturally gifted, and that made me smile because that was quiet a compliment coming from her.

"I know," I replied. "I guess I still have some reservations about the dance. It's just so different!"

"Don't worry about it," she consoled. "We'll be fine."

"You ready to spend time with Rose?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "It'll be fun to get out of the dance studio."

"They'll be here in…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because the door burst open suddenly.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed. He and Rose came running inside the studio.

They greeted us with hugs and then they focused their attention on Bella.

"So, how's my lazy ass brother doing?"

Bella laughed. "Awful," she said playing along. "He's whining about the Paso… He's such a chicken."

Emmett and Rose laughed. "We ready to go, bro? We've got some catching up to do. I heard you're thinking about Anaheim or Seattle? We need to talk business."

I hugged Bella goodbye and gave her a kiss.

"Come on, Bella," Rose said gently. She tugged on Bella's arm and led her away from me. Bella looked back at me and blew me a kiss as she and Rose left the studio.

***

Bella POV

Rose looked intimidating, but she was a sweetheart. She had an alluring presence about her and she was very eye-catching to say the least. For the little time I've spent with her, I could tell she had a big heart. She was maternal and gentle and I liked her.

I drove her around in my practical little car. We had appointments at a nail spa to get mani/pedi's the works.

As we drove down the road, Rose and I made small talk. She spoke graciously to me about my work with Edward. She told me she and Emmett each vote for us and that she'd be happy to see us win. I'm always so flustered whenever people praise me. I don't take compliments well; I take criticism much better. I'd been working to accept praise and compliments since working on the show. I admit it does feel good to get positive feedback.

When we got to the nail salon we immediately picked our colors and sat down next to each other.

Rose and I kept chatting. We got to know each other more and I felt like I had gained a new friend.

"Edward is doing very well" she praised. "You've done a remarkable job with him."

"Thank you," I replied. "I know he'd never live it down if he was the first one to go."

She laughed. "Yeah, Emmett would lord it over him. So, Bella, I'm hoping we can spend some more time together. Emmett and I are here for a week, and we'd really love to spend time with you and Edward."

"I'd love to hang out. Edward was telling me that we could go out on a double date or something. We'll just have to squeeze some time this week."

"I don't want to cut into your rehearsal time," she said. "I know you and Edward take the show seriously, and you're doing so well, I would hate to distract you guys."

"Nonsense," I chided. "We'd love for you guys to have dinner, and we could all go out clubbing. That's what the cast and crew usually do on Monday nights. Edward and I don't normally go, but it would be great for the four of us to go out."

"Edward doesn't go out?"

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

Were we talking about the same thing?

Rose leaned forward and whispered, "Edward hasn't gone out and partied?"

"No," I whispered lowly.

She leaned back and frowned at me. "He hasn't?"

"No," I repeated. "Monday and Tuesday's are show days. Usually, the cast and crew go out on Monday night and then on Tuesday nights we rehearse. Wednesday and Thursday's are rehearsal days, and Friday and Saturday's we go to the studio for camera blocking and rehearsal. On Sunday we have last minute wardrobe fittings and then a run through."

"That sounds like a very busy schedule," she said finally.

"It is," I agreed. "We really don't have time to go out and party."

"Wow," she smiled. "I never thought I'd see Edward settle down."

"Excuse me?"

"Honey, how much do you know about Edward, the baseball player?"

"Not much," I admitted.

"I thought so," she sang.

I looked at her skeptically. What was she getting at?

Okay, so I didn't know a lot about baseball or about Edward's career. I knew he was a very good player and that he was famous to a degree. I have spent the past three months with him, and I know him as a person, that had to be a lot more meaningful, right?

"I probably shouldn't tell you a lot, but I'll just say: Edward was kind of a playboy. He never got into big trouble, but certainly stuff that one might frown upon."

I gasped. I had no idea.

Rose waved me off. "Oh, don't worry. He's clean. He competes fairly. He just likes to have fun, and to have company."

"Oh," I sighed.

Company. That meant female companionship, didn't it? Edward never told me about his past girlfriends, and I didn't want to hear about them, but maybe it would have been good if he did tell me about his past. The way Rosalie was talking, it made me think he didn't have a lot of girlfriends per see.

"Look," Rose said grabbing my attention. "I'm not telling you this to make you upset; I'm telling you this because you need to know. You need to know Edward, and I mean really know him. Not just the person he lets you see, but the person he was. I wouldn't tell you this if I thought you and he wouldn't last. If I pegged you for a random girl who's just a fling, I'd have never been so nice to you."

I looked at her sadly. "I guess I don't know him as well as I thought."

"You know him," she assured me. "You just don't know everything about him. And how could you? You've guys have only known each other for three months. You're relationship with him is still very new. But the thing is, you guys need to talk about everything soon. You guys won't have a normal type of relationship because you guys come from very different realities. He's a sports star, and you're a reality dance star. The two don't often mix."

I had to mull over her words. I knew she had a very good point. Rose wasn't being mean to me; she was helping me.

The fact was, in an alternate reality maybe Edward and I could have been normal. Maybe we would have regular jobs and meet the normal way through friends or the grocery store. Rosalie was right-we come from very different worlds. To some, our pairing might seem weird or strange. A baseball star of Edward's caliber doesn't date a ballroom dancer. He'd date a supermodel or an actress. But he was dating me, and that said something.

I knew a lot of the tabloids were slowly picking up on Edward and my relationship. A lot of them speculated, and now it's becoming more apparent.

Another thing Rose said was true. Edward and I needed to clear the air as far as our past. We had to know each others dirty laundry. If we didn't talk about it soon, then what would happen if one of us were to stumble upon some secrets through the tabloids? The media was brutal and intrusive; it would only be a matter or time when some of our past would come back to haunt us.

I didn't want that for us. I didn't want that to happen to me. I didn't want to be a Hollywood couple. I just wanted to be Edward and Bella. Was that too much to ask?

"It'll work it," Rose said. It was like she read my thoughts.

She smiled kindly. "I'm sorry to have caused you some doubt. You don't need to worry. Just talk to Edward and be honest with him."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I like you, Bella; I approve of you."

The rest of our time was spent enjoying our manicures. Rose and I each got French tips. When our nails were dry we headed back to the studio.

I sent Edward a text letting him know I wanted to rehearse again. These days, I was the one in charge of our rehearsal schedule. Edward was very flexible because he wasn't working.

Rose waited outside for Emmett and Edward. I went inside the studio and got to work.

I had to keep myself distracted. If I allowed myself to ponder Rose's words any longer then I would do something hasty and stupid. The last thing I wanted to do was make Edward angry. He had no reason to be, and he really didn't need to know about my talk with Rose, not yet anyway.

When Edward came in he was in a good mood. He was whistling and he grabbed me, spun me around, and kissed me long and slow.

"What was that for?" I gasped.

He smiled down at me. "No reason."

"So, let's take it from the top," I said in an attempt to get control over the rehearsal.

We practiced our routines and then I went to studying Edward as he did his half of the routine. I corrected his posture, I moved his head position, and basically I worked on the minor details.

After three hours we called it a night. I was packing up the music and turning off the sound system when I felt Edward behind me. He didn't speak, so I choose to ignore him. However, he had other plans. He spun me around and looked longingly at my lips. I tried to protest, but it was moot. He leaned down slowly, and then gently tilted my face up, and kissed me. His lips moved at a slow pace, and I sighed contentedly against his lips.

No matter what I thought about him, the feelings he evokes from me were undeniable.

"There," he said satisfactorily. "You look like you need that."

I sighed again. How was it that he knew exactly what I needed?

I guess my musings were written all over my face. I was thinking so much about my conversation with Rose that it translated into negative facial expressions.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked meekly.

He smiled gently at me. "In a way. What's on your mind?"

"Just girl talk," I replied. "Rose and I were talking."

"About what?"

"About you and me."

"What about you and me?"

"How many ex-girlfriends do you have?"

"What?" he cried in confusion.

"Never mind then. Forget I asked," I said.

"Bella, what is it?" he pressed. "Did Rosalie tell you I have a girlfriend? I'm with you, Bella, completely."

I believed him. There was nothing for me to do but believe him.

I looked at him, and made a face. "What can you tell me about your past?"

He looked back at me in shock. "I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."

"You said you weren't much of a team player, and that you could be cocky. How much of that translates into your personal life?"

"Where is this coming from?" he asked in disbelief. "Are you seriously asking me to go into detail of every personal encounter I've had with a woman?"

As soon as I heard those words leave his mouth I gave a strangled cry. It hurt, to hear him admit he was less than the perfect man I thought he was. Rosalie was right about the good and the bad.

"I'm asking you to tell me who you were before I met you."

"I was different."

* * *

Pretty freaking vague, huh? Candy called that, my dramatic ending. ;)

Don't hate on Rose. We all know she's the bearer of bad news in the fandom. Remember the first couple of chapters? Edward wasn't very "Disney clean cut" if you know what I'm saying.

Next chapter is show day. I'll let you in on their talk, so don't worry.

Till next time.

Tina


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars.

Thank you, Candy! :)

This chapter consists of the actual show day.

* * *

**May 14th 2008**

Edward POV

I had no idea where Bella was coming from. Three days ago she totally blindsided me.

She blatantly asked about my private and personal life before I met her. She was demanding, and I was apprehensive to tell her. Because the thing was, I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want her to know the worst of me. Since I've met her, I've been a totally different person. I mellowed out in more ways than one. Bella was the sole reason for my change. And the show helped too. I was so focused on something good that I didn't have time to mess it all up.

I tried to evade Bella's questions, but it was a failure. The look in her eyes, the tone of her voice, compelled me to tell her.

I told her the truth. I was a very different person five months ago. Five months ago, I'd have been gallivanting all over Los Angeles with skanky looking girl. I was just trying to have fun. Now, I spent my time with the most beautiful, and down-to-earth girl. Everything about her and the show was good. The atmosphere was very family oriented, and I liked every minute of it.

Maybe I just needed to focus my energy on good things. My interests are different now, and it felt good to be at this place. My past was a bit wild, and I was involved in some bad things. I did things my mother frowned upon; don't get me wrong, I'd never been in serious trouble, but I'd certainly had my fair share with recklessness.

That night at the studio Bella cried. She confessed her fears to me, and she let her walls down. She was so sad, and it hurt me to see her in such a fragile state.

The reason for Bella's breakdown was Rose. Rose informed Bella on my not so happy past. When Bella told me it was Rose who had spoken to her, I almost lost it. Rose was family, why would she do that to me? But then I thought about it, and realized she was just helping us. I knew I was in the wrong for not being so open with Bella. I guess I was trying too hard to be in the moment with Bella that I ignored some very important things.

I understood her concerns. I owed it to her to be completely honest with her. The way I looked at it, I didn't lie to her. I just hadn't come around to telling her about some stuff.

For the past few weeks I was so worried that Bella wouldn't want to be with me. I was worried that the media scrutiny would get to her, or that the possible long distance would turn her away. None of those fazed her. It was just the little, the more intimate details that mattered to her.

Bella took it all in. She let me talk, and never once interrupted me. She allowed me to explain myself, and she didn't yell or get angry. What hurt her was that she had to hear it from Rose, and not me. I admit, that sucked. I should've been more forthcoming, but I was a little preoccupied. It was a lame excuse, but it was the truth.

The good thing about Bella was that I could tell her anything. She wasn't judgmental.

I wasn't completely bad. I wasn't completely good. I had my fair share of troubles and rowdiness, but since being with Bella my priorities and goals have changed. I'm focused on getting back in the baseball field, and in making Bella happy. In order to do that I had to do well on the show; we've put in some long, hardworking hours this past week. We're really trying to step it up a notch and perform for the people who vote for us. I know that I can only control how well I dance, and the fans that vote for us are our lifesavers. Bella and I owed it to them to put on a good show.

As usual Monday was filled with an early call time. We arrived at the studio before eight a.m. and went off to the trailers. Most of the time, Bella and I don't get to see each other till right before dress rehearsal. Either I'd be in my trailer calming my nerves, or she'd be in hair and makeup with the girls.

Most of my morning and early afternoon was spent in my trailer with Emmett, Rose, and my parents. They arrived early to keep me company. Rose brought up the idea of going out after production. She said Bella thought it'd be nice if the four of us went out to dinner and then a club. I remembered Bella telling me that yesterday, so I agreed that we'd all go out after the show.

While Emmett went to take a phone call, I talked to Rose about her "chat" with Bella. Rose, of course didn't even deny it. She flat out told me that she felt right in her actions. She wasn't remorseful and I knew she wouldn't be. I wasn't angry with Rose, because I knew she was only trying to help in her own way.

By the time Emmett came back he'd heard us talking about me playing baseball again. I confided in Emmett. He knew I was close to choosing a team, and he already talked with Alice and Jasper. It was down to the Mariners or the Angels. Each was a good team in their own right, and it was just a matter of where I'd like to go. Which change of scenery would benefit me more? Where would I have the better opportunity to flourish and win?

I had so many things to think about, I felt like my head would explode. I couldn't afford to think about other things right now. The show and Bella was all I had time for.

After our dress rehearsal I went back to my trailer to calm my pre-show nerves. Even after all this time of being on the show I still got nervous.

By the time I met Bella backstage, I felt calmer. I had time to go off by myself and relax and now was the time for the hype and adrenaline to kick in. Being on a live show was fantastic and scary at the same time.

Bella and I were sixth to dance. That meant we'd have plenty of time to sit around and wait. On days when we're almost last to go on, Bella and I just chat and try our best to keep busy. We tried our best to keep our mind preoccupied.

Our first dance went well. It went better than I could have imagined. I'd always loved the song "Iris" and dancing to it with Bella really had some special meaning for me at least. Her choreography was wonderful, and she really showcased our partnership. I could lead her throughout the routine and that made me feel good. Another thing that went well was that the feelings I had for her radiated through our performance. We'd always had chemistry and we got along well, but at this stage in the competition and in our lives, our chemistry sizzled. It really helped us with our Viennese Waltz.

We hugged each other after we finished the routine and went to get our judges comments. I was very happy that they all liked her choreography and praised us for our hard work. We ended getting perfect set of scores. Neither one of us was expecting that because we'd never gotten a perfect score for a ballroom dance.

"You did so awesome!" Bella praised. She high fived me and then we went to get changed into our Paso costumes.

I was glad the Viennese Waltz was out of the way. It was the easier one of the two this week.

The Paso Doble and I had our differences, but Bella was certain I'd get it today. We rehearsed it today on stage and it went much better than in the studio rehearsal. I think it was a combination of the stage, production, and costumes that really helped me get in the character. I wasn't an actor by any means, but this show had a certain level of role-playing.

The movements of the Paso are very staccato and not as fluid as a regular Latin dance. Even though I had the steps down, I also had to have the performance and details covered. Bella worked very hard to get my performance where she needed it. I only hoped I could deliver when it was time.

My nerves were getting the best of me, and Bella could tell. Right before it was our turn; she took me aside and gave me a little pep talk. She told me exactly what I needed to hear. I just had to go out there, and own it. Even if I didn't feel okay and even if I was still insecure I had to own it. It was all about the right attitude and that's what the Paso is. It was an attitude, and I had to let all my fears and insecurities out and just tap into some aggressive mentality. I had to do it. I owed to Bella to do my best.

Sometimes, I feel funny and silly when I'm learning a dance. Other times, I feel awkward and insecure when I'm standing on the dance floor waiting for the music. There's all these questions filling around in my head, but as soon as Bella looks at me she snaps me back to our little bubble. After that, I can easily ignore the crowd.

The music started and I immediately went into that dramatic mood. It was easy to get into character when I was with Bella. She had this uncanny way of getting me to do what I needed to do.

Just like practice I grabbed her hard and pushed her towards me. I looked into her eyes and then released her. We circled each other and then got into our hold position. We had this side by side sequence that was perfect. I knew it was because I could feel it. When Bella and I dance well together, we kind of have a sixth sense. We can sense and anticipate where we'll step before it happens. For our ending pose Bella ended up on her back against the floor, and I was hovering over her.

I honestly didn't hear anything after that. I could tell we pleased the crowd and the judges. When we got backstage I felt so relived that the aggressive Paso was over. I really had a difficult time with it, and I was happy that I came out on top in the end. I proved to myself that no matter how stupid, awkward, funny, etc I felt it didn't matter. I had a job to do, and if I could own the stage for the minute and forty seconds I was out there, then I did my job. It was a different experience to have been so aggressive and menacing with Bella, but I could tell she liked it. It was all about performance and after working so hard with me and my insecurities I was happy that I could overcome this Paso.

To my surprise we ended up with another perfect score. I was blown away. I wasn't expecting that at all. Bella was on cloud nine.

"I'm so proud of you!" she cried happily. "You were amazing and I'm very lucky to have you as my partner this season."

I couldn't answer her. I couldn't form the right words. I was speechless. Instead I scooped her up and spun her around.

"Thank you so much!" I finally said. I looked at the camera. "It's because of Bella and the people out there who vote for us."

I knew I sounded grateful, but I think Emmett could have laughed. I kind of sounded a little bit pageantry. Oh well.

Bella and I didn't have a lot of time to celebrate our scores because as soon as the show wrapped up we had to do press.

We had so many interviews. It lasted nearly an hour.

On the bright side every person who interviewed us where congratulating us on our perfect sixty. They all loved Bella's choreography, and said I wasn't bad either. I could tell they really liked Bella, and it made me happy to know I could be a good partner for her. We were pretty good together if I did say so myself.

Right after we ended interviews, we rushed backstage to get back to our trailers. Bella and I were giddy. Tonight had gone so well and it was all because of the tiny dancer walking beside me.

"Thank you," I said as we approached our trailers. "Bella, you're incredible and if I forget to say it tonight… thank you. Everything that we accomplish is because of you."

"Edward," she said choking up. She tried to laugh it off. It didn't work. "I'm proud of all my partners and I love them all, but you're so special to me. Before, I felt like I was in working mode all the time. When I'm with you, I feel happier. You bring something out of me that no one else could."

Maybe it was the dancing. Maybe it was our undeniable chemistry. Or maybe it was our mutual work ethic, but there was also something that Bella brought out in me that no one else had.

Perhaps it was something more. Maybe we were meant to meet each other through the show and fall in love with one another. It's pretty cool when you think about it. How many people can say they fell in love with their significant other while dancing?

In reality Bella and I would have never crossed paths. We would never have met each other, so in a funny way I was grateful to the show. I was grateful to the people who paired us up together and I was grateful to Alice and Jasper for pushing me to sign up for the show.

"I think tonight we have a lot to be thankful for," I said smiling down at her. "Come on, we're celebrating with my family."

***

Bella POV

I was glad Alice and Rosalie brought something for me to wear. I found the two of them sitting in my trailer waiting expectantly for me.

"Well, hello there, Bella," Alice sang.

"You look mighty happy, Ms. Blackpool Latin Champion," Rosalie teased.

I narrowed my eyes. "You googled me."

"Duh," they both said laughing.

"Why am I friends with you?" I said half groaning. I took the dress Alice was holding out for me.

It was a silk, blue, scoop neckline BCBG Max Azria dress. Alice took the liberty to do a little shopping for me last weekend. I changed quickly and then went back out to Alice and Rose.

Rose was still perched on the couch and Alice was dangling a pair of black pumps at me.

"Thanks," I said slipping them on. "Where are your parents?"

""They decided to leave the celebrating to us for tonight. They called dibs on you and Edward for tomorrow night," Alice explained.

Rose whistled. "You look great, Bella."

I smiled in thanks. "Where are we going?"

"The Grove," Alice replied. "We have reservations at the Italian place, and after that we're going to meet up with the rest of your colleagues at Avalon."

I smoothed out my dress and then went to the mirror to tie my curly hair in a ponytail.

"Don't," Rose said stopping me. "Your hair looks amazing."

I made a face. "It's not too much?"

"It is," she said. "But you were in the hair trailer for so long it would be a waste to pull it back and hide their work."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"How are you?"

I looked at her through the mirror. "I'm good, thanks."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you okay with Edward? I know I gave you a scare last week and I just want you to know if I did anything wrong, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do anything bad."

"No, it's okay. I understand what you were doing, and I'm glad you and I talked because honestly Edward and I needed it."

"Good," she said. "I'd hate it you were angry with me because the truth is you don't want me as an enemy."

I smirked at her. "I know."

"Now that we have that off of our chests, we can all relax and enjoy Bella and Edward's success," Alice said happily. "Come on, ladies!"

We piled out of the trailer and met the guys. Of course they were all ready and waiting for us.

We had four separate cars. Jasper's Edward's, mine, and Emmett and Rose's rental. I was going to drive with Edward, but I couldn't leave my car for so long. Normally Edward and I come back for my car, but we'd be put really late. I had to make a call.

I called Jessica. She and Mike normally go out on Monday's and they take one car. After I explained to Jessica what I needed she agreed to take care of my car for me. I met her and Mike in the lot.

"Thanks Jess," I said. I handed her the keys and she handed them to Mike.

"No problem, Bella," she smiled. "Congrats tonight, you and Edward were spectacular."

"Thank you," I said graciously.

Jessica explained that Mike was going to drive my car to my apartment with her driving their car right behind them. After Mike parked my car in my spot, he'd go with Jess and they'd head over to Avalon.

"See you in a few hours," she and Mike waved.

"Bye!" I called.

I headed over to Edward's car and slipped inside the passenger seat.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yup," I answered. "Come here," I said beckoning him with my fingers.

He leaned forward and I smiled sweetly at him. "You did so well tonight."

I leaned in and gave him a slow kiss. "There's your proverbial prize," I laughed.

We were the last to arrive at the Grove. Alice was waiting impatiently at the front of the restaurant.

"Come on!" she said grabbing our hands. She led us through the restaurant and we sat down in the back.

I'd been here before. A lot of us dancers liked the Grove because it was a neat shopping center that was literally right next door to the studios where we filmed the show. We could even walk here if we'd wanted to.

Dinner was absolutely fun. Spending time with Edward's family makes me remember when I was abroad dancing and competing. I wasn't with my family all the time and I spent so much time with my dance coaches and other students. We did become a family in a way, but it's not the same as this. Being with Edward's family almost makes me believe they're my family too. I don't have any siblings and I've never really had a best friend. I've had friendly competitors and co-workers, but I've never had a real best friend. Angela was the closet friend I'd had, but I still wouldn't consider us really close. We worked together and we got along well, we hung out in the off season but we weren't very close and deep as friends.

Alice and Rose were like sisters. I could tell just by how they act towards each other. Edward had Emmett and Alice as siblings and the three of them were close. They spent a lot of time together growing up, and now that they're all adults they still get along extremely well. Jasper too was a very big part of their family. He loved Alice so much, you could tell by one tiny look. He also was fiercely loyal to Edward. The two of them were best friends and they worked so well together.

I wished I had that.

My upbringing was very different than Edward's. We'd shared our backgrounds with each other the first day we met each other. I was away from my parents for half of my life. When I moved back here I spent less than three years with my parents and then I moved out here to LA to pursue my work. I've been here for a few years now and I've established a life here. It was busy and I didn't have a lot of time for anything else, but since being with Edward, it's made me think about my future. I'm starting to want things I'd forgotten I'd wanted. Like family. I have my parents, but it's not the same as the big family I envision for myself. How was going to get that? Was I sure I wanted that? What about Edward? He's convinced me that he wants me for the long haul, but we have a long road to take before we get to that point. He's going back to the league next year, and he may be moving away from California. I promised myself that I'd re-think my next year if Edward was willing to let me in when it mattered.

I knew I shouldn't be thinking about our work schedules now. Tonight we'd gotten a perfect sixty and we were going to celebrate.

"Alright," Emmett said getting our attention. "I'd like to propose a toast, to my brother, Edward. Who knew you could be such a graceful ballerina?"

"Shut up, Emmett!" he growled.

Emmett laughed. "Just kidding! Seriously, bro, you made us proud, and more importantly, thanks to our new girl, Bella! You rock, sweetie!"

We all clinked our glasses and drank. I wasn't much of a drinker, so I just sipped.

We continued talking and laughing. The Cullens were so wonderful to be with. I enjoyed myself a lot and Edward could tell. Usually I was shy and very modest whenever we went out, but the Cullens made me feel so welcomed that was easy for me to loosen up and feel so comfortable.

"So," Alice said smiling. "The semi-finals are next week. You guys get to pick your dances. Have you chosen them?"

"We have," Edward replied. "Bella and I picked the first two dances we did at the beginning of the competition."

"The Foxtrot and the Salsa," I clarified.

"Oh, very nice!" Rose gushed. "I love how glamorous the Foxtrot looks."

"Me too," I agreed. "The Salsa will be fun too."

"So what happens after the semi-finals?" Jasper asked.

"The finals," Emmett said. "They get to dance a freestyle routine and then re-do their favorite dance."

"What's your favorite dance?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," Edward said. "They were all so hard to learn and I liked them all in a way."

"We'll think about it when we get to that point," I said finishing the conversation. I didn't need Edward to stress about unimportant stuff now. We'd have to take it one step at a time. He always stressed that saying, whenever I freaked about our relationship.

"Are we ready to get out of here and party?" Alice asked getting up.

"We are now," Emmett chuckled.

After the bill was paid, we all started getting up and getting our things. The six of us walked outside and were immediately met with the paparazzi. They were everywhere all at once. Snapping pictures. Calling out Edward's name, my name, Emmett's name; we didn't answer and just kept going to the elevators. Edward and Emmett waved to them as we stepped inside the elevator.

"I can see it now," Alice sang. "_Isabella Swan getting cozy with dance partner and family_."

I groaned.

Emmett snickered. "Don't let them get to you, Bella. They're all not that bad."

"Yeah, if you're quiet and nice, they'll respect you more," Rose piped up. "Sometimes," she added lowly.

I forced myself to forget the whole incident. By the time we got to Avalon I was in a better mood. The music was pumping, and I was with Edward. That was all that mattered.

We saw a lot of people from the show. After making our rounds we got to the dance floor. You'd think Edward and I would be tired of dancing with each other, but we're not. Dancing at the club was a lot different than dancing on the show. Here, we could let loose and just move. There was no frame and designated steps. Edward's body molded against mine and we moved together on the floor. I danced with Alice and Rose and we all danced as a big group. It was a lot of fun, and I was exhausted when Edward led me out.

It was almost two a.m. that was the longest I'd stayed at the club since working at the show. Edward could tell I was exhausted. I was barely walking, and he had to keep his arm around me as we made it to the car.

"Shh," he soothed. "I'm going to take you home."

* * *

See, I didn't make Edward _that_ bad in this story. He really isn't bad. He's just a normal guy whose done some normal "frowned upon" stuff.

Nothing is going to happen to Bella. He's not going to take advantage of her. He's going to be the perfectly nice guy that we know he is.

For some real facts: yes, the Grove in LA is located right next to CBS studios. The Avalon is located in LA too.

Everyone ready for NM? LA premire tonight. I'm not camping out at Westwood. I like Twilight, but I'm not freakin' crazy about it. :)

Till next time.

Tina


	22. Chapter 22

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars.

Thank you, Candy!

I'm getting back on track with this story. Sorry for the super long wait. Please enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

**May 15th 2008**

Bella POV

We made it. To the freaking semi-finals! I almost couldn't believe it.

Edward's parents wanted to take us out to dinner to celebrate. So after we did the press interviews, we bolted out of the studio to get changed for dinner. It was only going to be us four- Edward, me, Carlisle, and Esme. The rest of Edward's family was hanging out at Alice and Jasper's house.

I was a little nervous about dinner. The last time I'd seen Edward's parents I was with the whole family. It was easier for me to get along with them because there were so many people taking the pressure off of me. It's wasn't that I disliked Edward's parents, but tonight had a very "meet the parents" feel.

I wanted his parents to like me. I knew how close Edward was with his family, and having his parents "blessing" would really take a load off my mind.

After I changed into a black dress, I met Edward outside.

"You ready?"

"I guess so."

He held my hand and squeezed. "You like Japanese?"

"Yeah," I said distractedly.

"We're going to Katsuya," he said. "My parents heard a lot about it, and they wanted to see if it lived up to the hype."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

I sighed. He knows. That shouldn't surprise me.

"I guess I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"They're you're parents!"

"So?"

"I hope they like me," I mumbled.

"Hey," he said as he stopped walking. He stood in front of me and smiled gently. "They like you. Trust me on that. We're going out with them because they're proud of us, and want to celebrate with us. You don't have to be so shy and timid; otherwise they'll think that you don't like them."

I gaped. "Of course I like them!"

Edward chuckled. "Good, now let's go so we can eat."

Katsuya was located across the street from Staples Center. It was also next door to the ESPN Sports Zone and Nokia Theatre.

Carlisle and Esme were already waiting for us when we arrived. I was hyper aware that Edward and I were far away from our show-bubble. We were out in the open and anyone could see us if they'd paid close enough attention. I was almost expecting some photographers to jump out at us they way they did yesterday night.

"Bella," Esme said affectionately. She gave me a warm hug that I reciprocated.

Once we were seated, Edward's parents praised me for my work. I couldn't believe it! I thought they'd be so happy for Edward, but they were gushing about me. It was nice to see them so pleased, and when I glanced at Edward, he just smiled good naturedly to me. He knew I was getting a little flustered by his parents' praise, but it was okay.

After we put in our order, Edward announced he had two major offers he was considering. He'd spoken to me before, but I had a feeling he was about to tell me something big.

"It's between Anaheim and Seattle."

Those were interesting choices. I knew Edward's family was from the east coast, so I wondered why he wasn't considering going back to his roots. Maybe he didn't get any offers? Maybe he didn't want to go back. I supposed Anaheim was a good place for him since it was very close. He wouldn't have to move.

I wondered about Seattle. Why was he even considering it? He didn't know anyone from there. Okay, I was from there. Kind of. But I still couldn't understand why he'd want to go there. Maybe he really wanted to be a Mariner. I don't know.

"You should go wherever you want to," Carlisle replied supportively.

Esme frowned. "You have to think carefully, Edward. Where you go could affect everyone's lives."

It wasn't lost on me that she was referring to me.

I didn't want Edward to look out for me. I wasn't his responsibility. Sure, we were together, but he had to go wherever was best for his career. We may have both agreed that we're in this relationship for the long haul, and that meant we still had to remember what was important. Our careers were our life. We could be together no matter what. I hoped so anyway.

"Bella dear," Esme said bringing me out of my reverie. "What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, I must have spaced out," I said apologetically. "What are you talking about?"

Esme smiled. "I'm talking about where Edward should go. Don't you think Anaheim would be a nice team for him?"

Before I could answer, Edward spoke, "Mom, don't guilt Bella into anything. I haven't decided on anything yet, I'm just informing you guys."

Esme looked from me to Edward and back again.

"I see," she said in a clipped tone. "You and Bella are not going to discuss where you'll go? I thought you two were seeing each other now?"

"What does our relationship have to do with where I'll be playing?"

"It is important to prepare yourselves, Edward. Where you go will affect the both of you. I don't pretend to know the nature of your relationship, but I am advising you to let Bella in on some of these decisions."

Whoa! I thought. Esme was totally scolding Edward! She basically told him to talk to me more. I wasn't sure if I should hug her or glare at her.

"Mom," Edward said warningly. "I've got things under control, thank you."

It was clear Edward didn't want to discuss his career options anymore. Things were getting a little too serious for both of us.

"I apologize," she said sadly. "I just worry for you, Edward."

Esme glanced at me, and I knew she was worrying for me too. And to be honest, I was a little worried. Esme was right. Wherever Edward went, I'd want to follow. My rational side was telling me to finish my contract here, and then go after Edward. But maybe I didn't need to go after him. If he was staying here, then there would be no need to move and chase each other. But if he moved….

I placed my hand on Edward's. "We're taking things one step at a time. Our main focus is the show and finishing it up. After that, we'll think about the summer and our career goals. Edward and I have every intention on spending as much time together as we can, we just need to be smart about it."

Wow. Where did that confidence come from? Did I really just say all that? Huh. I guess I did.

"Bella," Edward sighed in admiration. "You're amazing, you know that?"

I smiled, "I know."

Carlisle and Esme laughed. "I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Bella. I just recognize a good thing when I see it. You're too good for my son, and I'm so very grateful that he has you now."

"Hey!" Edward said in mock protest. "Yeah, she's right. You are too good for me, Bella."

"Stop it," I insisted. "You heard the judges, we're a perfect pair."

Edward squeezed me hand. "I think they're right."

"So do I."

Our dinner arrived, and for the rest of the evening we had a great time. I always knew Edward was close to his family. He talked about them often enough, and being with him and his family for the past few days really made me happy. It was oddly nice to have so many people to talk to and to just hang out. All of his family members were very supportive and genuine. I really liked being a part of them, and that was how I they truly made me feel. I wasn't some outsider, they all welcomed me and I felt like I belonged.

Edward and I said goodbye to his parents. They were going back to their hotel room for the night, and Edward and I were going home. We had a full day of rehearsal tomorrow. We'd need all the rest we could get.

***

**May 16th 2008**

When Edward got in the studio, he was talking on his cell phone. I was about to tell him to wrap it up when he handed me the phone.

"It's my mom. She wants to say bye to you."

A big smile spread across my face. That was very sweet. I was touched that Esme would want to say 'goodbye' to me. I took the phone from Edward and said, "Hello, Esme!"

"Good morning, Bella. I know you and Edward are busy, but I just wanted to say goodbye and that we will see you again in a week or two."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Take care of my son for me please."

"I'll do my best," I promised.

"Thank you. See you later, dear."

"Bye, I'll see you soon."

I handed Edward the phone and went back to stretching. I knew he was curious about what I talked to Esme about. He sat down next to me and started putting on his shoes. It took him about two minute's tops for him to ask me.

"Your mother told me that they're coming back for the finale."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. She told me to take care of you. I promised I'd do my best," I said winking at him.

"You do take good care of me," he muttered.

Smiling, I got up and popped in our Foxtrot music. I was pleasantly surprised with our music. It was another contemporary piece; Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours." I heard it before since it was a new release to mainstream media music, and I liked it. It was sweet, heartfelt, and very nice. I was anxious to get started, but as of late, I was having a choreography block. A lot of people don't understand how difficult it is to come up with fresh new choreography every single week. As a dancer, I not only have to choreograph to the music, but I have utilize and show of my partner.

I told Edward I was going to listen to the music a few times before we get started. I usually did this anyway, so he just sat down on the floor and scrolled through his phone. While Edward kept himself occupied, I started moving and doing a series of basic steps to get myself more into my choreographing zone.

It was frustrating at first. I was drawing a blank, and I absolutely hated it. I tried to remember what our first Foxtrot looked like, but without looking at the youtube video I couldn't be sure. I needed to see how Edward danced back then so I could choreograph something different, but something that would make him comfortable. I made a mental note to run home during lunch to get my laptop.

After listening to the song two or three times, I beckoned Edward with my fingers. He scrambled up and met me in the middle of the floor. I started with positioning his stance and fiddling around with his posture. I needed him to mold his body in the ballroom posture, and after I had him standing tall and refined, I moved his arms and positioned myself so that we were in hold. I redirected his steps, and we moved around the floor. It was good for us to move around during hold. It made him get reacquainted with the position, and it gave me more ideas for choreography.

We took a break, and I put the cd on repeat. Edward was stretching again, and the camera crew arrived. It took us some time to put our mic packs on, but when we finally were ready to start filming, I led Edward to the front of the mirror and showed him some more steps.

The mirror usually worked with us. Edward picked up the steps and technique a lot faster when we did them side by side in front of the mirror. I could always show him the steps, but he seemed to be more comfortable with actually doing them and watching me do the same. Hey, whatever works, right?

For the first hour or so we went over technique and basics. We laughed, teased, and had an overall excellent practice.

We went out to get some tacos for lunch. While I ate my chicken soft taco in the car, Edward talked to Alice and Jasper. Since we were in the semi-finals, we had a couple of last minute media stops. Access Hollywood wanted to stop by for our morning practice tomorrow and Edward was scheduled to be on ET. The extra interviews were cutting into our practice time, but I was used to the hectic schedule. There wasn't anything I could do about it.

By the time we arrived at the studio, I had polished of two tacos and Edward still had yet to dig in to his.

"How the hell do you do that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Do what?" I answered innocently.

"Eat so damn much, but never gain a pound!"

"Dance," I said simply.

He sat on the floor and pulled out his taco. I let him eat quietly for a few minutes, and then I asked about his plans for the night.

"I'll probably just go home," he said.

Well that was predictable. I wasn't sure why I even asked since I knew he'd say that. The thing was I wanted us to spend time together. I know that sounded stupid, since we virtually spend the whole day together, but I wanted it to be us-Edward and Bella; I didn't want it to be like Edward the celebrity contestant and Bella the professional dance partner.

Edward must have guessed my reasoning because he added, "we can get take out and watch a movie tonight if you want."

Yes, I wanted that very much.

I kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "That sounds perfect."

The rest of the practice came along. We accomplished some major choreography in the Foxtrot. I went over the Salsa again, and then decided to leave our practice on a high note with our Foxtrot routine fully choreographed.

We went our separate ways, so that we could shower and change. By the time I got to Edward's place it was ten o'clock. Our rehearsal started early at nine a. m. the next morning. Access Hollywood was coming and we needed to be ready to show a teaser of our routine.

Even though we were having a late night date, we knew we still had to remain focused on the show. Keeping a balance was proving to be difficult sometimes, but I thought we managed pretty well.

Edward ordered in Thai food. We made ourselves comfortable on his couch and watched _Disturbia_.

I was munching on some Pad Thai noodles, when Edward got a call from Jasper. He glanced at me, and then excused himself to talk in private.

For the past week or tow Edward has been preoccupied with his own career choices. I know his main priority is going back to playing, but I can't help but feel shut out sometimes. He said he care for me, and that the show and I was his number one for now, but I knew better.

I wasn't mad at him. I knew it was going to be like this for a long time. He had other goals to reach, and so did I. Sometimes the balance between us and our careers were very hard to tread. We were crazy for each other, but there was a lot of baggage surrounding us.

Edward was gone for about ten minutes. By the time he came back, I was working my way through a bowl of coconut ice cream.

Edward plopped down on the couch and kissed my cheek.

I glanced curiously at him and arched my eyebrow at him.

"What was that for?"

He frowned, but said resignedly, "I've made my decision."

"You have?" I cried excitedly. "Where will you go? Are you sure? Isn't it still a bit early to decide? The season isn't even over yet!"

"Oh no, not about that," he said laughing. "I want you to know that no matter where we are in the world, we'll always talk and find a way to be together. I know it sounds sappy, but things are about to get very hectic for us. I don't know where I'm going to be next fall let alone next year. I need to know that no matter what you'll always be honest with me and that you'll talk to me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I set my ice cream down and looked at him. He sounded a tab bit desperate; it was unusual to hear him like this. I didn't like it.

Before he could explain himself I went on, "You're talking as if you know something big will happen. What is it? What's going on?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "I don't know anything. It's just… The show is almost over, whether or not we win is beside the point. After the show wraps I'm not under contract with the network or studio or the show. I can tour with you for a little but I don't know if it'll be enough."

"Enough of…?"

"I just think you'll grow tired of me. You'll figure out that I can't offer you a normal life and you'll walk away from me."

What the hell, I thought? He wasn't making any sense.

"Why would you think that you aren't enough for me?" I questioned. "Have I given you any indication that I'm unhappy?"

"No," he answered. "But you know it's been a long time since I've done the relationship thing. I care for you, Bella, but I still kind of think you'll realize that you could so much better than me. I'm out of practice in this relationship thing and it scares the shit out of me."

"Okay," I said sounding slightly mad. "That sounds like a load of bullshit. I don't care if it's been a long time since you've been with someone. It doesn't matter to me if you had five hundred ex-girlfriends or none. It's just you and me now, okay?"

"Bella, we're in this little bubble now. We're scheduled to be together for the next few weeks, but what happens after that?"

"I don't know, Edward," I answered. "I guess anything you want could happen. What do you want?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I think things are happening too fast between us. But I also don't want us to be strangers when this is done."

I was hurt. He thought things were going to fast?

Okay, in a way I could see why he would think so. We only knew each other through the show, and we've only known each other for a little over two months. Didn't he know our working partnership played into our progression of an actual relationship? Things like this happened in the dance sport world.

Was this goodbye? Was this his idea of 'taking a break?'

"So, is this your way of saying its over?" I asked.

"No," he replied hurriedly. "It's not over. I'm just being realistic here, Bella. I feel very strongly for you, but I just hope you don't leave. A part of me thinks you'll get up and leave me because one day you will realize I'm not enough for you. I can't give you want you want. I can't commit. I can't do certain things."

And then it all made sense.

"Because of your job?"

He grimaced. "Yes."

"Is that why…."

"I have never had a serious girlfriend before," he explained. "I was never 'tied down' to anyone. I had no expectations. Now, with you, I'm afraid you'll get jealous. Maybe you'll think I love my job more than I love you."

Many things were racing in my head. Edward thought I would leave him. He was scared of the intensity of our relationship and he may have just said 'I love you.'

* * *

Did you like the dinner w/the parents?

Edward still doesn't know where he's going because I still don't know lol! You can comment or suggest: Anaheim or Seattle?

If you are confused about Edward's sudden mood swing then you'll have to wait for the next chapter. It is EPOV.

Till next time.

Tina


	23. Chapter 23

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars.

Thank you, Candy!

Thank you everyone, for commenting on Edward's new team. I'm more than halfway decided on where he'll go now.

* * *

**May 19th 2008**

Edward POV

Jasper said something that triggered my mini nervous breakdown. A few days ago, when we talked he asked me how important Bella was to me. My answer came fast, 'very important.' Then, he asked me if I thought she'd stay and stick around. When I asked him what that meant, he made it clear. Was Bella the type of girl who would be patient and understand that my career came first? I know it sounded bad, but it was the truth. My career always came first. Of course family was first in a sense, but my personal life always took a backseat. Playing baseball was what I lived for. Girls were just the amenities. However, I was with Bella now and things were changing.

Jasper made a good point. Bella was certainly special to me, but would she understand when it came down to my career? So far she had been great, but that's because I only talked about playing again; I wasn't actually playing.

I told Bella that I never had a serious relationship, and that was partly true.

The reason I played the field was because girls were always jealous and needy. They said they understood my job and schedule, but they always grew whiny. I have never had time for them. I gave up on relationships altogether and did the sports celebrity thing. A new girl every other week; I had fun and so did they. I got my name and picture plastered all over the tabloids and newspapers. I was very famous. That lifestyle killed my career. I grew cocky and I failed terribly at sportsmanship. It's funny; as soon as I met Bella everything seemed to calm down. I was happier, I was a better person. I wanted to put her first, but my love for the game was not going away.

I really did not know how Bella would act once I was playing again. What would happen when I had road games? Sometimes I was gone for two weeks at a time. I would be very busy and Bella would have to take the backseat. Could she handle it?

Another thing to think about was her schedule. She was going to be back on the show, and that meant she'd be busy too. We'd be apart for a long time. Could we both handle it?

I was thinking about these things because I was serious about Bella.

I was afraid that the pressure, the distance, the priorities would all come between us. If Bella was serious about me, then I had to fight to make sure this relationship worked.

We had a long conversation about our commitments after the show. I was in the process of making arrangements to tour with her for a week. I could have opted to tour longer, but I had some off-season training to do. I needed to get back in shape so I could make my career choices. Anaheim or Seattle? I still wasn't sure.

Bella insisted that she was happy with the way things were. Of course I knew she was happy. We saw each other every single day! She admitted she wasn't sure how things would be once we were both busy, but that she was willing to duke it out. We were on the same page and for now that was enough.

"High-five!" Bella cried. "You did so awesome!"

We had just run through our two routines. All the other semi-final couples were here at the studio doing a run through.

I gave her a high-five and caught Jessica's eye. Almost everyone on the show knew about me and Bella. Even if they didn't, they all suspected. Jessica was beaming and I ended up laughing. It was funny because a lot of people thought Jessica hated Bella. That was so far from the truth. Jessica liked attention. She liked to be in charge and she wanted to know everything about everyone. A little pushy yes, but mean, no. She looked out for Bella and she was nice to us.

Bella went to sit down on one of the chairs, and Jared, Jessica's partner came up to me. Over the course of the show, I'd grown close to a few of the people. It's a tight-knit group and you can't help but be supportive to each other. Jared was an up and coming R & B star. He had yet to release his debut album, but he already had two number one singles on the Billboard charts. Jared was a fun loving guy. He had an outgoing personality and he was a great joker. He kind of reminded me of Emmett.

"Bella really cracks the whip on you, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He laughed. "I bet you like it."

"I'm not going there, Jared," I said with a chuckle.

"What?" he feigned innocence? "You're the one who has his mind in the gutter."

"Shut up," I laughed.

He grinned. "It's going to be me and you in the finals next week, buddy."

I fist bumped him and replied, "See you there."

Bella grabbed her stuff and came over to me.

"I have to go down to wardrobe. You want to meet at the studio tonight?"

"Sure," I replied. "What time?"

"How about we grab something to eat and then you can drive us to rehearsal?"

"Okay, sounds good."

I packed up my things, and headed out. I closed the door and fished out my phone.

"Bella is coming over to my place to have lunch. Do you guys want to have lunch with us?"

"Well hello to you too, Edward"

I smiled. "Hi, favorite sister of mine."

"Jasper and I can leave now."

"Cool, I'll see you in a few."

I grabbed a couple of pizzas from Little Caesar's and met Alice and Jasper at the door.

"Oh, pizza!" she cried. "Thank goodness. I'm famished."

I laughed as she opened the door for me. "How is it possible that you and Bella eat so much but never gain a pound?"

"Good genes I guess."

I set the food on the kitchen counter top and then opened the fridge to get a water bottle. Jasper and Alice were already attacking the pizza.

"So what are you plans for the rest of the day?" Alice asked as she chewed on some pepperoni.

"Rehearsal," I grunted.

Jasper snickered. "Bella's really cracking the whip on you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I cried.

"Who else said that?" Alice asked.

"Jared," I replied.

"Ooh, he's good," Jasper commented.

"Very," Alice agreed. "He just looks really cool when he dances, you know?"

"Yeah," said Jasper. "Jessica gives him some really fresh moves. I think he incorporates some hip-hop stuff too."

"I liked his Jive. He went all out with that one," Alice said smiling. "When he did a back flip over Jessica I nearly died!"

"That was spectacular," Jasper agreed with a nod of his head.

"But he's not as refined as Edward," Bella said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"The door wasn't locked."

"Oops."

"Bella!" Alice happily cried. She made a beeline for her, and wrapped her up in a big hug. Bella laughed at Alice's enthusiasm and hugged her back.

"Edward told us you guys were going to rehearse again."

"Yeah, we are," she replied.

Alice went back to her pizza and Bella went to grab a slice.

"Little Miss Perfect," Alice teased.

Bella blushed, but said, "Just a last run through."

"Admit it. You're a perfectionist."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are," I said chuckling.

"Maybe a little," she amended.

***

**May 21st 2008**

Alice, Jasper, and I were hanging out in my trailer. Bella was still in the makeup trailer, so I wouldn't be able to see her for another hour or two.

"Why don't we go out tonight?" Alice asked. "We can go over to Hyde or we can have dinner."

That sounded like a good idea. I knew Bella liked Alice and Jasper, and it would be nice to go out. We usually went out after the show anyway.

"Sure," I replied. "I'll talk to Bella."

Alice smirked. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," she replied smiling. "That you can't do anything without consulting Bella first."

"She's my boss," I laughed.

"She's wonderful," Alice said.

Five o'clock on the dot the show started. We were set to start off the show. Bella and I danced our Foxtrot first. I admit that Bella and I both liked our song choices for the week. "I'm Yours" and "Everything I Can't Have" were good songs for our dances.

Our Foxtrot went perfectly. I really felt comfortable on the dance floor. For so long, I felt awkward and foolish, but now at the home stretch I finally felt good. I wasn't as self conscious and being able to hold Bella close to my body was a great perk.

I hugged Bella right after the music stopped. She was so beautiful in her magenta dress. It was backless just like I preferred for her. Her hair was in a stylish updo and her make up was once again applied perfectly. She looked like an old Hollywood starlet.

"Good job!" she praised. She gave me a high-five and then we walked over to the judges table.

It never gets old to hear the judges praising Bella. It was clear they liked her styling and eye for detail in the dances. I was always happy for her. Of course, they complimented her, but they judged me. Surprisingly, they weren't very critical on me. When Bella and I walked backstage, she gave my arm a squeeze and smiled.

"You did so well," she said.

"Thank you."

Two minutes later we went back on air. We got our scores. It was another perfect score. I was shocked and completely blown away.

"Oh my god," I said in a daze. Bella and I were walking in the hallway, ready to do a quick change.

"What?" she asked.

"Did we just get another perfect score?"

She smirked. "See, hard work does pay off!"

After we changed, we sat backstage and watched everyone else. The backstage atmosphere was always very hectic. There were dancers, contestants, hair and make up people, and production crew running around. On TV it looks like we do nothing backstage but wait. That really wasn't the case. With so many people running around, it was hard to concentrate and get in the zone. There were a lot of distractions. But since it was the last few weeks, I'd grown used to the craziness of show business. I talked and laughed with Jared, but I still found a way to pull it together for the dance.

Latin dancing was not my strongest point. Bella has said that I have a ballroom build. The Latin dancing is very loose and very uninhibited. Dancing in front of millions of people (on camera) made me nervous. Latin dancing was so different; it was awkward for me at times. Although I have received high scores for a couple of the Latin dances, Bella and I both knew I still struggled. The Salsa was a fun dance. It was the type of dance I'd like to do with Bella in private. It was everything a Latin dance was-sexy, flirty, free, and fun. Bella made me watch _Dirty Dancing_ and _Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights _I knew what I had to do, but I was sort of apprehensive about doing those types of moves. I knew I shouldn't be. It was the nature of the dance, but it looked so intimate. I feared that everyone in America would see my unguarded lust for Bella if I danced the Salsa the way she wanted me to. Even though I didn't really care what people said about me, I cared about Bella. I wanted to protect her from any type of scandal, and I knew there were some leaked pictures of us from when we went to the baseball field. The pictures were pretty self explanatory, and the attention wandered, but our Salsa was pretty intense. I knew the media would come knocking again after they saw our Salsa.

"Bella, what dance are we doing? Come on, we have to go practice."

"Edward?" Bella said confused. "We're next! What are you talking about?"

"Uh…"

"Oh no!" she cried. "Snap out of it! You're dancing the Salsa with me. And you are not going to do it half-assed! You can do this Edward. Don't be shy. It's just you and me out there, remember?"

She pulled my hands into hers and laced our fingers together. "You can't do this," she repeated. "I know you're nervous, but it's okay. No matter what happens… scores, rumors, we're in this together."

I nodded. She was right. It was just a dance. Nothing more. Oh, whom am I kidding? She choreographed a hot dance. People were going to talk.

"Let's do this," I said with a new resolve. "We're going to blow everyone's mind."

She grinned. "That's right."

We walked out to the dance floor and took our positions. Maybe I was overreacting because I know our Salsa was sexy and very flirty. Hell, in the middle of our dance I unbuttoned Bella's blouse. That was choreographed though. And okay, she choreographed everything in this routine too, but I was a lot more nervous for the dance. Maybe it was because we were officially together. The only people who knew about us were our family and some of the people on the show. Oh and, anyone who saw those pictures...

Our opening started with Bella standing in front of me. I had my hands on her hips, and Bella was going to slide down using her upper body. She swayed her hips to the music and ran her hands down my legs. I'd let go of her hips as she went down, and then when she came up I'd spin her around to face me. We'd start with me dipping her backwards and then we had some side by side stuff. There was a lot of touching, a lot of hip rotations and at one point Bella would be pressed against my chest and we'd be dancing joined. It was okay I guess. You'd see that kind of dancing at any club. The clincher was our ending pose. Bella would be lying on the floor and I'd be hovering over her. I was scared for that move, but when Bella showed me youtube videos of other dancing pairs doing that move I felt a little better.

We finished the dance and went back to the judges table. Bella was happy because she wouldn't stop smiling. She gave me a big hug, and said, "Thank you."

I was dazed and confused. I was sure I blacked out during the dance because I couldn't remember any of it. The judges had mixed reviews. The female judge loved it. The other judges thought I was off key and that maybe it was a little too sexy. The crowd was booing them and that made me feel better. I knew we were taking a risk with some of the moves, but it was already done. Everything was out of our hands now.

We cut to a commercial break and I had finally calmed down.

"You okay?" I asked Bella as we started to walk backstage.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

I looked at her and she was still smiling.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You're not mad?"

"No," she replied. "I think I got my message through."

"What?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Now every girl knows that you're mine."

I think my mouth dropped open in disbelief. She choreographed a sexy routine to let the general public know about us? What?

"What did you do?"

"I very subtly let the female American population know that Edward Cullen is off limits."

I smirked. "You wanted the dance to be like that?"

"Well it's not like I broke any official rules," she reasoned. "This is a television show. It made good TV and I'm the dancer. I can choreograph whatever the hell I want."

I laughed. "Sneaky little thing."

We went back live and received our scores. Not a perfect score, but still high enough to place second overall. Jared and Jessica were in first.

The press interviews were just as I'd imagined. They talked about nothing but our Salsa. Everyone really liked it. The usual "are you two dating in real life?" question came up. Once again, we gave the sound byte answer: "we're very good friends, maybe after the show something could happen." A couple weeks ago, we stuck with the 'just friends' line but since we began dating Jasper and Alice decided to modify our answer. If we kept the door open for a possible relationship then the public wouldn't have a problem with us. By saying "maybe after the show something could happen" gives the general public time to adjust to us as a couple. We weren't affirming or denying anything now.

We were walking down the hallway when I asked Bella to go out with Alice and Jasper.

"Dinner?" she said hopefully. "I'm starved."

"Yeah, okay," I replied.

We went into our trailers to change. I was rummaging around for my white button down when my door opened.

"Hey," Jasper said. He sat down on the small couch and took his phone out.

"Hey," I replied. "What's goin on?"

"We on for dinner?"

"Yea, Bella is hungry."

"Great," he said. "I'll tell Alice."

"Where is she?"

"In the car."

"Where are we going?"

"What do you and Bella usually eat on a Monday night?"

"Burgers. She loves cheeseburgers."

"Hmm," he said contemplatively. "_25 Degrees_?"

* * *

The songs are "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz and "Everything I Can't Have" by Robin Thicke.

I think we have about 6-7 chapters left of this story. I can see the finish line with this one already. Although, that doesn't mean we're finished with this E/B.

Anyone watch the Olympics? The Hockey gold medal round is today! Go Team USA!!!

Till next time.

Tina


	24. Chapter 24

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars.

Thank you, Candy!

I am focusing a lot on this story. I have made up my mind on a lot of things for this story, and I hope you're all looking forward to the next chapters!

* * *

**May 22nd 2008**

Bella POV

Last night was so much fun. Edward and I went out with Alice and Jasper. The dinner was fun and lighthearted. It was so good to get out and spend time with his family. Every time we went out together; I always ended up enjoying myself.

Thankfully, I didn't stay out too long. After dinner, Edward dropped me off at my place. I took a long shower and then talked on the phone with Edward till I fell asleep.

This morning, our call time was at eight a. m. I hated early call times. Edward and I took separate cars and we didn't get to see each other till eight-thirty. Edward was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was sticking up all over the place. It looked liked he had just woken up.

"Hey, sleepy head," I said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

He pulled me closer and blinked a couple of times. "Morning, Bella."

"Long night?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep," he said.

"So what did you do?"

"I tired to distract myself, but it didn't work. I just couldn't sleep."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, it was just one of those nights."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips, and then smiled. "I have to go to hair and makeup."

"Yeah, me too," I replied.

We walked to the trailers and went our separate ways. It wasn't until three o'clock when we saw each other again.

All of us were in our costumes again, and we were all milling around backstage. Every results show makes me nervous. Our close knit group becomes smaller and smaller. It was always difficult to say goodbye to a contestant. Of course sometimes I feel guilty, because at the same time I don't want to be eliminated. Edward and I have worked so hard. To be in the semi-finals and then go home would be very sad. We didn't work so hard to make it to this point and then go home. No, we wanted to go all the way. As competitors, we want to win; although personally, I would just be very satisfied if we made it to the finals. Winning would be the icing on the cake.

Everyone got touched up before we went live. Being on a live show can be nerve wracking. There were millions of people watching. Nothing was rehearsed. The producer doesn't take more than one take. There was an element of surprise, anticipation, and awe. Even though this wasn't my first season I still got nervous.

I was sitting backstage with Jessica. We were talking about our upcoming week. If both of us made it to the finals then we would all be going to New York together. After the final results show we'd hop on a red eye and land in the early morning. There would be no time to change out of our hair and make up from the show. We'd be super tired, but super high on adrenaline.

Our conversation was interrupted by going back live. Finally, we began the elimination process. Edward took my hand and gripped it tight. He was nervous too. I squeezed his hand in reassurance and then loped my arm through his.

"Don't be nervous," I whispered.

We took our mark and looked straight ahead. The camera wasn't on us so he answered, "If this is our last time here, then I want you to know that I had the best time here. You are amazing and I'm so glad I met you."

If the camera didn't pan in on us I would have cried. That was one the nicest things someone had ever said to me! When the camera moved, I whispered back, "You're welcome, but we're not going to be eliminated."

Okay, I didn't know that for sure, but I had a feeling we weren't going home yet.

There were only four couples left and in matter of thirty seconds someone else would go home. They announced Jared and Jessica first. Jared did a fist bump in the air and hugged Jessica. Edward called out a 'congratulations' to them and then the next couple was announced.

"Edward and Isabella!"

I was so happy, I practically squealed out loud. Edward didn't say anything. He grabbed my shoulders, spun me around and hugged me fiercely. I could feel how tense he was. He was so nervous tonight and all I wanted to do was make him feel better. I buried my head against his shoulder and gripped him tightly.

"It's okay," I said soothingly. "We made it."

No one really knows this, but being on the show is challenging. Dancing and the live show took a toll on you physical, mental, and emotional self. Sometimes it was really difficult. You're doing something you've never done before. You're in front of the camera with millions of people watching. You're working closely with a total stranger. These things can affect you in positive and negative ways.

After working so hard for so long, it took a toll on Edward tonight. If we were eliminated tonight, I know he would have walked away with dignity. He would been proud in what we accomplished, but the athlete in him wanted to go all the way and win.

This was our final week on the show. We had two new dances to perform. One would be the judges pick and the other would be a freestyle dance. There were no rules for our freestyle. We could pick our own music and we could do lifts and all the illegal moves.

After the show, we did press and then we went backstage to get our dance and music assignment. Edward stood in the back with Jared. I went over to Jessica and offered my congratulations. This was the first time we'd be in the finals together. A producer handed me a cd with a sticky note that read _samba_. I was surprised by the choice, but it was a good one.

I had no idea what kind of freestyle we were going to do. I needed Edward's input for this one and I was really hoping he had an idea of what he wanted to do. I could throw out some ideas, but this was about him. He needed to go all out and have fun with it.

I went to Edward and flashed the cd in his face.

"We got the Samba," I sang.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Cool."

"Hey, Jared," I said.

"Hi, Bella."

"You and Jess have fun this week, okay?"

"We will thanks. Try not to crack the whip too hard on Edward."

I giggled. "I will try."

"See you, man," Edward said. He took my hand and we left to got back to our trailers.

As I was changing into my jeans, I thought about doing something nice for Edward. We made it to the finals, which called for a celebration, didn't it? I know we probably needed to get into the studio and get a head start, but a couple of hours of fun wouldn't hurt us. I pulled my shirt over my head and then took my hair piece out. I was brushing my hair out when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, girl! Congratulations on making it to the finals!"

"Thanks, Rose!"

"Emmett and I were watching it just now. We are so proud of you guys!"

"Did you talk to Edward already?"

"Emmett is speaking to now on his phone."

"Oh, good. So umm, do you any ideas for our freestyle?"

"You don't?"

"I haven't been thinking about it," I admitted.

"Didn't want to jinx your chances, huh?" she teased.

"I really need to brainstorm with Edward. Our freestyle has to be amazing."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something great."

"Thank you."

"We're coming out there in a few days," she said. "We'll be there to see you guys in the finals!"

"Okay," I replied. "Let's go out? You, me and Alice?"

"Absolutely. Listen I gotta go now, but we'll see you."

After we hung up, I put away my cell and then left my trailer. I closed the door behind me, and spotted Edward waiting patiently. He was wearing a pair of black track pants and a white t-shirt. He looked so casual but so hot. What was it about men and their workout clothes?

He walked over to me and placed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Ready to Samba?"

Okay, any teacher would have been thrilled to hear him say that. He was so dedicated and motivated. I loved that about him. But we made it to the finals! We needed to pat ourselves on the back and say good job!

"You want to rehearse?"

"Well, yeah," he replied. "We're in the finals. We have to work extra hard this week. We've got two new dances. I want to make sure I prepare in the best way possible so that when we go out there to dance, I know I did my absolute best. Win or lose, I want to go out there prepared and confident in my work."

He was too darn cute for his own good. He really wanted to give 110% to this. I was touched and very impressed. Alright, if he wanted to go back to the studio then we'd go.

"Okay," I said agreeing with him. "Let's go rehearse. But first we need to celebrate."

"What?"

An hour later, we were sitting in the studio with chocolate and marshmallow cupcakes. It was our little celebratory dessert. I had to celebrate one way or another, and cupcakes were perfect.

"I'm so out of shape" he whined. Edward licked up the marshmallow centre and I had to look away. He was being very sexy and he wasn't even trying.

"What do you mean, out of shape?"

"I haven't really exercised or practiced. All I do is dance."

"Dancing is working out. You work on your core and your muscles."

"Yeah, but I'm a baseball player, honey. I'm kind of sports specific."

"So you're out of shape?"

"Yea," he laughed. "This cupcake isn't helping either."

"I'm not hearing any complaints," I remarked.

"No," he shaked his head. "I love the cupcakes, but once I get back in the gym I'm going to get my butt kicked. Emmett and I have plans to workout over the summer and he's bragging that he'll beat me in weight lifting."

Boys. I internally rolled my eyes.

We ate a couple cupcakes and decided to save the rest. I pushed them to the side and then began stretching. Edward was next to me. He was bending forwards, touching his toes. I looked at him and asked if he had any ideas for our freestyle. He didn't.

I was getting frustrated with our freestyle already! These choreography blocks were starting to piss me off.

"Let's just start with our Samba," I said beckoning Edward to the middle of the studio.

I put our music on. Our song was "You've Got the Love" by Florence and the Machine. The music wasn't your typical Samba but it had some possibilities. It was a fun song. Very positive and I was beginning to form a sort of theme for the routine.

I began by giving Edward a refresher on our last Samba. That routine was sexy and difficult. It was very good, but for this one it would be completely new with a different feel and tone.

I showed Edward the bouncy steps. He remembered and I was happy that he wasn't learning this from scratch. He was familiar with the dance. Sort of.

For this routine I was thinking of having a lot of eye connection sequences; stuff where we'd be dancing facing each other. To spice things up I wanted to have series of Samba rolls and maybe a trick. I knew Edward was iffy on tricks, but this was the finals, we had to put on a great show.

I had a third of the routine choreographed. Not bad for our first night rehearsals. Edward was exhausted and truth be told, so was I. The stress of the show and waiting around all day made us weary. We needed a goodnight's sleep.

"See you tomorrow at nine?" he asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Sounds great," I replied.

We stood by the door and just before he opened the door I tapped his arm.

"Yeah?"

I smiled and reached on my tip-toes to kiss him. I pulled his head towards mine and kissed him deeply.

"That's your congratulatory kiss," I said winking at him. I yawned and he laughed.

"Thank you," he replied. "You're tired."

"So are you."

***

**May 24th 2008**

Yesterday was hell. I came in the studio cranky and with less sleep than I needed. I had tossed and turned in frustration because I was trying so desperately to come up with some choreography for our freestyle. The freestyle could make or break you on the show. If you deliver a crappy freestyle you could lose. It didn't matter if you had a better score throughout the competition; the freestyle round was the last thing viewers saw. You need to leave a great impression on the viewers in order to win.

Yesterday's rehearsal started out as a disaster. I snapped at Edward, I was frustrated with myself, I had a bad morning.

When we broke for lunch, I still didn't have our freestyle down. The pressure was on, and I was crumbling. Edward tried to help. He wasn't very creative, but he suggested doing a medley of dances. His overall idea was to showcase how far he'd come. He really did transform into a dancer. He had rhythm and he could really move. We danced very well together. I liked his idea. We could do lifts and maybe play around with the costuming. Now the only thing to do was pick the right song.

We had the Samba down. Now we were just perfecting the routine and focusing on the details. Our freestyle was still not choreographed because I had no song!

Today, I was flipping through a song book and I had the radio on. I figured that if I heard a contemporary song then maybe I could ask the producers to get the rights, or I'd see if we already had them.

Edward was practicing his Samba steps in front of the mirror and the camera was on him at the moment.

The radio was on KIIS. It was the 'hit station' around here. I had a couple of songs n my mind, but they weren't good enough. I didn't feel like choreographing to Jennifer Lopez. I was about to give up when I heard it. It was the perfect song for us. It was contemporary and up beat. It had a flirty Cha Cha vibe. I could see myself choreographing a bunch of Latin dances and maybe even some ballroom. Suddenly it was all coming together.

The cameraman broke for lunch. He packed away our mics and I arranged for him to come back for our night rehearsals. As soon as he left, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my stomach.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked as he kissed my cheek.

He was sweet. I nearly melted.

"Yes, much better."

"Good," he said tucking my hair behind my ear and gently tracing my earlobe with his index finger. "I don't like it when you're mad." He pressed a soft kiss to my neck and gave me a gentle squeeze on my hip.

I knew I had to speak at some point. Edward was making it hard for me to form a coherent sentence. He was being so sweet to me. He hugged me and buried his head against my neck.

"Today is a good day," he murmured.

Finally, I responded, "Why?"

"Because you're not angry. You're much calmer and I like it."

I laughed as he trailed his left hand along my ribcage. I was sure he was trying to be flirty, but that was a ticklish spot for me.

"Stop," I squealed. "It tickles."

"It does?" he said in wonderment.

Oh great. He's going to tickle me now.

"I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?" he asked momentarily distracted.

"I found our song."

"You did?" he asked pulling his head away from my neck. He craned his head over and looked at me.

"Yeah, I just heard it on the radio. I think we can make it work."

"What song is it?"

"Don't Stop The Music."

He frowned. "Is it new? I don't think I've heard of it."

"It's by Rihanna," I said.

"Never mind," he replied smiling.

Yeah, I had a feeling he wouldn't object to Rihanna.

"So," I sad turning around to face him. "You ready to freestyle?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Hey, umm, Bella?"

"Yes, umm Edward?"

"Don't tease," he mock scolded. "It isn't polite."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. "Sorry, continue."

"Would you like to go to a movie?"

I thought I heard him wrong.

"What?"

He sighed. "You want to want to watch a movie with me? There's this thing called the Last Remaining Seats in Hollywood. Every Wednesday they show old Hollywood films in the old theatres."

"Babe, its Thursday. We missed the showing."

"I'm talking about next Wednesday."

Duh. I knew that.

"Oh!" I said in surprise.

"I thought it could be fun. Maybe you'd enjoy it," he said looking at me with an innocent expression.

"Yeah, I'll go with you! I'm excited. It sounds very cool."

"Cool," he repeated.

"So you're taking me on a date huh?" I couldn't help but tease him. It was cute that he wanted to date me. I already considered us 'together' but it was always nice to have some romance.

"You're not going to let this go, will you?"

"No."

He smiled, but walked away from me. "Yes, I want to take you out on a proper date. Can we please go to lunch now?"

"Fine," I relented. "But when we get back, prepare to get you butt kicked!"

* * *

I tried thinking of songs that were contemporary and young, but also had a Latin feel to it. Rhianna's "Don't Stop the Music" seemed fit.

Also, lindsiloolabell made a very beautiful banner for this story. Go to my profile for the link! My profile also has the list of songs Edward and Bella danced to.

Thanks for reading!

Till next time.

Tina


	25. Chapter 25

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars.

Thank you, Candy!

Its the finals. I wonder what goes on....

* * *

**May 27th 2008**

Edward POV

It was Sunday, and we were at the studios going over a run through with the rest of the couples. Jared was talking to Jessica. The two of them had a brother/sister type of relationship- Jared annoyed Jessica, and Jessica ignored Jared's jokes. They liked each other though. You could tell they were both in it to win it.

This past week has been so hard. The pressure, the dances, the choreography all wore me out. I never thought I could feel this exhausted, and from dancing no less! I have a lot respect for Bella and the other dancers. They dance at a much higher level, and they make look easy. I'm only dancing for a reality show, and I'm exhausted.

I was happy with our two dances. Our Samba was fun. We had a lot of moving around and spins and rolls. I really liked the Samba rolls. It's a move where Bella is in front of me-I hold her against my chest and we bring out right arms forward and rotate together. It is an extremely advanced move, and it was difficult to learn. I had to be careful with her, and I had to work out the timing in my head because we were literally moving together.

Our freestyle was a whole other story. Bella decided to go with my original idea-we'd be showcasing a medley of Latin dances. Our core dance was the Cha Cha. Our costumes were basic colored black. Bella had a rhinestone and tasseled black skirt with a black bustier. I had on black pants with pin stripes and a vest to match. I was comfortable and I was glad Bella didn't go crazy. The only crazy thing Bella did with the costumes was that she had a longer attachable skirt with Velcro. I'd snatch it off to reveal her skimmer skirt during our routine. I found it very funny that Bella seemed to choreograph lots of dances that included me removing a piece of her clothing.

After our run through, Bella insisted we go back to the dance studio for one last rehearsal.

We had our Samba routine memorized. Both of us were very confident in our routine, what we really needed to practice was our freestyle. It was crazy! Bella was going to do a 'helicopter' move, I was going to 'death drop' her, and we had some pretty amazing stuff in our routine. In the beginning, I was apprehensive abut the lifts. I was scared. What if I dropped her? What if she fell? What if we got hurt? All these things were bothering me, and if Bella hadn't screamed at me to 'get it together' I may have lost it.

"Let's try the helicopter again," she said.

I finally perfected that move. Bella was light. I could carry her very easily, but not being able to see her and having to carry her over my head at the same time was terrifying. Thank God for the crash mats.

The helicopter move consisted of me kneeling down on the floor on one knee. At this point in our routine, Bella would be behind me, she'd have a running start, and then she'd lightly step on my leg. That gave me my warning and signal. From there, I'd wait less than a second for her to lean forward. When she did this, I'd stand up, along with lifting her into the air.

"What, you don't trust me?" I teased. "We've been doing this move for days. I've got this."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I think we need to do it at least one more time to get more comfortable."

"Such a perfectionist," I grumbled.

"Be nice."

I flashed her a mock smile.

We went over the move three times.

After the third time, I called for a water break. Professional Bella was cracking the whip. I missed Girlfriend Bella. She was much nicer and easier to get along with.

Bella was drinking from her water bottle, when I got an idea. I reached out with my left hand and tipped her water bottle down her shirt. Bella's reaction was comical. Her eyes grew wide; it was like she couldn't believe what I'd done. Surprise left her eyes, and now she looked livid. I knew what she was going to do, so I made my move before she could.

I grabbed her, and kissed her hard. At first, Bella wasn't sure what the hell was going on. She didn't respond, so I softened the kiss, and then gradually added more pressure to her lips. Bella responded, but I was leading. I could feel her arms encircle my neck, and her wet t-shirt was cold against my sweat drenched shirt.

I knew Bella didn't understand what I was doing, and truth be told I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing. All I knew was that I had to get her back for her 'toughness' in the studio, and this was the only way I knew how. When I felt her tongue against mine, I knew we were getting carried away. It was okay for us to kiss and make out, but not in the middle of the dance studio. Sure, the camera wasn't here now, but there were other people in the building. Come to think of it, I was sure Jared and Jessica were in the studio next door.

Bella began moving, and I knew what that meant. She was getting turned on. Which would be great in another situation, but I knew if I didn't stop, we'd be caught in a potentially scandalous situation. But when she ran her tongue along my bottom lip I lost it. I did pull back, only to attach my lips to her collarbone. I slipped my tongue to taste her skin. She was divine, like sugar and her strawberries. _It must have been her body lotion. _I trailed kisses up her neck and settled at her pulse point. She was melting in my arms, and I loved it. Bella's little hands were roaming around my back, and when I licked the side of neck, she said my name.

She said my damn name!

I internally patted myself on the back.

"Edward," she sighed.

_Yeah, she was enjoying this as much as I was._

"Edward," she repeated.

_Poor Bella, I'm killing her here. Oh, well, if she had to die, then what better way than to die in my arms, with me kissing her?_

"Edward," she said more forceful.

_Oh, look, Professional Bella was making appearance. I could please them both._

"Edward!" she screamed. She shoved me away, and pointed at the window. "People were taking pictures of us!"

"What?" Clearly I heard her wrong.

Bella was hysterical.

"I saw a bunch of paparazzi outside taking our pictures! Two of them used the window washing thing to get a closer look at us! They took pictures of you and me… doing that… oh my god! I'm going to be sick."

It was so ironic that one minute we were making out like teenagers and the next the paparazzi ruined it.

"Bella," I said softly, in hopes of getting her to calm down.

"No," she snapped. "You can't 'Bella' me! They took our picture! They have pictures of us doing…"

"Doing what?" I asked. "We weren't doing anything illegal. We were perfectly decent. No harm, no foul."

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because Bella promptly took my Gatorade, opened the bottle up, and poured it on me.

"No harm no foul?" she screeched. "It doesn't matter if we were obeying the law, Edward what we were doing was something intimate and private. It was only a couple of kisses, but still."

_Only a couple of kisses? I scoffed internally._

"Okay, I deserve that," I amended.

She gave me a 'oh really' look.

"Bella, I know you're upset, but honey there is nothing we can do. They have the pictures already, and they will most likely circuit the Internet first, and then hit the mainstream gossip media. I'm sorry we got caught; you were right-what we did was meant to be private, and it is my fault that we 'kissed' here. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away."

"It's scary," she replied. "The fact that someone has photos of me and you like that…. It just makes my stomach churn. I hate it."

"I know," I said walking over to her, and pulling her close. "I'm sorry, honey. I wish I could erase those pictures, but there really isn't anything I can do."

"It's not your fault," she mumbled against my chest. "What's going to happen when the pictures come out?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed a kiss atop her head.

"I'll call Jasper. He can try to get the photos from hitting Perez. However, ET and Access Hollywood may present them to us tomorrow during our press time."

"How is it possible that the mainstream media will get a hold of it, but the Internet won't?"

"Well, I'm not sure if the Internet won't get them, but if Jasper can prevent it from hitting every single website, then it'll help."

"But ET and Access Hollywood?"

"Have friends in high places. They'll be able to get a hold of the pictures. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Everyone is going to talk about the pictures, Edward! Instead of focusing on our dances, they'll be asking if we want to confirm or deny that we're together."

"What do you want me to say, Bella? My life is like this all the time! I made some bad decisions when I was younger, which led me to a close relationship with the tabloids. You know who I am, and you knew the consequences of being with me. Now I'm asking you again, tell me it's over, and I'll leave you alone. We can just be professionals if that's what you want."

"You're giving me a choice?"

"Yes."

"There is no choice," she said. "It was always you. Don't let me ever hear you utter those words again, you got it?"

"Okay," I said. "Let me call Jasper and we'll try to figure things out."

"I'm going to get another bottled of water."

As soon as she walked out, I pulled out my phone and hit Jasper.

"What's up, Edward?"

"I'm in trouble."

"Oh, shit."

_Exactly._

I informed Jasper about the pictures. He wasn't very happy with me, but I expected that. Ever since I was on the show, things calmed down. I wasn't in the negative press light. I was being taken seriously, and everyone was treating me and Bella with respect. Now, everything we'd worked for was coming to a halt. The pictures would be the talk of the town. Bella was scared, and things were only going to get worse.

We worked so hard to perfect our routines, and now no one would even care about that. Everyone would be talking about the pictures. It was my fault really. I knew the windows were big and clear, and I knew it was risky to do that to Bella in the studio.

_I'm such a fucking idiot._

Jasper was trying to get a hold of the source. He probably wouldn't be able to. Once Jasper contacted the websites, he'd devise a plan for me and Bella. It was too bad that Bella and I couldn't ignore them. We were in the prime time media coverage now, thanks to the show.

I knew we couldn't deny what was in the photos. It was pretty straightforward. The only thing to do was laugh it up. Chalk it up for a 'chemistry' technique or some other bullshit. If Bella and I appeared to be cool with it, then the hype would die down faster.

_No big deal folks. Nothing to see here. What? That's not groping. That is what I liked to call 'intensive chemistry'. Yeah, Bella and I suffer from it. It's a very rare disease._

I almost laughed at that thought, almost.

When Bella came back with a new water bottle, she had her professional face on.

"From the top," she snapped.

_Uh-oh, I'm in trouble._

We went over our routines twice. Bella was short and abrupt with me. She was most likely pissed at the paparazzi, although I'd venture a guess and say she was also furious with me.

When she packed everything away, I pulled her close, and she tried to get away.

"Keep it professional," she hissed.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"I know."

***

**May 28th 2008**

I arrived at the set, before eight a.m. Bella and I decided to take separate cars, in hopes to not fuel the picture scandal. It was still early, so the pictures hadn't ended up at the mainstream media. Jasper and I guessed the pictures would leak by the afternoon. By that time, Bella and I would be finished with hair and makeup. I dreaded the leak, and I tried to focus all my energy on the show.

I looked around for Bella, she hadn't returned any of my calls or texts and I was getting worried. I knew her parents were in town now. They flew in from Forks, and I was sure I'd meet them later. I wasn't nervous about meeting them, but because of the pictures, I was almost positive Bella's dad would try to castrate me.

I went inside the building, and made a beeline for the crafts table. I found Jared there already munching on a breakfast roll.

"Have you seen Bella?"

He gave me a wry grin. "Trouble in paradise?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well…"

He laughed. "I don't want to know, I was just teasing you, Edward. I saw Bella talking to Jessica. They're in Jess' trailer."

"Okay, thanks!"

I went outside, and decided to give Bella some space. If she was with Jessica, then I knew she'd be okay. After nearly four months, I knew Bella pretty well. She was scared right now and that was normal. I knew she'd never dated a person like me before. I had a lot of baggage, and I wouldn't blame her for needing some space, but I just wanted her to talk to me.

The morning passed, and Jasper said the pictures were already up on some gossip sites. PEOPLE and PopSugar had the pictures as well as Perez. In a matter of hours, ET, Access Hollywood, and Extra would show the pictures to the whole American public.

Jasper suggested that we try to steer the interviews back to the dancing. If Bella and I kept our answers short and brief in regards to the photos then no would make a big deal out of it. If Bella and I refused to say anything or if we got bashful then that would only fuel the fire.

I was sad for Bella. She wasn't used to this type of scrutiny. I told her along time ago, how things were going to be with me. Of course I'd try to shield her from this stuff, but sometimes we couldn't avoid it. Bella didn't deserve this, but the only thing to do was face it head on.

Alice and Jasper arrived at two. I met them in the back, and the three of us spoke in my trailer.

"Emmett, Rose, Mom and Dad are here," Alice informed me. "Emmett and Rose know about the pictures."

Sighing, I ran a hand through my already made up hair.

"And?"

"And nothing," Alice answered. "They were laughing."

"Typical," I muttered. "Where are they?"

"At the hotel with Mom and Dad."

"Okay," said Jasper trying to refocus. "You guys go live at five. The media airs before the show. That means in a couple of hours everyone will see the pictures. Now while I think it's unfortunate that there are pictures of you and Bella like that… I think you shouldn't make a big deal out of it. It's not like the pictures are R rated. It looks a bit scandalous but oh well."

"Have you spoken to Bella?" Alice asked.

"No," I shook my head. "She hasn't answered any of my calls or texts. I haven't seen her the whole day."

Alice got up. "I'm going to pay her a visit."

"No, Alice don't!"

"She needs to know our game plan, and she needs a friend right now."

"Her parents are here," I said.

"Oh, shit," muttered Jasper.

"If you meet them, Alice can you just… fuck it. I don't know what to do!"

"Everything will be okay, Edward."

By the time I met Bella in the studio, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and our parents were all in the audience. I still hadn't met Bella's parents, but Alice had.

When I walked to Bella, I was met with a smile. A real genuine smile. My girl was alright. Thank God!

"Edward," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around me, giving me a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry for avoiding you all day. I was being stupid and I'm so, so sorry!"

"Shhh," I said hugging her. "It's okay. I understand this is all new for you, but talk to me, okay?"

She looked up at me. "Last night was so scary. I know I can't do anything, but it was about privacy, you know? I know we should've been more careful, but whatever. Alice came and talked with me. I'm glad she did because it really helped."

"Are you sure you'll be okay to talk to the press tonight?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "I'm not going to let this affect me anymore. This is my work, and I'm proud to be your dance partner. Whatever we do outside or inside the studio is private, but I know that sometimes things like this happen. I'll be okay. All I want to do is dance with you. Give me your all and I promise I'll be happy."

I leaned down, ready to kiss her when a nearby makeup lady barked at me, "Oh no you don't! She is perfect and we're going live!"

I ignored her. I gave Bella a quick peck, much to the makeup lady's chagrin.

"Edward!" Bella teased. "Keep those lips away from me, that's what got us in trouble in the first place!"

I laughed, "Can't help it. Oh hey, do your parents know?"

She furrowed her brow. "No."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Neither do my parents, but Emmett and Rose saw them."

"Great."

"We're going live in one minute!" a stage manager yelled.

"Ready babe?"

"I'm ready."

The music started, and Bella looped her arm through mine. As we walked down the stairs, I took a glance at her. Her costume was a hot pink jumpsuit, backless, with rhinestones. Her hair was set in loose curls and her makeup was stunning. I was wearing black pants and an open collared white shirt. There was no way in hell I was going out here wearing pink. I wasn't taking fashion risks for the show. I still had a reputation to uphold.

Bella and I were first to dance tonight. A long time ago, I was scared shitless to go first. Now, I had the confidence to go out and just have fun. We cut to a commercial, and Bella and I took out spots on the floor. She directed me to the right side of the stairs.

Our Samba started with the two of us on either side of the staircase. Bella and I would meet in the middle of the floor, and then we'd go down the steps and start circling each other. That was our opening. We had rolls and side by side sequences. Since Latin wasn't my forte, Bella tried to choreograph a clean routine. If I was technically good the maybe it would be enough to get a decent score. Anything below nine would not do. I needed to surprise everyone.

Our ending pose was Bella doing a split move between my legs. Once I got her on her feet, we high-fived each other. She gave me a hug and a pat on my arm.

"Good job," she said. I knew she meant it.

When we got to the judges, we were met with mixed reviews.

_"That was fabulous and fun! You two are the ones that light up the whole audience!"_

_"It wasn't good enough. This is the finals, and I was expecting something more."_

_"It was good, not great. You played with each other, and that showed in the dance, but it wasn't spectacular."_

Bella and I took it with a grain of salt. The judge's comments had little influence on the public voting. People were going to think whatever they wanted, and the photos that leaked could either hurt or help us tonight.

We cut to another commercial and Bella and I made our way backstage. Jared and Jessica were clapping for us. The other couple, a Russian newcomer to the show, Garret, and his partner, television actress Kate was taking their cues on the floor. No one really thought they'd win. We all got along, but Garret and Kate was kind of the oddball couple of the show.

Back on air, we received our scores. Two 9's and one 10. Not bad!

Bella clapped and bounced in my arms. "That was awesome!"

When asked if we'd share anything about our freestyle, Bella pretended to zip her lips.

"My boss says I can't say anything," I joked as I draped right arm across Bella's shoulder.

The camera left us, and we scrambled backstage to change into our freestyle costumes. I really liked our freestyle. It was probably one of my favorite dances. The lifts were crazy, but showing everyone how far I'd come in the competition was aw inspiring. I didn't know shit about dancing, and now it was like I was completely transformed. I had a lot of respect for Bella and the whole show was a lot of fun.

After we changed, we sat down in the red room. We watched the other couples dance. Jared and Jessica were last. They danced the Paso Doble and killed it! It was a really awesome performance.

I always thought I had the potential to win. If I had a competition it would be Jared. He was young, cool, fresh, and he had swagger. He was just a really cool guy. I'm glad I got to know him through the show, and if I had to lose I'd want to lose to him.

The freestyle round was next, and Bella and I went to our marks. This time, we'd be starting on right side of the dance floor. Bella and I would be in hold, but we'd be Cha Cha (ing) across the floor. Once we reached the middle of the dance floor, I'd death drop her, spin her around two times, and then catch her in my arms. She'd wrap her legs around my waist, and I'd bend backwards just a little, Bella would bend backwards too, and she'd do a little back flip. When both of us were standing facing each other, we'd circle one another and then I'd duck between her legs and do a flip. I can't tell you how much work I put into that flip. I hadn't flipped liked that since I was a teenager. Anyways, we had a few Salsa steps and other Latin sequences. Our helicopter move was in the middle of the routine. Once Bella was up in the air, we'd transition to another trick. I'd flip her, so she was hanging upside down, I'd spin her around and then we had more freestyle. Our last trick consisted of Bella facing me, her hands were on my thighs or hips, her legs spread and me spinning around. Form there, I'd place her on the floor and she'd jump up, while I went down on my knees. Our ending pose was me on my knees in front of Bella with my hands on her hips.

When the dance was over, we looked into each others eyes and knew that we nailed it.

* * *

Now how's that for the final show drama?

The next chapter is BPOV.

Till next time.

Tina


	26. Chapter 26

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars.

Thank you, Candy!

Its the finals (still.)

* * *

**May 28th 2008**

Bella POV

You know that moment when you think 'it can't get better than this' but it totally does? Yeah, I was living that moment. I have only felt this good twice. The first time, when I won my first major competition, and the second time was when I won _Dance X_ last season. Right now, Edward and I were hugging and jumping up and down. We'd just finished our freestyle, and we nailed it.

At this very moment it didn't matter to me if we won. We accomplished so much together and we had a lot fun and challenging times. I wouldn't have traded anything in the world for this.

To work so hard for something, and to be able to feel good about it was incredible. Edward wasn't a dancer, but he did his best and it all paid off. Our entire experience was once in a lifetime. These moments were the best I'd ever felt.

We made it to the judges, and thankfully all three of them loved it.

_"That is a freestyle! It was cool, sexy, and exciting!"_

_"You two have such great chemistry, and I'm so glad you showcased what you've learned. This is what the show is all about."_

_"The best you've danced all season!"_

Comments like that lifted me up to cloud nine. Edward and I were ecstatic. We walked hand in hand backstage. Once we stood on our marks, we smiled and then the show cut for a commercial. During the commercial break, Jared and Jessica were giving us hugs and everyone backstage was clapping. It was so good to have a close cast. We all got along, and we encouraged each other. Two minutes later, we went back on air. The judges gave us our scores. All perfect. I couldn't believe it!

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Edward cheered. He swung me around and held me tightly against his body.

"Oh, my god!" I screamed. "Ahhhh!"

I couldn't tell you what happened after that. All I knew was that Edward and I were finished dancing for the night. We got a perfect score on our freestyle and I couldn't be happier.

By the time the show ended, Edward and I were still high from the freestyle. We were fidgety and bouncy. I couldn't stop smiling.

Minutes before we had to do press, Edward and I said 'hello' to our families. This would be the first time Edward met my mom and dad. I was nervous because of the pictures. Although my parents hadn't seen them, they knew Edward and I were together, and I was pretty sure they'd know about the pictures by the end of the night. It was an unavoidable subject now.

Our families were allowed to go backstage in the red room. My parents had been here before, so they were making the rounds, saying 'hi' to all the crew and production members. I saw Alice and Rose walking towards us. The two of them looked absolutely glamorous. Alice had a hot pink dress and black peep toe heels. Rose was wearing a blood-red knee length wrap dress and strappy silver heels.

"Bella!" they cried. The enveloped me in their big hug.

"You two were fantastic tonight!"

"That was an awesome dance!"

"Thank you!"

"Hey, Bells."

I smiled, and turned to face my dad.

"Dad!"

I threw my arms around him and hugged him. My dad wasn't the most affectionate person. He loved me, he just wasn't very outgoing. He lightly hugged me back, but he was smiling.

"That was a great dance, Bells."

Dad wasn't being mean or sarcastic. Over the years, he and mom had seen me dance at various competitions. They were used to the 'outgoing' dance moves.

"Thank you!" I said. "Have you met everyone? Where's mom?"

"Bella!" My mom cried.

My mother was the totally opposite from my dad. She was outgoing and loud and yeah…

Mom gave me hug and kiss and then she said, "I just met Edward! He's such a doll! You've got yourself a great one."

I blushed in embarrassment. _Speak louder, mother. I don't believe Access Hollywood heard you._

"Mom," I chided.

"Ooops, sorry!"

I rolled my eyes. "Glad you approve. Have you met his family?"

Edward and I had to get going; we had interviews, so we hastily made introductions amongst our families, and then we left them. I wasn't sure how I felt about leaving our families together. Both our parents weren't aware of our pictures yet, and I could only imagine how they'd take it once they found out.

Edward and I got our families together, and after exchanging pleasantries, we left them to talk amongst themselves.

I took Edward's hand and led him to the press line. Just as I predicted-the reporters praised us about our perfect score on our freestyle. They also whipped out the pictures and asked us what we were doing.

_It's pretty self-explanatory._

I couldn't say that, so I said nothing. Edward however, answered.

"That's me and Bella," he said smiling.

"Doing…?"

Edward smiled sheepishly.

"Surely, you don't need me to spell it out for you." He looked directly at the camera and winked.

The reporter giggled. "Is that a confirmation? You two are together?"

"Well, yeah," Edward deadpanned. "We're here, standing together. So yeah, we're together."

Before the reporter could say anything else, I cut in.

"I'm extremely proud of Edward. He did so well tonight and I couldn't be happier with him."

Edward draped an arm around my shoulders and concluded, "Bella is the best teacher I could have asked for. She's taught me so much, and I'm very happy to have met her. We're going to be friends for life."

All the other interviews were basically the same. Everyone talked about our perfect score and brought up the pictures. Edward and I tried to down play it, but it wasn't working. The pictures spoke for themselves and there really was nothing we could do about it. We were coy and playful with our answers. We always praised one another because we were grateful for the experience of working together on the show. Our time on the show would end tomorrow and I was both dreading and anticipating it.

After our interviews, Alice came to collect us. She had a press badge so she was allowed to trail after us.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked her as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Everyone's getting along nicely," she replied. "I like your mom, Bella."

I smiled, "I'm sure she likes you too."

Alice laughed quietly, "She does. Anyways, I heard that the pictures got leaked. You guys handled it very well. Now what are you going to tell your parents?"

"Do we have to tell them?" I whined.

"Yes," Edward and Alice said together.

"I've got an idea!" Alice said. "Let's order in some Chinese and eat at Edward's house. We'll have everyone over and that'll give you guys the comfort of telling them in a private setting."

Edward and I agreed. Alice went to inform every one of our plans, and Edward and I went to our trailers to change our clothes.

I walked to my trailer and went to close the door, but someone suddenly pushed through it. I gave a loud cry, and jumped.

"Shh," Edward soothed. He closed the door and locked it. "Calm down, honey."

"Edward what's going on?"

My question wasn't answered.

Edward gently tugged at my arm and pulled me into his arms. In my dance heels I came up under his chin. Edward tilted my face to look up at him. He gave me this smile; the type of smile that made my insides melt and my heart beat fast. Edward's lips descended on mine. His kiss was hard and full of emotion. It was all of our pent up energy poured out in our kiss. All our frustration and anger at the media was conveyed in that kiss. I could feel his passion and it was turning me on. He gently pulled away, giving me lingering pecks. I almost cried when he wasn't kissing me, but then I melted when he started kissing along my collarbone. His lips were dangerously close to the edge of my bustier. When I felt his lips travel lower, I moaned because I didn't have the strength to tell him to stop. We'd never really gotten carried way, except that time at the studio with the pictures. Having him showering me with his passion and lust was almost too much to take. It was like I was on sensory overload. Too much too fast, but oh so good. As if reading my thoughts, Edward pulled away looking at me with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry," he said. "I got carried away."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I didn't mind."

He smiled, but shook his head. "I keep attacking you at the most inconvenient places."

I smirked, "You locked the door."

"True, but we need to get going. I can't bear to explain to everyone why we'd be late."

He had a point there. With a little adjusting, I regained my composure and led Edward to the door. Once he was gone, I grabbed my summer dress from the hanger and went to change out of my dance costume.

By the time I changed, and pulled my hair into a ponytail, Edward was already waiting for me. Since we took separate cars, I agreed to follow Edward to his place.

While I was driving, I ran through some of the likely scenarios our parents would perform once they found out about the pictures. I was embarrassed to a degree. Those pictures were intimate and private, but they also weren't that bad. Our clothes were still on, and you couldn't see Edward's face. Ugh. Not seeing Edward's face implied things. People could make it up for themselves what he was doing. Eww. I kind of felt dirty just thinking about that. I pushed those thoughts away and refocused on the show. Tomorrow was our last day. We'd find out who won. Of course I wished it was me and Edward, but it really didn't matter either way. Trophy or no trophy, I won a lot more than a reality dance competition.

When we pulled up to Edward's place, I took a deep breath and tired to calm myself. Everything would be okay. I hope.

I got out of the car and met Edward in the front. He looked solemn. Edward knew the severity of our situation and I was glad he was sensitive enough to feel some remorse over the picture scandal. It wasn't entirely his fault though. I could've told him to stop and those damn paparazzi shouldn't have taken them!

"I'm so sorry," he breathed. "Bella, you can't imagine how awful I feel right now. I'm sorry for this whole mess."

"Shh," I said. "We're in this together, remember?"

He gave me a small smile, "Yeah, I know. My parents love you; I just hope your parents won't kill me."

"Well, my dad might try, but since he knows it'll sadden me to see you die, he'll spare you."

"Not helping, Bella!"

I laughed. "Let's do this."

He took my hand in his, and together we walked up to his front door. The door was open because everyone was here already. As soon as we stepped foot in the foyer, we heard voices. Alice and our mothers were laughing.

"When he did that back flip off of the judges table I nearly screamed."

That was Alice's voice. She wasn't talking about Edward. She was talking about Jared. I had to snicker. Alice was a Jared fangirl.

"That was pretty cool wasn't it?" Edward commented, interrupting their conversation.

"Ahhhh!" Alice screamed. "You're here!"

Edward looked shocked. "This is my house. Where else would I be?"

Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Sorry," Alice amended. "You scared me."

"Sorry," I parroted.

"Good. Now that's everyone here we can eat!"

Rose and Jasper grabbed the plates and utensils. After everything was set out, we all sat around Edward's long dining room table and began to eat. Conversation revolved around introductions and our dances. Mom and dad seemed to get along well with Edward's family.

Just when I'd forgotten all about the photos Edward cleared his throat and nudged me.

"Bella and I need to tell you something."

"Oh my god!"

"I knew it!"

"When's the baby!"

"What?!?" I cried. "What baby?"

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose all burst out laughing.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice exclaimed. "They think Bella's pregnant!"

"I'm not!" I shouted. "We just wanted to tell you guys that there are some pictures of me and Edward. We're caught embracing and it looks… anyways that's all. I'm not pregnant!"

I looked at Edward and he was stifling a laugh. I glared at him and poked him in the ribs.

"What?" he said feigning innocence?

"This is not funny!" I hissed.

"Yes, it is," he said. "Come on! If you don't laugh, you'll cry. And believe me you don't want to cry."

That was true. If I didn't keep it lighthearted then I'd end up bawling. I couldn't afford to be so emotional not right now. We had the show to finish up and then we'd be going to New York.

"You're lucky they're relived we're not having a baby. Otherwise my dad would beat the shit out of you for the picture," I whispered.

Edward's grin disappeared. "Okay, point taken."

My dad and Carlisle were surprised over the pictures, but Carlisle had seen worse photos of Edward in the past, so he didn't give us a hard time. Dad however was giving Edward the stink eye. Edward didn't cower away, but he did shudder a little. Eventually, Dad let up and he accepted Edward. In reality, he liked Edward very much because Edward was one of his favorite baseball players. When Edward and Jasper began talking about the Mariners and the Angels, my dad, Carlisle and Emmett began talking about sports. At that time the girls and I took our cue and moved into the kitchen to make coffee.

***

**May 29th 2008**

After getting my hair and makeup done, I went back to my trailer to hang out with the girls. Alice, Rose, Esme and Mom were all having lunch in my trailer.

"Which one is mine?" I asked.

Mom handed me a wrapped sandwich.

"It's the philly cheese steak."

I hummed in appreciation.

"Yummy."

I sat down next to Alice and Rose on the little couch. The five of us had a talkative lunch. Everyone was guessing the final results. Of course we all wanted Edward to win, but there was some good competition. Various online pools had Jared and Edward neck to neck. I knew Jared was talented, he had Edward became friends and I was happy about that. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded if we lost; just getting this far made Edward a winner in my eyes.

When we finished our lunch, we talked about Edward's upcoming schedule. Tonight, win or lose, we'd board a red eye flight to New York and spend a few days there doing press. We'd get back to Los Angeles in June and then I had a week of rehearsals before going on tour. Edward would be on tour with me for a week or so, and then he'd come back home and get into shape for baseball. I still didn't know where he planned on going. He told me he made his decision, but he hadn't signed any papers yet because it was still too early to do that.

A few weeks ago, I was scared shitless about where he'd end up going. If he left LA I would have followed him, but now whether or not he leaves or stays, I'd remain here. I had to. I was still under contract and I liked it here. Long distance relationships are difficult, but I promised myself I wouldn't think about that until I really had to.

The girls and I made plans to go out next week. I'd have rehearsal, but spending time with Alice and Rose was always fun.

As the day dragged on, the girls and moms had to leave and go back to the studio. Alice and Jasper were the only ones with a press pass since they worked for Edward. After the show, they'd be trailing after us during our interviews. I was glad they'd be following us around. After yesterday's press interviews I needed Alice for moral support.

I was backstage with Jessica. She and I were chit-chatting when our partners arrived. Edward and Jared were laughing and talking animatedly. I smiled; it was nice to see Edward so relaxed. Usually, he was sweating bullets before the results show. Now that we've come to the end, I knew he felt content. He did everything I asked for and more. He accomplished so much and I was very proud of him. We had the same feelings-win or lose we would both go home happy.

"Hey," Edward said kissing me on the lips. The kiss caught me by surprise. Edward never kissed me in front of anyone backstage, except the makeup lady.

Jared chuckled. "I see those pictures aren't hurting you."

Edward grinned mischievously. "What pictures?"

I rolled my eyes. "Enough."

"Sorry," they both laughed.

Jessica shook her head. "You guys are being annoying."

I laughed. "She's right."

A stage manager informed us that we were going live, so we all lined up and took our places.

The results show was fun. All the past contestants and their partners were back to dance again. They showed pre-taped segments of the final three contestants and when they showed Edward's I had to really hold it together. Seeing our last taping and us talking about each other, was too much. I was either going to cry or laugh. I preferred to laugh, but the camera was on me and I didn't want the general public to see me laugh out loud for no apparent reason.

Of course the producers dragged the show on. We had a commercial break every 6-7 minutes. The final three couples were all backstage for the majority of the show. At the last hour we had one last shot to dance. We'd be dancing our favorite dance and for Edward it was the Paso Doble. I found it odd that he chose the Paso. When I asked him why he chose it he answered:

_"Because it was the toughest dance for me; it reminds me how hard I had to work. It also symbolizes our relationship-from here on out, it's going to be the toughest time being apart. And I want you to remember all the hard work we put into our dances, so that you can put the same hard work into our relationship."_

Edward and I danced second. When we got out there, I gave him a hug. We took our positions and when the music started we fell into an easy step. Edward and I left everything out on the dance floor. We gave it our all and were rewarded with our last perfect final score.

As the night wore on, there were more perfect scores given to Jared and Jessica. We really were neck to neck. When the elimination process started, we took our places on the stage. Garret and Kate came in third. After their final comments, the dramatic music started and the winner was about to be announced.

Edward stood behind me with both his arms holding me tight against his body. The camera was on us, but we really didn't care. I could feel Edward leaning forward against me and when his lips ghosted over my cheek I nearly fell. I was nervous about the results. Edward was nervous too and he was getting impatient. I heard the crowd cheer, but they still hadn't called out the winner. Time wore on, and it was like a million years passed before they started speaking. I knew they were addressing Edward and Jared, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. When we're they going to announce the name?

"Edward and Isabella!"

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me. I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but RL has been difficult. I won't bore you with the details. I've just been really busy.

Did they win? Lol I think you can figure that out for yourself.

Okay, I have been posting this story on the TWC Library. I have to say: I like that site. It is easier to work with than I originally thought. The story chapters are not all in paosted yet, but I'll get to that soon enough. If you read the story on that site, you'll notice I changed the dates. I use the 2009 calendar year because frankly its already 2010 so why not. I have a favor to ask of my readers now: (if you're still reading this AN, then thank you!) is anyone of you willing to beta for me? I'm in need of another pair of beta skills. Please? And if you don't, can you refer me to someone? Please and thank you!

Oh yeah, for those who celebrate it: Happy Easter. It's still Sunday here on the West Coast. ;)

Till next time.

Tina


	27. Chapter 27

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars.

I have to say thank you to all my readers. All of you have been a great help in offering me beta advice. Also, a very big thank you to Candy Cullen, Riss-uscma, flutetenorsaxplayer2008, and TMTF for their work on editing, reading, and encouraging me.

* * *

**May 29th 2008**

Edward POV

Did they call out our names?

I wasn't sure what was happening, but all of a sudden the whole studio erupted in applause and cheers. People were screaming and there were confetti and balloons coming down from the ceiling.

I knew the winner was just announced, but I wasn't sure who won. I was in such a daze and it wasn't until Bella jumped on me that I realized it was us that won.

"Oh, my goodness!" she cheered. "I am so proud of you!"

That was all it took.

I grabbed Bella and lifted her up and swung her around the floor. I was happy, ecstatic even. Bella and I had just won a major reality show competition. Yeah, it felt good to win!

I must have spun around a few times because I felt her tighten her hold on my arms. She squeezed letting me know I had to stop or else she'd feel sick.

I laughed and cheered with her. I looped my arm through hers, and smiled.

"I can't believe this!" I cried. "Is this really happening?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Ahhhhh!"

Three months ago, I would have thought it was impossible for me to win this competition. I never fathomed what this show could do for me. And now I was standing on the stage with my arms wrapped around Bella basking in our win.

Everyone surrounded us. They gave us hugs and cheers of congratulations. Bella and I were separated when Jared lifted me onto his shoulders, then Mike took Bella on his shoulders and we held the tacky-looking trophy in the air.

It was utter chaos. The whole studio was in an uproar. A lot of people were trying to rush to the stage as Bella and I were soaking up all the cheers.

A couple of minutes later, we were both standing on the stage floor again. The whole cast gave us hugs and congratulatory wishes. Our dancing family members were so happy for us. Jared bumped fists with me and promised to take us out when we got to New York.

Everything was happening really fast. I shook hands, hugged, and kissed people. I was in a euphoric trance. I couldn't even tell you who I was talking to after the third person slapped me on the back. Somehow, I found myself talking to press. Bella wasn't with me; she was doing her own interviews.

_"How does it feel to win?"_

"Amazing!" I replied. "I never thought I would win."

_"You're so humble, but you're a well-known athlete; surely, you got competitive and began to think about winning."_

"Honestly, I never imagined I'd win. I wasn't comfortable being up here dancing to these Latin beats. It wasn't till about our fourth dance when I felt like, 'okay, I'm having fun.' After we got our first perfect score that was when I thought 'maybe we could go all the way.' But I still never thought I'd win."

_"Isabella is now a reigning two-time champion. What can you say about her? How was the relationship with her? And did her partnership help you win?"_

"I'm very happy for her! She's a wonderful dancer and teacher. Our relationship is great. I definitely think our relationship carried us to the finals. If we didn't get along, if we didn't work well with each other, we wouldn't have made it passed the first round. This type of dancing requires teamwork. We're a partnership and we rely on each other. If I messed up, she messed up. We play off each other and it was extremely important for us to have a common ground with each other."

The interviews were never ending. Jasper and Alice trailed behind me and Bella. They helped direct us to the media. Bella and I did some interviews together and some separate. By the time we finished, we had to rush backstage. The party wasn't over. The crew and production were all screaming and congratulating us.

I finally managed to snatch Bella and give her a much needed hug.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"So good," she sighed. "I'm so happy."

I smiled down at her and kissed her chastely on her lips. "Thank you."

"Edward! Bella!" Alice screamed. Alice had brought the whole family backstage.

I rushed to my mom.

She gave me a huge hug. "I'm very proud of you, Edward! You and Bella have touched a lot of people's hearts. You should be happy."

I gave mom a kiss on her cheek and another hug. "Thanks, Mom. I didn't think we'd win! This is amazing and Bella and I will definitely try to see you guys when we're in New York."

Our family time was cut short, because Bella and I had to change. Then we had to board a red eye. Jasper and Alice were coming with us and the rest of the family was also headed to New York, but they'd be flying out the next day. Bella was able to speak with her parents and after promising to see them over the summer, we ran to our trailers.

I pulled Bella into my trailer and locked the door.

"Edward," she said in a warning tone.

"Two minutes."

Bella was too hot for her own good. Her costume wasn't bad either.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"We have a flight to catch," she reminded me.

"They can't leave without us," I replied.

I tugged on her wrist and she came willingly. I lowered my forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her eyes held so much admiration and devotion towards her and me. I loved this girl more than I ever thought was possible. Who knew that I'd end up loving her after all this?

"Thank you," I said.

I had a lot to be thankful for, Bella was the only reason we made it this far. She carried me throughout the whole competition and I was lucky to have her in my life.

She smiled and pressed her lips to mine. It was a sweet closed-mouthed kiss. When she pulled back, she pressed another kiss to my cheek.

"You're welcome."

"I'll let you get changed now." I gave her one more kiss, and then opened the door to let her leave.

After changing my clothes, I waited outside for Bella. Jasper and Alice were getting our luggage together. We'd be leaving in half hour to go to the airport.

Once Bella came out of her trailer, we made a quick trip to wardrobe to drop off our costumes. When that was taken cared of, we went back to the lot. A lot of the cast were still milling around. Mike and Jessica were taking pictures with the crew.

"Hey!" Mike called to us. "Come join us champs!"

Bella looked at me and giggled, "Picture time."

We jumped into the photo and smiled.

"Funny faces!" Jessica cried.

I crossed my eyes together and pursed my lips. Bella threw her arm around me and did some sort of peace sign while she smiled cheesily.

Jared and Jessica walked with us to the end of the lot. An SUV was waiting for us to take us to the airport. Once inside the car, I whipped out my phone and called Jasper. Everything was going according to schedule; he and Alice were meeting us at the terminal. I was glad they were going with us. Bella and I needed some structure while we visited all the shows and do the publicity. The producers arranged for us to be there for about 2-3 days. Bella and I needed to get back to LA because rehearsals for the summer tour were going to start. Our schedules were tight, but I had plans to take Bella out while we were in New York. By the time we arrived at LAX, my plans were set.

Bella, Jessica, Jared and I climbed out of the SUV. I helped Jessica with her bags, and Jared and Bella started leading us through the airport. Our flight was leaving at midnight, so that gave us some time to get something to eat. It was nearly eleven o'clock and Bella and I hadn't eaten anything since before the show went live.

"What do you want from McDonalds?" Bella asked as she and Alice and Jessica stood taking everyone's order.

After we gave the girls our order, Jared took out his iPod. I took the opportunity to talk privately with Jasper.

"How's the scheduling going?"

"Okay, so far," he replied. "I've got your week of rehearsals and then you're on tour. How long did you plan to be on the road?"

"I talked it out with the producers. I'll be out for one week."

"What are you going to do when you get back?"

"Look over the offers. Can you believe all these people want me to come in and read for a part?"

Jasper smirked. "I never considered you an actor, but who knows? It could be something fun to do while we wait for the next season."

"I am not going on The Secret Life of the American Teenager," I scoffed as I started already sifting through the pile of offers.

"But you'll lend your voice for an episode of Family Guy?!"

"Hell yeah!" I answered. "That show is awesome. And besides I was thinking of going for that guest spot on Entourage."

"How come I'm not surprised? If you really want to do that, then I'll give them a call. Thank god they shoot in LA."

"Yeah that makes it easier."

"For now at least."

I shot him a look. "I'm not 100% decided."

"No," he hissed. "You're not 100% decided what you'll tell Bella."

"Jasper," I said.

"You need to tell her, Edward. You've made up your mind haven't you?"

I hadn't really even considered how I was going to tell her. I was torn and there were a lot of things to consider. I knew including Bella in my career was important, but this was _my_ career. I'd let Bella do anything she wanted. She didn't need my permission. Her career was her own and she could do anything she set her mind on. I really wanted to stay in LA, but the opportunity to move to an out of town team was very appealing.

"I'll tell her soon."

"You better."

The girls' came back with our food. Bella handed me my quarter pounder and she unwrapped her snack wrap. I teased her about her choice of food. I knew for a fact she didn't just order a snack wrap.

"I'll have you know I didn't order fries," she huffed. "But I did order cookies"

"I knew it."

She rolled her eyes at me.

After we finished our food and cleaned everything up, Bella and I began talking about the trophy. We each got one. Since this was Bella's second one, she was going to give them to her parents to display them at her house. I was going to put mine in my sports room alongside with all my other trophies.

We were still talking when we heard our flight being called. Bella, Alice, Jasper and I gathered our luggage. We followed Jared and Jessica to the plane.

I hadn't flown in a long time. Not since last season when I was in Philly for the NLCS. We boarded first class, and Jared and I had to pay for Jessica and Bella to be bumped up from the coach seats. We didn't like that the producers put them in coach while we were in first class.

The flight was about five hours long. To pass the time we all goofed around and hung out. We spent so much time together filming the shows that we all grew close.

Jared did a freestyle rap for me and Bella congratulating us on winning.

"Dude, if I had lose I'm glad it was to some punk ass baseball player and his hot dance partner."

Jessica slapped him on the arm.

"Oww! Jess!"

"Don't embarrass them."

He smiled and shook his head at her. "But it's so much fun!"

After a while, Bella reclined her seat and pulled a blanket over her body. She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Need to get some rest now. We'll be walking zombies by the time we're done with GMA."

She curled up beside me and leaned towards me with her eyes closed. I brushed some of her bangs away and leaned in to kiss her temple. Unfortunately, Jared and Alice caught me. Alice squealed and Jared pretended to be paparazzi and started making clicking noises with his index fingers taking our picture.

Thankfully, Bella didn't see that. She was so tired, that she fell asleep easily. I gently moved her so she could sleep by herself. I got up, and stretched my legs. Jasper was sitting down with his laptop. He glanced at me and I walked over to him. He was looking at the MLB page on Yahoo.

The Angels have been a decent team. They've made it to the ALCS numerous times. They won the World Series a few years ago. I was interested in them, but I was also interested in the Mariners. They had a bad year last season, but they were working things out. They had a good history of players who just happened to go to other teams. I believed I could help them in their re-building process. It wouldn't be a total loss to go there.

Jasper scrolled through the rosters and looked at some of the players stats. I knew all the players of course. I played with them plenty of times in the past. We had a mutual friendship. Well, I wouldn't call it friendship, but we got along.

Jared came over and peered over my shoulder.

"You're going to the…"

I kicked him and he cried out in pain.

"What the hell, man?!?"

"Bella doesn't know," Jasper chirped from beside me.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Bella doesn't know what?" Alice asked walking over to us.

Damn it.

I closed my eyes and then glared at Alice. "Bella doesn't know where I'm going yet."

She frowned. "I don't like the sound of this."

"Then shut up!"

"Edward!"

"Sorry," I muttered although I kind of wasn't.

The flight was long. Bella slept through the rest of the flight, but I was otherwise preoccupied. Even though I was happy about winning, I still had a lot on my plate. My choice in team was going to be big.

We arrived in the early in the morning. It was after six by the time we were hustled into another dark SUV. We didn't have time to go to the hotel and check in. GMA was going live soon and we'd be there for the eight o'clock segment. Bella and I carried around one the trophies. We had to bring it with us for the press tour.

We arrived at Good Morning America almost an hour later. Jared, Jessica, Bella and I were led through the productions hallways to a backstage room.

"Wow," said Bella. "The last time I was here they didn't have all these yummy food."

There was a long table filled with breakfast type food. Jared and I immediately began munching on a breakfast sandwich.

I sat down on one of the cushioned chairs and ran my hands through my hair. I was tired. I hadn't been able to sleep on the flight and my mind was so jumbled. All I wanted to do was check in to the hotel and sleep all day.

Alice must have sensed my lack of energy because she handed me a plate of food and reminded me that we had to dance out Samba again. Bella sat down next to me and held my hand. She gave me a comforting smile.

"We'll be able to sleep later. Till then drink a protein shake and loosen up for the Samba."

I almost laughed out loud. We weren't on the show anymore, but she was still bossing me around. I ate the scrambled eggs and roll Alice gave me. I ended up drinking part of a protein shake, and then Bella led me over to a corner to stretch.

Even in the early morning she was still limber. She arched her back, touched her toes and did the splits. I could only stare in awe.

"Stretch," she instructed.

I stretched my arms, legs and bent down to touch the floor. Just as I was coming back up a camera crew came in and started filming us. Jasper informed us they just wanted some candid footage of us before we went out for our interview.

Jared took this time to jump on my back and yell really loud.

_So much for candid._

I laughed and bumped him so he ended up standing behind me. Jessica and Bella came next to us and played with the camera.

They cut to a commercial and then we were told our segment was next.

We were announced and the four of us walked out. The studio was loud and electric. The crowd was insane and it definitely woke me up. I could feel their energy and it was amazing.

Diane and Robin greeted us. We all sat down and the questions started.

They asked Jared questions about his music, his love life, his dancing, and finally they asked him if he was going on tour. He wasn't because he was in the midst of recording his album.

They asked me how happy I was to win.

"It feels fantastic. I didn't think I'd win."

_"Why not?"_

"Because I didn't consider myself a dancer. I felt so unbelievably uncomfortable during the first few weeks of the show. The entertainment business was so foreign to me."

They also asked about my partnership with Bella. Of course we gave them the canned answer, "We're really good friends. We're definitely close and we'll be fiends forever."

They showed clips of some of our dances and then they asked Jessica and Bella questions. Jessica described her relationship with Jared very brother/sister type.

"He drives me crazy with the jokes, and he never shuts ups. I drive him crazy by yelling at him all the time. We fight like we're related. It's good."

They asked Bella how easy it was to teach me.

"It was good," she said. "He's an athlete so he's used to having a coach. He's used to people telling him he sucks, so when I told him he's messing up he doesn't get angry. He listens to what I have to say, he does what I tell him to do. He's a terrific student."

_"Is he a natural dancer?"_

"Umm," she stammered. I winked at her and she laughed. "Sort of. It doesn't come easy to him, but he tries his best and he works really hard, so that pays off."

After the interviews, we went for a commercial break. When we came back, we were standing on their make shift dance floor. It was small but it was good enough for our dancing segment. Jared and Jessica went first with their Paso. Bella and I performed our Samba again. It surprised me how easily I remembered the routine. Even though we performed it two days ago, my mind was not thinking about the dance. It was nice that my body reached autopilot and I could now just dance without having to worry about memorizing the steps.

After our segment, we had press. ET, Access Hollywood, The Insider and Extra were all waiting for us. I grabbed Bella's hand for support. Talking to the media was not exactly my favorite hobby especially so early in the morning.

Jasper and Alice trailed us, and guided us from interview to interview. We were all tired, and we still had a lot of things to do. We talked about our flight, the GMA show, our plans and the tour. Bella was so happy to have me on tour. She squeezed my shoulder and told ET that her summer was complete now that I'd signed up to go on tour. I felt good that she was so enthusiastic. I knew we'd have fun, but I was a little worried about saying goodbye.

Our morning interviews stopped and Jasper and Alice led us back the SUV. We were finally headed to the hotel to check in.

"We can only stay for half in hour though," Alice said. "We have a photo op at Central Park and then more press in Manhattan."

I stifled a groan.

_Who knew winning Dance X would be so difficult? Especially after we won!_

"When is lunch?" Bella asked. "We're gonna need our energy today and if we don't stop for food, we'll end up fainting."

"I've already arranged for us to eat somewhere. You guys have a two hour reprieve and we'll have lunch at two," Jasper replied.

"Thanks guys," I said looking at them. They were both working furiously on the BlackBerries. Shit, our schedules were wearing them down too. I'd have to go out shopping and get them something nice as a 'thank you.'

The car ride was silent. Bella was leaning against my shoulder getting some much needed rest. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't go to sleep. All sorts of things were running around in my head. I knew Bella was to oblivious to notice I was distracted. It was better that way for her anyway. When we arrived at the Waldorf Astoria, Jasper, Alice and Bella began taking our luggage out. A bell boy came up to help them, and I leaned over to the driver and handed him some money, asking him to make a trip to Starbucks for us. Of course he agreed because I told him he could keep the change and the rest of the money; I gave him a fifty dollar bill.

I got out the SUV and followed everyone inside. I'd been to this hotel before. It was a favorite of mine and I was hoping Bella hadn't been here before.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She gasped.

I smiled. She hadn't been here before.

"You like it?"

"Uhh, yeah!"

"Where do they put you when they send you out here?"

"I usually stay in the Radisson over on Lexington."

That was the hotel Jared and Jessica were staying at. They actually put me there too, but I changed my arrangements, or rather Jasper changed them for me.

Alice took charge of our check-in. She was in her bossy mode and even though I hated bossy Alice, today I needed it. We had so much to do; bossy Alice would keep things moving smoothly.

Jasper booked two rooms. Bella and I would share one and Jasper and Alice had the other room. I didn't get a special room. All the rooms were exquisite and I knew Bella would have a field day once she saw our standard room.

When we arrived at our room, Bella's mouth dropped in shock.

There was a hallway, a living room area, a bedroom and bath, and then there was a smaller room for a guest. The whole room was huge and I had fun watching Bella look around.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried. "This room is the size of my apartment!" She was in the smaller guest room and I smiled at her exclamation.

I walked in behind her and wrapped my arms around her torso in a hug.

"I'm glad you like it."

"You did this for me?"

"Yes."

She turned her head to look at me. I leaned forward and brought my lips to hers. I kissed her slowly, deeply. She was my girl and I wanted this to be the time of her life. I would show her how much I wanted her, cared for her, appreciated her and above all I'd show that I loved her.

* * *

We're in NY now. We'll be here for a few days.

This story is drawing to a close. I know exactly what will happen and how it will end. Got any questions or comments about the story? You can tell me. I may or may not divulge my plans though. ;)

Till next time.

Tina


	28. Chapter 28

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars.

Big thank you to Riss-uscma and flutetenorsaxplayer2008 for their work on editing, reading, and encouraging me.

Umm, we have some mild sexual content. There I warned you. Oh and, it's not that explicit. In fact I would say it's not explicit at all, but it does deserve the new M rating.

* * *

**May 30th 2008**

Bella POV

The day was going to be long. Our schedule was insane; if it wasn't for Alice and Jasper I'm sure I would have collapsed by now. They were so supportive and attentive. Edward was very lucky to have them so close.

After Edward and I freshened up, we met Alice and Jasper out front. The black SUV was waiting to take us to our next set of interviews. As Edward and I walked out, Alice handed us some Starbucks.

"You can thank Edward," she said.

I looked at him, "I don't understand."

"I had the driver get us a little pick-me-up," he explained as he opened the door and gestured for us to get in.

I hopped in the car, careful not to spill my latte. Once we were all seated, the car began to merge into the New York traffic. The driver swiftly maneuvered us into the right lane. We hit some traffic, and I welcomed it because it allowed me some time to close my eyes. Even though I slept on the plane, I was still tired. My body felt like it was back on California time, and my head was slowly getting used to the New York time I rested my head against the leather seat and held the coffee on my lap. I was falling asleep and when I felt someone take the cup away from me, I shifted to get a little more comfortable. By the time I woke up, we arrived at the Entertainment Weekly office. Edward and I had an interview and photo op.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he guided me with his hand on the small of my back.

We were walking down yet another hallway. Alice was leading us and Jasper was out front on the phone. He was going over our schedule for the next two days.

"Tired but I'll manage. Where's my coffee?"

"Here," he said handing me my semi-warm latte.

"Thanks," I said taking a big gulp.

We arrived at a little office space in the back. There was a set of three chairs, and when I sat down Alice took my coffee from me. Edward sat to my left. He ran a hand through his hair and heaved a long sigh. He was tired too. If we hadn't won, I'd almost feel sorry for us. Winning made the fatigue worth it, but it was still an inconvenience.

Edward yawned, which caused me to yawn. I elbowed him the ribs.

"What?"

"Stop yawning! I'm already tired… don't do that!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "And on top being tired, you're also cranky."

"Shut up," I muttered.

Before Edward could retaliate, Alice handed me my coffee. "Stop it."

I knew she was talking to both of us.

A few minutes later, the editor of the magazine arrived. She was a tall woman with blonde hair. After she introduced herself, she sat down with us and began the interview.

"So, how you two holding up? Tired? Sleepy? High?"

I laughed out loud at her last word.

"Bella?"

"All of the above," I answered. "We wrapped up the show and then took a red eye. We haven't gotten much sleep."

"It's good though," Edward cut in. "It's like we're having one big party."

The interview ran smoothly. It was lighthearted and we had fun with it. The good thing about interviews was that if gave us little boosts of energy. Coupled with the caffeine, I was starting to feel better.

We took a few pictures and then Alice led us back to the SUV. We had one more stop before lunch. When we got back in the SUV, Jasper handed us some sunglasses. Edward looked at them and then looked at Jasper.

"You have tired eyes."

I grabbed one of the pairs and adjusted it over my eyes. Our drive was pretty short; we arrived in front of big corporate looking building. I wasn't sure where we were. As it turned out, we were going for another sit down interview. It took about an hour, but when we were finally done, we went back into the SUV and headed to lunch.

We arrived at a place called Isabella's. I almost laughed out loud.

"Are you serious?" I asked the three of them.

Jasper and Alice were trying to stifle their laughter, whereas Edward had the decency to look sheepish.

"I thought you might like it…" he said giving me a small smile.

We walked into the restaurant hand in hand. Edward and I were extremely tired, but we were loving every minute of this hectic and roller coaster ride. Once we were seated, Edward pulled my seat closer to his. I leaned into his side and gave a loud yawn.

"That's not very lady-like," he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care. I'm too tired to care."

Edward opened up the menu, and placed it in front of us so we could look at it together. I picked the spinach and ricotta ravioli; I loved ricotta and ravioli was awesome. It took me about two seconds to decide on the ravioli. While Edward was busy reading the menu, I sat up straighter, and looked around the room. It was spacious and the blinds were up on the windows. The natural sunlight gave the room a very cozy ambience. It was weird because I thought that it being New York the restaurants would be pricy and over the top. This place was classy but very comfortable in both setting and price. I liked it.

"Do you know what you want?" Edward asked.

"The ravioli," I said.

He smirked. "I thought so. You like pasta, don't you?"

"Yeah, the carbs keep me going," I joked. "What are you getting?"

"The steak sandwich and a side of fries."

I perked up when he said fries. That was another unhealthy food obsession of mine. I couldn't help it. Fries were really yummy.

Alice and Jasper were both busy checking the menu and typing furiously on their phones. I had a feeling they were trying to work out the kinks in our grueling schedule. I knew we were almost done with the press. We covered a lot of major media today. Tomorrow we'd go over to Regis and Kelly and then Edward had an interview with David Letterman. I, on the other hand would be blissfully decked out in my pajama's waiting in the hotel room. I planned to make use of the Jacuzzi tub.

Once the waitress arrived, we ordered our drinks and entrées. Edward and I continued to sit close to each other and Alice and Jasper finally put their phones away. When our drinks arrived, Alice held up her Long Island Iced Tea and proposed a toast.

"To my brother, Edward-I knew that being on the show would bring you great things, and I was totally right! Bella is the best thing that ever happened to you. Congratulations, you guys!"

"Why thanks, Alice," Edward said before taking a drink. "Only you could take credit for someone else's success."

She stuck her tongue out at him and in retaliation he threw a spit ball at her.

"Edward!" I said smacking his arm. "That's not nice! That's gross."

"They always do this," Jasper piped up smirking. "When they fight, it's actually kind of amusing."

"Its okay, Bella," Alice said with a devious glint in her eye. "Tomorrow when we go shopping, we'll make a huge dent in Edward's account."

Oh crap. Shopping with Alice was going to stressful. The one time just the two of us went shopping was fun but it was also very tiring. She had more energy than the energizer bunny.

"We're going shopping tomorrow?"

"What?" she said arching her brow. "Edward has more press than you do. Do you really think I'm going to let you bum around the hotel room by yourself? We're in New York for crying out loud! We're going shopping!"

I had no words. I couldn't say no to her because she did have a point, but I already didn't feel like going out.

Edward of course could sense my discomfort. He started pleading with Alice, but I cut him off.

"I'd be happy to go shopping tomorrow," I said interjecting. I didn't want them to argue and I couldn't stand to see Alice pout.

"See?" Alice said triumphantly.

"She's just being nice," Edward snarked.

"Trust me, we're gonna have fun," she said smiling.

Our food came, and Edward and I stole a few bites from each other's plate. I didn't touch his sandwich, but his fries were literally calling to me. The rest of the lunch was good. Conversation flowed easily, as it always did whenever the four of us went out. We went over tomorrow's schedule and I was mildly surprised that Edward arranged for us to stay an extra day. Usually, the winning couple would only be in New York for two days, but Edward said he wanted us to have some fun while we here.

"Next week rehearsals start and I just wanted us to have some private time. We've been on national television for the past couple of months; I wanted to give you a little vacation before the summer craziness started."

If I had a dime for every nice thing he said to me I'd be filthy rich by now. Ever since we first met, Edward has been nothing but kind to me. As a working couple, we understood each other. We worked flawlessly together and as a romantic couple he was very nice. I think our working relationship helped our natural relationship.

"So I get an extra day in New York?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Alice isn't the only one who has plans with you."

That obviously meant he had some things up his sleeve. I hated surprises mainly because I liked to know what was going on. I hated being out of the loop, but I had learned that Edward's surprises were usually very good, so I didn't hate them as much. I already knew better than to ask what plans he made for us. But judging by our hotel change, it looked like our time in New York was going to be freaking fantastic.

"Umm, when we get back, Alice is going to take you out for a little while."

Umm say what? I haven't slept since we got off the plane, and he's handing me over to Alice? That girl never slept! She had copious amounts of caffeine in her system and she didn't even drink coffee!

"Huh?" was all I could manage to say.

"I've got plans for the four of us and I really need you to go with Alice for a little while. You're only going to her room for a few minutes."

"Why?" I asked. Thank goodness I found my literacy skills again.

"We have plans for tonight."

I didn't ask anything about else. If Edward had plans for us tonight then that meant I had to go over to Alice so she could get me ready. I hadn't brought anything remotely dressy, so I figured we were going out to a swanky place.

"Hey, are you okay?" Edward asked. He was holding my left hand in his right, and he was looking at me with a concerned expression.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now I made plans for us. I didn't realize how tired you'd be. We could cancel and just sleep."

"No! No!" I said. "Yeah, I'm tired but its okay. I'm actually sort of excited about your plans. I have no idea what you've come up with. It's kinda killing me here not knowing."

He smiled in relief. "I can tell you we're having dinner, but I won't say where. Oh, and our reservations aren't till eight. You have time to take a nap."

Thank the Lord! I was practically a walking zombie.

"Wow," I said. "You think of everything, don't you?"

"Well, I have to think about you," he replied. "You're my girlfriend, right? I think about you all the time."

I laughed, "So charming."

"And you love it."

I inwardly sighed. I did. I totally did. He had the power to make my knees feel weak. No one ever had that affect on me. Edward was really one of kind.

Once we all finished eating, we paid the check and then scrambled back into the SUV. I was grateful that Edward was taking the opportunity to go out while we were here. He was right-this was New York. There was a hint of romance because of the city and we'd just won a major reality show. There were many things to be happy about.

By the time we got back to the hotel room, Alice and I had scheduled for me to go over to her room at around six. That gave me a couple of hours to rest.

Edward left me alone and went to the living room to put the television on. I went to the bathroom and immediately started taking my stage makeup off. When that was taken cared of, I went back to the bedroom and snuggled inside the sheets.

I was halfway asleep when Edward came back in the room. He took one look at me and smiled.

"Tired?"

"You have no idea."

He chuckled as he sat next to me.

"I think I do have some sort of idea."

I snorted. "Maybe. I mean you and I did win, so I guess you're tired too."

"Can I nap with you?"

"Sure," I replied. "You can hold me and tuck me in at night." I was only joking partly. The very idea of Edward and I sleeping next to each other every single night was overwhelming. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I mean, we'd only been dating for a little while. And to be honest, we had yet to go on an official first date. So sleeping with him every night would be a big, big step. I'm pretty sure we had miles to go before we even started thinking about that seriously.

When Edward climbed in next to me, he asked if he could hold me. Once again, I fought the urge to roll my eyes and laugh at him. We'd spent nearly 12 hours a day in the rehearsal touching, slapping, grinding and dancing up against each other, and he has to ask me permission to hold me while I sleep? I know. I shouldn't be so bitchy about that. He was after all being a gentleman. He was treating me with respect and I liked that.

After I told him that he could indeed hold me, he brought his arms around me so that we were spooning. Edward held me delicately, nicely. It was like he was afraid to hold on tighter in fear of breaking me or something. He gave me a tiny kiss on the cheek and said goodnight. I'm almost ashamed to admit I fell asleep soon after he did that.

My nap was very helpful. It was a power nap and it gave me enough energy to get up on time for Alice. When I got up, Edward was still sleeping. He was still holding me and when I turned around in his arms, his eyes began to open.

"Hey," he murmured.

"I have to get ready now. Are you going to pick me up at their room?" I gave him a kiss on his lips to wake him up a bit more. He kissed me back, and then gave a yawn.

"I'll meet you in the lobby. Jasper and I are going out for a while."

Oh. That was news to me. Where the hell were they going?

"Where are you going?" I asked. Curiosity got the better of me.

"Guy stuff. We're probably going to head to the hotel bar. I just need to hang out, you know?"

I didn't want him explaining himself to me. I didn't want to be one of those overbearing girlfriends. "That sounds fun. You get to do manly stuff and I get to have some girl time."

"Glad you're so happy. Now get going or Alice will have my head."

I got Alice's room and she practically yanked me by the arm. Jasper was nowhere to be found, so I assumed he was already meeting up with Edward.

"Oh my god!" Alice gushed. "I just found out where we're going! You're gonna love it, Bella!"

Now how come she knew where we were going and I didn't?

Alice pushed me down on a chair and looked me up and down. After she evaluated me, she gave me a little smile.

"I don't want this to come out wrong, but would you like to shower? It's just that I have these plans for doing your hair and your makeup…. Maybe if you showered you'd feel more alive."

I guess that was her nice way of saying the nap did nothing for your appearance; you look like the living dead.

"Sure, you don't mind?" I said getting up.

"Not at all," she replied. "I have clothes for you here."

I didn't even want to think about the undergarments she had for me. Knowing Alice, she thought about all things fashion. It was safe to say she had me covered.

While I started up the shower, Alice excused herself to get the clothes and her curling iron ready.

She was right as per usual. The shower did wonders for my tired body. It helped me feel more awake. It didn't take me long to shower. I never took long showers, and I knew Alice had plans to doll me up so I was out in about five minutes.

When I got out, I found a satin blue panty and bra set. Once I had the essentials on, I went back to the living room and found Alice waiting. I was just in my bra and panties and perhaps I should have been nervous in front of her like that, but being on the show made me more comfortable in standing around in bras and panties. Besides, I wore less than this when I was performing.

"Ready for your hair?" she asked. I followed her back into the bathroom and sat down on the chair. She used a brush to take out the tangles and all the while she and I chatted about everything and nothing. I never had real friends before. Competitors and dance partners, but not real friends who had different interests and different professions than me. It felt good to be able to have some friends that I could just hang out with. Alice and really the whole Cullen family had become very close to me.

It took Alice a little over an hour to do my hair. She gave me big curls that she said would eventually die down. She left my hair down, and then she focused on my makeup. I was used to getting my hair and makeup done because of the show. The hair and makeup team did a fantastic job at helping us. Alice was just as good as some of the professionals if not better. She had a knack for keeping things elegant and simple. When I was finished, I had a smoky eye, light peach cheeks and nude glossed lips.

"Your dress is hanging in the closest. There's two. One for you and one for me. Bring them out and set them on the bed. I'm going to get ready now."

I walked out the bathroom and went straight for the closet. There were tow garment bags. They were pretty light and once I had them on the bed, I unzipped them.

The dresses were beautiful. They were both full length evening gowns. One was a solid blue color and the other was a purple printed one.

"The blue one is yours!" Alice called from the bathroom.

I picked it up and looked at it. It really was a stunning gown. It had straps but parts of my back were exposed. Alice came in with her makeup already done. She smiled as she took the gown from me and unzipped it.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's amazing," I said.

"I'm glad you like it. Edward requested something blue for you, so I just went from that."

She walked out to finish her hair, and I stepped into the dress. There was a low zipper, and a few straps. After some careful maneuvering, I was able to get it on. Alice helped me with the zipper and went back to the bathroom to finish doing her hair.

Twenty minutes later, we met the guys in the lobby. Edward and Jasper were sporting dark suits. Edward had on a blue tie and Jasper had a black one.

"You look very beautiful," Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm almost tempted to go back to the room and keep you for myself."

"I wouldn't mind."

He looked shocked for about a second.

"Why Bella, I'm flattered and perhaps a bit shocked."

"So what are your plans?"

"Have you ever been to the Rainbow Room?"

"No, but I know what it is."

The Rainbow Room was a historic night club and restaurant. It had a live band and a great floor for ballroom dancing. I almost couldn't believe that Edward was taking us there! That was a pretty big deal. It was like being in an old-Hollywood nightclub.

"That's where we're going," he said.

"I don't know what to say," I said.

Edward took me by the arm and led me to the SUV. I guess he was keeping the driver.

"Are you pleased?"

"Umm, yeah!" I said as the car started. "I'm just so shocked and impressed and wow!"

"Isn't this awesome, Bella?" Alice said. "He's caught the dancing bug!"

I laughed at her sentiment. It certainly looked like he caught the dancing bug.

We got to the Rainbow Room and I was still so chocked. I'd heard about this club but I had never managed to get reservations. I was always so busy with competing; I never had time to socialize and have fun. This was beyond amazing.

Edward never left my side. We were led to a table and I was taking everything in. The ballroom was huge! The band was pumping and Alice, Jasper and Edward were all having fun with me.

"How do you like it?" he asked leaning towards me. I was looking around and taking mental pictures of the whole place.

"I love it!" I cried. "I'm so happy, Edward. This is really amazing and I'm having the best time."

He smiled, tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and gave me a kiss. It was a slow kiss, supposed to be chaste since we were out in public, but I deepened it just slightly. I wanted him to know how thankful I was to him. Sure, we may have won, but he was by far my favorite partner. And all his generous plans were very enjoyable. He went further than the usual dinner and a club date, and I loved it.

The whole night was so much fun. The dinner was great because I was with three people who I generally liked. Edward and I were really together. We sat together; we held hands and exchanged sweet looks. It was very nice to just be ourselves without having the cameras on us.

When a big band song came up, Edward stood up and looked at me.

"Care to Quickstep, Ms. Swan?"

I grinned up at him and placed my palm in his. Normally, I took a break after the show. I didn't dance or go to the studio, but with the summer tour coming up, I broke my little rule. Being in the Rainbow Room with Edward was beyond anything I'd ever dreamt about. He was an enthusiastic partner and we glided around the floor. Edward remembered his frame and I was pleasantly surprised that he led me throughout most of the dance. He wasn't a professional, but he was very able and talented. We danced a Foxtrot next to a Frank Sinatra song. This dancing was very different than the ones we did on the show. None of these were choreographed. Edward danced as if by memory. I had to help him out a few times, but for the most part he was leading me around the floor. It felt good to be close to him. Our chests were touching; our upper body was in the standard hold position. He was laughing, smiling and murmuring sweet things to me. When Roberta Flack's "The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face" came on I knew I was a goner.

"What's this dance?" he asked.

"Rumba."

"Oh shit."

I knew what he meant. The Rumba was the women's bedroom dance. It was a triple S-slow, sexy and sensual. Dancing the Rumba with so many people here and in this dress was going to be tricky. We could only move around. No impressive leg lifts, then again I wouldn't want to do any tricks. Edward and I danced only through the first verse. He was watching me sway my hips, and the look he was giving me was like nothing I'd ever seen. It was full of emotion and longing and I almost stumbled because of his penetrating gaze. He held my hand and guided me into a spin. By the time it reached the chorus we were both treading a very thin line. Dancing was the basis of our relationship and we were getting pretty into it. The feeling of the music and our bodies working as one, it was all very symbolic for other things. I knew that our relationship was still new, but everything about New York screamed right. If I was going to give myself to Edward then tonight was the night. Everything was perfect.

"You wanna get out here?" he asked as we walked back to the table.

Alice handed me a glass of water and went back to eating her cake.

"I'm ready whenever you guys are," I said. I sat down and picked up my fork to eat a piece of cake. Edward sat next to me and drank some water.

"You guys looked like you were having fun," Jasper said.

"It's a lot of fun," Edward replied. "I actually like it."

"I'm sure you do," Alice said into her plate.

I was too happy to make a comeback. I knew she was teasing us, and I didn't really care at the moment.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked. "It's getting late and you guys have Regis and Kelly in the morning."

"Yeah, let's go."

The ride back was silent. I knew Edward and I were exhausted and very aroused at the same time. Dancing did that to you. There was something very intimate about partner dancing. It was something special we both enjoyed especially now that we were just dancing for ourselves.

When we got back to our hotel room, I immediately took my shoes off. They were black peep toe heels. They hurt like a bitch, and dancing in them was painful especially after dancing the Quickstep. Edward followed me and took off his jacket. He threw it on a chair and began to untie his tie.

"Can you help me with my dress?"

He came up behind me and unzipped the lower part. I gently stepped out of it and rummaged around the closet to hang it up. I almost forgot I was in my underwear when Edward came up behind me and surprised me by caressing my back. He'd done that before when we were on the show. I was decked out in body glitter and my bustier was revealing. He was behind me teasing the hell out of me.

"Edward," I moaned. "Not now. I'm trying to put this away."

He chuckled but backed away from me.

Once I had the garment put away, I went through my suitcase and found a white t-shirt. I figured since I was sharing a bed with Edward, I might as well keep the blue panties on. Feeling sexy in bed never hurt a girl, right?

I changed in the bathroom and Edward changed in the bedroom. When I was finished, I found him lying on the bed, with his phone in hand. He looked up when he saw me.

"Wow," he breathed. "You're only wearing that?"

"You like?" I said crawling up to him.

"Umm, yeah."

I laughed as I rolled around to lie on my back. "We have to wake up early tomorrow." I looked at him as if I was challenging him.

Now what? We were both wide awake and very aware of each other.

"Can I try something?"

"Go for it," I winked. I wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but I was up for just about anything.

He lifted up my shirt to reveal my bare breasts. He carefully traced the outline my areola. "Damn, Bella. You're so lovely. I can't tell you how often I've dreamed of this-seeing you without anything on. You always tease me with those costumes."

I smirked at that. It was true, the costumes I wore were sexy and revealing, but they weren't slutty. At least I didn't think so.

Edward touched me for a little while longer. It was like he had to know everything about them. I guessed in a way I had been teasing him with the costumes.

"Can I?"

Still not sure what he was asking, but I nodded. He could do anything to me.

He leaned down and wrapped his lips around my nipple. It was very alarming feeling. I wanted him to do that, but to actually feel his lips wrapped around me was something else.

"I've wanted to do this too," he said against my skin. "All the dancing and all your costumes were so beautiful, but you're a fucking tease sometimes."

He'd never used the word 'fuck in my presence before and for some reason that got me even more excited. Edward got me out of my musings when he latched onto my other breast. He was laving it with attention and I sure as hell didn't mind. When I felt like it was getting too much for me, he started moving down. He took one look at my panties and then he silently asked me. When he got my confirmation, he pulled them down ad threw them away. He came back up, and gave me a kiss on my lips. I parted my lips and let him taste my tongue. I gave up control to him because to me this was about him. He'd given me so much already, I just wanted to reciprocate and I loved every minute of it. He moved down to my neck and when I felt his tongue flick over my shoulder, I moved my hands to his hair and pressed him closer to my body.

"Is this okay, Bella?" he asked while he moved to my clavicle.

"Yes," I managed to say.

"Don't think less of me, but I've dreamt of doing this to you too."

He went back to sucking on my neck and then I felt him move his left hand. It was traveling lower, and I instantly knew what he was going to do.

"Is it…"

I didn't let him finish.

"Yes."

He moved his hands to the junction between my thighs. I was very aware of my arousal, and now so was Edward. He ran his fingertips between my slit and with just his hands in me; he brought me to a quick orgasm. It took me a few moments come down from my high, and when I did, Edward switched off the light and pulled me to his side so that we could sleep.

* * *

Excuse my language-I won't cockblock you in the next chapter. Although you should know I don't write explicit lemons. I'm trying not to 'fade into black/gray' either. Be patient with me. I'll get there.

The Rainbow Room does not exist anymore. It was shut down last year. I only put it in my fic cause it fit well. You'll find out which team Edward picked in the next chapter. Any guesses?

Till next time.

Tina


	29. Chapter 29

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars.

Big thank you to Riss-uscma and flutetenorsaxplayer2008 for their work on editing, reading, and encouraging me.

More sexual related content. I hope I didn't totally flub with it. I'm trying, but explicit isn't my style...there's your warning.

* * *

**May 31st 2008**

Edward POV

Bella and I always got along. We always had fun in the studio, and sometimes when things were getting heated in rehearsal, we'd either act on our impulse or we wouldn't if there was a camera. We were very familiar with each other thanks to the dancing. We got to touch and hold each other in intimate dance positions. I touched her face, hair, arms, legs and her back. Sometimes the touches were firm, soft, caressing or even just a tap. Touching Bella was like the ultimate high. Dancing with her was fun but it was also hot.

Last night we went further than all the other times we'd been together. Granted, we hadn't been able to be together in a natural sense. We were both so focused on the dancing and the show, we just didn't do normal couple stuff-like dates and making out like teenagers. Let alone go past first base.

I wasn't nervous about being with Bella intimately. I knew it would happen sometime and I felt no need to rush it. Last night was incredible. I had it all planned out and with Jasper and Alice's help everything came together. I wanted our time in New York to be special, not only because we had just won, but also I wanted it to be special for us. We didn't have much a break in between the show and summer rehearsals. I had to take the private time with her while I could.

I was glad Bella liked my plans. She was shocked, but the happiness in her eyes when I told her where we were going made me feel good. Like I'd done something nice for her, and she really appreciated it. Surprisingly, I was up for some more ballroom dancing. Dancing with her was very nice. We weren't dancing a choreographed number; we were just letting the music guide us. I didn't struggle very much last night. I only asked her which dance was next because I couldn't tell based on the music.

After our night of dancing, we went back to the hotel. We had to go to sleep at a reasonable hour because we had more press. Even though we were both tired, we were also very awake. Dancing gave us a sort of adrenaline rush. We were aware of each others movements and by the end of the night, we just needed some relief. For so long, we'd been teasing each other. Not intentionally, but with the sexiness of the dances plus Bella's taste in costumes, I was almost going crazy. It was like a sexiness overload.

The fact that Bella let me touch her was a big deal. We'd never really go that far physically and I was really happy that we were moving forward in our relationship. The good thing about being with Bella was that I knew she trusted me. We had this level of comfort and I could read her like a book. I knew when she was angry, sad, and happy, now I even knew when she was aroused. I could tell Bella was very affected by our dancing. Hell, I was too. And to be honest, I'm not quite sure how I managed to stay so collected during the show. Dancing was very intimate and it's just came down to plain sexual chemistry-dancing with a partner could get very hot and heavy. I guess we both remained professional because we were so focused on doing our best and doing the show.

I felt pretty damn good about myself. I just won a major reality competition. I had the most beautiful girl as my girlfriend. We went past first base and I was actually going to play baseball again! If that wasn't pretty fucking awesome then I don't know what was. I guessed I sounded like an immature teenaged boy, but come on! I really did have a lot to be thankful for.

It was six am and Bella was still fast asleep. I don't know if she was aware of this, but she slept naked whilst I was fully clothed. Yeah, I don't even know how I managed not shed my clothes and join Bella. It took a lot of self-control on my part, and the fact that she was dead tired also killed my urge to get naked along with her. I pleased my girlfriend last night so it was all good.

Bella slept on her side. She was sleeping soundly and her back was facing me. I didn't want to disturb her, so slowly got up and headed for the bathroom. Alice would be giving us a wakeup call in an hour.

I decided to get ready for the day. Bella and I had Regis and Kelly and then I had to head to Letterman. Bella was off the hook but I wasn't. She'd be out shopping with Alice and Jasper and I would be doing press.

By the time I was dressed and ready, Bella was still sleeping. I guess she was a heavy sleeper. It wasn't even seven, so I decided to surprise Bella with breakfast. I phoned room service and asked for a plate of berry waffles, an omelet and pretty much every side order of bacon and sausage and hash browns. I knew Bella liked junk food, so I figured she'd go for the waffles and the hash browns.

While Bella slept, I checked my e-mail. I was glad that I received my e-mail through my phone. Technology absolutely rocked. There wasn't much for me to look at-a couple of spam and a few documents from Jasper. We were in the midst of settling on a team. I already made up my mind it was just a matter of getting everything ready for the new season. I needed to get back in the gym. I needed a strengthening coach to help me get back on track. I also needed to go over the legalities of the new team. There was a lot to do before the new season started. The current season was in full swing now. The ALCS and NLCS wouldn't be till the fall. I had a lot of games to watch till then. I needed to study on the team I was leaning towards. Besides preparing myself, I had to prepare Bella. She needed to know. I just couldn't tell her not yet anyway. Okay, call me a pussy, but I knew telling Bella wasn't going to be pretty. I had this nagging feeling that she wouldn't be too happy with my decision.

"Hey," Bella said taking me out of my reverie. She draped her little arms around my waist and gave me a gentle squeeze.

I hadn't even heard her move. I didn't even know she was awake. I placed my left hand over hers and smiled.

"Good morning. I didn't even hear you get up."

Bella pressed herself closer and leaned into me. I could feel that she'd covered herself with a shirt. I looked over my shoulder, and sure enough her top half was covered with my t-shirt. She looked well rested, but still a bit sleepy.

"You were busy playing with your phone," she murmured into my back. "You've been up for a while?"

"No less than an hour," I replied.

"Too early," she whined.

I laughed as I turned to look at her. She looked sexy in my shirt. I guess all guys found their girlfriend sexy whenever they wore their clothes. Bella definitely had the sexed up look going for her. Her hair was a haystack but I even found that sexy.

"I ordered breakfast. It should be here anytime. Do you want to get ready now?"

"I have to, don't I?"

I leaned down and pressed my forehead on hers. I tucked her hair behind her ears and gently kissed her nose.

"Yeah, we kind of have to be somewhere."

She closed her eyes and rested her hands on my waist very near my butt. When I felt her hands wandering I playfully slapped her butt. She gasped and then slapped me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You slapped me first," she stated.

"Only because I knew you'd slap me."

She grinned, "Then we're even. I'm going to shower. Tell me when the food gets here?"

"Sure thing."

She turned to leave, but I quickly pulled her back. Before she could say anything, I gave her a kiss on her lips. It was quick and sweet.

"Good morning," I said laughing.

"Good morning," she repeated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready."

I slapped her butt one more time and she yelped as she made a beeline for the bathroom.

While Bella was in the shower, Alice called. I knew she would. She was her usual perky self. Loud, happy, joyful and did I mention loud? Of course she was just reminding me that Bella and I had to be at the lobby before eight.

The food came while Bella was still in the shower. After I tipped the server, I went into the bathroom. The door was partially closed. I knocked and yelled at Bella.

"Yeah?" she hollered back.

"The food is here."

"Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes."

I went back to the living room area and poured myself a cup of coffee. I was waiting for Bella, so I put the TV on for some entertainment. Since it was so early in the morning the only thing that was on was the news. I settled on CNN.

It took Bella less than ten minutes to get out of the shower. She was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and my t-shirt. I couldn't hold back the smirk when I saw her wearing it again.

"Ohh waffles!" she said settling down into a chair. She began to pick up a fork. While she drizzled syrup over the waffles I started on the spinach omelet.

"How much time do I have, Edward?"

"Excuse me?"

"When does Alice need us?"

"Oh, ummm, you have about forty-five minutes."

"Perfect," she breathed.

Bella and I enjoyed breakfast. It was nice that we had our morning together. Spending time with her was going to be rare once I started training and working again no matter where I went.

Bella ate the whole plate of waffles, which didn't surprise me. She was an avid eater and she could afford to be. I watched her as she finished her food. It wasn't the first time I studied her while she ate. The very first time we had lunch, I was staring at her; I couldn't help myself. I was enthralled then and I still was. Bella caught me looking again, and this time she leaned across the table and kissed me. I was tempted to deepen it, but we were pressed for time. I knew Bella would slap my ass again if I made her late.

She got up from the table and took a piece of bacon with her.

"I'm going to change and do my makeup."

I nodded at her. I didn't need to watch her do that. If I watched her change clothes I might be tempted to throw them away and finish what we were started from last night. There was so much more I wanted to do with Bella but there was so little time.

Half hour later, Bella, Alice, Jasper and I were all standing around the lobby. Jasper had his BlackBerry out. He was trying to get a hold of our car service. Apparently our driver was nowhere to be found. Our last day of press for the show, and we'd be late to Regis and Kelly. If Bella and I missed our time slot then we wouldn't be able to come back and film it. The studio, not to mention the producers would be pissed.

I was getting impatient when finally our car arrived. Same black SUV, same driver. I didn't ask why he was late. I just got inside the car and started talking business with Jasper. He and I were going to be doing press and other business things. He brought up Letterman and advised me to not lose my cool. Letterman had a knack for picking on his guests. If he liked you then he'd be nice, if he didn't like you then you're pretty much in for a load of shit. We discussed the Letterman interview all the way to the Regis and Kelly studio.

All of the interviews were getting to me. As athlete, I wasn't quite used to going on talk show after talk show. I was used to socializing and staying up till the wee hours of the night, but I wasn't used to the other side, the more classy side of fame.

When Bella and I were backstage, we went over some of our Samba moves again. We had to do a little dance and then we'd be interviewed. Bella was hounding at me to stretch again. She muttered something about not wanting me to cramp up because that's how injuries occurred.

Bella and I danced and then we did our interview. Everything went well. We promoted the summer tour and when I was asked about next year's baseball season I simply stated I was interested in playing. I couldn't announce my plans yet because nothing was official.

After we wrapped up the show, Bella, Alice, Jasper and I all headed back to the hotel. The girls were going to have their shopping day and Jasper and I were going to head over to the Letterman studio. It was going to be another busy day for all of us. We had one more day in New York and then we'd be heading back to LA.

**June 2nd 2008**

The weekend finally began. We were all back in LA and for the first time in weeks, Bella and I were free. No rehearsals, no photo shoots, no press; I was a free man now. It felt odd to not be in the dance studio or in the television studio doing our run through. The past couple of months I'd been on this tight dancing show schedule and now that the show was finally over I felt weird. I wasn't busy.

Since it was a Saturday, I decided to spend some more quality time with Bella before our summer tour rehearsal began. I started the day with delivering coffee and muffins to her. She opened the door looking like she wanted to crawl back into bed. We had a great breakfast of unhealthy chocolate muffins and copious amounts of coffee. Once Bella got ready for the day, I surprised her by taking her to the beach. Now that we had some free time we could do just about anything. I could take her out or we could stay in. It didn't matter what we did as long as we did it together. I was very aware that I sounded whipped. I knew that I was. Bella was amazing and I owed her my career. She gave me my life back in a way. She revived my sports career. She helped me change and for that I would always be grateful.

"Are you okay?" she asked bumping against my arm.

We were seated on the sand very close to the tide. The beach was crowded but so far no one paid much attention to us.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," I replied.

"About what?" she asked.

I gazed out into the ocean and scrunched up my nose. I wasn't sure if I should tell Bella about my team now or later. I still hadn't signed anything but it was almost official. Bella needed to know, but I was afraid of her response. In fact I didn't want her to respond at all. That was illogical. She was going to respond. I just wasn't sure if she'd support me or not.

"I'm thinking about a lot of things. I was thinking New York was pretty special and that now that we're home things are going to get crazy again."

"I'm not sure what you're saying."

I sighed and pulled my right arm around her. I pulled her into my body and leaned my head against hers.

"We have the tour coming up and then I'm going to go back into training."

"That's great, Edward!" Bella enthused. "You're going to get back into shape and you're going to play again, right?"

"Yeah, that's my plan."

"Do you know where you'll be going? Have you decided yet?"

In my wildest dreams I never thought Bella would be the one to ask me about my career. I always thought I'd tell her when I found the right time. I didn't think she'd ask. But then again, we were talking about my career right now so it was no surprise.

"Bella," I said into her hair. I was closing my eyes, bracing myself for what I was about to tell her. I didn't have the guts to look at her while I spoke. All I could do was hold her close and bury my face into her beach kissed hair.

"I decided to go to the Mariners."

There I said it. I told her. It didn't make me feel any better.

"Oh, that's awesome, Edward!" she cried. She had her arms around my waist and she gave me a sharp squeeze. "I'm so proud of you! Wait, a minute," she paused. "Isn't that in Seattle?"

"Yes," I said still not looking at her.

Bella pried herself away from me and lifted my head so that I had to look at her.

"You're signing with Seattle?"

"Yes," I replied. I kept looking in her eyes because I knew she deserved that. I couldn't look away or she'd probably slap me in the face.

"Don't I get a say in all this?" she asked quietly. She looked sad and her eyes were about to well up in tears.

I knew what I was doing when I decided to go with the Mariners. I was focusing on my career. I was looking at the big picture too. If I moved to Seattle, I could have my career and make room for Bella. LA wasn't a place for a family and even though Bella and I were not there yet, I wanted to start now. I could keep playing ball and eventually when Bella's contract was up she could move back home. She could move in with me, we could get a house and finally start on making a family. This was what I wanted and I just hoped Bella saw things the way I did.

"I can't do this, Bella. I can't sit here and watch you cry."

"You're making me cry," she said.

"I know and I'm sorry. But honey you just have to understand that I'm trying to think about you as well as me. I want to go to Seattle because I honestly think I'll be happy with that team. And besides, I was hoping you'd want to follow me once your contract is up."

"You want me to go with you?" she whispered. She wiped some tears away and now she looked confused.

"Yes but not right away. You need to focus on your career and I need to focus on mine. We'll still be together and we'll visit each other whenever we can. When you're contract is up I want you to think about moving in with me. You could open up your own studio and everything. I'll help you, Bella. You can have everything you want."

She was taking it all in. She looked thoughtful and then she sighed and fell back down on the sand. Shielding her eyes away from the sun, Bella then sat up and poked me in the chest.

"You're serious? You want me to move in with you after my contract is up? You still see us together in the next year or so?"

"Well, yeah," I said matter of fact. "Don't you?"

"I don't know," she replied. "A lot can happen in one year. If you're moving away… long distance relationships don't usually work out."

"But you're considering it," I pointed out. "The way you're speaking now… you're thinking about it. In your mind you've already said yes."

"Don't sound so sure of yourself," she snapped. "But yes, okay I'll follow you."

That was all I needed to hear. I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her till she was breathless.

"We're going to make this work, Bella. I'll do anything to make you believe in us."

I swept back in and kissed her. I held her against my chest and cradled her head. She was the reason why I was going to play again. Everything I did-I did it for her now. I gently probed her mouth open and let my tongue glide against hers. Our kiss was getting too PG-13 rated for the beach goers. I knew I had to stop now or we'd be in trouble again.

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Then make me believe, Edward. Take me home and make me believe that there's going to be an 'us'."

She got up, brushed sand from her body and pulled me to my feet. Bella was nothing if not determined. She was seriously considering moving up north with me. All she needed was a little persuading and some confirmation. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be like this. In a matter of months I'd be moving away and Bella was going to be here. I didn't want to sleep with her just to make her believe I still wanted to be with her even after I moved.

The car ride was silent. I could tell Bella needed some time to think. Hell, I needed some time to think. She was basically asking me to take her to bed in hopes of convincing her own mind that there was still going to be an 'us'.

When we got back to my house, Bella sat on the couch and look up at me. I was standing in front of her unaware of what I was supposed to be doing. On the one hand, I wanted nothing more than to be with Bella in the most intimate way possible. Quite frankly I had a desire to rip her bathing suit off and lock her away in my bedroom till Monday came. On the other hand, I didn't want our first time to be because she was scared this was all we had. I wanted her to know that this was it-she was it for me.

Bella stood up and smiled wanly at me.

"Are you going to convince me, Edward? Or do I have to convince you?"

She was standing right in front of me obviously waiting for an answer. I couldn't leave her hanging.

Bella wrapped her little arms around my neck and stepped on her tip-toes. She had this look in her eye that both scared and thrilled me.

"We need this, Edward. I need to believe…Just do this for me please."

I engulfed her lithe body and she relaxed against me. Bella always liked it when I held her. She and I were naturally drawn to each other; that was proven when we danced. Bella began to trail kisses all over my face. When she kissed my eyelids she let out a soft sigh.

"I love your eyes," she said quietly.

With Bella pressed up against me, I could feel her breast right throw the thin material of her bikini top. Her skin felt damp from the water and I could feel sand on various places of her stomach and hips. When I felt her trailing her hands down to my board shorts, I placed my hand over hers.

"Bedroom," I groaned out. If she wanted me to sleep with her I would. I couldn't deny her any longer.

Bella took charge. And it was the hottest thing ever. She led me on the dance floor and now she was leading me in the bedroom. I'd be a fool if I didn't find it utterly hot. Bella untied her bikini and before I could appreciate the sight of her breasts, she quickly stripped out of her denim shorts and bikini bottoms. She was completely naked and I wasn't. Bella was quick to rectify that. She tugged and pulled at my shorts.

Once I was naked like her, she pushed against my chest and directed to my bed. I fell down willingly, and she came up to straddle my hips.

"I never got to touch you while we were in New York," she mused. "This is making up for lost time."

She leaned down and kissed me deeply on the lips. The feel of her lips moving against mine was fucking fantastic. Her tongue glided against mine and it was bliss. I brought my hands to rest on her hips, and Bella slowly moved down on me. She moved her left hand to wrap around the base of my length. She began moving her hand up and down; I was eager to push up against her, but this was her show. She needed confirmation and damn it, I was going to give it to her.

She was hovering above me and I was teetering the edge of insanity. If she didn't fucking come down on me I'd flip her over and plunge my way into her.

She removed her hand from my length, drew her lips back, and smiled deviously at me.

"I can feel your need for me," she smirked. "Is this how you felt when we were in the dance studio, Edward?"

"Bella," I growled. "Stop talking."

She laughed as she swiftly lowered herself onto me. No sweet foreplay, no holding back-I was inside her. She and I were actually doing this. I tried to focus on the sensation of being inside her, but she started moving. She picked up a slow pace, and even though I wanted her to go faster I let her be. For a few minutes I was just letting her do her thing. She moved so gracefully. Her dancers body really gave her an advantage in this activity. The way she moved her hips was incredible. She moved with a certain sensuality and beauty. Her upper body moved with intense grace and fluidity. I moved with her and found that the intimacy came effortlessly for us. Even in bed we moved so well together.

I loved that we were as close as any couple could be. For so long I'd imagined how it would be to be with her like this. I knew we had different reasons for doing this though. She wanted this to help her decide about us. I wanted this because well I loved her and this was just another way to show her.

"Do you believe me now, Bella?" I gasped out while she kept moving above me. I had my hands on her hips to help guide our movements, Bella's hands were pressed firmly against my chest. I could tell she was holding out on me. She was trying very hard not to come. I gripped her hips harder and started to pick up the pace. She tried to control the pace, but finally gave up and allowed me to lead her.

"I believe you," she sighed.

I felt her start to crest so I helped her along. I pushed forward so I could be go deeper, and then I snaked my hand between her legs to her bundle of nerves. I told her to come for me and she did. She did so flawlessly and I followed her soon after. I had to say that her being on top the whole time was quite the experience. I'd had sex with girls like that before, but never for a first time. Bella was all sorts of different. She was in charge of our relationship and she knew it. Where we went from here was up to her. I told her my plans, I asked her to follow me. All she had to do was believe in us.

Bella collapsed against me and I wrapped my arms to her back. Her beach kissed skin felt good underneath my hands. My hands traveled to rest on the small of her back. I began to draw lazy circles on her lower back when she lifted her head from my chest.

"I believe you," she said again. "But that doesn't make me feel better."

Before I could say anything, she eased off of me and began putting her bikini back on. I was confused. Didn't we just have sex? Didn't I give her what she wanted? Had she not agreed that she believed me? She believed in us didn't she?

I stared at her in complete shock. I was really at a loss for words. I had no fucking clue what she was doing or what the hell was going on.

"I'm going to go," she said fixing her bikini. "I'll see you in a couple of days for rehearsal."

"Wait! Bella!" I cried. I guess I finally found some words.

She gave me a smile but it wasn't a happy one.

"I need to think. Goodbye, Edward."

* * *

Who hates Bella? Come on, I know some of you have to be somewhat furious with her. But don't worry, I will fix everything...;)

Yeah, Edward is going to the Mariners. I decided that for many reasons and I will explain myself further in the next chapter.

Till next time.

Tina


	30. Chapter 30

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars.

Big thank you to Riss-uscma and flutetenorsaxplayer2008 for their work on editing, reading, and encouraging me.

More sexual related content. And yes, I totally agree with everyone: Bella did a very shitty thing. I'm impressed that a couple of people noticed that its usually the guy who 'fucks n goes' (sorry for the language.

* * *

**June 4th 2008**

Bella POV

Two days; I had two days to clear my head and make up my mind. I was torn, I wanted to go with Edward to Seattle, but I also wanted to clobber him for choosing a team so far away. I actually thought he was going to stay here and play for the Angels. I could handle that. The team was literally twenty minutes away. I could have…no- I _would have_ gone to his games! But now I can't go. He was leaving me.

When Edward told me he was moving to Seattle I felt anguished. It hurt because I knew how far away that was. A flight from here to Seattle was less than three hours. It was manageable, right? We could try to make this work. Oh, who was I kidding? Long distance relationships hardly ever worked! Relationships were hard enough and now adding our busy schedules and a two hour flight between us…I just wasn't sure if I could do it. I wasn't sure if I could maintain a relationship with Edward anymore. Things were easy for us now, and I knew eventually he'd start playing but I didn't prepare myself for this. I didn't seriously consider that Edward wanted to leave.

The day at the beach was phenomenal. Edward surprised me early in the morning with Starbucks and muffins. We had a blissful morning filled with yummy food and cuddling. I snuggled up to Edward with my coffee and I felt like the luckiest girl alive. Later on he took me to the beach. Everything was going great…until he told me where he was going. In a desperate move, I pleaded him to sleep with me so that I could make up my mind. I needed him to show me that there was an 'us' and that we'd still be together even after the summer.

The sex itself was emotional for me anyway. I asked him to convince me, but I was the one who ended up confused. I tried to use Edward, and then he flipped the switch on me and took over. He did convince me that what we have is something special. I knew I cared deeply for him, but now reality was crashing in on us. He was going back to work and I didn't know where that left us. It was all too much for me. I had to get out of there. I had to clear my mind and re-evaluate everything.

I was such a horrible person for having left him like that. No one wanted their boyfriend or girlfriend to leave right after they'd just slept together. If Edward did that to me, I'd have been devastated. It was such a shitty move, and yet I did it. In my defense, I needed some space and some time to think, and I couldn't do that with Edward right next to me. I needed my own sanctuary so I went home. In the confines of my tiny apartment, I thought long and hard about the choice I was given.

Yes, I saw Edward in my long-term future. I could really see me settling down with him. That thought brought a smile to my face. Being with Edward, maybe even having a family with him; it was all very possible. Edward even saw that for us. He told me he wanted me to come with him after my contract expired. I could move in with him and have my own studio. We could get started on the next chapter in our lives.

Having the long-term fantasy helped me decide that I could support Edward with his decision. In the back of my mind I knew there was a possibility that my fantasy wouldn't come true. Like I said, long distance relationships are difficult to work out. I was willing to put the effort and so was Edward, but what would happen if it got too much for us? Both our careers required us to travel. He had a team to work with, and I had a new partner every 3-6 months. I was afraid that the traveling and separation would drift us apart.

Why Seattle? Okay, from a sports view maybe it was a better choice. But we were together now. Didn't my opinion matter to him? Didn't my opinion have any weigh in the conversation? Okay, so I knew I was being selfish. I knew that if he had asked me what I wanted, I would've told him to stay here with me. But I knew how much Edward wanted to play. I saw how hard he worked to get to this point. He missed playing and when I really thought about it, I saw it like me not being able to dance.

What if I was injured and I had to go to rehab in order to get better so I could dance again? If that happened of course I would've missed dancing. Dancing was a big part of my life. It was more than a career; it was my lifestyle. I finally came to an understanding-he needed this. It was his passion and life. Baseball made him happy like dancing made me happy. He chose his team, and now I had to support him. He needed that from me.

For the past few months, we worked together and supported each other. We were a team and it was fantastic. Being in a relationship with Edward meant I had to take on a different supportive role now that we were no longer on the show. As his girlfriend, I had to be there for him because I would have wanted him to be there for me. Support worked both ways and if we were really giving us a shot, then we'd have to do what was necessary even if it wasn't the easiest thing to do. It was all about compromising.

Sure, I would have some insecurity from time to time, but if I talked with Edward then we could find a way to work through it. I'm sure Edward would have some insecurity too, and when he did it was my job to calm him down and find a solution. I had to believe that if we worked together, then we could overcome this long distance thing. I couldn't let the negative get to me. Not now when I had just decided that I would follow Edward after my contract was up. If we reached that milestone and we were still together then yes, I would pack everything up and move back up north.

That timeframe was still a long way off. I had another year in my contract with a possible opportunity for negotiations. If they wanted me, and if I was willing to opt back in then I could have a new contract. I wasn't about to decide on that yet. I couldn't be sure if I wanted a new contract or if I wanted to pursue other things.

There was a long list of things I could do if I wasn't going to be on the show. I could open my own studio. I could design my own dancing clothing line. I could go back to school. And I wouldn't have to give up dancing at all. If I wanted, I could even start teaching. Teaching ballroom and Latin was probably an ideal job for me. I could even end up teaching future world champions.

That thought was really appealing, but I would save that dream for the future. My own career was just taking off. Now that I was a pro I had more options. I didn't have to tour the country and compete. For once in my life, I could have a permanent address. My little apartment wasn't what I would call 'home.' I used it mainly for work purposes. It was close to the studios. I could walk to work if I had too.

All my musings and dreams were getting me excited for the future. I knew I had to be levelheaded about this. Having dreams were good, but making them a reality was the hard part. If I kept my goal in mind which was to ultimately move back up north with Edward, then I'd have to focus on my career and what I wanted to do with my life. Edward was thinking about his own career and I admired his determination. He wanted both of us to succeed in our careers. He was smart to focus on that. That was important right now. He had his life and I had mine. Our lives meshed for a while, but now was the time for us to be apart.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica said skipping over to me.

She pulled me out of my reverie. It was Monday; the start of our summer tour rehearsals. Mike and Jess were the main choreographers. We all contributed, but they were mostly in charge of our sets and dances.

"Oh, hey," I replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she sang. "I just wanted your input on the Latin piece."

The pros arrived earlier than the celebrities. We took the time to choreograph most of routines beforehand. That way, we could teach our celebrity partners faster. We had a three group routines that the celebrities would dance in; we also had our own professional routines. Edward and I also needed to brush up on our Rumba. We were going to dance our "Bleeding Love" rumba and our "Don't Stop the Music" freestyle. I needed to teach Edward a total of five routines.

Jessica and I worked on our pro Samba routine. We finished choreographing the routine and then we decided to reconvene later. We still had to choreograph our ending number.

It was almost eleven am now. The celebrities were starting to show up. We had a total of four celebrity performers including Edward.

I was a bit nervous for today. Since that day I left Edward, I started screening my calls. Edward called incessantly, but I didn't pick up. I wasn't prepared to talk to him yet; I needed that time to think.

I was in the middle of a water break when I saw Edward stroll in. He was wearing track pants and a t-shirt. He had a gym bag and he was holding a Gatorade bottle. He looked okay. There were no traces of sadness or anger. He looked normal, and for some reason I was relived. If he had come in here all mad I wouldn't know what to do. I couldn't handle Edward when he was mad or sad. Our private life was private and I was glad he had enough decency to forget about our problems while we were working.

Edward saw me because I was right by the ballet bar which was directly across him. He looked at me, and then he dropped his bag and drink on the floor. I watched as he shoved his stuff to one side of the wall. He hadn't spoken to anyone yet until Mike went over to him. They greeted each other and Edward seemed genuinely friendly.

They started talking and I turned my attention back to the mirror. I lifted my leg up on the bar and began to stretch. I was so focused on stretching my leg; I didn't even hear or see Edward approach me.

"Bella," he said quietly so only I could hear him. He was standing directly behind me. If I leaned back I would be touching him; we were that close.

I looked in the mirror and met his eyes. They were penetrating mine and I desperately wanted to look away. His eyes were hard. He was looking at me like there was something wrong.

"Can we talk after practice?" he asked. I noticed he kept his tone even. He was trying to control his emotion and I guessed he was feeling pretty pissed off at me.

I mutely nodded my head. I couldn't do anything else because no words were coming out.

With that, Edward left me and then he turned around and asked me which shoes he should put on first.

"The ballroom ones," I mumbled.

Ten minutes later, I found myself teaching Edward our opening number. We were going to start of with all the professionals and celebrities. We had an even number of pairs and naturally I was paired with Edward. Our opening dance consisted of ballroom core. We had a lot of dancing in hold and there were lifts.

Edward picked up on it pretty quickly. I think his mind set was still stuck in the show rehearsals and it translated in this rehearsal. We spent time running through it in sections. After that, we broke apart so that we could teach our celebrity partners. I worked on the footwork and the lifts with Edward.

It was strangely amazing how well we worked together even in the midst of an argument. We weren't on the best of terms with one another, yet we both knew we had a job to do so we were committed to putting in the work. When we were at work we remained professional. Edward treated me respectfully. He followed my instructions and he took the dancing seriously. I was pleased with him.

We ran through the routine a couple more times and then we switched gears to the other group routine. This routine wasn't ballroom. Mike and Jess chose a Jive/Swing dance. There idea was for it to be fun. And it was, but it was also a lot of technique and it was very fast paced footwork. Edward struggled with the Jive, so I was a little worried about him picking up this routine. He'd have to work extra hard to nail this one.

Edward wasn't the only one who struggled with it. The dance was fast and it was hard to keep up with the music. He got better, but I still needed to help him polish his moves. From there we worked on the closing routine.

Today was all about introducing the group routines to the celebrities. We'd have more rehearsals but we'd be spending less time in group rehearsals as the week continued. Tomorrow I'd have to schedule some time for Edward and I to practice our Rumba and Freestyle routines.

When rehearsal ended, I went over to the opposite end of the room to gather my stuff. Edward took off his shoes, stuffed them in his gym bag, and then took a long drink of Gatorade. Once I had my ballet flats on, I stretched my back and tied my hair up in a messy bun.

"See you, Bella!" Mike and Jess called from the doorway. Mike gave Edward a fist bump and then they were gone. There were still people around gathering their stuff and saying goodbye to me. I waved and then picked up my bag.

Edward was waiting for me by the door. He was sweating and his t-shirt was soaked. His hair was very messy and he looked tired. He gave me a look and motioned for me to walk out.

Edward guided me to the parking lot with his hand on the small of my back. All day we were professional with our dancing and touching. I wasn't hot for him while we were in the studio, but now that we were by ourselves, I was acutely aware of him. I found that funny because I normally felt that sexual chemistry when we danced. I guess it was because we were in the middle of an argument-our sexual chemistry was snuffed so to speak. But now we were outside and it was just the two of us. The light touch of his hand on my back sent tiny jolts of electricity down my spine. His hand moved and he put it on my waist. We were walking side-by-side as opposed to him guiding me.

Edward took me to my car and waited while I fetched my keys. When I opened my door, he grabbed my dance bag and threw it inside my car. He shut the door and looked to face me. For some reason I wasn't afraid of him. I could tell he was angry with me and he had every right, but there was something so sexy about him. His sweat soaked t-shirt let me have a peek at his chest, and his messy hair was begging for me to touch it and run my fingers through it. He was hot and not just in temperature.

"I'd like to talk to you," he said breaking our silence. "But I would prefer we talk somewhere more private."

"Okay," I replied. I was having a difficult time looking directly at his eyes and not at his chest.

"Will you meet me at my place in an hour? I think that gives us enough time to get cleaned up."

"Umm, yeah that sounds good. I'll see you in an hour."

Edward studied me for a second and then he abruptly left. He walked to his car and quickly got in. He was out of the parking lot before I even started my car.

I got home, and made a beeline for my shower. I was looking forward to talking with Edward. I was ready now. I was sure he would be angry and that he'd have a lot of questions for me. I had a lot of explaining to do and I was sure that once we talked we could move past this. We had to.

I arrived at Edward's an hour later. I felt nervous but in a good way. I fidgeted with my hair and mentally cursed myself for not having a ponytail holder. The weather was brutal. My hair was sticking to the nape of my neck because of sweat. I was wearing a short green skirt and a white tank top. I looked cute but casual. This wasn't a date per see, but I still wanted to look cute for him.

Edward opened the door looking casual in his basketball shorts and t-shirt. He was barefoot and this time he looked more relaxed. He gestured for me to come in. I walked in and went immediately to the kitchen. There were a few small trays of food and there was a bottle of wine. I looked at him confused.

"I know you feel more comfortable when you're eating," he explained. "I ordered fettuccine alfredo and salad from Olive Garden. Please eat."

He handed me a plate and motioned for me to start with the salad. I was stunned. I thought he wanted to talk. I didn't think he'd go all out just for me. Then again, Edward was nothing if not considerate. He always treated me with respect.

I loaded my plate up with salad and pasta. Edward sat down across from me and poured the red wine. After handing me a glass, he began to load his plate with the salad and pasta.

"Thank you," I said referring to the food.

"You're welcome," he replied.

I swirled my fork around the noodles and took a bite. It was yummy and for a moment I almost forgot why I was here. The atmosphere seemed too relaxed. As if he could read my mind, Edward cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Bella," he said carefully. "I want to talk about what happened the last time we saw each other. I know this isn't our first disagreement and right now I need to talk and you need to listen. You can speak freely after I'm finished. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded and he gave me a tight smile of agreement.

"I know this situation isn't ideal for us. We just started seeing each other, the show is over and the tour is starting soon. I know we need some more time to be with each other. I'm not taking away any time from us. I'll be moving to Seattle in the Fall or sometime after the holidays. We have the whole summer to ourselves, granted I will be going back to training in a few weeks.

I'm also going to put this house for sale and find a new one in Seattle. I meant what I said earlier. I do want you to come up and move with me once your contract is up if you feel inclined to do so. I won't force you into anything; the decision is entirely up to you."

He took a moment to take a drink and then he continued, "I do have some questions for you and honestly, I am very confused and somewhat ticked off that you could just leave like that after everything we've been through."

I started to open my mouth to say something, but he held up his hand in protest.

"It's still my turn."

I pushed a forkful of noodles into my mouth and kept silent.

"I knew you wouldn't like my decision but I never thought you'd ask me for sex and then leave. Shit, Bella! Did you want to use me? You ask me to convince you, but who the fuck asks their partner to convince them with sex? You flat out used sex as a deflection. Instead of talking to me and trying to work things out, you pacify us with sex. Don't you know I wanted to be with you, but not like that! The memory of our first time is tainted. I wanted our first time to be special, now it's just filled with the memory of you walking out on me."

He stopped talking and took another sip of wine. When he went back to eating his food I knew he was finished talking.

In that moment I felt so bad for him. I felt guilty because everything he said was true. He was right-our first time should have been special. It should have been when we were both ready to say I love you. Instead it was hurried, rushed, and full of bad emotions. I used him? Did I really? Well, yes I guess I did. I didn't mean to use him, but I was caught up in the moment and it wasn't a good moment either.

"Can I speak now?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

"I came here tonight to tell you that yes, if you were still willing to work on us then I am too," I said as the tears started to spill down my face. I was getting emotional and I felt like I had to not only apologize to him but I also had to prove to him that I wasn't chickening out on us.

"I know I didn't handle the news in the best way, and there is no excuse for what I did to you. I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't think about anything… I was just going through the motions and I was afraid. The very thought of you moving away made me feel like you were leaving me. I didn't want our little bubble to pop and in a way it already did.

I know I was lucky to spend so much time with you on the show. I tried to prepare myself for the time when we'd be apart, but I guess I didn't prepare well enough. I guess all I wanted to do tonight was tell you I'm sorry and that if you still wanted me then I'll follow you to wherever you go."

Edward had stopped eating. He looked at me the entire time I spoke. For a moment he just stared at me. He didn't say anything and that was when I thought I had messed us up beyond repair. He wasn't going to accept my apology.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"What?"

"Your phone," he snapped. "I called you for two fucking days and you didn't answer! I thought you were sick! I thought you were avoiding me. Shit. I didn't know what to think anymore."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was screening my calls. Honestly I just needed some time to process everything you told me. I needed to think and I had to be alone."

"The first time you did that when the pictures leaked I let it go. I brushed it off because all I could think about was that you were okay and that you still wanted to be with me. But this is the second time you've shut me out. It hurt and I donn't like it."

"I can't explain that really. I'm used to being on my own. I never had someone special to consider and that's how I think! I need silence and solitude in order to help me think about stuff."

Edward threw his napkin on the table and got up from the chair.

"That's a load of bullshit!" he cried. "That's the lamest excuse I've heard from you. That's how you think? What the fucking hell? So the going gets tough and you run away? I understand you need time to think, but come on, Bella!"

I stood up abruptly my food meal forgotten. I walked toward Edward but he just held up his hands in front of him and backed away from me.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through? It was hell not being able to talk to you. I tried to communicate with you and I couldn't because you were too busy thinking."

"I'm sorry for what I did. Okay, I realize I should have spoken to you and I could have handled everything better. I'm sorry, Edward. What else do you want from me?"

"I would have left you alone if you had just said you needed some time. Don't leave me hanging, Bella not after everything we've endured. If you can't talk to me then just tell me 'hey, Edward I need some time leave me alone' I would have respected that."

Edward walked toward me and sighed. He looked defeated. Finally everything was out in the open. He said his peace and I said mine. But now we had to compromise. I wanted this to work and I hoped he still did.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said. "I shouldn't have done that."

I stepped closer to him and gave him a tentative smile. "I understand. You were upset with me and I'm sorry too."

"Remember what you told me a few weeks ago?"

I shook my head a little. No, I didn't remember what I told him because in the past few weeks I spoke to him a lot and nothing really stood out right now. Edward was standing directly in front of me now. His long frame towered me and when he brought his hands to rest on my waist I almost grew weak in the knees. He was calmer and I loved him like this because I hated it when we fought.

"You said we were in this together. I still want to be in this with you. Do you want that too?"

"Yes," I replied. "I want this to work too."

He brought his left hand to my cheek tracing invisible lines on my face. He smiled at me and brought his lips to mine. His kiss was deep it felt like he was penetrating my very soul. I brought my hands to his neck and melted against his body. The kiss was slow, long and it was our forgiveness. Neither one of us wanted to fight anymore. All we wanted was to make up.

Edward pulled back; looking into my eyes he took a deep breath and said, "I missed you."

"I missed you two," I whispered. "I'm so sorry, Edward," I cried more tears slipping down my face; I was clinging onto him for dear life. I had him in a death grip and all he could do was hold onto me. He was holding me, rocking me against his body in a soothing motion. I felt emotionally drained. It took us a lot of courage to say all that. We went through a lot in the last few days and now I needed him to hold me.

We must have stayed like that for a while because the next thing I knew Edward had me lying down on his bed. He was hugging me close and I was finally starting to calm down. Edward was rubbing my back and talking quietly to me. I wasn't sure what he was saying but just hearing his voice helped me feel better.

I laced my hand through his and held it against my torso. Squeezing his fingers; I turned to face him. He had a looked bit sad but there was a tiny hint of a smile a real happy smile. I brought my hand to his hair and ran my fingers threw the soft locks. Touching him was incredible because it reminded me of where we came from-our dancing partnership. I kept running my hand threw his hair and when I reached the nape of his neck, I leaned into him and gave him a kiss.

This was my apology. I tried to convey everything I had in that kiss. All my good qualities and my bad ones; if he wanted me all of me then he wouldn't get anything less. I wanted to be with him no matter what. I knew we had something special and I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that not even my own fears.

Very slowly Edward deepened the kiss. He pulled my lower lip between his and sucked on it. We shared many kisses but none like these. This kiss was sexy and sensual and it was all Edward. He let my lip go and then opted to push his tongue into my mouth. His french kissing skills were really superb although I doubt there was anything Edward couldn't do well. His lips left mine only to attach to my throat. He moved his lips all around my neck and throat and I tired really hard not to let him know vocally how good he was making me feel.

I felt his hands traveling under my shirt and I took the initiative to sit up and take it off. When I did that, he looked surprised, and then he broke out into a grin and took his off. I moved to lie on my side, and Edward faced me.

We started kissing again and then he pulled me closer. I could feel his naked chest against mine. We'd been this close before but that was when we were dancing with a very thin layer of costume separating us. His skin feel amazing against mine and when I brought my hands to the planes of his back he pulled back from my lips and groaned.

"Fuck, I like your hands on me," he said. "God, Bella I've missed you so much and it's only been two days."

"I know what you mean," I replied. "I missed everything about you; I need you so much Edward."

We were still facing each other, and resumed our kissing. I felt oddly relaxed lying down next to him just kissing. It was lazy and slow; it was perfect. Things naturally progressed from there; Edward and I ended up removing the rest of our clothing. He entered me slowly and it was the best feeling in the world.

It felt different being with him while we were lying on our side, but our connection was stronger than ever. We always had amazing chemistry on the dance floor and it translated to our personal life. Edward lips never left me. If he wasn't kissing my lips he was kissing my neck or shoulder. When I closed my eyes, he flipped us so that he was on top.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chanted as he thrust into me.

I knew why he was apologizing and I matched his cries of forgiveness with my own. I wound my arms around his neck and reached up to kiss his jaw and moved all around his face.

"I'm sorry too," I breathed.

He bent down to suck on my neck, when I felt him bite down I almost screamed. Edward sucked on the skin and then he'd bite into it, then he'd soothe it with his lips and tongue.

"Come for me, Bella please."

He reached between my legs and flicked at my bundle of nerves all the while biting down on my neck. When I came, he lifted his lips away from my neck and gave me a deep kiss. Edward followed me and I felt him push all his weight on me. He was spent and I felt good knowing that I was the one who made him feel like this. He was mine and he and I were going to be okay.

"So Seattle?"

"Yeah, I think we could be happy there."

"I think so too," I murmured as he lifted himself off of me. Edward was next to me on my right. He looked at me and gave me big smile.

"I know this isn't the most romantic thing to say right now or maybe it is, but I have to say it. I love you, Bella. I do and it scared me to admit that, but I can't help but say that it's the truth."

Just like that, everything came crushing down on me. The events of the past few days were already enough to make me cry, and now our fight, tears and makeup sex added to that. It was all too much, and at the same time it was everything I needed. I loved him; if I didn't I wouldn't have cared about Seattle or LA or any of that stuff. It came down to our love-we loved each other and therefore we would support each other wholeheartedly.

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

This is not the last chapter. I thought it would be...but Edward needs the final say. ;)

Riss and I were talking....she commented that Edward forgave her too easily. I agree and that was intentional. In the books Bella does a lot of questionable things (not really bad, but come on, the whole Jacob thing... Edward does forgive her easily because he loves her so.)

I ended this on a lighter note... yeah they said ILY...but they have some stuff to overcome and relationships are tricky....you may love that person, but there's going to be tests to see how strong the relationship is...Alright, I sound like a self-help book on relationships so I'll stop now. I just wanted to add some fluff and give you guys a glimpse of the kinks in their relationship.

Till next time.

Tina


	31. Chapter 31

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars.

Big thank you to Riss-uscma and flutetenorsaxplayer2008 for their work on editing, reading, and encouraging me.

This is Edward's chapter. He needed the last say.

* * *

**June 6th 2008**

Edward POV

A couple days had passed since we had finally talked. I needed some clarification on some things, plus, she had some explaining to do. I tried to not sound like a complete dick head, but it was very difficult for me to not get overly emotional and start to yell. Despite the drama, I think in the end we came out stronger. We needed to have that argument; in order to really trust and move forward in our relationship and put what happened behind us for good.

I'd be a fool if I didn't say I was still hurting. Bella hurt me a lot when she left that night. I mean who fucks and just up and leave? I'd never even done that before! It astounded me how her mind worked. I thought I knew her, but I guess there were layers that I still had to uncover. I still play the memory of her walking out in my head. Its like I couldn't get that image out of my mind, and it still drives me fucking crazy. She is so unpredictable; I never knew what to expect from her, but that was one of the many things I liked about her. So I tried to put the argument behind us and move forward. I was still finding that difficult, but at least I was trying.

Moving forward was the hardest thing to do though. I loved Bella, but I was still afraid she'd crap out and leave me again. The more I think about what happened, the more I see that she didn't actually leave me. We didn't break up, but she went silent for two days! I had no means to communicate with her except for actually visiting her at her place but I knew better than to surprise her like that.

I really want to have a special relationship with Bella. I found something in her that I hadn't found in anyone else. She was my first real serious girlfriend and I didn't want to screw this up. If we had problems or doubts, I needed to work on them with her. Being with her helped ease the pain I felt about our argument and her absence last week. The more time I spent with her, the more I believed we were back in our little bubble.

A few weeks ago, I promised to take Bella out to the old Hollywood theatre. It was an annual event called 'The Last Remaining Seats in Hollywood'. I was excited to take Bella, because this would be our first real date. It was a cliché date, but one that I thought we both had to experience.

I picked Bella up at five-thirty. The showing wasn't until seven, but I wanted us to have dinner first. I drove to her favorite little dingy diner. We hadn't been here in weeks and I thought Bella would really like it. After all, it was our spot.

Bella smiled as she slid into the booth.

"I missed this place," she sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I replied. "I knew you'd like it."

We ordered the usual: couple of burgers and shakes. Bella swirled her fries into her shake and I fought the urge to blanch. It looked like a disgusting combination, but when she would feed me some I had to agree that it tasted pretty damn good.

Our dinner was filled with light conversation and genuine smiles. I knew at first it was a little difficult for us to feel like us. My decision and her absence took a toll on us. We were emotionally drained and we just didn't have the proper time to recuperate.

I guess it was good that we were spending so much time together. Even though we fought, we still wanted to be together. I still cared for Bella, and I knew she cared for me too. She was considering going with me when I moved up north. I wanted her to come, but the choice was entirely up to her. I wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. Bella was free to do whatever she wanted; all I asked was that she talked to me. No more shutting herself off from me. I needed to know what she was thinking.

"Edward," she said as she played idly with her milk shake straw. "I'm sorry for everything. I know this isn't the place to speak about these sorts of things, but I have to tell you now before I lose my nerve."

"I'm sorry too," I said. "You're right, we've said this many times already, but it needs to be said again."

The apologies were still coming and I was starting to think we'd keep saying them till we actually felt better about everything. On one level, I felt as we moved forward, we were trying to do what was best for both of us. On another level, I felt like that we both knew it wasn't going to be easy for us to really stay together. We both had to make adjustments and sacrifices in order to see each other.

"I love you, Edward. But sometimes I don't know what to do."

I was right. Bella was torn and she was second guessing herself…and us. I wanted to reassure her without pressuring her into anything. "Maybe this isn't the best advice; I think we just have to let things flow naturally. Maybe making plans and thinking about the future is overwhelming us."

"You don't want me to move with you?" she asked clearly hurt.

"No, that's not it," I replied. "Of course I want you to go with me; I just think we have to enjoy ourselves and not think too much of the future. When the time comes for you to make that decision, I think we'll both be ready for whatever happens."

"I guess we'll just have wing it," she said laughing nervously.

"Yeah," I replied. "In a way we are winging it, but we can't lose focus on what matters to us. You matter to me Bella, always remember that."

"You're important to me too, Edward."

"Put this aside for now. We have a date and I am taking you out."

"Can you really suffer from too much thinking?" she asked in an attempt to be lighthearted.

"I think so," I replied with faux seriousness. "Which is why we need to have some fun," I said throwing down some bills on the table, and standing up with an outstretched hand. Bella placed her hand in mine; giving me an encouraging smile we left the diner and went straight to the car.

I'd already purchased the tickets, so once we reached the cinema, we headed straight for the seats. Because of our schedules, I couldn't really choose which film to get tickets to. Today was our only off day and the movie they were playing was the old Peter Pan film. I'd never seen it before, so it was nice to watch it with Bella. When I asked her if she had seen it, she said no. I smiled, thinking it was nice to have new experiences together.

Bella was focused on the film. From the few times I glanced at her she never took her eyes off the screen as the film appeared to capture her attention.

Halfway through the film, I felt a delicate hand slip through my own. Immediately I grasped Bella's hand; we held hands throughout the rest of the movie. It felt great to go out with her. We really were very ordinary people. We liked to spend time with each other, and we were content on doing anything as long as we were together.

This was a small moment of triumph. We could date and be normal and no one would harass us. Well, if we were careful no one would harass us. Dating and going out took a little bit of planning. If we kept things low-key and private then surely they would not harass us.

The date turned out to be a success. Bella and I talked but we were still working on clearing the air. It was going to be a tough summer, but I was looking forward to it.

**June 11th 2008**

Our first show was at the Staples Center in LA. Bella and I worked on polishing up our routines, and refining the new dances I had to learn for the tour. I was excited to go on tour because I'd never done anything like this before. It was like being a rock star only I wasn't singing…anyways; the whole dancing experience was truly amazing. I felt as if I'd found a new love or at the very least a new hobby.

Today was show day, and I was nervous but mostly excited. I drank two Red Bulls, so the energy was definitely there. I was pumped and ready to go.

The layout of the arena was made to look like our set on the actual show. We had a hardwood ballroom floor, lights, and props-the works. I spent my day with the guys. Jared was here to sing a few songs promoting his upcoming album.

At around a quarter to seven, we all piled out of wardrobe and made our way backstage. All the performers gathered in a circle and started yelling, cheering, and jumping up and down. We were all huddled together and it felt like being on a team right before a big game.

The first show was amazing! I was going through a bunch of different emotions-I was scared, nervous, anxious, excited, happy, overwhelmed…it was definitely a once in a lifetime experience. The crowd was awesome and I was very happy when Bella and I got to thank our fans for supporting us and voting for us.

"I am so proud of Edward!" she said into the mic. "He did a great job, right? He's going to play baseball again, and I just want you all to know that I think he's amazing, and that this season couldn't have been better and it's all thanks to you!"

"I want to thank Bella," I said when it was my turn to talk. "She's taught me so much…and not just about dancing stuff, but she's affected my life in many ways. I couldn't have asked for different partner; she's perfect. I also want to thank all of you for voting and helping us win. That was the icing on the cake, so thank you very much!"

The final bows were the best. It felt good to hold Bella's hand and hearing the applause from the audience made me think that if I wanted I could delve into the entertainment business. Never say never.

That night the cast went out to dinner. It was great to be part of a closed knit group. I realized that we weren't 'stars' or 'performers' we were all people who loved to express ourselves.

"To a great summer!" Mike cheered.

We clinked our glasses together and drank. Bella was seated across from me. She was wedged between Jessica and Angela. Mike and Jared were with me.

Five months ago I would have never thought I'd find such a great group of friends or a truly wonderful woman to call my girlfriend. Bella, the show, the cast and crew, were the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I know this whole experience will be unforgettable. I would never get to have this experience again and I felt very fortunate to be able to be here with these people.

It was nice to go out with the group and still maintain our closeness. Bella was giving me appreciative smiles and I knew why. She meant everything she said earlier. We were are a team on the show, and this tour was our final time to dance together. Our time was almost up, but we promised each other to work together and see where the summer leads us. I know my ultimate goal is to have a successful career with Bella at my side. What I want for me is what I want for her. She deserved all the accolades, success, and happiness.

I took Bella home with me that night. She had been staying with me off and on since rehearsals. Tomorrow we'd get on the tour bus to head to San Diego and after that we'd head to Texas, Utah…I had four more shows with her and I was both dreading and welcoming the next few days.

The End For Now.

* * *

That's right readers. That is the end of DWM (Dance with Me). I took E/B as far as I could given the overall plot. Yes, I could've written 20 more chapters, but that's just not my style. I will write a sequel to this because so many of you asked (rather nicely I might add). Honestly, when I started writing this fic, I never thought I'd consider a sequel. I didn't give this fic much thought till about halfway through maybe. There will be at least one outtake from someone else's POV. Perhaps I'll use Jessica or Jared. The sequel will come out next month (I think). So if you're still interested in this E/B (Baseballward and Dancerella) then I suggest you Author Alert me. Please and thank you.

Thank you to everyone who has read this, reviewed, and favored this story. Thank you to the DWTS fans who have PM'd me and left me such sweet comments concerning the actual show and the fic. I've had a great time reading your comments and thoughts.

Also, thank you to all my betas who have put in a lot of work to clean up my mess (the chapters). Thanks Candy, Riss, and flute. I really couldn't have finished this story without them.

Till next time.

Tina


	32. Jared Outtake

**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Based loosely on the reality t.v. show Dancing with the Stars.

Big thank you to Riss-uscma and flutetenorsaxplayer2008 for their work on editing, reading, and encouraging me.

This is Jared's chapter. It's really an outtake andI hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

**June 12th 2008**

Jared POV

The first time I met Edward Cullen was at the cast promo shoots for Dance X. We were getting our hair and makeup done. I sat next to him in one of the chairs and introduced myself. He seemed quiet at first, but I knew I could get him to talk. The first thing I said to him was, "Hi, I'm Jared. You may or may not have heard of me. But I'm a singer and one day I'm going to be on the Billboard Top 100." If any other person said it would have came off as a cocky statement, but I delivered it in such way that it came off as matter of fact and charming. I have the ability to make people laugh and smile. I'm a happy go-lucky guy and laughing is the best, so I try to make people laugh a lot. At times I could come off as immature, (just ask my professional dance partner, Jessica) but hey, I'm 21 so what do people expect?

The next time I saw Edward was at the cast party. We were out in downtown LA and meeting everyone for the first (or second) time. I hadn't met everyone, and the producers and some other crew members also attended. It was cool to meet a bunch of different people. I got to talk about what it's like to put on a live full production show and I got to talk sports with Edward. Edward was a cool guy. He was still kind of quiet, but I could tell he was just being cautious. The dude had a busy and eventful life, (so far as the paps have reported) and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. It took some time for him to really warm up to me. I never got the impression he was cold or distant, he was just like I said cautious.

Over time we got to talk a lot. Our practice times coincided with one another, and we took breaks every now and then. Sometimes Edward and I would bitch and moan about the dances or how hard Jess and Bella worked us. Other times we'd goof off and trade funny stories. He'd tell me stories of his days with the Dodgers and I'd tell him stories of me singing in local competitions and finally making it here to LA. We were both kind of new to the entertainment industry. Edward was familiar with the paparazzi and fucking up (his words not mine) and I was young, a little naïve and the media, news, and paparazzi were a different element, one that I'd never been exposed to. Edward gave me some good advice. He told me to always surround myself with supportive people. He also said family was the most important thing I could ever have. When it came down to it, the fans and the world could hate me, but my family would always be there to help me no matter what. Those words resonated with me. It got me thinking that yeah, everyone in the world could hate me. Maybe I wouldn't be what people expect me to be, or maybe I wouldn't be successful in the music industry but as long as I had my family backing me up I'd be okay.

Edward made me realize that things may not always go my way. I saw how he handled everything; the media, the paparazzi etc and it made me appreciate him more as a person. He was a just a guy trying to figure his shit out. That was why he did the show. He needed some re-evaluation and he needed to revive his career. I thought he was taking a ballsy move by signing up for this show. When I think of Edward Cullen, I don't think dancing. But he proved me and other doubters wrong. He could dance and what's more was that he was a good guy.

During the taping of the show, we'd sit around backstage and chat and goof off. Edward and I would wish each other good luck and if we received lower scores or something, we'd commiserate over a couple of energy drinks.

When we reached the finals, I jokingly told him I was going to beat him. He knew competition; he was a professional baseball player for crying out loud! I wasn't in this show to lose. I didn't want to reach the finals and lose, so I focused on my routines. Jessica and I co-choreographed the freestyle. We put in my hip-hop flavor and her showmanship. It was a kickass freestyle if I do say so myself. Jess and I were performers. We played up the crowd and we had a lot fun. I think Edward and Bella won because of their chemistry. They just clicked and when they were on the dance floor you'd feel like you were intruding on a private moment. That's how intimate and personal they seemed to dance. The style fit them, and even though I didn't win the trophy, I was still happy.

"Thank you everyone for all your help and support. Jared and I had a wonderful time dancing and performing for you this season. He is about to release his debut album, so please buy a copy of the CD; I was able to listen to it and it is amazing! He's a great kid and a great partner."

I looked at Jess. She had just addressed the San Diego crowd. We were on the summer tour, and I was only scheduled to appear in LA (which was yesterday's show) and today in San Diego. The tour was great; it was like being on the show again. She and I had this brother/sister relationship. I annoyed her and she ignored me. We did actually care for one another. She was like a sister to me, an older, bossier, and fun sister.

"Thanks Jess," I said giving her a hug. "I'd also like to thank you guys. You are amazing fans and Jess and I would not have been able to get that far in the competition without you. We're happy to entertain you and thank you for all your love and support."

The crowd applauded as Jess and I took our final bows. When we reached the backstage, I got a few fist bumps and slaps on the back from the other dancers.

"Good job, bro," Mike (Jess' husband) said. He gave me a fist bump and kissed Jess on her cheek. "You coming with us to dinner? Everyone wants to go out and help celebrate your CD release."

"Hell, yeah!" I said. "We need to go out and have seafood. My buddy Edward told me about this place where the clam chowder is to die for."

"Edward Cullen?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

Mike smiled and gave Jess a look. I wasn't sure what they were silently communicating but I had a bad feeling I was going to find out. They left to get changed and when I followed Mike, we passed by the storage room. As we walked by I heard the obvious sounds of someone getting some.

_"Oh, god, Bella!"_

Shit!

I looked at Mike horrified. He looked at me with a shit eating grin.

"Scary isn't it?" he said smirking. "I don't think they're actually doing 'it.' It sounds more like he's getting off."

"She's not in there?" I asked as we walked away.

"Oh no, she's in there."

"How did you know?"

"I walked past there a few minutes ago. I'm guessing they've been in there since the show ended."

"Eww."

"Hey, it's not so bad. You can tease the hell out of him now."

"Good point, but still…eww."

A couple of hours later, we were at dinner. Everyone came out to support me and to say goodbye. I was going back to LA and they were going to Texas or somewhere around there.

"You have to come to the last show!" Jess said giving me her pouty look which almost always led me (and Mike) to say yes to her.

"Where's it at?" I asked.

"In New York," she replied smiling. "You better clear your schedule because it is now booked. You're coming out for the last show."

Well I guess that was that.

"I'll talk to my manager."

"Will you be coming out to the last show, Edward?"

I turned to Edward and gave him a questioning stare. Jess asked him, but I think we were wondering.

"No," he said somewhat grimly. "I won't be able to."

"Bummer," Mike said. "Would have been good, but I get it."

"What are you going to be doing?" I asked. "If you're not going to the show...you going back to baseball?"

Edward gave a nervous laugh, cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, Jared I'm going back to baseball. Gotta go back to my day job."

"Some day job," I remarked. "You fucking get to play baseball all day."

"Yeah, and you fucking get to sing and perform all day," he chortled. "Not a bad gig, bro."

"Touché'."

The waiters came and brought out our dessert. I picked up my spoon and scooped up some ice cream. From across the table, I could see Edward and Bella leaning toward each other. They always sat near each other. If they weren't seated next to each other, they were seated across from each other. It was like they had to be together. Not only in a figurative sense, but in a physical sense' I'd never seen two people more enamored with each other. I watched as Bella coyly ate the dessert. It was obvious that she was trying to tease Edward. I kind felt like a voyeur. It looked like they had forgotten where they were and who they were with.

"So Edward did Bella take care of your problem after the show?" Mike said suddenly.

That took me by surprise. My eyes bugged out, and I ended up spitting out my ice cream.

"Ewwww," Jess said.

"What the fuck?" Edward asked.

"So is that a yes?' Mike said laughing.

"Heard you had a problem, Edward, we just wanted to know if Bella took care of you," I said regaining my composure. "From what we heard, I'd say Bella took very good care of you."

"Fuck you," he said flipping me off. He looked at Bella and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh, would you?" I mocked asked laughing. "Dude, I can't believe you were in the storage closet. What the hell man, are you 17?"

"Shut up," he hissed.

"What? It's not like everyone can hear us. Although Mike and I did hear you loud and clear."

"Oh, shit," Bella said shaking her head. "Oh, well, at least it was just that. No pictures this time."

"Yeah, that's a plus," I said. "No visual all audio."

"Okay, Jared," Edward said. "I get it. Can we please stop talking about this?"

"Now where's the fun in not talking about it?" I asked smiling. Everyone knew Bella blushed like a tomato when she got flustered, but I enjoyed the fact that we made Edward do so as well. "I wasn't going to say anything but since Mike opened up the topic…"

"We kind of brought it on ourselves," Bella reasoned. "Don't get me wrong, Edward. It was a perverted thing of them to bring it up, but it was also a perverted thing of us to be in the storage closet. Although it was totally worth it."

"Your girl has a point. And since I like you guys so much I'll drop it for now. But you guys seriously need to work on your restraint."

"Thank you, Jared. We'll keep that in mind."

"No, we won't," Bella said winking at us.

"Bella, please don't do that. It makes me cringe when you tease people," Edward said.

"I have to agree," I replied. "It makes me squirm in fear."

"Good," she said. "Now will you guys stop it?"

"Fine."

"You guys are no fun."

The rest of the dinner was okay. Edward and Bella cooled it down and that made me feel slightly less uncomfortable. I still tried to tease them, but then Bella would just start it up again, so I finally stopped. When dinner was finished, everyone got up to go back in the cars. We had rented a couple of SUV's for our own personal use and now we were all headed back to the hotel. I was leaving in the morning, so I had to sleep now to get some rest.

"Hey, Jared!" Edward called as I walked outside.

"Yeah?" I said walking over to him.

"I know your leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah in the morning. I have an early flight."

"I just wanted to say see you later. Its not goodbye, douche bag. I'll see you again in LA."

I chuckled as he gave me a hug.

"See you around, Edward."

"See you. Invite me to your launch party."

"Will do. Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"If you had to do it all again…would you?"

"I'd do everything the same way," he said seriously. "I have absolutely no regrets. Everything that I've ever done in my life has led me here to be with Bella. It's crazy when I think about it, but the show is truly amazing and the people are just as amazing. I owe everything to her and I wouldn't change a thing. The only thing I can tell you is that you're young and you're going to fuck up. Maybe not now…but eventually you will. No one is perfect and being in this business is difficult. Get back up and move forward. Surround yourself with good people and most importantly never forget your family."

"I'm nervous you know? This CD is big for me. I've worked so hard on it and I don't wanna mess up. I don't want to let anyone down," I said truthfully. "I'm having the time on my life but I'm also scared shitless."

"Welcome to the business, kid. It doesn't get any easier, but you can forge your own path. You don't have to do everything your people tell you to do. Remember to be happy and please yourself first. If you're proud of the record then your fans will love it too. Work hard, play hard, and party hard."

"Party hard?"

"Hey, you're still young," he said smirking. "A fuck up in the making."

"Shut up asshole," I said laughing along with him.

"Don't stress," he said. "Don't think about what everyone else wants or thinks. Just focus on being happy."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't fucking look for someone else. Bella owns your ass just thought I'd let you know."

"She does!" he agreed. "And I promise I won't let her go."

* * *

Edward and Bella being naughty in the storage closet-priceless.

This outtake was originally going to be more E/B centered, but as I started writing it took a different route. I touched on Edward and Jared's friendship a little in the story, but it was so focused on E/B and the dancing, I decided to show Edward and Jared's friendship through Jared's POV.

This is the last chapter of DWM. Hope you liked the outtake, and thank you everyone for Author Alerting me! The sequel will be posted after the Fourth of July holiday for Americans.

BTW: for my readers in the UK, yes, I do know that you have a TV show called Strictly Come Dancing. If you haven't figured it out, we snagged your idea in the summer of 2005 and tested out DWTS. It was surprisingly a hit, so we moved the show to primetime in the fall and spring. Yes, we used your successful dancing show and we thank you for it. I googled DWTS and hey, there's shows all around the world!

Till next time.

Tina


	33. Award Nomination

**Title: **Dance with Me  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** A major league baseball player with a bad rep needs to clean his image. He signs on to do a reality dance show. Will he clean his image and have the right kind of chemistry with his partner?  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments: **Based loosely on the reality t.v. show _Dancing with the Stars_ and because Bella/Edward is my new favorite ship.

Hi, everyone!

I'd like to inform you all on two important things:

1. The sequel to Dance with Me is now posted. It is called **Sway with Me** and you can find it on my profile. If you loved Dance with Me, and are not ready to say goodbye to Baseballward and Dancerella, then please check out the sequel.

2. I was kindly informed that Dance with Me has been nominated for **The Twinklings Walk of Fame Awards** under the category of **Twinkle Toes Award** for **Best Dance Fic**. This is a first for me, so naturally, I'm stoked. Thank you to whoever nominated Dance with Me. :) You can go to the site and nominate other stories and authors whom you're familiar with.

Go to:

http:/twinklingswfa(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/story-nominees(dot)html

Nominations began at the start of the month, and nominations end on November 30th.

Voting begins December 1st and ends on December 30th.


End file.
